In An Other Life
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: A cause d'une simple promesse qui ne fut pas tenue, toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin à Fili et Kili, eux y comprit, n'auront de cesse de se réincarner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent, se reconnaissent et puissent cesser ce cycle infernal. Mais qui aurait cru que tout cela se terminerait près de 9500 ans après la bataille des cinq armées ? Aujourd'hui, en 2014 ?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Voilà donc cette fameuse fiction AU/RPF/Crossover ! Alors un petit résumé : - AU car l'univers dans lequel Dean, Aidan, Evangeline, etc... vivent, n'est pas celui de la vraie vie (ils ne sont pas acteurs). - RPF car...eh bien, parce qu'il s'agit de personnages existant réellement. - Crossover, car comme cité dans le premier point en haut, il y aura un lien avec l'univers de Tolkien. C'est un croisement entre la vraie vie et cet univers fantastique.  
Sinon, pour faire court ici, cette idée de fiction a été la première à me trotter dans la tête ! J'ai eu le temps de nourrir cette idée et j'espère au final, qu'elle vous plaira (les RPF sont dur à accrocher, mais je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire, ne serait-ce pour le concepte.) Sinon, bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Il y a cinq mois, je n'étais pas la même personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Ou tout au moins que je prétends être. J'avais loupé trois années de ma vie à aller en fac pour au final me faire recaler sans arrêt. Faut croire que mon année en langues avait été vaine, selon les professeurs, et que la psycho ne m'avait pas trop réussi... Mais bon, ça, c'est parce que je me moque pas mal de ce qu'il peut se cacher derrière la tête des gens.. En revanche, ma dernière année en art m'avait vraiment plût ! Mais...J'avais tellement été découragé par mon année précédente, que je n'ai fait aucun effort. Résultat : recalé. Pendant cinq mois j'ai cherché du boulot, et puis un jour, m'a mère m'a dit :« Aidan, je crois qu'il est temps que tu voles de tes propres ailes. » En gros, elle m'a viré de la maison. Au final, ne trouvant rien en Irlande, je me suis dit : « Et si je partais à l'aventure ? ». C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé, trois mois plus tard, sur le sol Néo-Zélandais, à chercher une école d'art et réussir enfin quelque chose.

Mais ça, ça date de cinq mois, comme je le disais. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve donc dans une école d'art de premier choix, en Nouvelle-Zélande. En première année de photographie, plus précisément. A vingt-quatre ans.

« Dan, tu m'écoutes ? Fit une voix féminine à ma gauche.

— Quoi ? Désolé, j'étais dans la lune...Tu disais quoi Eva ?

— Je disais, reprit la brune en se tortillant sur sa chaise de cours, qu'on allait avoir un nouveau professeur !

— En quoi ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— On est en quel cours aujourd'hui, gros bêta ! »

Je passai doucement ma main sur mon visage tout en inspirant profondément. J'avais passé une nuit atroce à bosser le projet qu'on devait rendre aujourd'hui, dernier délais, et le professeur de photo ne remontrera plus jamais sa tête dans cette salle ! J'écartai les doigts pour entrevoir Evangeline sur ma gauche, qui me souriait franchement.

« Et pourquoi on a un nouveau prof ?

— Parce que M. Praxton s'est fait licencier il y a deux jours ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? (Je fis non de la tête tout en la regardant surpris). Eh bien...certains disent que c'est parce qu'il allait fumer avec les élèves dans l'arrière-cours. Mais pas du tabac, soyons logique. Mais d'autres disent qu'il aurait carrément harcelé sexuellement une élève dans cette même cours !

— Tss ! Ça m'étonnerait même pas de ce vieux pervers ! Je suis plutôt content qu'il se soit fait virer, parce qu'il te regardait vraiment d'un œil étrange, et je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça.. ! Et puis tous ces devoirs à la con.. ! »

Eva se mit à rire en me voyant m'emporter en pensant à M. Praxton mais à la fois d'être content qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais. Je me laissai aller contre le dossier de ma chaise et regardai l'horloge accrochée sur le mur d'en face. Bon, eh bien, monsieur le nouveau professeur de photo est en retard de dix minutes ! S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, c'est nous qui seront libérés pour la matinée !

« Tu penses que ce sera un pervers comme M. Praxton ? Demanda Eva.

— Ou un gars bien coincé, avec des lunettes, et qui bégaie ? Fis-je en riant.

— Ou bien tout simplement une mégère !

— Ou une bombasse ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire en faisant défiler les idées que nous nous faisions du futur professeur. Je m'entendais très bien avec Evangeline. Nous nous connaissons depuis cinq mois, depuis la rentrée en fait. Nous avions déjà fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble, et l'année n'était pas encore terminée.

Mon attention se porta sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître Adam, qui n'osa pas entrer tout de suite.

« Y a pas encore le prof ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

— Nah, lui répondis-je, c'est le nouveau ! Il n'a pas dû faire sonner son réveil ! »

Soulagé de ne pas se prendre un retard, Adam entra et se posa à la table derrière Eva et moi. Nous commençâmes alors à discuter tous les trois du projet qu'on devait impérativement rendre aujourd'hui et pour lequel tout le monde s'était couché à pas d'heure pour le rendre à temps. Mais est-ce que le nouveau le demandera au moins ? Parce que se donner du mal pour rien, ça ne m'enchante pas tellement !

« Bonjour à tous, excusez-moi du retard, j'avais paumé ma carte d'entrée et j'ai mit plus de trente minutes à la trouver ! »

Nous tournâmes tous la tête dans la direction de cette voix, qui nous était étrangère, et je fus comme...bloqué. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux courts mais légèrement ondulés, blond, aux yeux bleus et à la voix sucrée venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il avait une mallette dans les bras, de la documentation et une case contenant certainement son appareil photo et ses objectifs. Il posa le tout en vrac sur le grand bureau avant de nous faire face en joignant ses mains.

« Bon, on va faire rapide, car je crois que vous avez tous un truc à rendre aujourd'hui. Bon ! Fit-il avant de s'éclaircir un coup la voix. Comme vous le savez, M. Praxton n'enseignera plus dans cet établissement, je suis donc son remplaçant. Sur long terme, dit-il avant de lancer un sourire à Eva. Bien ! Je me présente, je m'appelle M. O'Gorman, et accessoirement Dean, et je serais votre nouveau professeur de photographie pour le reste de l'année...et les autres à venir ! (Il se tourna vers moi). Je vous pris d'être...indulgent avec moi, car je ne vous connais pas et ceci est ma première expérience dans l'enseignement ! J'ai déjà fais quelques stages auprès de professeurs expérimentés, mais je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'être à leur place et de tout gérer ! Donc s'il vous plaît, soyez gentil. »

Oh...bon...sang. Je le regardai nous tourner le dos pour fouiller dans sa mallette et en sortir la fiche d'appel. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de...de ses.. !

« Dan ? Ça va ? Il m'a l'air d'être bien ce prof, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Il plus que bien, tu veux dire...

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous entends ! »

Mon sang se glaça lorsque les yeux bleus du professeur croisa les miens. Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'appuyer contre son bureau, la fiche entre les doigts.

« Au fait, fit-il pour s'adresser à toute la classe, j'ai une ouïe extrêmement fine ! Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, ou je pourrais vous entendre... »

Il me jeta un regard amusé avant de se reconcentrer sur sa feuille pour commencer l'appel. J'entendis Eva ricaner à mes côtés avant qu'elle ne me donne un petit coup dans les côtes, ne pouvant certainement plus se retenir de rire. Je me sentais si bête ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça à voix haute ? Je plaquai ma main sur mon front avant de me mettre, à mon tour, à rire silencieusement. Vraiment, il n'y a que moi pour me faire remarquer en premier ! Déjà que je suis le plus âgé de la classe, la plus jeune ayant vingt ans.

« Aidan Turner ?

— Ouaip !

— Alors c'est toi... fit-il en me regardant avec ce regard amusé. Je vois par ta date de naissance que tu es le plus vieux !

— Peut-être, mais toujours plus jeune que vous, et ça se voit.

— Vraiment ? Fit-il étonné. Et quel âge me donnes-tu ?

— Hmm...Je dirais trente-six ans ? »

M.O'Gorman ouvrit grand la bouche sans rien dire avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement. Quoi ? C'était pas ça ?

« Eh bien...j'ignorais que je semblais si vieux ! Fit-il avec un faux rire. Turner, vous venez de profondément me vexer ! Je n'ai pas trente-six ans mais trente-et-un !

— Raaah, trente-et-un, trente-six...C'est pareil ! Je suis toujours plus jeune que vous ! »

Il plissa tout à coup les yeux, mais cette fois-ci, il ne sembla plus amusé. Il semblait sur le point de m'exclure pour insolence. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois, il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire !

« Je vais faire une petite croix à côté de votre nom, Turner. Comme ça, je ne vous oublierais pas, vous, et votre insolence. »

Il prit un stylo et griffonna quelque chose sur la liste. Eh merde... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en jurant intérieurement. J'avais peut-être la chance de m'entendre avec un prof plutôt canon, et voilà que j'en ai fait une boulette de papier pour la lancer dans la corbeille.

« Aïe aïe aïe...me murmura Eva. C'est loupé comme première approche...

— Ta gueule, il pourrait t'entendre ! »

Et par chance, il n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé pour terminer l'appel. Alors qu'il commençait à expliquer ce que nous allions faire, je ne pu détacher mes yeux de lui. Monsieur O'Gorman était vraiment séduisant, je dois l'admettre... mais je ne suis certainement pas le seul à le penser ! Je suis persuadé que les filles du fond se retiennent de ne pas glousser comme des poules ou de se trémousser sur leur chaise ! Elles sont tellement... prévisibles !

Je continuai de balader mon regard sur lui. Finalement, trente-et-un ans, ce n'est pas si vieux... cela fait seulement sept ans d'écart... Je secouai violemment la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux comme pour me réveiller. Mais à quoi je pense ?!

« Hé, ça va ? Fit Eva en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je commence à avoir de drôles d'idées...

— On a tous fantasmer sur un prof un jour, il n'y a pas de quoi faire tout un cirque.

— Déjà, parle moins fort. Et puis je ne fantasme pas sur lui.. ! C'est à peine son premier cours, et la première fois que je le vois. Je suis seulement... agréablement surpris, fis-je pensif.

— Tu as peur de quoi en n'admettant pas qu'il te plaît ? »

Mon cœur accéléra quand, au loin, les yeux du prof croisa les miens. Ce n'était pas un croisement, en fait, c'était plus...ancré ! Il me lança un bref sourire avant de replonger son nez dans sa documentation tout en continuant de parler. Bordel, ce que je ressens à cet instant ne peut pas être réel. Je sais ce qu'est le sentiment amoureux, car je l'ai déjà vécu et ressenti. Mais pour arriver à ce stade, à...cette intensité.. ! Il m'avait fallu...quoi ? Trois mois ? Le temps de connaître un peu plus la personne et de l'apprécier ? Mais là, je ne comprends pas. Toutes ces sensations sont identiques au sentiment amoureux. Mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça ! … Si .. ?

« Bon, soupira le professeur en se tournant vers moi, pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi, Turner ?

— Euh...je...

— Vous êtes amoureux de moi ou quoi ? Fit-il en riant.

— Q-Qu-Hein ?! Dis-je en grimaçant de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées !

— Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?

— Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Les pensées sont faites pour rester premièrement secrètes, intimes et personnelles !

— Je vois que je vous mets dans l'embarras devant vos camarades, fit-il en riant de nouveau. Vous me raconterez tous ça en fin d'heure... »

J'inspirai profondément alors qu'il rigola silencieusement avant de retourner à ses affaires. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il me demande ça pile quand j'y pensais ? Il s'est passé un truc là, pour que ce soit si synchro !

Je repris un peu mon sérieux, et sorti enfin le travail que j'avais fait pour aujourd'hui. Nous devions finalement les rendre, mais je me demande comment O'Gorman note... Praxton était plutôt sympathique sur ses notations, et je crois que c'était la seule chose sympa chez lui.

Les trois heures de photo passèrent relativement vites, étant donné que mes pensées étaient toutes dirigés vers notre nouveau professeur. Bon sang... Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, mais ça commence à m'inquiéter. Le problème n'est pas qu'il soit un homme, car je suis aussi bien intéressé par les femmes que par les hommes, pas du fait qu'il soit plus âgé, car il n'y a plus trop de problème de majorité puisque je le suis depuis six ans pour l'Irlande et trois ans pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Non, le problème est bien plus...problématique. Je suis un étudiant, et il est professeur.

« Bon, eh bien je vous donne un nouveau sujet. Vous devrez rendre votre projet dans une semaine. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué... Vous devrez, à travers cinq selfies, exprimer une émotion, un sentiment, une sensation. Vous ne devez, en revanche, pas exagérer les gestes ou les expressions du visage, car c'est moi qui doit deviner ce que vous avez voulu faire passer dans vos cinq photo selfie. Et la note sera basée sur la complexité ou la facilité à me faire deviner. Vous pouvez faire du noir et blanc, du sépia, du nuit, du crépusculaire ou du normal. Je ne veux simplement pas de flou, n'importe quels qu'ils soient ! C'est à rendre sur clé USB, bien sûr, car le papier photo coûte un peu cher. Sur ce, je vous dit à demain ! »

Après avoir rangé mes affaires, prit ma veste et quitté ma table, je fus interpellé par O'Gorman, qui semblait avoir parlé sérieusement lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait me voir à fin du cours. Nous attendîmes que les autres élèves sortent pour qu'il commence à parler.

« J'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu ailleurs...

— Non, je ne le suis pas plus que ma voisine, Evangeline. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

— Oui... Mais soyez plus attentif à mes cours, plutôt qu'à moi, en personne. Je comprends que vous soyez perturbé par le remplacement de M. Praxton, mais reconcentrez-vous un peu plus, d'accord ?

— Oui, j'essaierais à l'avenir. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire au revoir et quittai enfin la salle avant de souffler bruyamment. Bon sang, il a l'air d'être un véritable emmerdeur en fait ! J'attrapai le bras d'Eva qui m'attendait appuyé contre le mur du couloir et nous montâmes les escaliers. Un peu de physique sur la lumière avec Mme Karenger me changera les idées ! Cette vieille peau n'a rien, mais alors RIEN d'excitant !

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Café. Il me faut du café. Je me levai du bureau et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la salle avant d'annoncer, à la nouvelle classe, que je revenais. A peine la porte de refermée, je m'appuyai quelques secondes contre le mur d'à côté tout en fermant les yeux un instant. Je savais que cette journée allait être difficile en revenant la veille d'Irlande... Mais je l'avais fait. Et je n'avais dormi que deux heures dans l'avion, ce qui explique mon retard de ce matin, car à peine revenu chez moi que j'ai dû repartir aussitôt, et le temps de trouver ce fichu pass pour entrer dans l'école m'a fait passer pour un prof absolument pas ponctuel.

J'ouvris tout à coup les yeux lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge, et je me figeais lorsque je croisais le regard du directeur.

« M-Monsieur Armitage ! J-je...

— Vous êtes agoraphobe, Dean ?

— Ag.. ? Oh non ! Fis-je en riant nerveusement. Sinon je ne serais pas dans une école, ce serait absurde pour moi.. ! Non, je... En fait, j'allais me chercher un café, parce que je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, vous savez...

— Oui, j'ai reçu votre lettre il y deux jours. Que faisiez vous si loin de votre terre natale ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Eh bien... J'ai mon frère qui y est parti il y a quelques mois pour voyager et il... a eu comme de petits problèmes.

— Bien, je ne vais pas vous en demandez plus, dit-il en souriant. En revanche, je vous demanderais de m'appeler Richard, car c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir le fils aîné de Lance dans mon école.

— Vous connaissez mon père ? Fis-je étonné.

— Voyons, quelle question ! Tout le monde connaît votre père en Nouvelle-Zélande.. ! Ria-t-il. Bien, j'ai encore des choses à faire, je vais vous laisser aller à la machine à café ! »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête avant d'inspirer, les sourcils tous deux haussés. J'ai bien cru me faire virer dès le premier jour ! Mais bon, en général, les élèves dans ses écoles sont assez matures pour pouvoir rester seuls sans se blesser !

Je me mis à sourire en pensant à Brett. Quel idiot... Il s'est donné en spectacle dans un bar et s'est fait virer et emmener au poste de police. Il a fallu que ce soit moi qui aille témoigner que ce gars-là est simplement idiot et non dangereux pour les gens. Quoi que...

Je montai enfin les escaliers pour me diriger vers la salle de pause et me prendre un café.

« Oh, vous devez être Monsieur O'Gorman ? Fit une voix dans mon dos.

— Euh...Oui, je suis le nouveau professeur de photo. Et...vous êtes.. ?

— Je suis le professeur d'Architecture, Graham McTavich. Richard m'a dit qu'un remplaçant avait été affecté ici mais j'ignorais qu'il serait si jeune !

— Si jeune ? Fis-je en riant. Un de mes élèves m'a fait la remarque aujourd'hui que j'étais vieux et que ça se voyait !

— Quelle classe ?

— Euh...Les Photos Première Année.

— Ah ah ! Ria-t-il bruyamment. Ça doit sûrement être Turner ! Il n'est pas du genre à avoir la langue dans sa poche ! Et ce n'est pas simplement une expression...

— Euh...C-Comment ça ? Fis-je étonné du sujet. Vous voulez dire...

— Il est sortit avec trois élèves différents depuis le début de l'année, alors en l'espace d'un semestre, on a largement eu le temps de le voir rouler des patins à ses copains dans les couloirs !

— Oh ! Il aime les hommes ? Quoi que ça ne me regarde pas, désolé.

— Oh si ! Vous êtes maintenant leur professeur principal ! Si vous voulez savoir des choses sur vos élèves afin de mieux les connaître, demandez-moi !

— Merci bien, Graham. »

Et je quittai la salle de pause pour redescendre, le café à la main. Turner gay ? Bon, je l'ai vu que pendant les trois heures de ce matin, mais il n'a pas du tout la tête d'un... M'enfin, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Comme si les gens avaient une tête reflétant leur sexualité ! Mais j'imagine que pas mal de filles doivent être déçu...car je dois l'admettre, Turner est loin d'être repoussant.

Je retournai dans ma classe tout en m'excusant de ma si longue absence et continuai mon cours. Encore deux heures et j'ai terminé ma journée...Youhou !

Lorsque j'entendis la dernière sonnerie de la journée, je m'empressai de faire sortir les élèves de mon dernier cours afin de ranger mes affaires tranquillement et ensuite partir. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle des professeurs pour prendre mes affaires, je revis Graham assit sur un fauteuil en train de me faire signe, en compagnie d'un autre homme, plutôt court sur pattes.

« Hey ! Dean ! Comment s'est passé votre première journée ?

— Plutôt bien, dis-je en m'approchant d'eux. Les élèves sont plutôt tolérants sur mon manque d'expérience dans ce domaine... Mais on verra, peut-être que dans une semaine, les élèves viendront se plaindre que je suis incompétent !

— Je doute que ça arrive un jour, fit Graham en riant. Après tout, si M. Armitage vous a engagé ici, c'est que vous êtes assez compétant ! Et M. Armitage se trompe très rarement ! »

Je le remerciai en inclinant légèrement la tête mais j'étais assez mal à l'aise de la situation, car Graham ne m'avait pas présenté l'homme à côté de lui, et je n'osais pas demander son nom. Mais les yeux bleus du petit homme croisa les miens et il comprit aussitôt le problème et se mit à racler sa gorge.

« Quoi ? Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Reprit tout à coup Graham. Je ne vous ai pas présenté ! Alors Dean O'Gorman, je vous présente Martin Freeman.

— Bonjour ! Fit le plus petit en souriant nerveusement. Je suis professeur de Dessin, dit-il en me serrant la main.

— Enchanté, et moi, je suis le nouveau prof de Photo. »

Nous continuâmes de discuter quelques minutes, avant d'aller à mon casier pour prendre ma sacoche, mes clés et mon casque avant de les saluer et de partir. Arrivé dehors, je remarquai pas mal d'élèves à l'entrée du parking de l'école en train de discuter ou bien de prendre la pause pour fumer, et aussitôt le pied dehors, je sentis pas mal de regards se poser sur moi. J'espère qu'on ne me voit pas comme le petit nouveau, car ce n'est pas le genre de commérage que j'aime entendre. Je n'aime, d'ailleurs, pas du tout le commérage.

Je me dirigeai vers ma Diavel Titanium, sagement garée là depuis le matin, et ouvrit le top-case pour y ranger mes documents, ma mallette et la case où mon appareil était rangé. Après avoir refermé le coffre, je remarquai, dans le rétroviseur gauche de ma moto, que quelqu'un était en train de m'observer. Je tournai la tête et là, je fus étonné de reconnaître Turner. Celui-ci détourna son regard avant de fixer le sol tout en expirant la fumer qu'il venait d'inspirer de sa cigarette. Je plissai légèrement les yeux pour mieux le cerner. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui... Déjà, il n'avait cessé de m'interpeller ce matin, puis de continuellement me fixer... Et là, ça recommençait. Ce fut à mon tour, tout à coup, à détourner le regard lorsque le sien croisa de nouveau le mien, comme pour s'assurer si je l'observais toujours.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, et m'apprêtai à mettre mon casque quand il s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta à ma hauteur, une main dans les poches, l'autre retirant sa cigarette de ses lèvres.

« Elle est à vous ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour savoir... J'ai terminé depuis une demi-heure, et je me demandais à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette si belle moto... Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, ça ne m'étonne pas tellement qu'elle soit la vôtre, puisque vous aussi, c'était la première fois que je vous voyais.

— C'est plutôt une bonne déduction, fis-je en calant mon casque sous le bras. Vous vous y connaissez en moto ?

— Pas vraiment, m'avoua-t-il avant de porter rapidement la cigarette à sa bouche, mais je sais que les Ducati Diavel Titanium sont pas données... Vous êtes un modique professeur pour le moment...C'est un cadeau ?

— Vous m'épatez, Turner ! Fis-je en riant. Oui, tout à fait. Lorsque j'ai réussi mon concours pour devenir professeur, il y a deux ans, mes parents me l'ont offerte.

— Un très beau cadeau.. ! Fit-il en l'observant. Je ne vous ai pas encore vu dessus, mais je pense que tous les deux, vous faites la paire... Vous êtes chanceux, Monsieur O'Gorman, mais je n'irais pas à vous jalouser, car j'ai déjà mon bijou et je ne voudrais en aucun cas l'offusquer (Il pointa sa main vers le font du parking). C'est la mienne, une Volvo Amazone de 1965.

— Elle a de la gueule ! Fis-je étonné en regardant la voiture. Oh désolé, je voulais pas être si familier, ri-je nerveusement.

— C'est bon, même si je vous ai dit ce matin que vous étiez vieux, entre nous, nous savons que vous ne l'êtes pas tant. Nous avons, quoi.., sept ans d'écart ? Je suis assez mure pour ne pas me formaliser d'un gros mot que vous avez, en plus de ça, maladroitement lâché.

— Oui, c'est gentil de votre part, dis-je avant qu'un blanc ne s'installe. Bien, je... je crois que je vais y aller.. !

— Oh oui, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous retarder, vous avez sûrement pas mal de choses à faire pour demain. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne soirée avant que chacun ne regagne son véhicule respectif. J'enfourchai ma moto, mis mon casque et démarrai pour enfin quitter l'école, sous le regard intrigué de tous les élèves présents dehors.

En fait, je pense m'être fait un préjugé de Turner. Je ne l'ai vu que ce matin pendant trois heures, et l'arrogance n'était qu'une facette de son caractère. Il est également mystérieux et très... intriguant. J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir pas mal de conversation aujourd'hui, et j'ai presque l'impression que celle-ci, avec Turner, a été la plus constructive de toutes. Je pense qu'on pourra finalement bien s'entendre. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Hm... Argh...Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom.

J'arrivais en bas de chez moi, et après avoir garé et prit mes affaires, je montais dans mon appartement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus prit d'assaut par un monstre qui se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber au sol, dans le hall du bâtiment.

« Ah ! Pouss- Ah ! Pousse-toi ! Fis-je en riant. Batman, dégage ! »

Je repoussai mon chien de toutes mes forces afin de pouvoir me relever et entrer. Je m'assis aussitôt sur le canapé et il vint se caler sur mes jambes tout en se vautrant sur le dos et en poussant des grognements de contentement.

« Mais oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Batou ! Allez, calme-toi.. ! »

A peine cela faisait-il cinq minutes que j'étais assis, que je n'avais déjà plus envie de bouger. Il fallait que je dorme, j'avais un énorme décalage et de bonnes heures de sommeil sont indispensables. C'est alors que je m'endormis sur mon canapé avec Batman, l'esprit tourné vers ma journée passée, mais surtout vers ce Turner, qui ne semblait étrangement pas vouloir me sortir de la tête.

* * *

 **Pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça va :S**  
(bon, c'est toujours dur de démarrer une histoire, on n'entre pas directement dans le vif du sujet, du coup faut être curieux pour finalement être satisfait).

Sinon, j'ai tenté au maximum de me référer aux vies des acteurs ici présents (alors pour ceux et celles, si jamais, qui ne connaissent pas les noms et veulent voir leur tête et qui ils ont joué dans Le Hobbit, tapez sur Google, ça sera plus simple à comprendre pour la suite des événements), comme la photo pour Dean, le fait que son père Lance est connu en N-Z pour ses peintures, pour son frère du nom de Brett ou encore pour son chien Batman... Pour Aidan, je n'ai pas beaucoup trouvé de choses sur sa vie (surtout côté famille en fait) donc c'est inventé.

Sinon, la suite risque d'être plus intéressante ! Vous allez, je pense, rapidement comprendre le lien avec le Hobbit ;)

On se retrouve au chapitre 2 !  
(Où Dean commence à se poser des questions sur Aidan...)

A la prochaine ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Eh bien ! Voilà qui change du tout au tout comparé à TGATV ! seulement trois jours de post pour le précédent chapitre que j'ai 4 reviews et 100 vues ! Mais 100 vues quoi ! Habituellement, je dois mettre plus de 2 mois avec TGATV pour avoir autant de vues sur UN SEUL chapitre ! xD Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît au gens ! (et puis l'univers du hobbit est aussi plus connu que BH ou encore TAJ). BREF! Je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

J'étais certain de me taper une sale note. Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'arrivée d'O'Gorman, et pourtant, je n'avais fait que son devoir hier soir, pour aujourd'hui. J'avais eu du mal à bosser ces derniers jours, car dès que j'avais l'occasion d'aller lui parler, je le faisais, et je perdais, du coup, du temps sur mon travail personnel chez moi. Mais une fois à la maison, je n'arrivais pas à le chasser de mon esprit, il m'était impossible de correctement me concentrer. Au final, je n'avais pas arrêté de procrastiner jusqu'à hier, où je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment bosser.

Nous entamions un nouveau sujet aujourd'hui, le clair/obscure. Pendant que O'Gorman consultera et corrigera nos selfies, nous nous baladerons dans le bâtiment avec nos appareils, les ombrelles et les trépieds d'éclairage. C'est dans la réserve de la bibliothèque qu'Evangeline, Adam et moi trouvâmes le coin idéal pour faire nos premiers essais de clair/obscure.

La lumière éteinte, et les lampes tournées dans la même direction, Adam se mit en place pour être le premier modèle. Seulement une partie de son visage était éclairée, et l'autre s'assombrissait d'un dégradé de couleurs sombres avant de devenir complètement noir. Eva et moi prîmes quelques photos avant de changer à tour de rôle pour être le modèle, et dans des positions plus ou moins intéressantes pour donner un peu de difficulté.

« Je sais qu'on a pas le droit, commença Evangeline, mais le clair/obscure rendrait super bien si tu fumais Dan'.

— Personne n'est obligé de le savoir, fis-je dans un clin d'œil.

— Oui, mais nous sommes dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque, Aidan...Il y a forcément un détecteur de fumée et ce qui est autour de nous est facilement inflammable...

— C'est bon, Adam, fis-je en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule, c'est juste le temps d'allumer une cigarette et de prendre une photo ! »

Il semblait retissant mais fini par accepter. Et pile au moment où j'allais sortir la cigarette et le briquet pour l'allumer, chose interdite à l'intérieur de l'établissement, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit sur Jed, un autre gars de la classe, ce qui me poussa à vite reranger ce que je venais de sortir.

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! Fit-il comme heureux de nous trouver. Pas mal l'idée de la réserve, nous on est dans les toilettes, vers les placards à balais... Enfin bref ! Reprit-t-il. Aidan, O'Gorman te cherche. »

Une soudaine montée d'adrénaline vint me chatouiller le bas du ventre à cette annonce. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais content d'apprendre ça ? Enfin... Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer l'origine de cette sensation, en fait. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la joie ou bien de la crainte. S'il voulait me voir en plein milieu du cours, c'était forcément pour le devoir que je lui avais rendu plus tôt. Et je doute fort que ce soit pour me féliciter, auquel cas il aurait attendu la fin de la séance.

« Aidan ?

— Oh, ouais, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Je laissai alors Evangeline et Adam dans la réserve pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et retourner dans la classe, avec une légère boule d'appréhension dans le ventre.

Lorsque j'entrai, O'Gorman se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, mais lorsqu'il m'aperçut, je cru voir une étrange lueur dans son regard.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

— Oui, refermez la porte, s'il vous plaît. »

Je m'exécutai alors, et revins devant lui pour la suite de l'entretien. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en fixant l'écran avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

— J'imagine que ce doit être à cause de mon travail.. ?

— Perspicace, Turner. Fit-il presque amèrement. Vous m'avez rendu cinq photos de vous, et sur les cinq, il n'y en a que deux que j'ai réussi à décrypter. Enfin, non. J'ai décrypté les cinq, mais j'ai peur de faire erreur sur les trois autres. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer ? »

Il tourna son ordinateur portable vers moi, en montrant un des selfies que j'avais fait la veille. Mon cœur accéléra tout à coup, quand je réalisai l'ampleur de la situation et le pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mit. Sur cette photo en noir et blanc, j'avais presque le regard brûlant et semblait...affamé. Mais rien de biologique ou alimentaire... C'était un appétit...sexuel.

« J'attends.

— Hum...Ce...

— Soyez sincère.

— C'est...la...fis-je un peu embarrassé. La provocation...

— Bien, dit-il sèchement. Et celle-ci ? »

La photo qui suivit me représentait avec une chemise ouverte dans un clair/obscure en couleur, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte en train de laisser échapper de la fumée d'une cigarette que j'avais juste avant porté aux lèvres. Je sentis la honte me gagner petit à petit. J'avais volontairement fait ces photos, pour... pour attirer son attention. Mais maintenant que je me trouvais seul avec lui pour en discuter, oui, je regrettais.

« Alors ?

— L-L'exaltation...

— Hm hm... Je vois. Et...celle-là ? »

Oh non, pas elle... Je détournai le regard, très honteux de cette dernière photo. Comme on dit « Le meilleur pour la fin » ! C'était clair et net sur celle-là... Il avait forcément deviné, il voulait seulement être certain. Car on reconnaît facilement l'expression sur le visage de quelqu'un quand il...il a...

« C'est...commençai-je, c'est...l'orgasme. »

O'Gorman retourna l'écran face à lui et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, mais qui me parurent une éternité. Il se leva enfin de sa chaise, fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'arrêter devant moi et d'ancrer ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

« Pourquoi ?

— D-De quoi ? Fis-je troublé par son regard.

— Les photos, Turner. Pourquoi avoir fait ces...émotions-là ?

— Je...Je voulais simplement...vous donner du fil à retordre.

— Non, ce n'était pas votre but principal. Admettez-le.

— Bien sûr que si ! »

Il agrippa tout à coup le col de ma veste et me fit brutalement reculer jusqu'au mur derrière moi avant de m'y cogner assez douloureusement. Il semblait en colère, et même s'il était légèrement plus petit que moi, O'Gorman était très intimidant. Mais diable qu'il était sexy comme ça !

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Turner. Je sais à quoi vous jouez depuis une semaine maintenant. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai des yeux et je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et vous savez ce que je vois ? (Je ne répondis rien, trop intimité). Eh bien je vois un étudiant qui ne cesse de me regarder, de me détailler voir de me dévisager, d'essayer d'obtenir ma sympathie et de me taquiner pendant mes cours, voir même après pendant les pauses et les fins de journées. Et c'est vous, Turner. Vous essayez de m'interpeller, de me faire réagir à vos petits tours et vos caprices de jeune adulte frustré !

— Vous vous trompez complètement ! Dis-je en le repoussant brusquement pour me décoller de lui et du mur. Du moins, sur quelques points. Je suis...intrigué par vous, je...je ressens le besoin de vous connaître davantage, de...je ne sais pas, de nouer un certain lien. Et je suis loin d'être un jeune adulte frustré !

— Je vous intrigue ? Fit-il étonné. Je ne suis pas un monstre de cirque, vous savez ! Et puis n'oubliez pas qui nous sommes : je suis votre professeur et vous êtes mon élève. Il est assez rare de voir des liens d'amitié se créer entre ces deux camps. Et je serais très étonné que vous me prouveriez le contraire, concernant votre frustration !

— Eh bien je vous le prouverais, tout comme je vous prouverais que nous pouvons, vous et moi, devenir amis. »

Je partis d'un pas élancé vers la porte, avant de la refermer bruyamment derrière moi. J'aurais de la chance si O'Gorman ne porte pas plainte et que je ne sois pas temporairement voir définitivement expulsé de l'école. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Ok, j'ai fais volontairement ces photos pour l'approcher, pour l'interpeller, mais il n'a pas le droit de dire que je le manipule ou qu'aucun lien ne peut exister entre nous. Nous nous entendons bien habituellement, je ne vois pas en quoi ces photos l'ont soudainement fait changer de comportement.A moins que...que ça l'a justement fait réagir et qu'il...qu'il en a peur ?

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Je donnai un violent coup de pied dans une chaise avant de m'appuyer contre une table tout en tenant mon visage dans mes mains. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagis ainsi ? Jamais je me serais toléré ce genre de dispute avec un élève, jamais. Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il venait de se produire, et je ne comprenais pas mon comportement. Admettons que Turner...s'intéresse à moi... En quoi cela changerait ma vie ? C'est lui à qui ça posera problème, pas à moi ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir presque agressé ainsi ? Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il aille se plaindre et m'accuser de brutalisation envers lui... Et s'il ne le fait pas, alors je suis vraiment chanceux.

J'inspirai profondément avant de rebaisser les mains et de regarder l'écran de mon ordinateur, posé sur mon bureau. Quelque chose me perturbait chez Turner... Déjà, il hante mes pensées presque constamment, et puis ce comportement qu'il a avec moi me perturbe et ne me laisse pas indifférent... Mais le plus étrange, est que j'ai l'impression de déjà le connaître. J'ai beau étudier la situation sous tous ses angles, il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà rencontré avant la semaine dernière. Mais, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le connaître...et pas qu'un peu...comme s'il...avait été longtemps à mes côtés...

« M. O'Gorman ?

— Oh bordel ! Criai-je de surprise. Euh hum, Brown, c'est ça ?

— Oui, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je voulais simplement vous dire un...petit truc.

— Je vous écoute ?

— Eh bien, commença le châtain, c'est à propos d'Aidan.

— Ah...Que se passe-t-il avec Turner ?

— Il... Il est partit.

— Comment ça, il est partit ?

— Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et il avait l'air furieux ! Il m'a sèchement dit : « Je me tire, je rentre chez moi. » et il a prit ses affaires dans son casier et est partit. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me décollai de la table pour m'approcher du jeune Adam. Je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher, déjà parce que je ne sais pas où Turner vit mais aussi parce que je dois rester ici, même s'il s'agit de ma dernière séance de la journée.

« Et bien dites lui qu'il aura un zéro coefficient trois sur ses selfies. Et c'est vraiment con pour lui, parce que je comptais lui mettre un dix-sept. »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Brown, et il fini par hocher fébrilement la tête avant de ressortir de la salle afin de pouvoir contacter Turner. Hmm bon sang ! J'ai une folle envie de lui en coller une !

Mais grâce au ciel, la séance se termina assez rapidement, et la correction des autres selfies m'avait permit de m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Mais maintenant que les cours étaient finis, et que je me dirigeai vers ma moto pour partir, mes pensées se redirigèrent vers lui. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...Je suis responsable de lui pendant les heures où nous avons cours ensemble...Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je serais bien embêté.

Une soudaine montée d'adrénaline me brûla désagréablement le bas ventre. Et s'il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'il allait mal ? Qu'il était à l'hôpital ? Après tout, s'il est partit, c'est à cause de moi !

Quoi qu'il en était, je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en assurer. Je montai sur ma moto et parti chez moi, les pensées tout de même embrumées.

La soirée fut plutôt longue, malheureusement. Je devais encore corriger des sujets et préparer les prochains pour les prochaines séances de photo avec mes classes.

Je fis un bon phénoménal sur mon canapé quand Batman se mit à aboyer soudainement. Après quelques jurons, je me rendis compte que la raison de cet aboiement, était mon portable qui vibrait sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'empressai de le saisir et décrochai.

« Allô ?

— Ha ! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez répondre ! Fit une voix grave et très masculine. Je me suis permis de demander votre numéro à la secrétaire de l'école ! Entre prof, nous devons nous soutenir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh...Oui, bien sûr... Mais, qui est-ce ?

— Oh quel idiot ! C'est Graham ! Le prof d'Archi ! Martin et moi nous sommes donnés rendez-vous au pub pas loin de l'école, ça vous dit de nous rejoindre ? De discuter tous les trois, de s'aérer l'esprit avant d'enchaîner avec l'autre moitié de semaine ?

— Oh, je voudrais bien, ce serait super de vous connaître davantage, mais... c'est que j'ai tellement de choses a faire avant demain... Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable...

— Ce sont les sujets ? Vous inquiétez pas ! Prenez un carnet, un stylo, et on va vous donner des idées ! Vous n'aurez cas l'écrire sur le tableau demain, ça économisera le papier de l'imprimante et sauvera aussi les arbres ! Allez, rejoignez-nous ! »

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pile de fiches que j'avais déjà corrigé. Oh et puis zut ! J'ai besoin de sortir un peu et de faire connaissance avec mes collègues !

« Très bien, je vous rejoins dans quinze minutes !

— Ah génial ! Martin ! Dean nous rejoint ! Allez, à tout de suite Deano ! »

J'entendis le bip et je me mis à sourire. Deano ? Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Ça m'amuse pas mal, en revanche, même si certain dérive Deano en Dino puis Dinosaure. Je me mis à rire en pensant à Brett, qui lui, m'appelle ainsi. Cet idiot me manque déjà... Il devrait bientôt rentrer en Nouvelle-Zélande, mais ça fera encore trop long pour moi. Je ne sais pas attendre, c'est un gros problème chez moi, et peux facilement faire des caprices dignes de ceux d'un enfant.

Je donnai un caresse à Batou, attrapai mon attirail et quittai mon appartement pour foncer jusqu'au pub non loin de l'école. Il était vingt-deux heures trente-cinq, j'avais quand même encore du temps pour profiter de mes futurs amis et de me détendre autour d'une bière.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le pub, je ciblai aussitôt mes collègues, tous deux assis à une table, en train de rire à gorge déployés. Je m'approchai alors et les saluai tout en m'asseyant à côté de Graham et en face de Martin.

« Enfin là ! Fit le chauve en me regardant. On ne t'espérait plus ! Oh, on peut se tutoyer n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, si ça ne vous dérange pas, ça me va très bien qu'on se tutoie ! Après tous, nous serons amenés à se reparler, alors tant qu'à faire... !

— Bien ! Fit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. C'est quoi pour toi ?

— Une ambré.

— Prisca ! S'écria-t-il à la serveuse. Une ambrée s'teuh plaît ! »

Je fus rapidement servit et les conversations commencèrent à bien s'enchaîner. Graham commença à se présenter brièvement en premier, disant qu'il était d'origine écossaise et qu'il travaillait en tant qu'architecte avant de se lancer dans l'enseignement ici, en Nouvelle-Zélande. Cela faisait donc dix ans qu'il était là, à former les plus courageux qui souhaiter s'aventurer dans l'architecture. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Martin de se lancer. Lui était originaire d'Angleterre, ce qui me surprit au premier abord, car lui aussi était loin de son pays d'origine. Le dessin le passionnait depuis toujours, et après plusieurs années de pratique et d'apprentissage, il s'était lancé dans l'illustration et la Bande Dessinée.

« Ça ne payait pas trop, continua Martin, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais enseigner ce que je connaissais déjà. J'ai commencé à Londres mais en 2011, je suis venu ici pour retrouver et aider mon frère Tim lors du tremblement de terre. Et depuis, je suis resté là. Je ne suis donc pas si ancien que ça dans l'école !

— C'était en fait le nouveau jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives la semaine dernière, Dean ! Enchaîna Graham en donna un tape amicale dans le dos de Martin. Oh, et un détail sur le petit Martin !

— Petit ? Fit-il vexé.

— Il est végétarien ! Il avait oublié de me dire ce petit détail lorsque nous avons fait connaissance, je ne te raconte même pas le malaise que j'ai ressenti quand on s'était fait un bœuf bourguignon chez moi !

— Ah ouais, fit ledit petit d'un air embarrassé. J'oublie souvent de prévenir les gens... »

Nous parlâmes ensuite de moi, d'où je venais, de ma famille, de mon père, Lance. Mais je ne cessais de les observer, ces deux-là, et ils semblaient si complices que c'en devenait embarrassant. Non du fait qu'ils étaient PEUT-ETRE plus que de simples collègues, mais que je n'étais pas encore assez bien intégré pour...pouvoir autant profiter de ce moment. Je fus délaissé quelques minutes alors qu'ils se mirent à rire ensemble sur un sujet que je ne comprenais pas, et mes pensées se dirigèrent vers quelqu'un que j'essayais de chasser de ma tête en venant ici.

C'est vraiment étrange... Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je le connais, j'en suis certain ! Et pourtant, j'ai presque l'intime conviction que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré par le passé. Je ne suis pas physionomiste, loin de là, mais lui... Je le connais, mais d'où ?

« Mais ne fait pas cette tête ! Intervint tout à coup Graham. On voulait pas te mettre à l'écart, c'est juste un petit délire qui date de l'année dernière qui nous a marqué depuis.

— Oh non, ne vous en faites pas ! Souris-je avant de saisir ma pinte. Je repensais à un événement de la journée, c'est tout.

— Oui ! Fit Martin en se réinstallant sur sa chaise. D'ailleurs, vous avez eu des ennuis avec M. Turner ?

— Sois pas si polit avec ce gamin, Martin, c'est une vraie teigne ! Aidan suffit, pas besoin de formalité avec lui. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en entendant le raisonnement de Graham. Certes, Turner était une teigne, mais il mérite tout de même du respect, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Le regard de Martin se reposa sur moi alors que je bus une gorgée de bière.

« Oh, euh oui ! Lui répondis-je enfin. Il...enfin non, c'est compliqué à expliquer.

— Allé ! Raconte-nous, c'est toujours amusant de parler d'Aidan ! Il fait des choses tellement...inattendues qu'on en rit tous ! Ria le chauve.

— Vraiment ? Donc le comportement qu'il a eu aujourd'hui est...habituel ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil. (Martin haussa les épaules). J'avais demandé des selfies pour aujourd'hui... Je devais deviner les émotions ou impressions qu'ils représentaient sur leurs photos. Sauf...que Turner a été plutôt...provocateur.

— Sérieux ?! S'étonna Graham. Dans mes cours, il est plutôt grande gueule et arrogant, pas...provocateur !

— Il est aussi insolant et impétueux, ajouta Martin. Mais jamais il... Il a fait quoi d'ailleurs comme selfies ?

— Ce serait embarrassant d'en parler, fis-je en passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux. Ça m'a un peu perturbé en voyant ces photos, alors en parler avec vous deux... Enfin, Turner est un sujet à pas mal de discussions, alors je voudrais lui éviter les ennuis à cause de ce devoir. »

Mes deux collègues me regardèrent un peu déçu. Mais cette sensation que j'avais pour Turner ne voulait pas me quitter, il fallait que je me renseigne à son sujet.

« Comme je suis son professeur principal désormais, dis-je comme excuse, est-ce que vous auriez d'autres choses à me dire sur lui ? S'il a des problèmes de santé, de famille, ou je ne sais quoi.

— De santé, je ne pense pas... Après, c'est seulement sa première année dans cette école, et Nouvelle-Zélande. Je sais aussi que sa mère l'a viré de chez elle parce qu'il n'arrivait à rien dans les études publiques et à trouver du boulot, fit le grand chauve en croisant les bras.

— Il n'est pas néo-zélandais ? Je me disais bien qu'il n'avait pas un accent d'ici... Il vient d'où ?

— Le bonhomme est irish ! Ajouta-t-il. Mais je ne sais rien de plus. A part être têtu, irresponsable, chiant et insouciant, il est très amical... Quand il le veut bien. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ce gars fait en fait tourner tout le monde en bourrique, je me sens tout à coup moins seul et surtout rassuré. Mais rien de tout ça ne m'avait aidé à savoir pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Nous restâmes tous les trois encore deux bonnes heures à discuter, à parler de certains cas d'élèves dans l'école, et de nous-même, avant de nous quitter pour repartir chacun chez soi.

Pendant le trajet, la frustration me rongeait. Où avais-je pu faire la connaissance d'Aidan, bordel !?

Lorsque j'entrai chez moi, je vis tous les sujets, qui étaient sur la table basse, éparpillés sur le sol. J'inspirai profondément tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.

« BATMAN ! »

Batman arriva à vive allure mais lorsqu'il me vit, il s'assit et baissa les oreilles tout en me fixant en remuant doucement la queue.

« Et tu le sais ! Pestai-je. Tu le sais que tu as fait une bêtise ! Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ! Hein ?! Méchant chien ! »

J'attrapai mon chien par le collier et le mis sur la terrasse en guise de punition. Bon sang, va falloir faire le tri en ranger tous ça maintenant !

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce deuxième chapitre ? :D**

C'est très dur de débuter une histoire en fait, aussi bien en la lisant qu'en l'écrivant ! Je me souviens avoir réécris deux fois le premier chapitre, et avoir effacé un énorme paragraphe du deuxième x)

Sinon, j'ai tenté une approche entre les deux protagonistes avec ce fameux devoir de photo x) Mais bon, finalement, ça n'a fait que causé de l'embarras x) N'empêche, jamais j'oserais faire un truc pareil dans la vraie vie ! (C'est bien pour ça que l'imagination existe xP)

Et que pensez-vous, du coup, de cette étrange sensation de déjà-vu ? Personnellement, je trouve ça frustrant ! Même si vous vous doutez bien d'où vient cette sensation-là, c'est frustrant de les voir patauger ! On a tout simplement envie de leur gueuler "Mais bordel, vous êtes aveugles ou crotte ?!" xD

BREF ! Je vous laisse à vos reviews ! ^^  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre alors !  
(Où un certain rêve va les intriguer...)

Bye ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Hey ! Merci pour les reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît et que cette étrange sensation entre nos protagonistes vous intrigue ^^ J'ai vraiment hâte de poster plus de chapitres pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, parce que je vous jure que je me casse la tête un truc de fou pour faire coller tout ça avec la vraie vie ! (vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres de quoi je parle ;P) Je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Je ne voyais plus rien à cause de cette épaisse brume blanche. L'air froid me brûlait les poumons, et une légère odeur de brûler commençait à me piquer le nez. Nous y étions presque... Je me glissai le long du mur de pierres afin de ne pas être repéré. Je crois bien être seul, je ne vois et n'entends plus personnes. Seul le vent sifflant entre les parois et la tour était audible. Je m'arrêtai tout à coup lorsque j'entendis un craquement. Je regardai furtivement autour de moi, les yeux à l'affût de tout mouvement, mais je n'aperçus rien. C'est en faisant un pas de plus que je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la glace, se trouvant sous mes pieds, qui produisait ce bruit. Je dégluti difficilement lorsque je vis la fine fissure blanche se frayer un chemin dans l'eau gelée. Je devais bouger de là, ou bien je terminerais dans l'eau, et mourrais certainement par le choc thermique. Je continuai ma lente et légère progression pour enfin reposer le pied sur la terre ferme. Je soufflai de soulagement tout en m'appuyant sur mes genoux. Ce n'était pas bon, je ne devrais pas être seul ici. Vraiment pas.

J'entendis un bruit de pas venant de derrière, et lorsque je me retournai vivement, je le vis se rapprocher de moi, un air dur sur le visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont-ils tous passé ? Fis-je à demi-voix.

— Ils sont certainement ici. Mais ils sont cachés. Ils ont trop peur de se montrer.. ! »

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Il n'est pas avec vous ? Fis-je inquiet.

— Je lui avait dit de rester avec toi.

— On s'est séparé un peu plus tôt, je pensais qu'il vous avait rejoint. »

Une désagréable sensation s'empara tout à coup de moi, et la panique m'envahit. Je me commençai à pivoter sur moi-même, pour regarder de partout, au loin, mais aucunes traces de lui. Il s'était, lui aussi, complètement volatilisé.

« Reste-ici, me dit-il, je vais le trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

— Mais vous ? Dis-je en saisissant sa main. Que vous le trouviez ou non, vous risqueriez de trouver les autres. Et...qui sait ce qu'ils feraient ?

— Sûrement les pires tortures possibles, fit-il en fixant le lointain. Reste-là, s'il te plaît. Je vais le retrouver.

— Et si vous ne le retrouvez pas ? »

Ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et il se rapprocha doucement de moi avant de poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Je vais le retrouver. »

Je me redressai brutalement dans mon lit, la respiration saccadée et complètement en sueur. Je regardai partout autour de moi et reconnu ma chambre, mes meubles, mes affaires... Je soupirai tout en me laissant tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Quel cauchemar à la noix ! Ça doit faire cinq nuits que je rêve de ce truc, et je me réveille toujours au même endroit, avec cette même sensation désagréable dans la poitrine. J'inspirai profondément et me rendit compte que ma respiration était hachée, comme si j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je fronçai les sourcils, et passai mes doigts sur mes joues. Elles étaient mouillées... Est-ce que...j'avais vraiment pleuré ? Après tout, ce serait possible... Cette sensation de peur, de détresse que je ressens dans ce rêve me laisse complètement vide. Il y a de quoi craquer...

Alors que je sentis le sommeil m'envahir de nouveau, aussi agréablement qu'un voile de chaleur, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux quand mon réveil se mit à sonner. Je fis un demi tour dans le lit en un coup de rein, et vit qu'il était sept heure. Bordel, déjà ?! Mais je veux encore dormir, moi !

Mais si je payais ces études, ce n'était pas pour rester chez moi et rien faire. Je m'étais empresser de m'habiller et de manger un truc avant de partir en voiture vers l'école. Je n'étais pas en retard, non, mais...étrangement, j'avais la furieuse envie de voir M. O'Gorman, même si nous nous étions quitté en mauvais terme la veille.

Lorsque j'entrai sur le parking, je fus déçu de ne pas voir la Diavel près de l'entrée. Je partis tout de même rejoindre Evangeline qui était assise sur le banc, sur la terrasse couverte.

« Oulah, fit-elle en me voyant, tu m'as l'air épuisé !

— En même temps, ça fait cinq nuits que je dors mal...

— Des cauchemars ?

— Ouais... Et toujours le même. Je pense que ça doit vouloir dire un truc. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, mais je suis certain qu'il y a un message caché dans nos rêves, une partie de notre inconscient qui tente de communiquer avec la partie consciente.

— J'y crois aussi ! Regarde, en ce moment, je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi... Je suis certaine que mon inconscient essai de me dire que tu es idiot.

— Tu dis ça pour rire ou parce que tu ne me crois pas et que tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?

— Pour rire, fit-elle en riant. Mais aussi parce que tu es dans la merde avec M. O'Gorman. Il a dit qu'il allait te coller un zéro à tes selfies...A cause de ton comportement hier.

— Je m'en fiche, fis-je en sortant une cigarette. Et puis il devrait se remettre en question plutôt que de s'acharner direct à me mettre un zéro. Son comportement n'était pas aussi exemplaire.

— On va éviter de faire virer un autre prof de photos, hein ? Fit-elle avec un demi sourire. Et arrête de fumer, combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ! »

Elle attrapa furtivement ma cigarette d'entre mes lèvres pour m'embêter mais je me mis à rire avant de la lui reprendre et de l'embrasser sur la joue pour l'embarrasser. J'adorais la faire rougir, elle était si adorable quand elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Je me mis à rire tout en inspirant une grande bouffé de fumée avant de tout expirer tel un dragon prêt à cracher son feu et de poser mon regard vers l'entrée de l'école.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis O'Gorman, près de sa moto en train de retirer ses gants, le casque encore sur la tête, en train de nous observer. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je l'avais vu, il détourna aussitôt la tête pour couper le visu et fonça presque tête baissé vers l'entrée.

« Il a l'air bizarre M. O'Gorman aujourd'hui, non ? Fit Eva en se penchant légèrement.

— Nous verrons ça d'ici quelques minutes. »

J'inspirai encore une bouffée de fumée avant de me lever et de jeter ce qui restait de ma cigarette dans le cendrier. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours, O'Gorman n'était pas là. Nous nous installâmes quand même, et sortîmes nos ordinateurs pour continuer de travailler sur le clair/obscure.

« Oh, fit Eva en repensant à un truc, tu as oublié ton reflex dans la réserve hier, tient !

— Oh merci Evangeline ! Fis-je en attrapant son visage dans mes mains. Heureusement que tu es là toi ! »

Pour l'embêter à nouveau, je lui donnai un douce tape de l'index sur le bout de son nez.

« Excusez-m... »

Je tournai la tête vers cette voix, l'index toujours en l'air, et vit O'Gorman dans l'encadrement de porte, un petite pile de papier dans les mains, mais surtout figé, les yeux rivés sur Eva et moi. Sa bouche était toujours entre ouverte, comme si le reste de sa phrase pouvait arriver à tout moment, mais il pinça lentement ses lèvres avant de détourner le regard sur le sol.

« ..moi... Hum, je devais faire des photocopies. »

Il s'installa à son bureau, ouvrit son ordinateur et se cacha derrière pendant presque deux heures. Il a l'air d'aller vraiment mal...

Je resserrai la mâchoire en réalisant une chose.

« Et si c'était ma faute ?

— Quoi donc ? Répondit Eva tout de même concentré sur sa retouche.

— Peut-être qu'O'Gorman a eu des ennuis à cause de moi, qui suis parti en claquant la porte, et en quittant l'école sans avoir fait de dérogation.. ?

— Tu penses ? Fit-elle en regardant le professeur puis moi.

— J'en sais rien... Peut-être devrais-je aller m'excuser à la fin de la séance ?

— Ce serait une bonne chose. C'est un jeune professeur, avoir un cas comme toi ne doit pas l'encourager à continuer !

— Hey ! Je ne te permet pas de me traiter de cas ! »

Nous nous mîmes à ricaner derrière nos ordi avant de nous concentrer à nouveau lorsque je sentis le regard d'O'Gorman se poser sur nous. Lorsque la fin de la séance sonna, je dis à Eva que je la rejoindrai un peu après, et tout le monde quitta la salle. Sauf moi.

Je m'approchai doucement du bureau d'O'Gorman avant de me racler doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il releva les yeux de son écran pour les poser sur moi.

« Oui ?

— Je...fis-je tout à coup gêné de me retrouver seul encore avec lui. Je venais m'excuser... pour hier... »

Il s'assit correctement au fond de son fauteuil avant de poser les coudes sur la table et d'entre-mêler ses doigts.

« Si c'est pour modifier votre note, Turner, c'est trop tard. C'est zéro.

— Non, je me fiche de ma note. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je l'ai mérité, alors je ne veux pas d'arrangement. Je veux seulement m'excuser pour mon comportement... Et...Pas seulement celui du claquage de porte et du déserteur... Pour...celui des selfies aussi. »

Il plissa les yeux en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayer de savoir si je mentais ou pas. Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau pour me faire face.

« Je vous pardonne si vous me dites où je vous ai déjà vu.

— Quoi ? Fis-je étonné. Si nous nous sommes déjà vu, je ne sais pas où cela pourrait être, et puis je ne serais pas forcément au courant que vous m'auriez vu ce jour-là.

— Hm...C'est juste... »

Un petit silence s'installa. Je décidai alors d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien pour lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous... Vous aussi, vous avez cette impression.. ?

— Que nous nous sommes déjà vu ?

— Oui, mais même plus. (Il fronça les sourcils). C'est comme si...je vous connaissais. Et... à cause de cette intrigue, j'ai le besoin de savoir davantage qui vous êtes, et...de me rapprocher de vous, comme pour me souvenir.

— Ce...fit-il troublé. Cette conversation devient vraiment étrange.(Il s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir). Je pardonne votre comportement de la veille, et pour votre sincérité, je modifierais votre note.

— Non, attendez, fis-je en refermant la porte. Je...Enfin, merci pour ce que vous venez de dire, mais...J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que c'est pareil.. ? Pour...vous.. ? »

Son regard dévia du mien pour se poser sur le mur de gauche, et il commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait hésiter, ou bien avait-il peur de la tournure des choses ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai peur de me faire piéger, ou que vous interprétiez mal mes propos, ce qui serait réellement embarrassant pour vous et moi.

— J'ai vingt-quatre ans, M. O'Gorman, je peux parfaitement comprendre votre raisonnement.

— Bien...Après tout, il fallait vraiment que j'en parle. (Il inspira profondément). Je...hum... Vous aussi vous m'intriguez. Comme j'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me conduire familièrement avec vous, et...quand nous ne nous voyons pas, je me demande ce que vous faites, j'ai...j'ai besoin de savoir comment vous allez, mes pensées sont sans arrêts dirigées vers vous, et...Je...Je me sens... vide, quand vous n'êtes pas avec moi. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, et pendant un instant, je ne savais plus où me mettre. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais depuis qu'il remplaçait M. Praxton. Mais ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise, c'était ces propos... Tout cela ressemblait à une déclaration, et bizarrement, je n'y restais pas indifférent. Cette sensation que je ressentais actuellement, dans ma poitrine, était très loin d'être désagréable. Mais je savais que si je résonnais ainsi, je méprenais ses paroles, et il avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec ça.

« P-Pardon, fis-je en revenant un peu à moi. C'est juste que...

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Turner.

— Je sais, je sais, ne vous affolez pas, fis-je en riant légèrement. Ce que vous dites...c'est pareil pour moi. (Je saisi la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.) Notre conversation ne s'arrête pas ici, je veux résoudre ce mystère avec vous. »

J'attendis alors sa réponse, et il fini par sourire en acquiesçant lentement.

« On se voit plus tard alors, fit-il en retournant à l'intérieur de la salle.

— D'accord, à plus Dean ! »

Et je me taillais en courant en riant dans le couloir. Au moment où j'entrais dans mon nouveau cours, j'entendis un « Hey ! » résonner derrière moi, et je refermai la porte, la langue pincée entre mes dents pour ne pas exploser de rire. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis M. McTavish au fond de la salle, les bras croisés et un sourcil d'arqué.

« Tu prends plaisir à taquiner ton nouveau professeur, Aidan ?

— Quoi ? Oh, non ! Pas du tout monsieur ! Je ne le taquinais pas, nous discutions simplement, ce qui explique mon retard d'ailleurs.

— C'est pourtant lui que j'ai entendu dans le couloir, non ?

— Non.

— Mais oui... Allez, va à côté de ta belle, sale bête ! »

Je parti m'installer à côté d'Eva, alors que le prof parti continuer son cours sur la perspective, qu'il avait commencé à dessiner au tableau.

« C'est plutôt bien trouvé ça ! Fit-il tout en traçant. Le couple La Belle et La Bête vous va super bien à vous deux !

— Je me demande qui doit être complimenté...fis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne félicite ou ne complimente jamais les hommes, Aidan. Donc, le seul compliment dans l'idée de ce couple est destiné à Lily.

— J'avais bien comprit, merci ! Et puis nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Meilleurs amis mec et fille. On y croit tous ! »

Je prit ma tête entre les mains et soufflai d'agacement tout en louchant légèrement. McTavish avait noté dans le bulletin du premier semestre que j'étais chiant, mais alors lui ! Il me dépasse, mais carrément !

La séance de deux heures passa trop lentement à mon goût. Je savais qu'à treize heure j'allais sûrement discuter avec O'Gorman, et j'étais aussi excité qu'une puce à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui. Même si, ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, n'était pas du tout ce que ça croyait être, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'une part de son aveux était...une déclaration.

« Bon, je vous libère ! Et soyez indulgent avec M. Freeman cet après-midi, il s'est prit une cuite hier !

— On est pas obligé de tout savoir ! Fis-je en passant à côté de McTavish.

— Mais on aimerait pourtant tous..! »

C'est vrai que j'aimerais savoir pas mal de chose sur O'Gorman. Cela m'aidera à comprendre cette curiosité que j'ai pour lui, cette attirance, et cette sensation de « déjà-vu ».

Eva m'abandonna en chemin en me disant qu'elle devait retrouver son copain pour le midi, et je me dirigeai donc à la cafeteria avec Adam et Jed. Ces deux là s'entendaient super bien. Ils se connaissent depuis plus de sept ans et on voulu se suivre dans les études supérieures, jusque dans le même pays ! Clairement, ils ne se ressemblent pas, mais ils sont tellement complices, qu'on considère qu'ils sont frères.

Je sentis un petit poke sur mon épaule, et lorsque je me retournai, je reconnu mon professeur de photo.

« Hum, ça vous dérange si.. ? »

Je me mis à sourire et dit au deux autres que je les abandonnais aussi. En partant, j'entendis tout de même Jed dire à Adam : « Lui aussi il va manger avec son copain ». Et cette pensée me fit sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous invite à la brasserie, ça vous va ? Fit O'Gorman en m'observant.

— Si vous y tenez, j'accepte. »

Il me lança un franc sourire, qui eu pour effet d'une flèche se plantant en pleine poitrine. Nous marchâmes alors pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver sur le lieu dit et de nous attabler et commander.

« On va commencer par le début, d'accord ? Fit-il en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Alors, je m'appelle Dean O'Gorman, je suis né le 1er Décembre en 1983, j'ai donc trente-et-un ans. Je suis sagittaire, j'adore le marron . Je suis néo-zélandais, j'ai un petit frère du nom de Brett. J'adore l'art depuis tout petit grâce à mon père qui est peintre et renommé en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je peints, je fais de la photos, et j'ai aussi des études de comédiens. Ici, en Nouvelle-Zélande, j'ai joué dans quelques séries TV lorsque j'étais jeune. Enfin, plus jeune. Et...Et j'ai un chien, qui s'appelle Batman. Voilà, termina-t-il en souriant. A votre tour.

— Ça c'est de l'information ! Fis-je en riant. Je m'appelle Aidan Turner, je suis né le 19 Juin en 1990, ce qui me fait vingt-quatre ans et bientôt vingt-cinq. Je suis né en Irlande du Nord et je suis fils unique. J'ai fais trois années de fac avant de venir en Nouvelle-Zélande, j'ai fais de la langue, de la psycho et de l'art. Cette dernière année m'a poussé à me retrouver ici. Hum... Oh, je suis gémeau, j'ai oublié de le dire ça. Et en animal de compagnie, j'ai mon colocataire.(Il haussa les sourcils, sur le point de rire) Nan, je suis seul, dommage. Ç'aurait pu être marrant si ç'avait été vrai.

— Effectivement ! Rit-il »

La serveuse arriva à cet instant pour nous servir, puis nous pûmes commencer à manger et également à discuter de cette mystérieuse situation.

« Ces étranges sensations, commença O'Gorman, tu as commencé à les ressentir quand, toi ?

— Dès votre premier jour, dis-je en mangeant une première bouchée. Mais je pensais que c'était simplement de...enfin, de l'attirance...dis-je embarrassé. Mais en fait, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit...d'une deuxième rencontre...

— C'est comme je t'ai dit ce matin, mais si nous nous sommes déjà croisés, nous ne devrions pas être si...marqués.

— Oui, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas une simple rencontre...C'est comme si nous nous connaissions, que...enfin, que nous avions déjà partagé des choses... »

Alors qu'il était en train de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, O'Gorman plissa les yeux comme s'il tentait de se remémorer quelque choses...

« Peut-être avons-nous eu un traumatisme ?

— Tous les deux ? Dis-je septique. En même temps ? Pour qu'on s'oublie ?

— Oui, c'est trop bizarre dit comme ça...

— Ou alors, nous nous sommes fait enlevé par les extraterrestres ensemble et ils nous ont effacés la mémoire ? Dis-je faussement sérieux.

— C'est encore plus improbable, tu sais ! Rit-il. Cette histoire reste tout de même étrange, mais de là à accuser les aliens, ça part un peu loin, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Il y a pourtant une part de mystère dans ce que nous traversons actuellement... »

Un blanc s'installa suite à cette phrase, et dura le temps de terminer notre repas.

Alors que nous quittâmes la brasserie pour prendre le chemin de l'école, j'hésitai longuement sur ce que je pouvais poser comme questions à O'Gorman. Cette entrevue était censée nous aider à comprendre ce mystère, et à se connaître davantage, et pourtant, je me sentais toujours autant... insatiable. Vide.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive...commença O'Gorman, de faire toujours le même rêve ? Plusieurs nuits de suite ? Qui s'arrête toujours au moment le plus propice de l'histoire ? »

Je me figeai sur le trottoir, complètement tétanisé par la surprise et une soudaine panique. Que...Comment ?! S'il me posait cette question, c'est qu'il devait être au courant ! Ou bien...ou bien lui aussi.. ? Non...

« Turner ? Est-ce que ça va ? Fit-il tout à coup inquiet.

— Vous déconnez... C'est Evangeline qui vous en a parlé, c'est ça ?

— Mais...De quoi ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Arrêtez, ça commence à me faire peur, c'est plus marrant. Dites-moi toute la vérité ! »

Les images de mes cauchemars commencèrent à me revenir en tête. Le froid, la glace, la peur... Et puis cette personne, aux yeux bleus, que je ne reconnais pas mais qui semblait être très importante pour moi... Et cette personne, que je cherchais...

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis la main d'O'Gorman m'attraper le bras, et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je vis qu'il était confus et qu'il me regardait d'une façon...familière. C'en était presque déstabilisant.

« Toi aussi, c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu fais des rêves ?

— Tout le monde en fait, dis-je en détournant le regard.

— Non, je veux dire...ce genre de rêves... Que tu refais à chaque fois... Depuis cinq nuits, ça m'arrive...

— C-Cinq ? (mon estomac commença à se nouer). Racontez moi... Et...Et je vous raconterais les miens.

— Seigneur... »

Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains avant de me tourner le dos quelques secondes. Lui aussi devait avoir peur, à commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions... Peut-être devrions-nous consulter un psy ? Car là, ça va au delà d'un sois-disant « déjà-vue ».

« Eh bien...commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur un banc non loin, je ne saurais pas dire où ça se passe, ni quand...mais...il fait froid, et des flocons de neiges tombent du ciel... Je longe un mur de pierre avant d'entrer dans une sorte de...ruine... Je suis seul, et je sais que je ne suis pas en sécurité. J'ai peur, je tremble de froid et d'angoisse...Je sais que ce qu'il va m'arriver sera la dernière chose qui m'arrivera, et pourtant je suis serein. Et puis tout à coup, j'entends des voix, d'une tonalité terrifiante, commencer à s'élever dans les ruines. Et là, je réalise que je vais mourir. Je tente alors de partir, de m'enfuir de cette endroit, mais je ne trouve aucunes sorties de libre. La panique me submerge, et je me maudit de ne pas être rester avec lui.

— L-Lui ? Fis-je perturbé par son histoire presque identique à la mienne. Qui est ce lui ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai même pas d'image de son visage quand je pense à cette personne dans mon rêve. Je sais juste que je pense « C'est fini, pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté avec lui ! ». Et tout s'arrête quand quelque chose m'attrape l'épaule par derrière.

— C'est...horrible comme fin. Tu...enfin pardon, vous...vous pensez que c'est...votre mort ?

— J'en suis certain, fit-il en passant sa main sur son visage. C'est terrifiant... C'est en me réveillant que je regrette d'être célibataire et de n'avoir personne à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras et me rassurer... »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me ressaisir. Je ne cessais de comparer mes rêves aux siens... Ils semblent se dérouler au même endroit, mais pas dans la même zone... Et puis, les sensations sont différentes... Il ressent de la peur, la peur de ne pas revenir en vie... Alors que moi, c'est de l'angoisse, l'angoisse de...de ne plus revoir quelqu'un... Et puis ce 'lui'... Nous avons tous les deux une personne que nous désignons par un 'lui'.

« Et toi ? Fit-il en me regardant. Tes rêves ?

— C'est presque pareil...

— Vraiment ?

— Enfin...oui et non. Je marche sur un lac gelé, je suis seul, et je cherche quelqu'un... Je sais que le danger guette, et que si je ne 'le' retrouve pas rapidement, il risquerait de ne jamais revenir... (Je marquai une pause). Nous avons deux mystérieuses personnes dans nos rêves...dont on ne se révèle pas réellement l'identité.

— C'est étrange... Et... A quel moment te réveilles-tu ?

— Quand une personne me promet de retrouver ce mystérieux 'lui'.

— Comment est cette personne ?

— C'est un homme, au visage grave et sérieux, aux yeux bleus et avec de long cheveux noirs... et un bouc plutôt court. »

O'Gorman sembla chercher dans sa tête s'il connaissait quelqu'un de cet apparence, mais la moue qu'il fit ensuite m'indiqua qu'il n'en connaissait pas. Un silence s'installa un court moment, quand je me rendit compte qu'il me regardait.

« Quoi ?

— Je vais me renseigner sur certaines choses...sur des théories... (Nous entendîmes la sonnerie de l'école au loin). Tu devrais retourner en cours, Turner...

— Je sais...mais...mais c'est tellement palpitant cette histoire que...que j'ai besoin de savoir aussi !

— Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais.. ? »

Mon regard dévia du sien en y pensant. Je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquillement sans résoudre ce mystère. Je me sens vide sans sa présence, et je suis frustré de ne pas savoir d'où viennent ces sensations. Je ne pourrais pas faire abstraction de tout ça si jamais il n'y avait pas de réponse à nos questions...

J'acquiesçai alors de la tête, et le remerciai encore une fois pour le repas de ce midi. Nous repartîmes à l'école ensemble, et fûmes contraint de nous séparer pour aller, moi, en cours de dessin avec M. Freeman, et lui, à ses cours avec les autres classes.

A peine cela faisait-il une demi heure que j'étais rentré en cours, que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. J'étais trop frustré, trop énervé par cette situation, et par ce putain de manque ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si seul et vide lorsque O'Gorman n'était pas avec moi ?!

Je lâchai mon crayons et croisais les bras sur la table pour y enfouir mon visage et souffler de mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Eva.

— Je commence à devenir fou. Je vais exploser dans pas longtemps je crois, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Je me levai et demandai à Freeman de quitter quelques minutes la salle. Une fois dehors, je m'assis par-terre, contre un mur de l'école, le cœur palpitant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, le souffle court, et le corps prit de léger spasmes.

« Je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer... »

J'inspirai profondément et me rendit compte que mon souffle était haché et irrégulier. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Je redressais tout à coup la tête à l'entente d'une voix ayant murmuré quelque chose, mais je ne vis personne et n'entendis plus rien à part les voitures roulant non-loin. Essoufflé, je fronçai les sourcils tout en me relevant, et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais prit de vertige. Je m'appuyai quelques secondes au murs afin de retrouver l'équilibre et me dirigeai vers le lieu où il me semblait avoir entendu un murmure. Je passai alors l'angle du bâtiment, mais je ne vis rien à part la terrasse couverte pour les fumeurs lors des jours de pluies. Il n'y avait personne non-plus.

Ma vue commença tout à coup à se brouiller, et je plissai les yeux pour voir le paysage se déformer, voir se transformer devant moi. Tout ce qui ressemblait à l'école venait de disparaître pour laisser apparaître un paysage d'une blancheur glacial, sans horizon, avec pour seul bruit le vent soufflant dans mes oreilles. Je pivotai sur moi-même dans l'espoir de revoir l'école, mais j'étais perdu au beau milieu d'un endroit qui pourrait ressembler à l'antarctique.

« Hé ho ? »

Un échos répondit à ma voix jusqu'à disparaître dans le lointain. Je regardai tout autour de moi, lorsque j'aperçus une lueur bleuté droit devant. Je m'approchai alors doucement, avec prudence, jusqu'à être devant cette orbe lumineuse qui semblait flotter dans les airs.

« Écoute-moi... »

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix, celle que j'avais entendu devant l'école, provenir de cette lumière. Elle avait une certaine résonance, comme...quelque chose de spectral...

« Que...Comment..? fis-je hésitant.

— Écoute-moi...

— Mais je...je vous entends ! Mais...qui êtes-vous ? Où...Où suis-je ?

— Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas.. ?

— Que...Je...Je ne comprends pas, dis-je troublé.

— Reviens-moi...Réveille-toi... »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais la lumière disparue tout à coup, ainsi que le paysage glacial que m'entourait pour laisser place à l'obscurité total. Bordel, c'est plus drôle du tout !

« Hey ! »

Mais là, ma voix n'eut aucun échos, et mon sang se glaça.

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

« Tout va bien pour le moment, je pense être apprécié par les élèves.

— Vous avez tout à faire l'aire d'une personne sympathique, et puis votre jeune age et votre première fois dans l'enseignement crée une certaine proximité entre vous et vos élèves. C'est plutôt positif !

— En espérant que ça dure, car être un bouc émissaire n'est pas très agréable... »

Je me levais de mon fauteuil pour aller à la machine à café et me servir encore une tasse avant de retourner m'asseoir près de Richard.

« Et comment se porte votre frère ? Me demanda-t-il

— Oh... Eh bien, il rentre dans la nuit. Le voyage va probablement l'épuiser et il fera la marmotte toute la journée de demain, dis-je en riant.

— Les long trajets en avions sont effectivement éreintant, j'eus déjà quelques occasions de faire d'aussi longs voyages, et de grosses journées de sommeil s'étaient imposées. Le décalage horaire est une chose terrible !

— Je suis tout à fais d'accord ! »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à boire une gorgée amère, je me figeais tout à coup lorsque je sentis une montée d'adrénaline me foudroyer l'abdomen. Je reculai alors doucement la tasse de mes lèvres et observai le liquide noir dans le récipient. Je n'en suis qu'à ma deuxième tasse de la journée, pourquoi aurais-je des montées d'adrénalines ?

« Tout va bien, Dean ? Demanda Richard les sourcils froncés.

— Oui... Je pense que j'ai assez prit de café pour aujourd'hui, dis-je en riant nerveusement.

— Vous faites habituellement de l'hypertension ? Auquel cas, cela pourrait être dangereux.

— Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! Habituellement, je peux prendre jusqu'à quatre cafés sans vraiment ressentir les effets de la caféine. »

Je me penchai pour reposer ma tasse sur la table basse, mais une nouvelle montée me prit d'assaut l'estomac, et dans une geste brusque, la tasse me lâcha des mains avant de se renverser.

« Dean ?

— E-Excusez-moi...dis-je en me levant pour aller chercher un chiffon afin de nettoyer. Je crois avoir un peu la tremblote...

— Vous avez cours à quelle heure ?

— Dans une demi heure, pourquoi ?

— Reposez-vous un peu avant de reprendre le travail... Vous pouvez aller vous allonger quelques minutes à l'infirmerie ?

— Je vous jure que je vais très bien, j'ai simplement quelques...pulsions que je ne contrôle pas, des gestes un peu trop brusques à cause de montées d'adr- »

Mon cœur prit un rythme tout à coup affolant lorsque qu'une troisième pulsation remonta jusqu'à dans ma poitrine. Et là, je compris vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et au fond, je savais que ce n'était pas de moi que venait le problème, mais qu'il venait d'ailleurs, et qu'il s'agissait-là d'un signal comme une pulsion, un...un instinct.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me précipitai hors de la salle des professeurs et descendis au rez-de-chaussée avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte d'une des salles.

Tous les regards des élèves présents à l'intérieur se posèrent sur moi, avant d'entendre quelques chuchotements ou de voir des sourcils se froncer. Mais je n'y prêtai pas cas, et cherchai plutôt quelqu'un du regard.

« Dean ? Il... Il y a un problème ?

— Martin ! Je...euh...fis-je toujours en parcourant la salle des yeux.

— Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

— Où est Turner ? Je ne le vois pas.

— Euh...Il est sortit prendre l'air... Pourquoi ? »

Mais aussitôt qu'il me dit où se trouvait la personne que je cherchais, je refermai la porte pour me diriger vers l'extérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais cette soudaine panique ? Je pensais être rassurer en sachant Turner en sécurité, mais ne pas le voir en cours accentua mon angoisse et ces montées d'adrénalines se faisaient de plus en plus régulières et plus puissantes.

Lorsque j'arrivais dehors, ma tête se tourna directement sur ma droite et ce fut l'ultime pulsation. Turner était assis par-terre, appuyé contre le mur, inconscient.

Je me précipitai vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains afin de le réveiller. Je commençai à légèrement le secouer mais aucune réaction de sa part ne se fit montrer.

« Aidan ! Écoute-moi ! »

Je commençai à paniquer de le voir dans cet état. Pourquoi avait-il fait un malaise ? Et puis pourquoi avais-je ressentis cet instinct ? C'est comme si j'avais reçu son appel de détresse, et que maintenant que j'étais là, il comptait sur moi pour le sortir de là.

J'attrapai mon portable dans ma poche et donnai un coup de fils à l'administration pour leur faire savoir la situation et faire venir l'infirmier le plus rapidement possible. Je revins alors à Aidan et continuai de tenter de le réveiller.

« Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas.. ! Fis-je tremblant. »

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras afin qu'il puisse se sentir en sécurité, mais aussi pour me rassurer. Étrangement, j'avais peur qu'il ne se réveille pas... Certes, il était un de mes élèves, mais les événements firent que cette inquiétude que je ressentais à son égard était anormalement élevée, et que ma poitrine commençait à se faire douloureuse tant mon cœur palpitait.

« Aidan...Reviens-moi..., fis-je dans un murmure pour que lui seul puisse entendre. Réveilles-toi... »

Seul un froncement de sourcils me rappela qu'il était en vie, et qu'il m'entendait peut-être, mais il n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Je fus tiré hors de mes angoisses par l'arrivée de l'infirmier, de Richard mais aussi de Martin. A nous quatre, nous réussîmes à emmener Turner à l'infirmerie et à l'allonger dans le lit afin que le Docteur Callen puisse l'examiner.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'étais assis sur une des chaises dans le couloir, en compagnie de Richard et Martin.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda le plus petit en fixant le sol.

— Je ne sais pas, fis-je pareillement, je l'ai trouvé comme ça...

— Je suis responsable, rajouta le rouquin, je n'aurais jamais dû lui autoriser la sortie, ou alors pas seul.

— Je ne te blâmerais pas, intervint Richard, en revanche, je me demande comment vous, Dean, avez sût que ce jeune homme allait mal ?

— Moi-même je l'ignore... J'ai ressenti une pulsion, une intuition, et ça m'a guidé jusqu'à lui... »

Je sentais mes entrailles se vriller par le stress. Qu'il revienne vite

* * *

 **Héhé un nouveau mystère ? ^^**

En tout cas, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce rêve, du moins que Dean en a du même genre. Bon, pour ceux et celles qui ont vu le dernier opus du Hobbit, je pense que vous savez pertinemment de quel moment de l'histoire il s'agit ( Ravenhill ? Quelqu'un ? Hm ?)

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean et Aidan sont bel et bien lié après ce qu'il s'est passé dehors. Si vous ne vous en doutiez pas, il s'agit du subconscient d'Aidan qui essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se réveiller (et ce ne sera pas la seule fois que ça se produira).

Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos claviers pour les petites reviews !

On se retrouve au chapitre 4 alors !  
( Où des recherches s'imposent !)

Bybyye !


	4. Chapter 4

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour la rapidité à laquelle les vues montent ! x) Ca m'encourage à pousser cette fiction pour qu'elle soit intéressante et vous donne envie de la lire :) J'en suis quand même à ma troisième fictions (+ un OS), et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'ai des fidèles qui sont encore là, et qui ceux qui me découvre, sont tentés par mes autres histoires :) Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, qui me follow moi et mes fictions :) Merci encore, sans tout ça, je ne trouverais aucun intérêt à continuer d'écrire :) Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite !

 **PS:** _**Abigail,**_ effectivement, certains des autres personnages sont éveillés, et d'autre vont se réveiller à leur tour :) Mais je suis certaine que les façons dont vous, les lecteurs, allez l'apprendre, te plaira beaucoup ;) Disons, qu'on ne s'y attend pas ! (surtout si je ne te dit pas qui est déjà conscient de qui il/elle est ^^)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Une explication... Une seule...C'est tout ce que je veux. Beaucoup trop de choses étranges se produisent en ce moment, et je suis certain que ce n'est pas près de cesser. Je menais une vie simple d'assistant professeur, et maintenant que je débute, ma vie bascule à cause d'un élève... J'ai vraiment l'impression de le connaître, de lui avoir déjà parlé, d'avoir... été... plus... proche.. ? Et pourtant, je sais que c'est la première fois que je le voyais il y a une semaine... Et maintenant, je me retrouve à me poser d'innombrables questions sur ces sensations, cette situation, sur la coïncidence de nos rêves, sur cet instinct protecteur que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide lors de son malaise...

Je soupirais bruyamment, les yeux rivés sur le clavier de mon ordinateur, depuis déjà de bonnes minutes. J'avais été contraint de retourner à mon travail, même si Turner ne s'était pas réveillé. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas m'en préoccuper plus que cela, mais...il s'agissait de Turner. Et pour moi, ce n'était pas rien.

Je resserrai les poings de colère et fermai mon PC portable d'une tape. J'étais extrêmement frustré par tout ça, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même depuis que je connaissais ce gars. Et le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas à qui en parler... Si seulement je pouvais me confier à quelqu'un, peut-être pourrais-je y voir plus claire ?

« Monsieur.. ? Monsieur !

— Euh...Oui ? Fis-je en revenant à moi. Qu'il y a-t-il John ?

— Nous pouvons aller en pause ? Ça vient de sonner.

— Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, fis-je en regardant ma montre. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Allez, tout le monde en pause ! »

J'attendis que pas mal d'élèves quittent la salle pour à mon tour me diriger vers le troisième étage pour aller me chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure avant de pouvoir retourner chez moi, et préparer la chambre d'ami pour Brett. Car oui, cet idiot ne voulait pas aller chez nos parents, il préférait plutôt venir embêter son grand frère directement chez lui.

Je sélectionnai une barre chocolatée dans le distributeur après avoir inséré ma pièce.

« On s'inquiétait pour moi ? »

Une agréable montée d'adrénaline me foudroya sur place à l'entente de cette voix dans mon dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de me retourner et faire face à mon interlocuteur.

« Non, pas du tout, fis-je faussement surpris.

— Allez, ne mentez-pas...fit Turner en insistant du regard. Eva m'a dit que vous étiez entré comme une tornade dans la salle de cours pour savoir où je me trouvais, et elle n'est pas la seule à m'avoir confirmé ce fait.

— Je m'étais simplement trompé de salle, ça peut encore arriver après une semaine de boulot, dis-je en me penchant pour récupérer ma barre chocolatée. Et j'ai simplement été étonné de ne pas te voir en cours. »

Je passai à côté de lui, le cœur battant, avant de me diriger vers les escaliers, mais je sentis sa main attraper la manche de ma chemise. Une agréable chaleur m'envahit tout à coup, et je fus comme saisi sur place.

« John Callen, l'infirmier, m'a dit que vous étiez-là quand j'étais inconscient... Alors cessez de me mentir... Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me mentez en plus... Avez-vous peur de moi ?

— Bien sûr que non, dis-je en me retournant vers lui. Simplement...que ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent à la cafétéria, devant une cinquantaine d'élèves en train d'attendre pour prendre un café. »

Il regarda alors tout autour de nous et remarqua, qu'effectivement, il y aurait beaucoup trop de témoin si jamais je venais à avouer ouvertement que je m'étais inquiété pour lui, et que j'avais été soudainement poussé par un instinct protecteur. Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent alors les miens et il m'invita à le suivre sur la terrasse.

« Alors ? Fit-il tout en refermant la baie vitrée afin d'être isolé de la petite foule.

— J'ai pressenti que tu te sentais pas bien. Je suis allé voir ta classe et tu n'y étais pas. Oui ça m'a inquiété, et quand je t'ai vu inconscient dehors, j'ai cru que...

— Que.. ?

— Que je...

— Vous.. ?

— Rien, oublie. De toute façon je vais bientôt devoir retourner en cours.

— Si vous me dites, je vous dis ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je n'en ai même pas parlé au Docteur Callen. »

Hm. Il savait me prendre par les sentiments celui-là. Je plissai les yeux, un peu hésitant, mais surtout suspectant une félonie. Il pourrait très bien obtenir ma réponse et ne rien me dire en échange. Mais, encore une fois, je devais faire confiance à mon instinct. J'acquiesçai alors de la tête.

« Que je...

— Allez-y, continuez...

— Rooh, que j'allais te perdre, voilà ! Content ?! »

Agacer et embarrasser parce que je venais de lui avouer, mais aussi avouer à moi-même, je lui tournai le dos afin de quitter la terrasse. Il était hors de question que je reste près de lui après lui avoir dit un truc pareil, pas même pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Alors que je refermais la baie-vitrée, j'entendis sa voix.

« J-J'étais dans un désert de glace! »

Je m'arrêtai et fronçai les sourcils avant de relever légèrement les yeux. Il semblait un peu perturbé par ce que je venais de lui dire, ça se voyait sur son visage, mais cette expression ressemblait plus à de la détresse, comme s'il me demandait de rester avec lui, pour l'écouter, l'aider.

« Enfin, comme l'Antarctique je veux dire, pas...pas comme la glace comestible... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tout en expirant un petit rire en imaginant un endroit fait de crèmes glacée, avec Turner émerveillé au beau milieu des boules géantes.

« De glace...fis-je un peu plus sérieux. Il n'y a pas de glace ici Turner.

— C'était comme dans mes rêves...nos rêves...rajouta-t-il.

— Écoute...Je sais qu'il se passe des choses étranges entre nous, des sensations que l'on ne s'explique pas, des réactions qui ont lieux indépendamment de notre volonté, mais... il faut admettre certaines choses. »

Son visage était fermé, dur, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser de colère, de frustration. Ses yeux commençaient à larmoyer mais aucunes larmes n'étaient prête à couler, pas tant que je serais dans le coin. Cette expression de contenance, de rage...C'était comme si, en disant cela, que j'étais sur le point de le trahir.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu, Turner. Jamais. Tout ça n'est qu'un hasard. Nous n'avons aucuns points communs, tu as passé le plus clair de ta vie en Irlande, alors que moi, j'étais ici, à des milliers de kilomètres du Royaume-Uni. Ces rêves, que nous faisons, n'ont sûrement aucuns liens. Ils ont quelques points communs, certes, mais dire ce que nous avons vu et ce que nous avons réellement vu, n'est pas pareil. Et puis remettons les choses dans le contexte : Nos rêves ont juste un endroit en commun, c'est tout.

— Arrêtez de nier...fit-il sur le point de craquer. Vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer mais c'est une évidence ! Tout ça est lié ! Il y a trop de choses qui concordes ensemble pour dire que ce n'est qu'un simple hasard ! Et puis repensez à ce que vous venez de m'avouer !

— Je ne t'ai rien avoué, Turner, je suis un professeur et l'idée qu'un élève meurt d'une quelconque overdose dans ses bras n'est pas très enchantant.

— Quoi ?! Fit-il outré et les yeux rougis. Vous insinuez que je me suis drogué et que tout cela est le fruit de mon imagination?! »

Je resserrai la mâchoire en le voyant dans cet état. Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas agréable, car mes propres entrailles se vrillaient à chaque mot que je prononçais. Je ne pensais pas une seule chose de ce que je venais de dire, pas une. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ces sensations étranges et inconnues, peur qu'une quelconque relation émerge de ces événements, et que si c'était le cas, peur de perdre mon travail comme le professeur que je remplaçais.

Mon silence ne fit qu'attiser sa colère davantage. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, les larmes sur le point de couler.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Ce genre de chose ne m'arrive pas souvent. C'est même la première fois, fit-il la voix tremblante. Et pour une fois que quelqu'un me comprend, on m'envoie voir ailleurs.

— Peut-être qu'on ne s'est pas comprit, tout simplement... »

Il s'approcha de moi, et plongea son regard rougis dans le mien.

« Je vais vous prouver, Dean, que vous avez tort. »

Et il passa à côté de moi pour franchir le seuil de la baie vitrée et disparaître dans la petit foule d'élèves encore présente à la cafétéria. J'avais tellement mal au ventre maintenant. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans cet état, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine ni du mal...Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

C'est avec un nœud à l'estomac que je repartis à ma classe pour donner ma dernière heure de cours, mais lorsque j'entrais seuls quelques élèves étaient revenus de pause.

« Où sont tous les autres ?

— Ils sont tous dehors, répondit l'un d'eux. »

Je quittai la salle quelques minutes pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et, comme au début de l'année, un attroupement s'était rassemblé autour de quelque chose.

« Laissez-moi passer, fis-je en me faufilant entre les élèves, pardon, excusez-moi... »

Je me figeai devant ce que je voyais. Des messes basses commencèrent à se faire entendre, et des regards me brûlèrent tout mon corps tant ils étaient intenses.

« Vous savez qui a fait ça ? »

John Bell, un de mes élèves qui venait de me poser cette question, me regarda avec un regard inquiet tout en plissant ses lèvres. Je resserrai mes poings pour me contenir, et ordonnai le plus calmement possible aux élèves qui avaient cours de retourner dans leurs salles. Alors que je me rapprochai doucement de ma moto, et passai mes doigts sur les graffitis peints sur la carrosserie et la scelle. Je lis alors les quatre lettres du mot tagué.

« _Jerk_...autrement dit, _Sale type_... Hm... Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre désormais, Turner. »

Je relevai les yeux à l'entente d'un bruit de moteur et vit la Volvo Amazon de Turner, avec son conducteur au volant. Il me jeta un regard noir avant d'accélérer pour éviter que je ne l'interpelle.

Argh ! Quel fils de pute ! Il va payer !

C'est énervé que je retournai donner ma dernière heure de cours de la journée. Bordel, je vais l'étrangler !

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation de cet après midi. Il était très tard, et j'étais sur mon ordinateur en train de faire des recherches. J'ai dit que je lui prouverais qu'il avait tort, alors je le ferais.

J'avais d'abord commencé à faire des recherches sur mes rêves. Sur ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier, mais aussi pourquoi ils étaient récurrents et pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre avait fait le même genre de rêve.

« Que signifie rêver de glace... »

Je fis quelques tentatives pour trouver quelque chose de cohérent, et, en cliquant sur un lien, je tombai sur un dictionnaire de rêves. Je cherchai alors dans l'alphabet pour cliquer sur G et aller au mot Glace.

« Ah, ça y est : _si vous rêvez que vous marchez sur la glace, cela signifie que vous prendrez des décisions qui affecteront votre vie actuelle._ Hm...Mouais...ça aide pas trop, ça. Passons à la sensation de solitude. (En quelques cliques, je trouvai une explication) _Si vous rêvez de solitude et que vous vous promenez seul en songe, cela est l'indice de recueillement et de paix._ Mouais, j'ai pas trop la paix ces temps-ci... Et qu'est-ce qu'on trouve sur la peur ?... _Rêver de peur peut prédire un événement important et inattendu._ Ce qui était inattendu était la réaction d'O'Gorman ! »

Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de mon canapé tout en soupirant. Pour l'instant, rien de très spécial, à moins qu'un de ces quatre, je vais devoir faire une choix important qui m'apportera la paix et qui me conduira à quelque chose d'inattendu. Dit comme ça, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Bon, passons à cette notion de récurrence. Je fis une ou deux recherches avant de tomber sur un forum, où une réponse m'interpella.

« _Les rêves se succèdent tant que la solution n'est pas trouvée._ _Il est important de les noter dans l'ordre chronologique et d'en suivre le déroulement de votre vie,_ _l_ _a vérité ne peut venir que de vous-mêmes, de votre for intérieur. Faîtes confiance à vos rêves. Ils sont une clé importante de votre vie. »_

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il faut que j'essaie d'aller plus loin dans mes rêves ? Afin de savoir le véritable message que mon inconscient veut me faire passer ? Mais contrôler un rêve n'est pas une chose évidente... J'ai déjà réussi à éviter la mort d'une de mes amies dans un rêve en la sauvant, alors que les autres fois, elle mourrait à chaque fois malgré moi. Mais ce n'avait pas été choses faciles...

Je jetai un regard à l'heure en bas à droite de mon ordinateur et vit qu'il était trois heures du matin. Je vais avoir un peu de mal à me lever demain...

Quoi que, je m'en fous, j'ai dit que je n'irais pas. Pas après ce qu'O'Gorman et moi nous sommes dit, et après que ce que j'ai fais à sa moto. Il va me tuer, j'en suis certain. Il faut que j'apporte des preuves qui pourrait l'en dissuader.

Je continuai alors à surfer sur internet et sur les forums sur cette notion de récurrence, sans vraiment trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, jusqu'à cette phrase.

« _Ce sont peut-être des rêves qui parlent de ta vie antérieure ?_ »

Intrigué, je fis une rapide recherche à ce sujet et tombai sur un article racontant un témoignage d'une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Pendant plusieurs années, elle rêvait avec une régularité déconcertante d'une femme vêtue de blanc qui fuyait des ombres dont elle pressentait qu'elle menaçait sa vie. A son réveil, elle en conservait une sensation d'angoisse, comme si cette fuite et le danger avaient été réels.

« Bon sang...les sensations au réveil sont exactement pareilles... »

Un peu plus bas de l'article, il était écrit qu'elle fit une régression pour retrouver ses vies antérieures. Au cours de cette séance, la source de ce rêve s'imposa à elle. Une fin de vie tragique au Moyen Age, quelque part dans le sud de l'Europe, l'avait particulièrement marquée. Très précis, sa mémoire lui renvoya des images de cette expérience particulièrement éprouvante. Telle une rétrospective à laquelle elle assistait, elle se vit fuir un bourg, poursuivie par une foule vindicative qui l'accusait de sorcellerie et voulait la mettre à mort. Rejointe, elle fut battue avec acharnement puis abandonnée sans vie.

« _A_ _la suite de cette régression, le phénomène récurrent de son rêve disparut. Le fait d'en avoir identifi_ _é_ _la raison avait visiblement suffit pour en soulager son subconscient._ _»_

Si ce rêve n'est pas anodin, il va falloir que je trouve la raison et l'explication de ce que je traverse lorsque je suis sur cette glace. Il est aussi dit que c'est bien souvent une expérience violente, souvent traumatisante, qui est à l'origine de ce genre de rêve. Qu'il est traduit par un caractère récurrent exprimant le plus souvent le besoin du subconscient d'en évacuer la tension.

Bon, la chose était évidente. Je devais aller dormir et continuer de rêver. Maintenant que j'avais conscience qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve Karmique, je pourrais aller plus loin et savoir pour qui je m'inquiète.

J'éteignis alors l'ordinateur et parti me coucher. Je savais que j'allais rêver de ça, car c'était le cas depuis cinq nuits.

J'avais froid...peur... Et je ne voyais rien avec cette brume blanche qui couvrait l'horizon. Je regardai un instant mes pieds, et vit que je me trouvais sur de la glace. Mon cœur commença à accélérer, réalisant qu'elle pouvait se briser sous mon poids et me faire engloutir sous cette couche de glace et en rester prisonnier. Pris de panique, je longeai le mur en pierre aussi délicatement que possible pour atteindre le rebord et enfin mettre un pied sur la terre ferme, qui était recouverte de neige. Je regardai tout autour de moi, et vis que j'étais seul. Bon sang...Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul ! Il est peut-être en danger, et sans lui, je le suis probablement aussi. Je regardais droit devant moi, et je pus voir, à travers la brume, une gigantesque masse sombre apparaître doucement. Les ruines... Elles sont-là. Je sursautai brutalement lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, mais lorsque je me retournai, je soupirai de soulagement en reconnaissant mon oncle, et retirai la main de la garde de mon épée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont-ils tous passé ? Fis-je à demi-voix.

— Ils sont certainement ici, dit-il en pointant son nez vers les ruines. Mais ils sont cachés. Ils ont trop peur de se montrer.. ! »

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Non... Non ! La panique me transperça telle une flèche et je fis volte face pour observer la masse obscure qu'étaient les ruines, maintenant menaçantes.

« N-Non...Il...Il est là-bas ! Fis-je pétrifié.

— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Je lui avait pourtant dit de rester avec toi !

— On s'est séparé un peu plus tôt, je pensais qu'il vous avait rejoint. Mais il...il l'a probablement fait pour... »

Une désagréable sensation s'empara tout à coup de moi, et la panique m'envahit une nouvelle fois.. Je commençai à voir le paysage se déformer autour de nous, et un bourdonnement désagréable s'empara de ma tête.

« Reste-ici, me dit-il, je vais le chercher.

— Mais vous ? Dis-je en saisissant sa main. Que vous le trouviez ou non, vous risqueriez de trouver les autres. Et...qui sait ce qu'ils feraient ?

— Sûrement les pires tortures possibles, fit-il en fixant le lointain. Reste-là, s'il te plaît. Je vais le retrouver.

— Et si vous ne le retrouvez pas ? »

Ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et il se rapprocha doucement de moi avant de poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Je vais le retrouver, je n'envisage pas une autre alternative. »

Il dégagea doucement son bras de ma main avant de dégainer son épée et de s'avancer sur la rivière gelée, prudemment. Je le vis manquer de tomber à cause de la glace, mais cela ne me fit pas rire. Dans une autre circonstance, peut-être aurais-je ris à gorge déployée, avec lui. Mais sans lui, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. De nouveau seul, il était hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire. Je m'apprêtai à traverser cette rivière à mon tour, mais je fus de nouveau retenu par une main sur mon épaule.

« N'y allez pas, vous avez entendu votre oncle. »

Je me retournai et vis...euh...

Je me réveillai en sursaut à l'entente de mon réveil, complètement en sueur et à bout de souffle. Je me laissai retomber contre mon oreiller tout en soufflant et en fixant le plafond.

Je fronçai les sourcils en repensant au rêve. Bon... Je sais que cet homme brun aux yeux bleus est...mon oncle. Mais...Mais pourquoi M. Freeman était dans mon rêve ?

Je me tournai sur un flan pour éteindre le réveil qui sonnait encore, mais me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de mon téléphone portable, et plus particulière d'un appel. Je n'eus pas le temps de décrocher, mais assez pour voir le nom de « Eva » s'afficher.

Je bondis hors du lit pour m'habiller en vitesse, le portable coincé entre mon oreille et mon épaule, pour rappeler Evangeline.

« Allô ? J'suis désolé Eva, j'ai vu que tu as tenté de m'appeler sept fois, mais j'ai pas pu décrocher, je dormais... Quoi ? Comment ça ?... (Je m'arrêtai net dans mes mouvements). Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? … Ok, j'arrive dans quinze minutes, attends-moi près de l'entrée du parking. »

Je raccrochai et enfilai mon T-shirt avant d'attraper le nécessaire pour sortir et partir en voiture. J'y crois pas... Il n'était même pas midi que O'Gorman commençait déjà à faire chier. Je suis certain qu'il veut m'atteindre par n'importe quel moyen après ce que j'ai fait à sa moto, et ce même s'il doit s'en prendre à Eva.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'école, elle était à l'entrée du parking comme je le lui avais demandé, et elle grimpa dans la voiture.

« Dan, c'est super grave, le prof devient cinglé !

— On va rouler un peu et tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? »

Nous nous éloignâmes alors de l'établissement, et seulement quelques minutes après, je pus commencer à connaître les faits.

« Déjà, il semblait déçu que tu ne sois pas là ce matin, comme s'il avait hâte de te voir pour te parler ou simplement te voir.

— J'ai tagué sa moto hier, c'est peut-être pour ça ?

— Tu as... Oh... Bon, je comprends pourquoi il semblait si furieux de ton absence dans ce cas. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose, Dan... Il... Je suis certaine qu'il croit que toi et moi, on est ensemble ! »

Je m'arrêtai à un feu rouge, et me mis à rire à gorge déployée.

« Mais il est complètement idiot ou quoi ? fis-je en riant. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que je sois en couple, hein ? Je ne me pose pas autant de question à son sujet, moi ! De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêle !

— Dan, il est venu me parler à la pause de dix heures, fit-elle plus sérieuse que moi. Il m'a avoué quelque chose de terrible.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Lorsque le feu passa au vert, nous roulâmes encore quelques minutes avant de se garer sur un parking, car Eva ne semblait pas vouloir me dire quoi que ce soit tant que je serais en train de conduire. Une fois à l'arrêt, je me tournai vers elle pour lui faire face et elle baissa les yeux.

« Alors ?

— Il m'a reparlé du début des cours qu'il a fait ici, que dès le départ tu avais commencé à...l'aguicher...

— Quoi ?! Fis-je outré. Non ,mais il est pas bien, lui !

— Arrête Dan... Regarde les choses en face, tu ne veux peut-être pas l'admettre, mais je peux te dire que, si, tu l'as aguiché dès le premier cours.

— Attends, tu parles de quand je disais qu'il était plutôt sexy pour un prof, et que sept ans d'écart n'était pas finalement si grand pour une relation ?

— Ça en fait partie, mais je sais que ça, tu ne le lui a pas dit en face. Je voulais parler...des selfies, de ces petites conversations que vous entretenez en fin d'heures, de ce repas que vous avez passé ensemble hier midi, de cette soudaine et étrange proximité entre vous... Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Dan, mais tu fais tourner la tête à M. O'Gorman... »

Tourner la tête ? Comment ça.. ? Est-ce qu'il penserait que je lui envoie des signaux pour...le draguer ? Mais... De nous deux, à part le coup des selfies, je l'admets, c'est lui ! C'est lui qui tenait à ce que je reste en fins d'heures pour discuter, c'est lui qui a voulu parler de cet étrange sentiments de déjà-vu, et qui a voulu qu'on déjeune ensemble hier midi. Alors pourquoi rejeter la faute sur moi ?

Eva remarqua alors mon trouble et se mit enfin à parler.

« Bref... Il a dit...et je cite mot pour mot "Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça, Lilly, mais Turner est-à-moi. Ne l'approche plus de trop près. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant ça. Alors comme ça, Monsieur O'Gorman disait que je lui appartenais ! La bonne blague !

« Aidan, arrête ça ! Dit-il en me tapant promptement la cuisse. Tu lui as certainement fait sous entendre des choses pour qu'il puisse penser ça !

— Écoute, en ce moment je traverse quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai du mal à savoir s'il s'agit de quelque chose de mystérieux ou s'il s'agit d'un sentiment amoureux. Alors je veux bien croire que j'ai pu lui faire sous entendre certaine choses...

— Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.

— Comment ça ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Amour ou intrigue, ce professeur est amoureux de toi. Il... Il me l'a dit. »

Mon cœur accéléra tout à coup à l'entente de cette phrase. P-Pourquoi est-ce que je le vivais comme ça.. ? J'aurais très bien pu m'en moquer, ou trouver ça déplacer, comme pour ce qu'avait fait M. Praxton.. ! Mais...j'étais...Je me sentais...content. Et s'en m'en rendre compte, je me mis à sourire avant de me pincer les lèvres.

« Toi aussi, c'est ça.. ?

— Je n'en sais rien...Quand nous nous sommes disputés hier, je me suis sentis comme trahis...Et j'ai été profondément blessé parce qu'il m'avait dit... »

Je commençai alors à raconter toute l'histoire à Eva, afin de la mettre dans la confidence. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, tout seul, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épauler, pour m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce qu'il nous arrivait...

« Je comprends tous maintenant.. ! Fit-elle étonnée. Tu sais quoi ?

— Quoi ?

— J'ai un moyen de savoir s'il s'agit juste d'une intrigue, ou d'un sentiment amoureux pour lui et toi.(Je fronçais les sourcils). La jalousie, Dan, la jalousie. »

* * *

 **Alors ouais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est possible !**

Disons que nous ne pouvons pas tout savoir, alors nous supposons ! Je crois, personnellement, beaucoup en les rêves et leur significations (selon les éléments majeur qui le compose) et également la réincarnation (j'ai du mal à concevoir un enfer et un paradis, ou nous sommes éternellement stocké sans aucun "projet") et puis, tout est cyclique selon moi, alors pourquoi pas ? ;)

Alors, effectivement, Dean rejette Aidan, mais c'est parce que l'idée lui fait peur. Cette expérience d'avoir "ressenti" la détresse d'Aidan lui a prouvé JUSTEMENT qu'il se passait un truc, et il sent que ça dépasse l'entendement, et il préfère fuir le sujet, la réalité, plutôt que de lui faire face et d'essayer de la comprendre.

SINON ! Petit sondage ! ;D  
Selon -vous, qui d'entre Dean et Aidan, va se réveiller le premier ?  
Laissez donc une review, et vous aurez un p'tit bisous ! (sur la joue hein, sauf pour **MlleAria** , qui sait où s'attendre recevoir le sien xB)

On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre !  
(Où "Brett" devrait devenir un nouvel adjectif pour "bête" xD)

PS: si vous ne connaissez pas Brett... Vous avez tout loupé xD Allez sur youtube et tapez Brett O'Gorman, vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai dit ça entre parenthèse xP

Tschuuusss !


	5. Chapter 5

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Hey ! désolé pour ce petit retard, mais j'étais débordé ces dernières semaines à cause de l'école ^^" Je vous remercie pour vos reviews encore :) elles me font très plaisir ! et je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre pour Noël qui arrive bientôt :) certainement que j'en posterais encore un autre à la fin du mois si tout va bien :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Cette journée avait été bien longue sans lui... J'avais été furieux de ne pas le voir, après ce qu'il avait fait à ma Diavel la veille, je l'avais traité de lâche ouvertement devant sa classe, mais au font, je ne regrettais pas qu'il fut absent aujourd'hui pour pouvoir lui remonter les bretelles... Je m'étais senti si...vide.. ! Si...seul... Et dans mon désespoir, j'ai avancé certaines choses à la jeune Lilly sans même m'être posé la question. Je lui avait avoué que j'avais des sentiments pour Turner, alors que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée ! J'ai déjà été amoureux, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un que ce que je ressens actuellement pour Turner. Mais je me suis ridiculisé devant elle, en lui disant ça, car je suis certain, au font, qu'elle et Turner sont plus que de simples amies... Graham m'en a parlé ce midi, et pour lui, c'est sans aucuns doutes : Ils sortent ensemble.

Mais avant de m'avancer sur quoi que ce soit, je devais connaître l'origine de ce sentiment. Et en ce qui concerne les questions aux réponses compliquées, je sais que Brett pourra m'aider. Enfin, s'il ne dort pas encore à cette heure-ci...

J'étais parti le chercher vers trois heures du matin à l'aéroport, et nous avons que peu parlé sur le trajet du retour. Aussitôt arrivé chez moi, qu'il s'était endormie comme une pierre dans son lit.

Et justement, j'arrivais enfin chez moi, après une longue journée... Je garais ma moto, encore taguée, et montai à mon appartement. Et lorsque j'entrai, je sentis une odeur sucrée me monter au nez, accompagné d'une petite musique de fond. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en refermant la porte et en posant mes affaires, et lorsque je m'avançai vers le salon, cuisine, je vis Brett en train de cuisiner tout en chantonnant et en danser.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Oh ! Fit Brett en m'entendant et en se tournant vers moi. Deano ! Il est dix-sept heures, je sais, mais j'ai fais de crêpes, ça t'embêtes pas ? J'avais un peu faim et je me suis dit que tu aurais aussi faim en rentrant du boulot !

— Euh...Ouais, super !

— Et puis ce sera l'occasion de discuter un peu ! Je sais que j'ai pas mal dormis... »

Il se mit à rire avant de réaliser qu'une odeur de griller se répandait dans la maison. Il fit un bond avant de se tourner vers la poêle, où la crêpe commençait à roussir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête d'amusement en le voyant en difficulté, mais aussi à cause de Batman qui mendiait

la moindre petite miette.

Le temps de déposer clairement mes affaires et de me mettre à l'aise, Brett avait terminé ses crêpes et nous pûmes nous asseoir à table pour commencer à déguster et à discuter.

« Alors, commença-t-il, comment se passe ton nouveau post ?

— Plutôt bien, dis-je en poussant la tête de Batman qui venait de se poser sur la table, les étudiants ont dans la vingtaine et sont assez matures pour être indulgent sur mon inexpérience...

— Et les collègues ?

— Très sympathiques ! J'avais peur de me faire bizuter mais ça se passe finalement bien. Rooh Batou ! Descends de là ! »

Batman reposa aussitôt ses pattes par-terre et posa sa tête sur ma cuisse tout en me regardant avec ce regard de chien battu. Je lui dis un « non » clair et net pour qu'il cesse de réclamer mais un couinement s'échappa de sa gueule, et je soupirais.

« Une seule ! (Je lui donnai un morceau de crêpe) Allez, oust ! Laisse-nous tranquille. »

Il partit fièrement avec son bout de crêpe dans la gueule pour aller le manger dans l'entée. Batman était un chien génial, quoi qu'un peu agaçant parfois, mais très agréable et câlin quand il le voulait. Comme Brett en fait. Je me mis à ricaner dans mon coin alors que mon cadet me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Fis-je en souriant.

— Toujours personne ?

— Comment-ça toujours personne ?

— Eh bien, il n'y a personne qui s'intéresse à toi dans cette école ? Une prof ? Une...étudiante ? Héhé...

— Brett...Ça fait qu'une semaine que j'enseigne là-bas, et à part un coup de foudre, personne ne me connaît assez pour s'intéresser à moi de la sorte. Il m'arrive de croiser des femmes dans les couloirs, notamment Mme Blanchett, la prof de Français, mais nous ne parlons que très peu... Et les élèves, certainement pas, idiot, j'ai un statut de professeur, il est formellement interdit d'entretenir une relation avec un étudiant.

— Ah, j'en sais rien, moi ! J'ai bien eu une relation avec Mme Turner à la fac ! »

Je manquai de m'étouffer à l'entente de ce nom et dégluti un coup pour tout avaler.

« Hey, meurs pas Deano ! Tiens, me dit-il en me servant un verre d'eau, ça passera mieux.

— Merci, dis-je avant de boire. C'est juste...enfin, il doit y en avoir des centaines de personnes portant ce nom dans le monde... C'était quand tu étais en Australie ?

— Oh...Toi, tu connais un ou une Turner, c'est ça ?

— Qui n'en connaît pas un ? Comme je disais, des centaines de personnes portent ce nom-là.

— Raconte-moi tout, fit-il en croisant les bras sur la table avec un grand sourire.

— Raconter quoi ? Qui c'est ? (Il hocha la tête) Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Turner, c'est tout. Un gars, plus précisément. Ça te va ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de continuer de me regarder de la sorte, seulement en bougeant lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Non, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Bon, eh bien, c'est peut-être l'occasion de parler de Turner et peut-être serais-je assez courageux pour raconter la suite.

« Très bien, dis-je en reposant mon verre. Il s'appelle Aidan Turner, et c'est un étudiant en Photo.

— Mais encore.. ?

— Pfff...Il a vingt-quatre ans, il me semble... Il est brun aux cheveux mi-long et légèrement ondulés, il a les yeux noisettes... Oh, il est irlandais ! Hum...Gémeau aussi...et...

— Célibataire ?

— Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne pense pas avoir parlé dans ma barbe, Deano. C'est juste...que tu as l'air de savoir pas mal de chose sur lui... Tu t'intéresses à cet étudiant ?

— Quoi ? Non ! (Mon cœur se serra douloureusement) Non, c'est juste que... que c'est écrit dans son dossier.. !

— Il est hétéro ? Bi ? Gay.. ?

— Mais...j'en sais rien moi, euh..gay...bi...Je ne sais pas !

— Donc tu ne l'as pas vu en compagnie d'une autre personne ! Fit-il victorieux. Il est célib !

— Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein ? Je suis peut-être moi aussi seul, mais avant, j'étais avec Sarah pendant trois ans. Donc, je n'aime pas les mecs, Brett.

— Ah ouais ? Je me souviens pourtant t'avoir vu rouler une pelle à Steven quand tu avais vingt-et-un ans !

— Quoi ?! T-Tu... ?! »

Je me sentis tout à coup devenir tout rouge alors que Brett éclata de rire tout en tapant la table de la paume de sa main. C'était le genre d'histoire dont je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant... Mais...Comment ?

« C'était pour tester ! Fis-je sur la défensive.

— Eh bien tu as dû aimer, parce qu/

— SSHHHT ! Fis-je bruyamment comme pour ne pas réveiller de vieux fantômes. Et puis comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— Ah ah ! Dit-il en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

— Peu importe, soufflai-je en croisant les bras tout en m'adossant à la chaise. Ce n'est pas cette histoire qui va confirmer quoi que ce soit...

— Roh.. ! C'est bon, admet que tu es bi ! Et puis ça changerait quoi pour moi ou pour toi ? Hm ? Tu seras toujours mon grand frère et toi, tu seras toujours toi ! »

Bon sang, je me sentais si mal que ce soit mon petit frère qui me donne une leçon de vie, sur l'acceptation de soi et s'ouvrir aux autres. Je soupirai un long moment, le temps de m'éclaircir les idées. Remettons les choses dans l'ordre. Oui, j'ai eu une relation avec un gars quand j'étais plus jeune ; il m'arrive aussi d'avoir les yeux qui se baladent un peu également, mais... depuis cette histoire avec Steven, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre relation avec un gars. J'ai rencontré Sarah plus tard, et nous sommes restés trois ans ensemble avant de nous quitter parce qu'elle allait faire de longues études aux États-Unis. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, comme on dit.

Mais maintenant que je repensais aux événements que je traversais depuis une semaine à cause de Turner, je me remettais en question. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'une intrigue ou d'un sentiment amoureux, et c'était très frustrant et déstabilisant. J'avais ouvertement fait allusion, à Lilly, que j'aimais Turner, mais en réalité, je n'en savais rien. C'était...la seule raison plausible et logique qui aurait pu traduire mon comportement avec elle aujourd'hui, et avec Turner.

« Brett, commençai-je sérieusement, j'ai quelque chose à te confier...

— Je t'écoute, Deano.

— C'est...quelque chose de très bizarre, alors essaie d'avoir l'esprit bien ouvert. (Il m'incita à continuer du regard). Bien... Hum... Tu sais, ce Turner/

— Ah ! Ah ! Fit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Je le savais !

— Mais ferme-là ! C'est à son sujet, oui, mais c'est quelque chose d'important qui me ronge depuis une semaine, alors écoute-moi et aide-moi ! »

J'avais haussé le ton et m'étais montré plus violent en frappant la table de mes deux mains. J'en avais marre de me poser des questions sur Turner, je voulais des réponses, quelque chose de rationnel pouvant m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux.

Brett s'excusa en me voyant dans cet état, et se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise. Je fis de même et me calmai un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je l'ai rencontré à mon premier cours dans cette école, commençai-je les mains tremblantes, et... il s'est passé un truc. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de le connaître déjà, de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

— Dans la rue peut-être ?

— Non, non, ce n'est pas pareil... C'est plus comme si nous avions déjà partagé des choses ensemble, comme des amis. Mais rien, à part cette sensation, rien physiquement ne me rappelle quelqu'un que j'aurais déjà rencontré.

— Bizarre... Peut-être que ce n'est pas materiel mais spirituel ! (Je fronçais les sourcils) Oui ! Ce que tu penses avoir déjà rencontrer, en fait, n'est peut-être pas son corps, mais son aura !

— Son aura ? Fis-je arquant un sourcil. Brett, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais de là à parler d'aura, ou d'âme ou de je ne sais quoi, c'est un peu poussé. Et puis je ne détecte pas celles des autres, alors c'est insensé.

— Peut-être que quelque chose vous lie ?

— Écoute, je cherche une réponse rationnelle ! Pas une fabulation !

— Non mais toi, écoute-moi. Tu dis que tu ne le connais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve... Mais il y a une sensation de déjà-vu,vous vous entendez plutôt bien apparemment, non?( Je hochai doucement de la tête). Cherche pas plus loin Deano, c'est un coup de foudre ! »

Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils et plaçai mon poing fermé sur la bouche pour réfléchir. Le coup de foude peut être une explication, en effet... Certaines personnes disent qu'il n'existe pas, car on ne peut tomber amoureux en un claquement de doigts... Mais d'autres disent que c'est un sentiment inexpliqué, complexe et puissant...Ça nous tombe dessus au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, et même si les relations sont passionnées, longues, ou qu'elles sont foudroyantes et courtes, elles nous marquent à vie. En général, on n'oublie pas son amour de coup de foudre.

« Je crois...je crois que ça peut être une possibilité, fis-je tout aussi concentré.

— Tu sais, on dit que nous avons tous une copie conforme de nous, physiquement, quelque part sur Terre. Et si c'était la même chose pour les âmes ? Dieu aurait envoyé deux âmes jumelles dans deux corps différents mais qui entreraient dans une alchimie mystérieuse lorsque ses dernières se rencontreraient ?

— Tu insinues que Turner pourrait être mon âme sœur ?

— Tu essaies d'avoir des réponses, Deano, je te donne toutes celles qui me paraissent justes et qui me passent par la tête, fit Brett en haussant les épaules. Alors, tu en penses quoi, toi ? »

Je croisai les bras et balançai ma tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Encore faut-il être croyant pour penser à la théorie de l'âme sœur... Mais en même temps, c'est plausible... Je soupirai et repensai à Turner. Une agréable sensation vint me chatouiller le ventre alors que je le vis avec ce regard mutin et ce sourire pincé, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire en croisant les bras sur sa table de cours pour étouffer ses couinements. Je revis son regard se détourner du mien lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui... Je vis ses joues se rougir lorsque je lui parlai de ses selfies... Je repensai à sa voix grave et suave, et à son rire cristallin...

« Alors ?

— Je crois que je suis amoureux...

— Ah ! Fit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Je te l'avais dit ! Et avant même que tu me racontes ton histoire bizarre !

— Putain, je suis dans la merde...

— Pourquoi ? Ça fait super longtemps que tu es seul ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu as besoin d'amour Deano !

— Ce...C'est juste compliqué ! Brett, je suis prof et lui est mon élève ! C'est pas permit.

— Dean. Tu as trente-et-un ans. Il en a combien, lui ?

— Vingt-quatre.

— Il est majeur depuis six ans pour l'Europe et trois ans, pour ici. C'est même un adulte ! Pourquoi te poser des questions ?

— J'ai peur, c'est tout ! Je remplace un professeur qui a été viré parce qu'il avait eu une relation avec une élève ! Je ne veux pas me faire virer !

— Tu ne sais même pas quel âge avait cette fille, et tu ne connais pas même pas ce type. S'il s'est fait virer, c'est qu'elle n'était certainement pas majeur et qu'ils se sont affiché en public ou fait surprendre. Sur ces deux points-là, celui de la majorité n'est pas un problème. Si tu as peur d'être surpris, alors ne faites rien à l'école ! »

Je me levai de table assez brutalement pour me mettre à marcher en rond dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas si simple ! Car déjà il fallait m'accepter moi-même, accepter que je sois amoureux d'un homme, d'un élève qui plus est, et qui a sept ans de moins que moi. Je frôlais l'interdit, et je sentais l'angoisse m'envahir. Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je réalisai une chose. Je me tournai vers Brett qui me regardait étrangement.

« De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il ai des sentiments pour moi. C'est vrai, je lui ai un peu mené la vie dur, et dernièrement, nous nous sommes disputé.

— A quel propos ?

— De ces bizarreries. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucuns sens ou explication à ça, et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Que ça s'arrêtait là. Je sais que je l'ai mis dans une rage folle après ça... C'est lui qui a tagué ma moto, d'ailleurs. Et...il m'a dit qu'il allait me prouver que j'avais tort de penser ainsi.

— Prépare-toi à souffrir, moi je dis... fit Brett en se faisant une nouvelle crêpe. Il y a de la rancune, de la trahison et de la vengeance dans l'air. Accompagné d'amour, ça risque de faire mal. »

Je soupirai tout en regardant Batman qui, de son regard, jonglait entre la crêpe de Brett et moi. Je m'approchai de la table et en pris une que je lui donnai et qu'il s'empressa de gober. Mon regard se posa sur la bombe de chantilly et une idée de me vint. Cette conversation avait plombé le plaisir de revoir mon frère. Effectivement, j'avais eu les réponses que je souhaitais grâce à lui, mais je devais maintenant le retrouver. A sa façon.

Je saisi la bombe de chantilly et aspergeai le visage de Brett de crème fouettée. Il se recula brutalement de la table, toujours sur sa chaise, en échappant un cri de surprise et en lâchant sa crêpe sur le sol. Je m'arrêtai alors, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Brett me regarda ahuri. Il baissa les yeux sur sa crêpe, que Batman était en train de déguster, puis me regarda de nouveau.

« Tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! »

Il attrapa le pot de pâte à tartiné aux noisettes, plongea sa main dedans, et aussitôt je disparu dans la salle de bain tout en fermant la porte à clé.

« Tu vas mourir ! Criait-il. C'était la dernière crêpe !

— Je trouvais qu'il manquait un peu de chantilly dedans, alors j'ai crus bien faire ! Dis-je mort de rire »

Je l'entendis râler avant que le silence ne prenne place. Intrigué, je collai mon oreille contre le bois de la porte et tentai d'écouter un quelconque son de pas, mais au lieu de ça, j'entendis un petit clique, et je compris.

Je me plaquai violemment contre la porte et mettais toutes mes forces pour la maintenir fermée.

« Ah ah ah ! rit-il. Le coup du couteau dans la fente du verrou marche à tous les coups !

— Espèce de.. ! »

Je fus projeté contre le fond de la salle de bain, alors qu'un idiot châtain aux yeux bleus se jeta sur moi, les mains tartinées en avant, et ce fut le noir complet. Enfin, marron, pour le coup.

« BRETT ! Criai-je tout en riant. Tu m'en a mis dans le nez, idiot !

— Oh oh ! Attends, j'ai une trop bonne idée ! »

Je l'entendis déguerpir alors que je tentai de retirer avec mes doigts cette pâte sucrée et salissante qui était étalée sur mon visage. A l'instant où je me dégageais un œil, je vis Brett en position.

« ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ !

— Dit coucou à la caméra Deano !

— Arrête-ça tout de suite ! J'ai des droits d'images !

— Dit le photographe professionnel qui a un site avec des photos de lui prises par retardateur !

— Breeeeeettt !

— Regardez comme il est dégouttant... Tu penses être comestible ?

— Donne-moi cette caméra ! Fis-je en tentant d'attraper l'appareil. Donne !

— Tu sais que c'est du direct ? (Je me figeai) Dès que j'arrêterai la vidéo, elle sera en court de téléchargement sur ma chaîne Youtube. Tu es sûr de vouloir que j'arrête ? »

Oh le.. ! Je m'apprêtai à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux mais me reteins lorsque je vis Batman dans le couloir, derrière Brett. Je me mis à sourire. C'était le seul moyen de se venger. Je jetai un coup d'œil au chien, et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, la fin de Brett s'annonça.

« Batman ! Attaque !

— ARGH ! »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

J'ai voulu faire une petite parenthèse avec la trame principale :) Alors j'ai ajouté du Brett et j'ai trouvé ça amusant ^^ encore, si vous n'avez pas vu sa chaîne, allez-y, et vous verrez de quel spécimen je parle x)

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder ici, alors j'espère qu'on se retrouvera tous et toutes au prochain chapitre ! :)  
(Où Eva va mettre son plan à exécution)

Bye ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews et qui, en quelques jours, a fait péter le compteurs de views jusqu'à 50 :) Alors ouais, je poste plus tôt que prévue du coup, mais c'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ^^ (faudrait que ça arrive plus souvent vous devez vous dire xD). BERF ! (oui, berf !) Je tenais encore à remercier **HunterHeart** pour ton MP, franchement, j'en suis encore scotché ! xD Et je suis tout aussi ravis que tu aimes ma fiction, alors que d'habitude, ça ne te branche pas tellement que çà :) Je suis contente d'avoir piqué ta curiosité et t'avoir fait aimer mon style et l'histoire :) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Nous entamions une nouvelle semaine aujourd'hui, et même si après ce qu'il s'était passé entre O'Gorman et moi, et la discussion que j'avais eu avec Eva, mon retour en classe avait été des plus silencieux. Je ne voulais plus parler à O'Gorman. Pas tant qu'il ne viendrait pas s'excuser de son comportement, et pas tant qu'Eva soit prête pour son plan machiavélique.

Il était huit heures moins cinq, et le prof de photo n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre le mur, quand ma chère et tendre amie arriva essoufflée.

« Oh ! Fit-elle soulagée, je croyais être en retard !

— Non, dis-je en souriant, le prof n'est pas encore là.

— Au fait, fit-elle un peu plus sérieusement. Ça tient toujours ce plan pour...(elle se rapprocha de moi pour chuchoter) pour savoir si Monsieur O'Gorman a effectivement des sentiments pour toi ?

— Oui, mais seulement si ça ne te pose pas de problème. Tu as ton copain, et je ne voudrais pas recevoir un coup de poing de sa part un de ces quatre !

— Ne t'en fais pas, fit Evangeline, si c'est moi qui ai proposé, alors ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

Nous nous tûmes quand nous entendîmes la voix du prof raisonner dans le hall principal, sûrement pour avertir la secrétaire de l'école qu'il était bel et bien présent aujourd'hui.

« Maintenant ?

— Quoi ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dan, maintenant ! »

Sans trop comprendre, Evangeline jeta ses bras autour de mon cou avant de sceller ses lèvres aux miennes pour entamer un baiser qui se fit plus doux ensuite. Mes bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de la taille d'Eva pour approfondir l'échange. Étrangement, j'appréciais bien ce baiser. Il avait été inattendu, mais il était finalement timide et délicat. Tout comme Evangeline pouvait l'être en fait. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes et nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux.

« Tu embrasses plutôt bien, fis-je en chuchotant.

— Toi aussi, dit-elle en riant doucement. »

Je me mis à sourire bêtement et relevai les yeux pour regarder derrière Eva. Mais je ne vis personne. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné que le prof ne soit pas déjà-là, car nous l'avions entendu arriver.

« Bon, fis-je riant, je crois que c'était un baiser gratuit !

— Quoi ? S'étonna Evangeline, mais j'étais certaine qu'il était là !

— Il l'était. »

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers cette voix et nous vîmes Adam appuyé contre le mur, derrière Evangeline. Il s'en décolla et s'approcha lentement de nous.

« Explique-nous.

— Il est arrivé, tout en cherchant les clés de la salle dans sa poche, et quand il a relevé la tête et vous à vu, il s'est arrêté net. Ça a été presque aussi violent que si on lui avait tiré dessus.

— Et ? Fis-je les sourcils froncés.

— Il a comme perdu l'équilibre et s'est éclipsé dans les toilettes, dans le hall. »

Je jetai un regard à Eva qui elle, me regarda avec un sourire crispé et à la fois inquiet. Je hochai la tête et me décollai du mur pour me diriger vers les toilettes du hall. Lorsque j'entrai dans le sas où se trouvait l'évier, je fus surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Mais je me dis, sûrement, qu'il avait dû s'enfermer pour ne pas être surpris si jamais quelqu'un avait décidé de le suivre. Je m'approchai alors lentement d'une des portes close, et toquai deux coups mais aucun son ni réponse ne se fit entendre. Je retentai une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

« Monsieur O'Gorman ? »

Aucuns bruits. Est-ce qu'il était finalement ici ? J'attendis quelques secondes avant de décider de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je relâchai la poignée de la porte et me retournai vers la cabine, toujours close. Il était dedans. Je me rapprochai alors et mis mes deux mains à plat contre le bois de la porte.

« Adam m'a dit qu'il vous à vu mal en point...

— Je vais très bien. Va-t'en.

— Monsieur... Je ne vous connais pas tellement, finalement, mais... je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un va mal. »

J'entendis le verrou et me décollai de la porte pour la laisser s'ouvrir. Monsieur O'Gorman me regardait la mâchoire serrée, les yeux larmoyants et les sourcils froncés. Il tendit le bras et me jeta les clés de la salle.

« Va ouvrir à tes camarades. Je vais arriver. »

Il referma la porte aussitôt que j'attrapai les clés, mais me précipitai pour l'en empêcher en glissant mon pied dans l'entre-bâillement.

« Attendez !

— Turner, va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir.

— Mais qu'avez-vous ?

— Ce que j'ai ? Fit-il en rouvrant la porte. Il y a que tu t'amuses. Tu te moques de moi, tu m'insultes ! Je deviens complètement fou à cause de toi ! »

Il agrippa le col de ma chemise et me plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière moi avant de lever un de ses poings et de le laisser en suspens. Il se dégagea vivement de moi tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et de tomber à genoux en poussant des gémissements étouffés.

« Monsieur.. ? Fis-je inquiet de le voir dans cet état. V-Vous allez bien ? »

Mais il cessa de gémir, et ses tremblements également. Il retira lentement ses mains de sa tête, avant de laisser un long soupir s'échapper de gorge.

« M-Monsieur.. ?

— N-Ne dit à personne...ce que tu viens de voir...

— Qu'avez-vous.. ? Fis-je en m'accroupissant à ses côtés.

— J'ai...j-je... commença-t-il la voix tremblante. J-J'ai peur...

— De quoi ?

— De mes rêves... Ils... Ils me hantent même en journée, ils.. ! (Il s'arrêta net). Ils veulent me tuer, c'est un piège !

— Non, non, calmez-vous ! Il n'y a personne qui veut vous tuer, d'accord ? Je suis là, et personne ne vous veut du mal, vous m'entendez ? Personne... »

Instinctivement, je l'attrapai et le serrai dans mes bras tout en le berçant légèrement pour l'apaiser. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte, et pleurait d'angoisse. Je ne savais pas si c'était le baiser entre Eva et moi qui l'aviont mit dans cet état, mais il n'allait pas très bien.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Evangeline, qui s'arrêta, surprise de nous trouver ainsi. Je pinçai les lèvres et secouai la tête négativement.

« Tiens, fis-je en lui tendant les clés, va ouvrir la porte, on arrive...

— Tout va bien ? Fit-elle inquiète.

— Oui, mais ne dit rien s'il te plaît...

— Bien sûr... »

Lorsqu'elle fut ressortit, je me décollai de Monsieur O'Gorman pour l'observer. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et il était complètement amorphe.

« Vous...Vous allez mieux.. ?

— Aidan...je...(mon estomac se tordit à cette appellation)... je dois te dire quelque chose...Je..-

— Tout va bien ? »

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête dans la direction de cette voix féminine, et je vis une femme, grande, cheveux long et blond, le teint pâle et des yeux aussi bleus que des topazes nous regarder.

« Non...soupira-t-elle, ce n'est...c'est impossible.. !

— Qui êtes-vous ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis professeur de Français, Mme Blanchett. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Monsieur O'Gorman ne s'est pas sentit très bien, alors je l'ai accompagné ici et j-

— Ça va aller Turner...fit O'Gorman en se décollant complètement de moi et en se relevant. Je vais mieux, merci... Tu peux retourner dans la salle, je vais arriver.

— Mais.. ! Vous.. !

— Turner.

— Très bien. »

Je me relevai à mon tour, et lorsque je passai à côté de cette femme, une curieuse sensation m'envahit. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle, troublé. Elle me fixa du regard avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous souvenez-vous ?

— De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

— De rien...fit-elle énigmatique. Ça viendra...il le faut. »

La matinée fut bien étrange suite à ces événements. O'Gorman n'osait plus me regarder, ses jambes tressautaient sur sa chaise, et il était sans arrêt en train de faire tapoter ses doigts sur la table dans un rythme bien agaçant. Lorsque la fin de la séance sonna et que tout le monde quitta la salle, O'Gorman me demanda de rester quelques minutes. Il referma la porte et me fit face.

« Turner. Je me sens honteux d'avoir été dans cet état devant toi ce matin. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite.

— Entendu.

— Et...euh...hum... Depuis quand...enfin, non. Ça ne me regarde aucunement. Allez, je te laisse filer. Ton prochain cours est avec la prof qu'on a croisé ce matin.

— Ne changez pas de sujet, et si...ça vous regarde.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi j'allais parler.

— D'Evangeline et de moi. (Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux). Alors c'était bien ça... Et c'était donc vrai...

— Quoi donc ?

— C'était une mise en scène.

— Je te demande pardon ? Fit-il confus.

— Le baiser que vous avez vu entre Eva et moi, ce matin, c'était un faux. Enfin, il était vrai, mais il n'y avait aucun sentiment.

— Oh...Hum...et...Et alors ?

— Et alors je sais, fis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Evangeline me l'a dit, et ce baiser était là pour vérifier si c'était bien vrai. Vous en avez été la preuve vivante.

— La preuve vivante de quoi, Turner ?

— Que vous avez des sentiments pour moi. »

Cette phrase, vu la proximité qu'il y avait entre O'Gorman et moi, c'était terminée presque en un soupir. Son regard fuit le mien pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'ancre ses yeux bleus azurs dans les miens.

« Je n'ai pas le droit, murmura-t-il.

— C'est une chose qui ne se contrôle pas, fis-je sur le même ton.

— Il va bien falloir ravaler tout ça... dit-il en détournant les yeux. C'est mon travail que je risque... Et je ne veux pas le perdre comme Monsieur Praxton.

— Donc...vous avouez.. ? (Il replongea son regard dans le mien tout en restant silencieux). Est-ce que...vous...m'aimez, monsieur O'Gorman.. ? »

Ses yeux se perdirent sur le mur derrière moi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne les ferme tout en soupirant. Il entre-ouvrit les lèvres mais se les pinça plutôt que de parler. Un long silence suivit, et faiblement, inaperçue un timide hochement de tête. Positif. Mon cœur palpita subitement, et une agréable montée d'adrénaline me foudroya les entrailles alors que je commençai à jubiler intérieurement.

« D'accord, fis-je en m'éloignant de lui pour partir.

— D'accord ? Fit-il étonné. Comment ça « D'accord » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça t'amuse, c'est ça ? Tu vas raconter ça à tout le monde ?

— Non, dis-je en me retournant. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Et je quittai la salle pour rejoindre ma classe qui était allé en cours de Français. O'Gorman m'aimait.. ! Mais...Pourquoi ? J'en étais très heureux, mais m'aimait-il parce que je lui avais plût ou bien parce que cette étrange sensation l'a poussé à l'interpréter comme de l'amour ? Peut-être s'agit-il juste d'un coup de foudre ? Et qu'il ne faut pas plus se creuser la tête ?

« Votre nom ? Dit Mme Blanchett lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte.

— Turner.

— Oh, oui, ce matin, fit-elle d'un hochement de tête. Allez vous asseoir. (ce que je fis). J'ai...l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. »

Je cessai tous mouvements et relevai la tête vers elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Pas vous ? Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Je pense que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, Aidan...

— Impossible, je me souviendrai de vous.

— Pourtant, moi, je me souviens très bien de vous. (Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension). Il y a quelques années.. ? Non.. ? Dans un endroit... froid... presque glacé. »

Tout sembla disparaître autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien, j'étais seul dans le noir complet. Elle...Elle aussi disait me connaître ? Mais elle, surtout, parlait de l'endroit de mon rêve !

« Turner !

— O-Oui, pardon... V-Vous disiez ?

— Je disais, que dans trois semaines vous partiez, votre classe, pendant sept jours en France, plus particulièrement au Mont Blanc. C'est pourquoi je vous donne des cours de français, c'est pour ce voyage.

— Et dans quel but ?

— De visiter, voir le beau paysage, faire de belles photos, travailler sur les lumières, les reflets, le rayonnement du blanc de la neige... C'est pour votre projet de fin d'année. Monsieur O'Gorman ne vous en a pas parlé ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à toute la classe. Soit, nous allons déjà parler des phrases basiques ! »

Et c'est ainsi que commença le cours le plus chiant du monde ! Non que Mme Blanchett soit mauvaise enseignante, mais la langue française semblait beaucoup trop compliquée. De toutes façons, pour une semaine, je ne vais pas m'embêter à comprendre toute la grammaire. Et puis les Français comprennent plutôt bien l'anglais, alors pourquoi se casser la tête ?

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Après avoir eu cours avec la classe des Photo première année, j'étais parti dans la salle des profs pour m'asseoir dans le sofa et ne plus en bouger avant deux heures de l'après-midi. J'avais honte...tellement honte ! Déjà, crise de jalousie en voyant le baiser échangé entre Lilly et Turner ; ensuite cette panique qui me gagne à cause cette voix... Et maintenant, l'aveu de mes sentiments à Turner... Mais je vais droit au mur...

Je me laissai glisser une énième fois dans le canapé tout en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si dur et compliqué depuis que je connaissais Turner ?

Je fermai les yeux et pensait quelques secondes à lui. Mais son image se troubla tout à coup. Bien qu'il avait les mêmes yeux, le même regard et sourire, le même visage... Il était...différent... Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sombres, mais...plus longs...et plus en pagaille. Le décor se métamorphosa en un paysage de clairière, éclairée par un soleil d'été. Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

« Hey...

— Hm.. ?

— Tu sais, commença-t-il, tu me manques terriblement...

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je suis là...

— Non...Pas vraiment...dit-il en baissant les yeux. Tu es beaucoup préoccupé ces temps-ci...Et je redoute que tu m'oublies... »

Je me redressai pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas...pourquoi disait-il cela ? J'étais là... Je me mis à genoux, car j'étais allongé jusqu'à présent, et glissai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux d'aise quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de les plonger dans les miens.

« J'ai peur...murmura-t-il. J'ai peur de ce qu'il s'annonce au loin... Je peux ressentir chaque pas, chaque grondement tambouriner dans ma poitrine... je...

— Shht...fis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je t'ai fais de nombreuses fois cette promesse, et je la tiendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et au delà. Nous resterons ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ? »

Il ancra son regard dans le mien, et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent et que son sourire se déforma sous la tristesse. Ma main déjà dans sa nuque, je le rapprochai de moi afin que nos fronts entre en contact, et nous fermâmes tous les deux les yeux...Et tout doucement, j'inclinai la tête pour sceller délicatement mes lèvres aux siennes. Il était léger, tendre, peu appuyé, et surtout salé de ses larmes... Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et, toujours nos fronts collés, je le regardais, et lui aussi me regardais. Je lui adressai un sourire et il se recula doucement.

« Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, n'est-ce pas.. ? Fis-je la voix presque inaudible.

— Oui...dit-il faiblement. Malheureusement...

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu dois te réveiller...

— Mais je suis éveillé...fis-je troublé.

— Non... Je suis certain que tu ne te souviens même pas comment je m'appelle...

— Bien sûr que si ! Tu...Tu t'appelles...T-Tu...

— Qu'est-ce que je disais...sourit-il tristement. Tu t'en souviendras si tu te réveilles... »

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Nadad... amrâlimê... agrîfamâ nidif abkund... »

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me redressai sur le canapé de la salle des profs et secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que.. ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve de fou !? Je passai ma main sur le visage et vis ensuite Martin entrer dans la salle.

« Ah Dean ! Tu aurais vu Gr...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air complètement exténué !

— Je crois que je me suis endormis... j'ai fais un rêve...de taré. Y avait un jeune homme, qui ressemblait à Turner, et... il m'a parlé dans une langue étrange...

— Ah ouais ? Fit Martin en riant. Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

— Je ne sais pas...enfin, si, mais je serais incapable de te le redire dans sa langue. Il m'a dit...ouais, il m'a dit « Grand frère, mon amour, réveillons-nous à l'aube ». Étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Martin lâcha sa tasse de café, qui s'écrasa aussitôt au sol. Il se précipita aussitôt vers moi.

« Dean, Dean, Dean, c'est super important. C-Comment était-il exactement ce jeune homme là ?

— Je te l'ai dit, un peu comme Turner...

— Il avait les yeux marrons, le teint un peu plus halé que Turner, peu de barbe et les cheveux bruns et longs ?

— O-Ou...Oui ! Fis-je étonné. C-Comment tu- ?

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment il s'appelle ?

— Eh...eh bien, je... Non... Il me l'a demandé aussi, mais j'ai été incapable de m'en souvenir.

— Et est-ce que, lui, t'a appelé par un nom ? Autre que Dean.

— Non...A part Nadad et Amrâlimê... rien. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce tout en marmonnant des choses à voix basse que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

« Martin... Martin !

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ?

— Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. »

Et il quitta la pièce. Je restai là, seul comme un idiot sans réponses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait nom de Dieu ?!

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 6 !**

Alors première apparition de Cate Blanchett (je crois, je suis beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire alors je ne sais plus xD), je l'imagine vraiment comme aujourd'hui, avec ces cheveux mi-long, etc... Vraiment une très belle femme en fait x)

Eh oui, Dean réalise vraiment qu'il aime Aidan :) (Il était temps, parce que je déteste quand les histoires tournent trop longtemps autour du pot, même si moi-même je le fais xD)

Oh, et pour ceux et celles qui se demandaient comment la scene avec Aidan et Blanchett se produit, quand elle luit parle du rêve et tout, bah c'est parce qu'elle est simplement dans sa tête, comme Galadriel sait si bien le faire :)

Et ce rêve souvenir, vous en pensez quoi ? Je m'étais inspiré d'une chanson que j'avais traduit pour écrire quelques lignes de ce passage, et je crois que c'était... (le temps de relire...) Non, bon ça me revient pas xD, je pensais que c'était une chanson du groupe RED.  
Et oui, si vous avez comprit, Martin est bel et bien conscient de qui il est et de ce qu'il se passe aussi vis-à-vis de Dean :) La suite promet d'être intéressante ^^

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre alors ! :D  
(Où Aidan va devoir réparer ses conneries de graffiti xP)

Bybye ! **Et joyeux Noël à vous tous ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Hey ! Bonne année 2016 à tous ! :D Désolé d'avoir tardé pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais la reprise des cours a été plutôt difficile après les vacances ! J'espère que vous avez passés tous de bonnes fêtes, et que vos rêves les plus fou deviennent réalité en cette nouvelle année qui ne porte que la poisse en ce moment ! (Lemmy, Galabru, Bowie et Rickman...:( Non, mais sérieux, pourquoi ?) - Passons, c'est la vie après tout... Mais levons nos baguettes pour notre Professeur Rogue, une dernière fois /*

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Depuis deux heures que nous sommes en cours, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que O'Gorman m'avait avoué ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui, j'étais terriblement embarrassé. Cette nuit, contrairement aux autres, j'ai fait un rêve normal... Enfin, c'est vite dit. Je rêvais que...que O'Gorman et moi, étions...bien trop proche... Nous étions même carrément, en train de...de coucher ensemble. Et depuis ce matin, je n'arrive pas à regarder le prof en face sans y penser et me sentir mal à l'aise. Et cela semblait bien l'amuser, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la cause.

« Bon c'est la pause ! Fit O'Gorman en posant son appareil. Oh, Turner, reste deux minutes. »

La salle était presque plongée dans le noir à cause des rideaux et parce que nous travaillions particulièrement les ombres et les flash aujourd'hui, et lorsque tout le monde avait quitté la salle pour prendre la pause, je me sentis d'autant plus gêné d'être seul dans la pénombre avec lui.

« Oui.. ?

— Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer comme ça, hein ?

— De quoi parlez vous ?

— De ma moto. Ce soir, tu viens en bas de chez moi, et tu va nettoyer les tags que tu as gentiment fait dessus, hm ?

— Rooh...soyez sympa ! C'était sous le coup de la colère ! Je...(il accentua son regard) Non.. ? Même pas un peu de pitié.. ?

— Hun hun.

— Roh, okey ! Mais faites attention, si je sais où vous habitez, je pourrais venir chez vous et vous espionner. Prendre des clichés de vous, et les punaiser au-dessus de mon lit... »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'apprêtai à partir quand il claqua soudainement la porte sous mon nez pour m'empêcher de sortir.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Turner, mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Alors je me plaquai, dos contre la porte, O'Gorman déposa ses mains autour de ma tête, contre le bois, et se rapprocha doucement de moi.

« Qu'est-ce...que.. ? »

Son regard s'intensifier et s'embrasa presque. Mon cœur battait la chamade et une agréable sensation m'envahis le ventre. J'avais envie...qu'il le fasse... Je savais qu'il voulait, mais qu'il se retenait, et je ne voulais pas lui faire comprendre que j'étais intéressé. Alors sois il prenait le taureau par les cornes, sois ça tombait à l'eau pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu sembles bien mal à l'aise aujourd'hui...

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez...

— Raconte-moi, ça pourrait me distraire.

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant...il semble que ce soit moi qui te mette dans cet état...

— Je vous assure que vous vous trompez, fis-je difficilement alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus proche.

— Je ne me trompe que rarement sur ce genre de comport- »

Une sonnerie de téléphone raisonna soudainement dans la salle et coupa la parole à O'Gorman. Ses yeux se plissèrent de frustration alors qu'il resserra la mâchoire en même temps. D'une petite impulsion, il se recula de moi et retira ses mains de la porte avant de me tourner le dos et d'attraper son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Quoi ? Fit-il d'agacement. Eh bien cherche-le. [...] Écoute, c'est peut-être le mien, mais c'est de ta faute ! […] Pfff, bah...dans ces moments-là, il part près du pont vers l'Aqueduc. (Il me jeta un regard avant de se diriger vers son bureau). Euh non, enfin, envois-moi un SMS, parce que là... […] Oui, tu m'as dérangé. […] Ok, à ce soir, bisous »

Il raccrocha et se mit à soupirer avant de me regarder.

« Va prendre ta pause.

— Qui c'était ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-il avec un rictus. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Étrangement, je fus surpris de voir Eva avec Adam dans le couloir, juste à côté de la salle.

« Alors ? fit-elle toute excitée.

— Alors quoi ? Fronçai-je les sourcils.

— Eh bien, avec O'Gorman ! Répondit Adam.

— Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, fis-je en soupirant. Rien. »

Je passai à côté d'eux et longeai le couloir pour emprunter les escaliers et aller au rez-de-chaussée pour fumer avant de reprendre. Mais arrivé au premier étage, où se trouve la salle des professeurs, je vis Monsieur Freeman et Madame Blanchett discuter ensemble près de la porte de leur salle. Intrigué, je me cachai dans l'angle du couloir et tendis l'oreille.

« Je t'assure que si ! Insista Freeman. Toi même tu as eu un doute, mais là, c'est vrai !

— Je te crois Martin, fit plus calmement la prof de français, mais s'il s'avère que cela est vrai... Alors, tu sais ce que cela signifie...(Freeman fronça les sourcils). La fin de ce cycle, Marty... La fin.

— Attends, tu...tu es en train de dire que plus jamais...plus jamais nous nous souviendrons.. ?

— Tout recommencera, comme d'habitude, mais notre conscience ne sera plus à la recherche de la vérité. La réunion de ces deux-là marque la fin mais le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

— Que devons-nous faire, Cate ? Les empêcher de se souvenir ou bien...laisser le destin se faire ?

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur, pendant des années et des années les choses se sont produites sans que personnes n'intervienne... En 9594 ans, c'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons presque tous, et dans un même lieu. Ce n'est peut-être pas anodin... Peut-être que l'heure est enfin venue, et qu'il est temps, pour nous tous, de vivre nos vies sans que le passé ne vienne nous hanter.

— Mais je...fit Freeman troublé, je ne veux pas oublier tout ça...Même ce qu'il y a eu après, pendant toutes ces années... Je ne veux pas ne plus m'en souvenir...

— Martin...Je crois que nous avons tous bien plus de souvenirs que quiconque sur cette Terre... Cette dernière à bien changé depuis tous ce temps, elle n'est plus celle que nous avons connu... Vous avez tous eu la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie, au dépit de la disparition des vôtres...Mais moi, je suis la seule...Je suis là depuis le début, Martin... Et regarde-moi...(Il la regarda en soupirant). Je suis toujours la même... Rien n'a changé... Je suis...désormais, contre-nature...

— Ne dit pas ça Gal...(Il se tût tout à coup) Cate. Merde, désolé...

— Fait attention à ça... Si tu ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite, alors garde toute cette histoire pour toi... »

Elle fit demi-tour pour partir, et alors que je m'apprêtai à m'enfuir, elle fut rappelé par Freeman.

« Que faisons-nous pour notre protagoniste ?

— Eh bien, dit-elle en lui refaisant face, laisse-le avancer à son rythme, ne lui dit rien s'il te pose des questions.

— Et pour Turner ?

— Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. »

Au diable la clope. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers pour retourner en cours et surtout, pour ne pas me faire surprendre par Madame Blanchett. Et, de justesse, je réussi à disparaître avant qu'elle n'entre dans le couloir, néanmoins, je pense que mes pas d'éléphants ne lui auront pas échappés... Mais rien ne pourra prouver qu'il s'agissait des miens. Arrivé dans la salle, je retournai à ma place et plongeai mon regard dans le vide.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Déjà, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des année ! Voir des siècles, sans exagérer ! Et puis pourquoi Madame Blanchett a dit qu'elle était la seul qui n'avait pas changé ? Un détail m'interpella et je me penchai vers Eva.

« Dit, il s'est passé quoi il y a 9594 ans ?

— Hein ? Fit-elle un sourcil arqué. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Est-ce que tu sais, oui ou non ?

— Eh bien... commença-t-elle à réfléchir, c'est avant ou ap... Non, j'ai rien dit, rit-elle.

— C'est forcément avant Jésus Christ, banane ! Donc...environ 7000 ans avant JC, si tu préfères...

— J'aurais dit que c'était pendant la période néolithique mais, tu sais, à l'époque il n'y avait aucuns textes, aucune trace d'écriture, du coup... Tu trouveras peut-être du tout et du n'importe quoi sur cette période, rien n'est avéré. Pourquoi cette question ?

— J'ai entendu Monsieur Freeman discuter avec Madame Blanchett, et ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des âges ! Mais genre carrément ! A un moment, la prof a dit « en 9594 ans, c'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons tous, et dans le même lieu, un truc comme ça. »

— Tous ? Fit Evangeline intriguée. Alors il y a d'autres personnes ?

— Eh bien...fis-je tout à coup à voix basse, je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils parlaient, mais ils ont parlé...de moi. (Eva me regarda étonnée) Oui oui, Freeman a dit « et pour Turner ? » et Blanchett lui a répondu « Il n'est pas encore prêt ».

— C'est vrai que la prof a dit t'avoir déjà vu ce matin... »

Nous nous jetâmes un curieux regard avant de retourner à nos occupations. Il va falloir éclaircir ce mystère.

A la fin du cours, je comptais m'éclipser dans la foule, mais O'Gorman m'interpella en me plaqua un papier sur le torse.

« A dix-neuf heures. Pas une minute de plus. »

Je pris le papier et roulai des yeux avant de disparaître parmi les élèves de l'école. Je n'y échapperai pas visiblement... Et puis comment vais-je nettoyer ces tags ?

Je fis rapidement une escale chez moi pour me renseigner sur comment nettoyer ces conneries et me changeai avant de repartir à l'adresse que O'Gorman m'avait filé. Il devait habiter à vingt minutes de chez moi, et à mon plus grand malheur, quand j'arrivais en bas de l'immeuble, il était dix-neuf heures treize. Après avoir sonné au bon numéro, c'est avec une petite pointe de stress que je montai jusque devant sa porte.

C'est seulement maintenant que je venais de réaliser une chose. Je me tenais devant chez mon professeur de photo, que je ne laisse pas indifférent, qui ne me laisse pas indifférent, et que nous ressentons un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu l'un pour l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit sur O'Gorman qui me regarda en soupirant.

« J'avais dit pas une minute de plus.

— Ça va, je suis là, vous n'allez pas me renvoyer chez moi si ma présence ici était dans votre intérêt...

— Effectivement. Entre. »

Je me dirigeai alors dans le salon, tout en baladant mon regard sur les meubles, les objets, les murs...

« Cherche pas, y a rien à voler ici, fit-il en fouillant dans la poche de son manteau. La moto est au garage. Tu as de quoi nettoyer ?

— Je me suis un peu renseigné avant de venir, et j'ai pris de l'essence.

— De l'essence ? Fit-il surpris.

— C'est parce que je suis gentil, j'aurais très bien pu prendre du white spirit, mais là... il aurait fallu refaire la carrosserie, fis-je en souriant. »

Il lâcha un petit rire avant d'enfiler sa veste, de prendre ses clés et d'attraper une laisse.

« Non, c'est pas pour toi, fit-il en riant.

— J'avoue avoir eu un frisson, ris-je, vous avez un chien ?

— Non, mais j'ai mon frère. »

Il se mit à crier le prénom « Brett », et quelques secondes après, un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans le salon. Il me jeta un regard appuyé puis le redirigea vers O'Gorman.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

— C'est l'heure de ta promenade ! Fit O'Gorman en faisant tournoyer la laisse.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— C'est bon, calme, dit son frère tout en riant. Brett, je te présente Aidan, un de mes élèves en photo. Et Aidan, je te présente Brett, mon frère cadet.

— Oh...je vois, fit Brett en souriant. Enchanté !

— De même, dis-je en saisissant sa main. Depuis quand vous m'appelez Aidan ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois, fit O'Gorman en haussant les épaules.

— Mais c'est plutôt rare. »

Un court silence s'installa, alors que Brett jetait d'étrange regard à son frère.

« Et...sinon, elle est pour qui cette laisse ?

— C'est pour mon chien, rit O'Gorman, tu croyais sérieusement que c'était pour mon frère ?

— Oui ! »

Je regardai Brett, qui me regarda aussi. Notre oui avait été spontané et dit sur le même ton. Nous nous mîmes tous les trois à rire avant que O'Gorman décide d'ouvrir à son chien, qui était sur le balcon.

« Au fait, continua mon prof, tu l'as retrouvé où ?

— Près du pont vers l'aqueduc...

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! »

Je plissai les yeux alors que tout était de plus en plus clair dans ma tête. C'était Brett qui avait appelé lorsque nous étions...enfin, proche, et c'est parce que son chien s'était enfui !

« Oui, c'est ça, fit O'Gorman, je lis dans tes pensées, fait gaffe. »

Je fronçai tout à coup les sourcils d'étonnement, alors qu'il passa devant moi pour se diriger vers la porte. Brett me regarda, et haussa promptement les sourcils, ce qui fit arquer un des miens. Whaaat ? Vraiment...bizarre. Je m'empressai de suivre mon prof et, lorsque la porte se referma, je ne pu m'empêcher de le suivre de près.

« Votre frère...

— Oui ?

— Il est...bizarre...

— Nan, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste...qu'il sait.

— Qu'il sait quoi ?

— A ton avis, fit-il en se retournant. Non ? (Je fis non de la tête) Tu veux un dessin ? »

Mon manque de réaction l'incita à positionner son index sur le haut de mon torse et à dessiner un cœur invisible. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je devinai le signe, et la signification que ce geste avait pour moi.

« Oh...oui, je vois, fis-je en riant. Une démonstration aurait été plus appréciée.

— Pardon ?

—Nan j'déconne, allons à vot'moto. »

Je le doublai, soudainement mal à l'aise de ma phrase, qui m'avait échappée. Sauf qu'arrivé devant l'ascenseur, je me sentis tout à coup très bête.

« Et...elle est où votre moto ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire et d'appeler l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au sous-sol. Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à son garage, d'où il sortit sa moto. Je grimaçai en voyant le mot « JERK » écrit à la bombe sur la carrosserie, et là, je me dis que j'avais fait une brave erreur de faire un truc pareil à mon prof. Et surtout, parce que c'était moi qui allait réparer ça.

« Bon, commença O'Gorman, je ne vais pas plus te déranger, mais si jamais t'as un problème, remonte nous voir. »

Je hochai un coup de la tête et O'Gorman retourna vers l'ascenseur. Mais avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il se tourna vers moi et insista sur le fait que plus rien de ce tag ne devait rester sur le véhicule, ou bien je passerai un mauvais quart d'heure. Et il parti.

Je me tournai vers la moto, pris un chiffon et le bidon d'essence, quand quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

« Nah...Je ne vais faire qu'aggraver les choses...Mettre le feu à la moto, ferait partir plus que les tags...Et je doute fort qu'il apprécie... »

Je me mis à rire et m'accroupis pour commencer à humidifier le chiffon d'essence et à commencer à frotter la carrosserie. Au départ, rien ne semblait vouloir partir, mais en frottant un peu plus énergiquement et plus fort, les pigments de la bombes commencèrent à se dissoudre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je fus contraint de m'arrêter à cause d'une crampe naissante dans mon bras, et en profitait pour m'asseoir contre le mur et prendre du recul.

J'avais réussi à faire entièrement partir le J, mais il me restait encore une parie du E et surtout le R et le K encore nettement visible.

« Ouvre les yeux... »

Je sursautai à l'entente de cette voix, mais ne vis personne dans les parages quand je tentai d'en trouver la source. Je fronçai les sourcils et me levai lentement avant de me rappuyer contre le mur.

« Y a quelqu'un ? fis-je assez fort pour être entendu dans tous le sous-sol. Hého ? »

Mais je n'entendis que mon écho se répandre dans la zone, puis le silence prendre place. Peut-être que l'essence commençait à me donner des hallucinations ? Je me accroupis alors de nouveau et continuai à faire partir le tag.

« Aidan ! »

Je reculai brutalement contre le mur lorsque je vis une personne devant moi, en train de me fixer.

« Q-Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Je m'empressai de redresser le bidon d'essence que j'avais accidentellement renversé dans la panique, et m'appuyai contre le mur pour me relever. Je me rendis compte que la personne en face de moi, un jeune homme, était plutôt de petite taille, peut-être un mètre cinquante, pas moins. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et longs, son regard était noisette mais teinté de colère. Il était vêtu d'une manière étrange, comme s'il ne venait pas de cette époque.

« Quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux Aidan ?!

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! Qui êtes-vous !

— Regarde-moi bien imbécile, et tu sauras ! Mais là n'est pas la question. (Il regarda un instant la moto avant de me regarder de nouveau.) T'es sérieux ?

— Quoi?

— Tu as enfin la chance de rattraper tout ce temps perdu et toi, tu le passe à nettoyer des bêtises que tu as faites !?

— C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est à cause d'O'Gorman ! M'énervais-je. Mais, vous ne savez même pas qui c'est !

— Je sais qui il est. Et vraiment. Toi, tu ne sais rien. C'est pour ça que tu dois ouvrir les yeux. »

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils alors que je faisais tourner en boucle sa dernière phrase dans ma tête, et que je l'observais. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, alors qu'il continuai de me fixer.

« Ne me regarde pas de haut.

— Vous voulez que j'fasse comment ?

— Toujours aussi arrogant et insouciant...Aidan, je crois que tu vas rater le coche. Si tu te ne réveilles pas rapidement, nous devrons attendre encore des années, voir des siècles avant qu'une telle chance ne se reproduise.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

— La dernière fois, ça remonte à la seconde guerre mondiale, en 1940. Et malheureusement pour moi...ça n'a duré qu'un instant...

— Quoi donc ? »

Il releva les yeux vers moi et attrapa ma chemise pour me tirer vers lui.

« Va voir Dean. Va le voir et arrête d'attendre ! Au plus tu attendra, au plus tu t'éloignera de la vérité. Et de lui...termina-t-il en soupirant. »

Il me relâcha alors qu'il me tourna le dos quelques secondes dans le silence. Je m'approchai alors doucement de lui, et me rendis compte qu'il pleurait.

« Hey...je... je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez...Mais ne pleurez pas... Je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous me dites, mais...je crois comprendre que vous me parler de cette chose étrange...

— Tu ne sais pas mon nom, fit-il en se tournant vers moi, mais tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je resserrai la mâchoire et dégluti difficilement. Est-ce que je devenais fou ? Est-ce que j'avais des hallucinations à cause de l'essence ? Ou avais-je une apparition ?

« Oui, fis-je à demi-voix. Tu...Tu es moi. »

Et en un clignement de paupières, je me retrouvai seul dans le sous-sol. Paniqué, je regardai tout autour de moi, mais ne vis personne. J'étais bel et bien seul, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce jeune homme. Comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Ou comme s'il n'avait jamais été là...

J'ouvrais tout à coup les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais assis, contre le mur, devant la moto. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardai autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? J'étais...J'étais debout, là-bas, avec une autre personne, qui me ressemblait, et là...je suis par-terre, à la case départ...

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide, et m'aperçus qu'une crampe s'était douloureusement installée dans mon bras. Alors...Je m'étais endormis ? Mais seulement quelques secondes ?

Je me laissai aller contre le mur tout en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Je ne comprenais rien... Je m'étais endormi ? J'avais fais un malaise ? Ou...ou j'en sais rien ! Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement à cause de ce trou noir, de ce mystère qui planait sur moi depuis que je connaissais O'Gorman. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, il m'arrivait des choses dont j'ignorais l'origine, et j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce qu'il m'arrivait...

« Turner ? »

Je sursautai de nouveau, enfin si la fois précédente était réelle, et vis O'Gorman devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers moi avant de s'accroupir pour être à ma hauteur.

« Ça va ? Je...(il s'arrêta tout à coup) Euh...J'ai sentis que...que quelque chose n'allait pas...

— Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange entre nous...fis-je à demi-mots.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— J'en sais rien...J'en ai marre... J'ai peur...fis-je sur le point de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.. ! J'ai...J'ai des absences, j-je...Je vois...des choses... Et j'ai l'impression que certaines personnes sont au courant de ce que j'ai, mais qu'on ne me dira rien tant que...tant que je n'aurais pas ouvert les yeux, tant que...que je ne me serais pas réveillé... »

Il se figea tout à coup et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le sol avant qu'il ne pose une de ses mains sur son front, et qu'il reste ainsi quelques secondes.

« Turner...fit-il la voix tremblante. Je...On m'a récemment dit la même chose. (Je fronçais les sourcils de confusion) C'était il y a trois jours... J'ai...J'ai fais un rêve et, un jeune homme, brun aux cheveux longs, m'a dit de me réveiller... »

Je manquai de tourner de l'œil à cette révélation mais restai bien éveillé par tant de surprises. Je me repositionnai afin de faire face à O'Gorman et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Il...Il me ressemblait, non ?

— Oh merde...dit-il tremblant. Alors tu...

— Je l'ai vu aussi. Il... Il m'a dit...d'ouvrir les yeux, ou bien tout sera trop tard...

— Turner, tu penses que...que ç'aurait un lien avec...avec cette chose étrange qui nous lie ?

— Alors vous admettez enfin qu'il y a quelque chose... »

Une sensation étrange se dégagea dans ma poitrine alors que je me rendis compte qu'il acceptait cette idée, mais surtout, que nous étions tout à coup très proche.

« Je crois...commença-t-il, que quelqu'un veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose...quelque chose à propos de ce que nous ressentons depuis que nous nous connaissons...

— Je crois, d'ailleurs, que Monsieur Freeman et Madame Blanchett sont au courant de quelque chose... »

Un silence de mort prit place tout autour de nous pendant de longues minutes, où nous essayâmes chacun de notre côté de réfléchir à une réponse. Mais rien de concret ne nous venait à l'esprit.

Je jetai un œil à la moto, et me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus de tags. Je me redressai assez rapidement afin d'inspecter le phénomène de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda O'Gorman.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas normal. Avant que je n'ai cette apparition et que vous me rejoigniez, je n'avais effacé que le J et une partie du E. Or, il n'y a plus aucune trace de bombe ici...

— Peut-être que l'essence agit sans forcément frotter ?

— Où peut-être a-t-il voulu que je gagne du temps... »

* * *

 **ET voilà pour ce chapitre !**

Faut bien réparer ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, l'idée que l'élève aille enfin chez son professeur est plutôt excitante, non ? ;)  
Vous remarquerez certainement, à l'avenir, qu'il y aura pas mal de paranormal vis-à-vis des rêves/apparitions/visions, c'est ce côté "je suis le seul à voir tout ça" que j'aime bien,ça victimise un peu le personnage, mais ça ne le rend pas d'avantage sexy ? ^^

Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu "Cendrillon", le film je veux dire, car il y a Cate Blanchett dedans qui joue la marâtre (la belle mère de Ella), et lorsqu'elle complote ou parle justement de l'histoire entre Dean et Aidan, je l'imagine exactement comme dans ce film (PS: il est sympa à voir, si jamais vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, je vous conseille)

Sinon, premier chapitre de l'année posté, je peux vous donner mes projets ! :D  
-Terminer cette fiction, bien évidemment (à la rédaction, je dois être à un demi-douzaine de chapitres de la fin)  
-Continuer et publier "Nos astres contraires", la fameuse fic où Fili et Kili sont maudit (l'un se change en loup la nuit, et l'autre se change en aigle la journée) qui m'a été inspiré par le film "Lady Hawk".  
-Et pourquoi pas des mini fic sur Supernatural ? (je suis en train de me mater la série depuis novembre (je crois) et j'en suis à la saison 8 sur 11).

Bref ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre dans les reviews, et également de mes projets pour l'année :)

On se retrouve au chapitre 8 alors !  
( Où l'un des deux protagonistes va enfin ouvrir les yeux... ;P)

byyye !


	8. Chapter 8

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Enfin j'ai internet ! J'ai changé d'opérateur dans le mois, et je n'ai pas eu internet pendant une semaine ! (si c'était horrible je vous jure !) Pas de série en stream, pas de musique sur youtube et pas pouvoir poster sur FF ! J'ai profité de ce temps-là pour continuer d'écrire, et j'ai pas mal avancer je dois avouer, je pense être à 3 chapitres de la fin (si ça vous rassure, je suis en train d'entamer le chap 20 quand même xD) Mais vu à l'allure à laquelle et je vais et que je poste, je vais me permettre ce soir de poster deux chapitres d'affilé, si ça vous dit. Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bon bah non alors... :/

J'plaisante ! ^^ 2 chapitres ce soir, et que ça saute !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Turner était venu chez moi s'occuper de ma moto, mais en vue de ce qu'il s'était passé, avec toutes ces révélations et ce mystère qui pesait sur nous deux, je ressentais le besoin de garder un œil sur lui. C'était la deuxième fois que j'avais ressenti qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'en avais parlé à Brett, et il m'avait dit que, parfois, ce genre de lien pouvait se créer entre un parent et son enfant, ou entre jumeaux. Or nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre, ce qui renforçait cette curiosité.

« Monsieur ?

— O-Oui ? Fis-je en revenant à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adam ?

— Ça vient de sonner onze heures, nous pouvons prendre la pause ou bien.. ?

— Bien sûr, je n'avais simplement pas entendu. »

Les élèves se levèrent alors pour prendre leur pause, et mon regard croisa celui de Turner. Il hocha la tête et quitta la salle. Depuis, nous passions plus de temps ensemble, et nous prenions nos pauses ensemble. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le rez-de-chaussée pour aller fumer, je m'arrêtai au premier étage pour faire une halte dans la salle des professeurs pour prendre un café.

« Oh ! Dean'o !

— Salut Graham, comment vas-tu ?

— Oh comme d'habitude ! Dit moi, je peux te donner un conseil ?

— Eh bien...Oui ?

— Je sais que même s'il est une tête de mule, Turner est attendrissant, mais...ce n'est pas bon qu'autant de complicité naisse entre vous deux.

— Et pourquoi donc ? J'aime bien Turner, il est gentil et...

— Et tu te prends d'affection pour lui... Dean, fait attention à ce que tu fais... Yvan s'est fait viré parce qu'il avait eu une relation avec une élève, il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise.

— Je n'ai pas sous entendu que j'avais une relation avec Turner. Nous nous apprécions, voilà tout. »

Alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre mon café, Graham me donna un coup de poing dans le menton et me plaqua contre les casiers assez brutalement avant d'ancrer ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

« Écoute Dean, oubli un peu Turner. Ce n'est qu'une crapule, il... Il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Je l'ai vu briser de nombreux cœur dans l'année, et je ne voudrais pas que le prochain soit le tien.

— Mes affaires ne te regarde aucunement, Graham ! Fis-je en le repoussant brutalement à mon tour. Si tu veux bien, je venais prendre mon café, et non parler de Turner. »

J'attrapai ma tasse et quittai la salle un peu énervé. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là !? Je fréquente qui je veux ! Et puis rien n'interdit de bien s'entendre avec les élèves ! Même si, pour le cas, ce n'était pas seulement une sorte d'amitié que je ressentais pour Turner. J'avais réellement pris conscience de mes sentiments, et je les acceptais. Je ne laisse rien transparaître au boulot, alors pourquoi tout le monde soupçonne quelque chose ?

Arrivé dehors, je fus agréablement surpris par la douce brise et par les rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Je me dirigeai vers Turner, qui était appuyé contre un arbre, en train de fumer. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fronça les sourcils avant de rejeter un petit nuage de fumée.

« Vous en avez mis du temps...

— J'ai eu un petit accroc dans la salle des profs...

— Vraiment ? Fit-il étonné. Avec qui ?

— Monsieur McTavish... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais... je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il semble se mêler de mes affaires personnelles, alors que, comme son nom l'indique, elles ne regardent personnes d'autre que moi-même.

— Il vous a violenté ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

— Votre lèvre...Elle commence à saigner... »

Je m'essuyai la bouche en un revers de main et constatai que j'avais effectivement du sang. Je soupirai avant de sortir un mouchoir afin de cacher tout ça.

« N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît...

— Comme vous voulez...fit-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Vous avez-vu...

— Quoi donc ?

— Monsieur Freeman nous observe depuis la terrasse... »

Je levai la tête vers ladite terrasse et remarquai, effectivement, que Martin nous regardait. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que nous l'avions vu, il disparu aussitôt de notre champ de vision.

« On dirait qu'une conspiration se prépare, fit Turner en expirant la fumée.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Je vous ai dit que Freeman et Blanchett discutaient de choses étranges la dernière fois...Ils parlaient d'une personne dont ils n'ont pas cité le nom, mais la conversation s'est terminée sur mon nom, en disant que je n'étais pas prêt. C'était la fois où...vous m'avez avoué une certaine chose, dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

— Et qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je pense qu'ils préparent un sale coup, ou alors qu'ils sont au courant de quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas dire.

— Je...Je ne parlais pas de ça... »

Il arrêta son geste, qui était de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et éloigna sa main avant de me jeter un petit regard et que ces yeux ne se plissent d'un air malicieux. Je n'avais encore jamais osé lui demander ce qu'il pensait de cette situation... Je savais qu'il en jouait par moment, mais ce n'était pas très amusant pour moi. J'avais de réels sentiments pour lui, et je voulais savoir si j'attendais pour rien, ou pas.

« Vous souhaitez quel type de réponse ? Un argument sur ce que j'en pense vraiment ou une réponse fermée, qui pourrait répondre à une question implicite ?

— E-Eh bien...fis-je tout à coup mal à l'aise. Tu as le don de mettre les gens dans l'embarras, Turner ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire du coup...

— Je peux vous donner l'argument et la réponse fermée, si vous le souhaitez... (son regard se posa sur mes lèvres). Mais après, nous devons rentrer, je crois. »

Je tournai la tête en direction de l'entrée et vis les élèves et d'autres professeurs retourner à l'intérieur. Effectivement, la pause était terminée. Je regardai de nouveau Turner, et le vis poser son index sur ma lèvre inférieure pour le retirer aussitôt.

« Vous saignez encore, professeur... »

Et il passa à côté de moi. Je sentis le feu me monter progressivement aux joues suite à ce geste et à l'intonation de sa voix dans sa phrase, ponctuée par un qualificatif qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé en ma présence. Il avait vraiment le don de mettre les gens dans l'embarras... Je terminai mon café d'une traite, et retournai à l'intérieur pour continuer le cours de théorie.

A ma plus grande tristesse, je n'eus pas de réponse de la part de Turner à la fin du cours. Il s'était précipité hors de la salle pour certainement se diriger vers la caféteria, et pour sûrement se trouver une place... Ou bien pour m'éviter, je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que je n'avais pas cours l'après-midi, et je dû rentrer chez moi, un peu angoissé à l'idée de laisser Turner tout seul. Il était un grand garçon, il vivait à des milliers de kilomètres de chez sa mère, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, je ne me sentais pas tranquille lorsque je n'étais plus avec lui.

Arrivé chez moi, je parti directement dans la salle de bain pour voir l'état de ma lèvre, mais une fois devant le miroir, ce n'est pas un peu de sang que je vis, mais un léger bleu au coin des lèvres. Je n'avais pas mal, mais ce n'était pas très esthétique. On comprenait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de poing qui avait fait ça.

« Deano ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— C'est rien, Brett, t'en fait pas.

— On t'a frappé ?

— Ouais, mais rien de bien méchant... »

Je me passai un coup d'eau sur le visage et allai dans la cuisine pour prendre un sachet de congélation et le remplir de glaçons avant de l'enrouler dans un torchon. Je parti m'asseoir sur le canapé et commençai à appliquer les glaçons sur la mâchoire.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

— Mais oui, c'est juste histoire d'accélérer le processus de disparition du bleu.

— Si tu le dis...fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je vais promener Batman, à tout à l'heure ! »

Je lui fis signe puis il parti. Je restai de longues minutes allongé dans le canapé, le poche de glaçons sur le visage, en train de me demander ce que pouvait bien faire Turner à l'heure actuelle... Mais rapidement je fus emporté par le sommeil.

J'ai l'impression que le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi est en train de s'effondrer sous mes pieds...Et je ne peux même pas m'enfuir. C'est là, tout proche...et ça vient me chercher. Tout est perdu...ils ont brûlé ces terres...ces terres qui étaient déjà brisées il y a de cela bien des âges...Alors pourquoi continuer de détruire ? N'avons-nous pas le droit de gagner ? De voir le soleil se lever ? Je soupirai d'angoisse tout en levant les yeux vers le feu dans la vallée. Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête...Et il n'y a nul par où se cacher... Cette fois, ce n'est plus une simple légende, ou entraînement...Cette fois, c'est bien vrai, la terreur est réelle. Et moi, je me trouve au beau milieu de ce fléau, sous ce ciel prêt à me tomber dessus. Mais une chose me réconforte dans ce chaos... C'est que tu n'es pas là...Peut-être as-tu cru que je te détestais et que j'ai voulu te faire partir loin de moi.. ? Mais en réalité, j'ai simplement voulu te protéger, t'emmener loin d'ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi... Ici, les cauchemars deviennent réalité et coulent à flots dans la vallée. Le poison de la mort suinte par les ports de notre peau...

Je m'arrêtai dans ma progression lorsque je vis une lumière chaude danser contre les murs en pierre. Je le savais...Je savais que c'était un piège. Et toi aussi, mais il est trop tard... même si je t'entends crier mon nom, même si...tu m'implores de sortir d'ici... Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tard. Le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête, et la terre s'est fendue sous mes pieds. Tu peux encore te sauver, mais pour moi, il n'y a plus d'espoir...Cette guerre va tous nous tuer.

Je peux sentir la peur grandir en moi. Je suis un guerrier, un soldat, et avoir peur n'est pas de coutume chez moi. Et pourtant, je suis là, à trembler comme une feuille morte, le cœur battants au rythme des tambours de guerre... Je peux sentir, déjà, mon destin filer entre mes doigts, comme la cendre ruisselant dans les eaux d'Esgaroth... La terreur grandi, comme la tempête qui s'approche au dessus de nous...

Je reçus un douloureux coup de poing dans le visage et senti ma vue se troubler. Je voyais ces monstres m'attraper et me traîner jusqu'à leur maître infâme...La lumière fut tout à coup plus blanche et ma vue retrouva sa netteté quand leur leader m'attrapa avant de me suspendre au dessus du vide.

Ma respiration devint entrecoupée lorsque je vis mon oncle en face et mon frère avec lui. Là, la terreur était réelle. S'ils m'avaient eu...alors ils les auront...N-Non...Je...Je ne peux pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi !

« Celui-ci mourra le premier ! Commença le profanateur. Ensuite le frère...Et puis toi ! Ecu-de-chêne, tu mourras le dernier !

— F-Fuyez.. ! »

Je n'arrivais même pas à crier assez fort tellement la peur me saisissait. Je devais... les avertir, les prévenir ! L-Les préserver .. ! Mais je vis mon oncle faire non de la tête. Non, il devait fuir ! Pour lui, pour mon frère ! J'inspirai une dernière fois, une toute...dernière fois...

« FUYEZ ! »

Mon souffle se coupa brutalement quand je sentis la lame me transpercer la poitrine. J-J'aurais...ess...essay-...

Je bondi brusquement hors du canapé en me réveillant. J'étais complètement essoufflé, et ma gorge était atrocement sèche. Je plaquai aussitôt ma main sur ma poitrine mais vis que je n'avais rien. Je soupirai de soulagement et me laissai retomber plus lentement dans l'assise, tout en reprenant un rythme respiratoire plus calme... Bordel, ça faisait facile quinze jours que je n'avais plus fait ce cauchemar. A chaque fois que je le rêve, je le vie...j'ai l'impression que c'est réel ! Chaque sensation, chaque émotion, chaque douleur ! Tout paraît si vrai.. !

Je tournai la tête tout à coup vers la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je jetai un regard à l'horloge sur le mur, et vit qu'il était dix-neuf heures. QUOI ?! Si tard ? Et puis qui viendrait taper chez moi à cette heure-ci, sans passer par l'interphone ?

Les coups se faisaient plus insistant que jamais, et je décidai donc de me lever et de regarder dans le judas. Q-Quoi ? J'ouvris aussitôt la porte et vis Turner sur le pallier, prit de spasmes plus ou moins violents et complètement trempé.

« Bon sang, mais.. ? E-Entre ! »

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, je parti en courant dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette chaude. Revenu dans le salon, je lui demandai de retirer sa veste et son T-shirt pour s'enrouler dans la serviette qui était beaucoup plus sèche que ses vêtements. Je m'avançais près de la fenêtre et vis des trombes d'eaux tomber dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fis-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?

— Un résident, fit-il la voix tremblante, a ouvert au moment où je suis arrivé...

— Pourquoi être venu ici avec ce temps ? Tu pourrais attraper la mort...

— J'ai dit que je vous donnerai une réponse... »

Je me stoppai net, et ne pu m'empêcher de rire doucement. Je m'attendais à n'importe quelle raison mais pas à celle-ci. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, tout en souriant. Je trouvais ça adorable de sa part de venir chez moi, avec un déluge pareil, pour simplement me dire une réponse. Il aurait très bien pu attendre demain pour m'en parler...

« Attend.. »

Je me levai et parti à la recherche de Brett mais ne vis ni lui, ni Batman. Peut-être s'étaient-ils fait surprendre par la pluie et qu'ils s'étaient mis à l'abri le temps que ça passe ? D'ailleurs... Je retournai dans le salon et attrapai mon portable qui était resté dans la poche de ma veste. Aïe... douze appels manqués et huit messages non-lus. A mon avis, mon frère comptait un peu sur moi pour aller le sauver... Ma gorge se noua en repensant à mon rêve. Non, dans ce contexte-là, ce n'est pas du tout amusant. J'appelai vite fait Brett pour lui demandai si tout allait bien, mais il me dit qu'il s'était une connaissance et que pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Soit. Je retournai alors près de Turner, qui tremblait déjà moins qu'à son arrivée. Je profitai de son moment de réflexion pour prendre ses affaires mouillées et les emmener dans la salle de bain pour les mettre dans le sèche-linge.

« Tu devrais au moins me passer ton jean, sinon il ne séchera jamais.

— Hors de question, fit-il en riant. Je ne vais tout de même pas me retrouver en caleçon sur votre canapé enroulé dans une serviette de bain !

— Ça va, j'ai pas dit que j'allais te laisser comme ça... Je peux te prêter des vêtements le temps que les tiens sèches.

— Bon, dans ce cas...Mais emmenez-moi d'abord les vôtres avant que je ne retire mon jean. Malgré les apparences, je suis quand même pudique. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque et parti dans ma chambre chercher de quoi le vêtir. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, il me donna son jean que je mis dans la machine, puis je parti le rejoindre dans le salon. Tout ça pour une réponse, pensais-je... Mais...peut-être que, justement, la réponse vaut le coup ? Le coup de se jeter à l'eau, de ne pas avoir peur de se mouiller...Héhé.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, et le regardai. Il avait déjà meilleure mine. Il s'était séché les cheveux avec la serviette... Mon esprit ne se priva pas de me donner l'idée qu'il venait de sortir de la douche, de ma douche...vu qu'il portait mes vêtements.

« Quoi ? Fit-il le regard pincé.

— Je réfléchissais. Alors ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil. Cette réponse doit forcément valoir le coup pour venir jusqu'à chez moi sous la pluie...

— Je vais d'abord vous dire ce que j'en pense. (Je revins un peu sur Terre). Déjà...Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de ce que vous ressentez... Parce que je sens que ça vous tracasse. Vous êtes peut-être prof, mais dans une école supérieure, et la plupart des élèves y sont majeurs. Enfin, ça dépend des pays, mais...pour ce qui me concerne, je le suis depuis un petit temps déjà. Donc vous ne devez pas avoir peur des représailles de l'établissement ou du rectorat. Après, n'allez pas le crier sur les toits, même si c'est légal, c'est quand même mal vu.

— Brett m'a dit la même chose la dernière fois...

— Vous voyez, les conseils d'un frère ne sont jamais mauvais... Bon, je ne suis pas votre frère, mais je viens de dire la même chose alors...Enfin Bref. Ensuite, ce que j'en pense...C'est que ce lien que nous avons ressentit dès le départ, n'est peut-être pas si curieux que ça... On peut parler de coup de foudre, de passion...

— Eh bien, Brett m'en a aussi parlé, ris-je, vous vous êtes concerté avant ?

— Nah ! Du tout ! Rit-il aussi. Ça prouve que ce n'est pas si...mauvais que ça ! Mais...ça peut ne pas être de l'amour non plus...(Je l'incitai à continuer). Eh bien...quand nous nous sommes disputés sur la terrasse, je vous ai promis que je trouverai une réponse. Eh bien...Je n'en ai pas une, mais j'en ai plusieurs... Ça peut être un coup de foudre, ça peut être une attirance mystique pour une personne qu'on aurait déjà...rencontré...dans une autre vie...

— Tu veux dire une vie antérieure à celle-ci ?

— Ouais, mais c'est en gros, les mêmes symptômes que quand on tombe amoureux de façon foudroyante, alors... Reste à prouver que la théorie de la réincarnation, n'est en fait, pas une théorie, mais là...c'est une question de science et de religions, alors on ne va pas s'égarer sur ce terrain-là.

— Donc, tu dirais que ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien de l'amour et...que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi ?

— E-Eh bien, commença-t-il embarrassé, o-ouais... c'est...c'est assez étrange que vous me disiez ça ouvertement... »

Je me senti à mon tour mal à l'aise en réalisant ce que je venais de lui dire, mais nous nous mîmes à rire devant notre embarras commun.

« Oui, désolé, fis-je tout rouge. C'est sorti...tout seul... Enfin, heureusement que tu étais déjà au courant, parce que si je t'avais sorti ça alors que tu n'en savais rien, tu aurais fait une de ces têtes !

— Genre comme celle-là ? (Il fit une grimace) Je crois qu'elle est adaptée à la situation, non ?

— Carrément ! Ris-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Sinon, se calma-t-il, c'est oui.

— Oui à quoi ? Dis-je en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

— A votre question implicite... »

Je fronçai un court instant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, mais lorsque je compris, mon cœur accéléra sa cadence à en devenir presque douloureux. Je voulais lui demander s'il était certain, mais aucuns mots n'arrivaient à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres tant j'étais sous le choc. Un choc agréable cependant, mais je me sentais idiot de n'arriver à faire aucuns sons ni à bouger le moindre petit doigt pour lui faire signe que j'étais encore en vie.

Je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Je sentais son souffle se mêler au mien, c'était très agréable mais très frustrant à la fois... Je fermai alors les yeux un instant pour savourer, et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes. J'eus tout à coup l'impression que c'était le 06 Février dans tout mon corps, et dans un élan inconnu, une de mes mains se plaça dans sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser et l'autre se faufila dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer contre moi. Nos lèvres s'attrapaient, se cherchaient, glissaient les unes contre les autres pour de nouveau se retrouver avec toujours plus de passion. Notre respiration était hachée, mais nous n'avions aucune envie de nous arrêter, même pour reprendre une bouffée d'air. Je sentis ses dents se refermer doucement sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche. Ce qui m'électrisa complètement. Ses bras passèrent autour de mes épaules alors qu'il se plaqua davantage contre mon corps. Je pouvais sentir son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, et le mien lui répondait en écho. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, j'avais attendu ça depuis trop longtemps.. !

Toujours nos lèvres scellées, je le poussai gentiment en arrière pour l'allonger sur le canapé et me coller à lui, entre ses jambes, qu'il s'empressa d'enrouler autour de ma taille. Ma langue se glissa aussitôt entre ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec la sienne, et entamer un baiser plus profond et humide.

Alors que nos caresses se faisaient de plus en plus poussées, et que nos mains cherchaient une parcelle de peau à faire frissonner, nos baisers, eux, se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux et sauvages. Alors que tout semblait s'intensifier et s'embraser, un léger bourdonnement commença à se faire entendre. Je tentai d'en faire abstraction, afin de profiter un maximum des lèvres de mon désormais amant, mais ce son désagréable était de plus en plus intense et commençait à me brouiller l'ouïe.

Je laissai échapper accidentellement un gémissement de douleur, et Turner s'en rendit compte.

« D-Dean ? »

Je me redressai brutalement avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains et de fermer les yeux intensément afin d'évacuer ce mal, cette douleur qui tambourinait dans mes tempes. Je n'entendais plus rien ! Je me reculai un peu plus franchement dans l'assise du canapé, mais je ne voyais plus rien ! J'étais aveugle et sourd !

« Aidan ! J-Je ne vois plus rien ! Je n'entends plus rien ! »

Je sursautai au contact de sa main sur mon bras, puis la vue me revint tout à coup. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'images défilant à une vitesse effarante !

Une jeune enfant tombant dans la forêt. Un petit garçon jouant avec un arc. Ce même enfant pleurant dans les bras de sa mère. Ce jeune homme s'entraînant corps et âme avec une épée. Lui, en train de revenir avec un renard planté d'une flèche. Lui en train de jeter du pain à un autre homme. Ce jeune homme en train de rire. Ce jeune homme chantant au coin du feu. Ce jeune homme en train de crier à l'aide dans une forêt. Ce dernier recevant une flèche dans la jambe. Ce jeune homme en train de chevaucher un énorme bouc. Ce jeune homme dans un décor de glace. Ce jeune homme qui me regarde avec détresse. Puis plus rien.

Les images cessèrent...Et la vue me revint doucement. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux correctement, je vis la silhouette de Turner devant moi, puis une fois plus nette, je vis qu'il était terrorisé.

« Dean ! Ça va ?! »

Je me redressai doucement avant de le regarder de haut en bas. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

« K-K-K.. ! »

Le souffle me manquai tant l'émotion était puissante. Je plaquai mes mains sur mon nez et ma bouche pour pleurer silencieusement tout en suffocant. Il était là... Pour de bon !

Je lâchai un couinement de tristesse et Aidan me prit dans ses bras. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... J'avais tellement attendu ! E-Et enfin !

« Dean, je vous en pris, dites moi ce que vous avez !

— R-Rien ! Ris-je tout en pleurant. Oh putain... »

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je ne pu m'empêcher de l'enlacer et de le serrer très fort contre moi. Combien de temps.. ? Plus de neuf mille ans ? Combien de vies ai-je vécu pour enfin le retrouver.. ? Plus d'une centaine certainement.. !

« Qu'avez-vous ? On dirait que ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que vous ne m'avez pas vu...fit-il inquiet.

— Excuse-moi, fis-je en me détachant de lui tout en le détaillant. Je pense ce n'est plus nécessaire de me vouvoyer...

— Et toi de m'appeler Turner... »

Je me mis à sourire, puis à rire, les larmes toujours aux yeux. J'avais du mal à réaliser. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé, j'avais retrouvé mon Kili. Enfin...pas totalement. Lui, ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Alors c'était ça, cette attirance... Je n'aurais jamais cru que ç'aurait été si puissant...

Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise et répondre au baiser avant de se détacher et de poser son front contre le mien.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu disais ne rien voir et ne rien entendre ?

— Ca va très bien, dis-je en l'embrassant chastement, plus que très bien même ! Et je vois bien mieux qu'avant...

— Où veux-tu en venir.. ?

— Je ne peux pas te dire...Mais il y a une chose que je peux, en revanche...

— Quoi donc ? »

Je relevai les yeux vers les siens, toujours nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, et lui murmurai un « je t'aime ». J'entendis sa respiration se saccader tout à coup puis ses lèvres entrer en contact délicatement avec les miennes.

Nous sursautâmes brutalement en entendant la sonnette de l'interphone résonner dans l'appartement. Je plaquai ma main sur ma poitrine, afin de calmer les soudaines palpitations de mon cœur et me levai vers le téléphone. C'était Brett. Je lui ouvris alors la porte de la résidence et me tournais vers Aidan.

« Je vais y aller, fit-il en se levant du canapé, j'imagine que ton frère va se poser des questions sur la raison de ma présence ici...

— Qu'il se les pose, ris-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu sais...que ce que nous venons de faire doit rester qu'en dehors de l'école...

— Oui. Là-bas, ça sera Turner et O'Gorman. »

Je hochai doucement de la tête, alors qu'il parti en direction de la salle de bain, après lui avoir signalé que ces vêtements étaient secs. Brett entra dans l'appartement et relâcha Batman qui parti en courant se jeter sur le canapé.

« Hey ! Non ! T'es trempé, sale clebs ! »

J'attrapai Batman et le renfermai temporairement dans le bureau, avant de retourner vers Brett.

« Ne pose aucune question tant qu'il n'est pas parti, d'accord ?

— Que ? Quoi ? Qui ? »

Aidan sorti à cet instant de la salle de bain et s'arrêta, la main encore sur la poignée.

« S-Salut !

— Salut...Aidan, c'est ça ?

— Ouaip... »

Il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Euh...A demain.. ?

— A demain...Turner... Fait attention à toi. »

Il hocha doucement la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de prendre la porte pour partir. Ç'avait été assez délicat que Brett soit là, mais je saurais me rattraper la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, une fois la porte d'entrée close, mon frère me jeta un regard suspect.

« Quoi ? Tu veux une photo ?

— Pourquoi ton élève était là ?

— Parce qu'il avait un truc à me dire...

— Ah ouais ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu sais Deano, je suis ton petit frère, tu peux tout me dire à moi.

— Il est venu me donner une réponse, c'est tout.

— Une réponse à ?

— A s'il voulait sortir avec moi. »

Je me laissai retomber dans le canapé tout en souriant. S'il avait accepté, c'est forcément parce qu'il a des sentiments, mais parce que lui aussi, au fond, sais qui je suis. Quand Kili se réveillera, alors il saura que depuis le début, son professeur de photographie n'était autre que son frère aîné, Fili, il y de ça des âges.

« Alors ?

— Il a accepté.

— Youhou ! Mon frère est en couple ! Enfin !

— Mais c'est pas le meilleur de ce soir...

— Qu'est-ce ?

— Peu importe ! Et toi, fis-je en me réinstallant. Tu as rencontré qui ? Bretty ? »

Il fit une grimace à ce surnom et je me mis à rire. Quand nous étions petits, j'étais parti chercher une robe de notre mère et du rouge à lèvre, pour essayer le tout sur lui. C'était magnifique ! Et quand notre mère à vu ça, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler Bretty Boop !

« Juste une voisine. Mais sous la pluie, c'était pas top... Toi, monsieur, tu étais bien plus lotit et en meilleure posture, je me trompe ? Dit-il en me tendant une bière.

— Tu as tout à faire raison ! Dis-je en buvant une gorgée. Et c'était génial ! »

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! :)**

Alors, vous devez vous demander pourquoi Graham se comporte ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il ferait partit du petit groupe Martin/Cate qui complote contre Dean et Aidan ? Ah ah, vous n'aurez malheureusement pas la réponse tout de suite ;P

Alors ouais ! Certaines d'entre vous ont vu juste en disant que Dean allait être le premier à se réveiller ! (Dans mes histoires, c'est toujours Kili qui en prend plein la tête ou qui met du temps à se sortir d'un pétrin, même s'il s'agit d'Aidan, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes comme on dit xD)

Je m'excuse d'avance si, par la suite, il y a quelques incohérence de scénario comme "pourquoi personne ne doit dire à Aidan qu'il est Kili" ou "pourquoi Cate veut empêcher que les deux protagonistes ne se réveillent". A force d'écrire, je me suis parfois emmêlé les pinceaux, et j'ai rectifié le tire comme j'ai pu :/

M'enfin, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous poste tout de suite le prochain !

A tout de suite !  
( Où Dean va se redécouvrir les gens qui l'entour...)

bye !


	9. Chapter 9

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Et la suite comme promit ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Quel plaisir de pouvoir retourner au boulot avec sa moto... J'arrivais sur le parking de l'école et la garai non loin de l'entrée. Lorsque je descendis et que je retirai mon casque, j'aperçus Aidan en train d'exploser de rire avec Evangeline et Adam. Je souris en le voyant, repensant à la veille mais aussi à qui il était réellement. J'étais très heureux de m'être souvenu de tout... Et je le serais encore plus le jour où Aidan se réveillera à son tour. Mais pour ça, il faut être patient... Même s'il est possible qu'il ne se réveille jamais...

Je sorti ma case d'appareil photo du coffre, et fronçai les sourcils lorsque je vis Graham s'approcher de moi.

Mais oui... MAIS OUI !

« Dean, il faut que je t-

— Comment as-tu pu ?! Dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

— Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir frappé hier après-midi ?

— Ce n'est pas ça ! Dis-je en le poussant brutalement à deux mains.

— Hey, Dean ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Il me prend que je viens de réaliser que tu n'es qu'un imposteur, un traître ! Un connard ! »

Mon ton s'était voulu plus élevé, et les élèves qui étaient présents dehors commencèrent à se regrouper ensemble et à nous observer de loin.

« Dean, il y a du monde, calme-toi... On va s'expliquer à l'intérieur, d'accord ?

— Pas question ! »

Je lui donnai un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire et il fit volte-face tout en manquant de tomber. Il se rattrapa au mur avant de se retourner vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« DEAN ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!

— Oh si ! Ça va très bien ! C'est toi qui ne va pas bien !

— Mais explique-toi !

— Tu as toujours fait preuve de loyauté, de franchise et de respect envers moi ! Alors POURQUOI ?! Dis-je en le choppant par le col de sa chemise avant de dire tout bas. Pourquoi, Dwalin...Pourquoi m'empêcher de retrouver Kili ?! »

Je le repoussai violemment contre le mur tout en reculant, bouillonnant de rage. Graham me regarda les yeux ronds avant de se redresser correctement, tremblant et ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« D-Dean...Je...J'ai mes raisons...

— Je t'interdis de les poursuivre, claquai-je en me tournant vers lui. Si tu tentes une seule fois de m'en empêcher, ou de l'en empêcher, je jure sur Notre Père que tu regretteras. »

Je lui tournai le dos pour me diriger vers l'entrée et croisai le regard d'Aidan, qui était complètement ahuris. Je lui adressai un bref sourire, toujours énervé par Graham, et allai à ma classe, même si l'heure du début des cours n'avait pas encore commencée.

Au tournant d'un couloir, je manquai de percuter quelqu'un et réalisai qu'il s'agissait du directeur Armitage.

« Oh pard- »

Je me figeai, les yeux grands ouverts, devant le directeur de l'école. Je reculai d'un pas, lentement, alors que d'autres images me revenaient en tête comme un torrent limpide et violent.

« Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

— Thorin... »

Il regarda tout à coup autour de lui, paniqué, et m'attrapa le bras pour aller dans l'ascenseur, et le bloquer une fois que les portes furent refermées.

« F-Fili ?

— Oui...Oui, je suis là !

— Oh Fili ! Fit-il en m'enlaçant tout à coup. Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver.. ! Quand je t'ai embauché, je ne me suis pas douté une seule seconde que tu serais toi, Fili ! Et...Et en te voyant, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.. ! Rit-il nerveusement avant de s'écarter de moi. Tu n'as pas changé... A quelques exceptions, bien sûr !

— Oui, j'ai les cheveux plus courts, moins de barbe et...plus grand aussi !

— De peu alors, rit-il pour me taquiner. Oh Fili, je suis tellement...Tellement.. ! (Il marqua une pause) Je suis ému de te revoir...Je ne pense pas que nous nous sommes revu depuis...depuis ce jour-là...

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu fuir quand je vous l'ai demandé ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite.. ? »

Il ne répondit pas car il se rendit compte que nous bloquions l'ascenseur à ceux qui voulaient l'emprunter. Nous sortîmes alors comme si de rien était, et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à laquelle je me rendais, quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois enfermé dedans, Richard se tourna vers moi et s'assit sur le rebord d'une table.

« Nous étions si près du but, que je n'ai pas voulu abandonner. Nous étions de la lignée de Durin, et il n'était pas dans notre sang de baisser les bras, ne rien faire, alors que...que ta mort était inévitable...

— Qu'avez-vous fait.. ?

— Après qu'Azog...t'ai tué, je n'ai pas pu retenir ton frère de se ruer vers la tour... Il bouillonnait de rage, il se battait comme un démon et n'hésitait pas à décapiter le premier ennemi passant près de sa lame...

— Dit moi qu'il a survécu à la bataille...

— De la compagnie, seul toi, moi et ton frère...avons péri ce jour-là... »

Je resserrai mes poings sur mon jean sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'avais tout fait pour l'éloigner de cet endroit, pour le protéger, et tout ça a été vain. Mon frère est quand même mort à la bataille...

« Il a été tué par Bolg...(Ma mâchoire se resserra douloureusement)... En voulant te venger... Je n'ai pas pu intervenir lors de cet affrontement, car j'étais moi-même en train de m'occuper d'Azog, tant la haine et la rage me consumait. Je sais juste quand Dwalin était parti te rejoindre pour voir si tu étais encore en vie... Mais je n'en su rien... Car il était trop tard pour moi... »

Je me mordis doucement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes larmes. C'était tellement dur de savoir tout ça, d'y repenser, et d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour et à cause de moi. Je sentis les bras de Richard s'enrouler autour de moi pour m'attirer contre lui.

« Tu as fait une promesse à ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui, depuis des âges, nous pousse à nous réincarner et à nous souvenir.. ?

— Je lui ai juste dit, peu avant la bataille, que je lui promettrai que nous serons toujours ensemble, et ce même dans la mort...

— Et vous ne l'avez pas été...Alors cette promesse s'est transformée en malédiction, et tant que tous les deux ne vous serez pas réveillé pour vous reconnaître mutuellement, le cycle recommencera...

— Je veux retrouver Kili, Thorin... Mais...Mais il ne se souvient pas... Est-ce que...tu penses que certains d'entre nous, qui nous souvenons, ne veulent pas que ce cycle cesse ? (Richard hocha doucement la tête). Pourquoi.. ? Nous ne sommes pas censés nous souvenirs de tant de vies, de tant de choses... Et puis, je veux que cette quête cesse... Quand il m'arrivait de me réveiller lors de mes autres vies, j'étais à sa recherche, et jamais je ne l'ai trouvé... Je me suis même tué une fois, pour arrêter de ressentir ce supplice, et ce manque que j'avais de lui... Ils veulent continuer de se souvenirs, mais moi, je ne veux plus souffrir à l'avenir...

— Je te comprends... Moi, je suis pour que cela cesse... Je n'en souffre pas, mais je suis d'accord avec toi... Nous avons bien plus de souvenirs que quiconque sur cette Terre... »

Il m'adressa un sourire, que je lui rendis mais plus tristement. Il se décolla de la table avant de me donner une tape dans le dos pour me revigorer.

« Allez, ne fait pas la tête. Aidan Turner est Kili, je l'ai reconnu tout comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais s'il ne se réveille jamais.. ?

— L'as-tu déjà rencontré dans une autre vie ?

— Oui, mais un court instant. Et je pense qu'il s'est souvenu de moi, tout comme moi de lui.

— Vraiment ? Mais comment se fait-il que.. ?

— Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'interagir ensemble. C'était en 1940, je m'appelais Konrad Rosenwald, j'étais au front, en Pologne... et je répondais aux ordres donné par le Fuhrer. L'ennemi, les anglais, était de l'autre côté du No Man's Land... A leur front, se trouvait un certain commandant, du nom de Jack Churchill. Il était jeune et téméraire, et il tua notre Feldwebel à distance avec son arc et une flèche. Suite à ça, nous avions reçu l'ordre de nous ruer vers l'ennemi. Nous étions des centaines et plus avec les anglais, et il a fallu que mon regard croise celui de Jack. A cet instant précis, tout m'est revenu. Et je l'ai reconnu, Jack était Kili. Et vu le regard qu'il m'a donné, et qu'il ai abaissé son épée suite à ça, il m'avait certainement reconnu également. Mais ce laps de temps avait relâché notre attention, et je me suis fait tiré dessus. Je me souviens qu'il s'est penché au dessus de moi et qu'il a tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais plus rien ensuite... »

Un silence s'installa tout à coup, et le regard de Richard se perdit dans le font de la salle. Il fronça alors les sourcils avant de rire et de me jeter un regard amusé et apaisant. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'arquer en sourcil, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans mon récit.

« C'est marrant...Parce que même des années et des années après, commença-t-il, il s'est servi d'une épée, d'un arc et de flèches pour faire la Seconde Guerre Mondiale... Comme il l'aurait fait au Troisième Âge... Je ne sais pas s'il était réveillé à cet instant, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a que Kili pour perpétuer un truc pareil, même si ce n'est pas conforme aux règlements qu'il suivait à cette époque.

— Kili a toujours été un anticonformiste...Enfin, sur certain points, ris-je. »

J'inspirai profondément quand j'entendis la sonnerie retentir dans l'établissement. Richard s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça encore une fois en me murmurant qu'il était heureux de m'avoir retrouvé, et qu'il comptait sur moi pour aider Aidan.

« En revanche, tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire qui tu es, ni qui il est... Ça pourrait corrompre le processus...

— Oui, seulement des gestes ou des allusions implicites... »

Il hocha la tête avant de me sourire et de me donner une tape sur l'épaule pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte et sortir. Les élèves entrèrent après lui, et j'eus le droit au regard bizarre d'Aidan se poser sur moi. Je sentis une montée d'adrénaline me remonter l'estomac, car j'étais à la fois heureux de le voir, mais aussi effrayer de faire une gaffe les jours à venir à son propos.

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

La première heure de cours avait été assez étrange... Il s'agissait-là du premier cours que j'avais avec Dean depuis que nous nous étions embrassés, et le fait de s'ignorer était assez dérangeant.. Et même si j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître, même vis-à-vis d'Evangeline, quelque chose me tracassait. Pourquoi est-ce que Dean avait donné un coup de poing à Monsieur McTavish ce matin ? Peut-être s'était-il simplement vengé de celui qu'il avait reçu la dernière fois par le prof d'archi ? Ou il s'agissait peut-être d'autre chose...

« Dan ! Fait attention, tu vas rater ta photo !

— M-Merde ! Sursautai-je en retirant la photo du bac. Merci Eva, ç'aurait été bête de la louper celle-là...

— Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle répond bien au sujet en plus, alors garde-la. »

Je jetai un regard à Eva après avoir pincé la photo avec la pince à linge sur la corde. Elle était bizarre ces derniers temps, elle aussi... Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle venait pas en cours, sans donner de raison, j'avais contacté son copain et il m'avait dit ne l'avoir pas du tout vu...

« Dit-moi, commençais-je, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ces temps-ci ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas...Tu es distante avec moi, tu ne viens pas en cours pendant deux jours sans même me prévenir, sans même donner une raison valable au secrétariat, ni même à Murray... Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Dan, mais ça va très bien... J'ai juste eu...un coup de fatigue...

— Tu mens si mal...dis-je tout prêt d'elle pour ensuite murmurer. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches.. ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens avant de me pousser doucement en arrière et me faire reculer jusqu'aux bacs. Son regard se perdit tout à coup au loin, derrière moi, puis elle papillonna rapidement des paupières avant de détourner la tête et de reculer.

« Eva.. ?

— Je dois m'occuper de mes photos...

— Evangeline. »

J'attrapai son poignet et elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Je la retournai doucement vers moi pour lui faire face et une sensation étrange s'empara de mon estomac lorsque je la vis pleurer silencieusement. Sans demander quoi ce que soit, je l'attirai contre moi pour l'enlacer et la bercer doucement.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu.. ? Fis-je à voix basse.

— Je...J'ai peur Dan... J'ai peur de ne plus aimer Murray... »

Je la décollai lentement de moi pour la regarder, étonné qu'elle me dise une telle chose. Murray et Evangeline étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, et il me semblait qu'elle était la plus amoureuse des deux... Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur.. ?

« Dit-moi...

— J-Je...Je ne sais pas mais...je suis sûre de toujours l'aimer au fond de moi, mais quelque chose s'est produit et...et c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus l'aimer aussi pleinement qu'avant...

— Pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins avec moi, Eva... Dit moi tout... Tu...Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça.. ? (elle hocha doucement la tête) Et, du coup, tu es amoureuse de cette deuxième personne ? (Elle inspira difficilement avant de hocher de nouveau la tête). Tu ne peux pas vivre avec une double relation mais tu aimerais les garder tous les deux.. ?

— Oui...fit-elle dans un petit sanglot. Je veux les deux mais je ne peux qu'en avoir qu'un... Et faire un choix est tellement douloureux ! Je sens que si je n'en garde qu'un, j'aurais toujours un manque de l'autre, et vivre avec un manque, un creux au fond de soit est horrible ! »

Elle se dégagea violemment de ma prise et alla se mettre dans un coin de la chambre noire. Je me sentais mal... Très mal, car je comprenais qu'elle ne veuille pas vivre avec un creux... Jusqu'à hier, je ressentais ce manque... Et même si je suis avec Dean maintenant, je sens que je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait... C'est comme s'il manquait un truc, un tout petit truc, qui pourrait me faire sentir au complet...

Je soupirai, m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour l'inciter à me regarder, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je me mis à sourire pour la rassurer.

« Tu sais, on a tous ressenti un moment de doute dans sa vie, et si tu es amoureuse de deux personnes, essaie de faire une liste de tous ce que tu aimes et détestes chez chacun. Tu verras les points positifs ou négatifs qu'ils auront, et s'ils en ont en commun ou pas. A partir de là, essaie de te dire lequel est le mieux. Et imagine-toi une vie sans l'un, puis sans l'autre. Et, si jamais le pas ultime n'a pas été franchi avec cette deuxième personne, imagine-toi ce que tu pourrais ressentir juste après. Heureuse ? Joueuse ? Malheureuse ? Coupable ? Traîtresse ? Ça va beaucoup t'aider...

— Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé.. ?

— Oui...fis-je en soupirant... J'étais avec une fille depuis un an, et puis...il y avait ce gars. Je ne saurais expliquer comment, mais j'ai eu un coup de foudre. J'avais l'impression que notre rencontre était destiné à se réaliser et que s'il était là, c'était pour m'ouvrir les yeux, avoir l'occasion de vivre l'aventure de ma vie, de changer la monotonie de ma vie. Alors j'ai commencé à jouer avec le feu, sans rien dire à ma copine. J'adorais être avec ce gars, je me sentais plus vivant que jamais, mais plus les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient, plus je me sentais mal de cette situation. J'aimais ma copine, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie sans elle, et je jouais au con. Et puis j'ai commencé à faire ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis rendu compte que, avec ce gars, tout avait été précipité et que je ne connaissais pratiquement rien de lui. J'ai eu énormément de mal à me décider, puis je me suis jeté à l'eau. Je lui ai dit que cette histoire devait cesser, je lui ai sortit une excuse bidon, et puis nous nous sommes plus jamais revu.

— Et ensuite ?

— Je me suis senti vide et coupable pendant un temps, et je n'arrivais plus à regarder ma copine droit dans les yeux sans que je ne me dise « tu l'as trahi, tu lui as menti, tu es un connard ». Alors j'ai chassé tous les souvenirs que j'avais eu avec ce gars, tout. Pour qu'il ne reste que ceux de ma copine. Et puis c'est allé mieux, et j'ai réussi à me contenter de ce que ma copine pouvait m'offrir... On ne peut pas tout avoir, faire des choix est difficile, mais vivre dans la modestie est la meilleure des choses...

— Et ta copine ?

— Elle m'a quitté un an et demi après...pas parce qu'elle était au courant, elle ne l'a jamais été, mais parce qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments... C'était dur sur le coup, mais après cette rupture, je ne suis certainement pas parti dans les bras de l'autre gars. Je suis resté seul. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, j'avais peur de vivre seul, que c'était pour ça que je ne voulais, au départ, quitter aucun des deux. »

Un silence prit place. Alors qu'elle était certainement en train de réfléchir, moi, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers le passé, et mon cœur se serra. Cette période de ma vie avait été très compliqué, et même si aujourd'hui je le vis bien, j'en ai gardé des séquelles...

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Dis-je pour sortir de mes pensées. Ton autre personne.

— Je...soupira-t-elle, je ne peux pas...

— Eva... »

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et avec la faible lumière rouge, je vis ses yeux larmoyants et ses joues briller. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure quand je compris.

« Ce...C'est...C'est moi...C'est ça... ? »

Elle ferma fortement les yeux pour pleurer silencieusement avant de cacher son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant cette scène et en réalisant que je ne pourrais, malheureusement, rien apporté à Evangeline, car j'étais désormais en couple avec Dean. Et que même si je ne l'avais pas été, Eva était ma meilleure amie... Et puis si jamais elle décidait de quitter Murray, je me sentirais tellement mal...car je ne pourrais même pas l'accueillir de l'autre côté...

« Eva...ne quitte pas Murray pour moi... Tu sais à quel point je suis idiot, qu'il m'arrive d'être pas sérieux du tout dans une relation...

— Aidan, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est quelque chose de puissant ! D'authentique ! Je n'arrive pas.. !

— Oubli vite dans ce cas. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que Murray te donne déjà. Et je ne pourrais jamais te donner autre chose en plus... Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, Eva, c'est justement pour éviter que tu ne fasses la plus grosse erreur de ta vie... Garde Murray. C'est un type bien, et il t'aime comme un fou...

— T-Toi.. ? T-Tu ne m'aimes...pas du tout.. ? »

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux tout en soupirant. Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Eva me demande ça.. ? J'inspirai profondément avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans les siens brillants.

« Eva...Tu es ma meilleure amie...Et la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent... Je tiens énormément à toi, et je ne veux pas gâcher cette si belle amitié par ce genre de sentiment... Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur et ce côté maternel qui me manque depuis que je suis loin de chez moi... S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas... Dire que je ne t'aime pas du tout serait complètement faux, car je t'aime Evangeline, mais...mais certainement pas comme tu le souhaiterais... Je suis désolé... Et je pense... qu'il est préférable que l'on reste des meilleurs amis...

— Je suis certaine que Kili n'aurait pas dit ça... »

Je fronçais les sourcils d'étonnement. Qui était ce Kili ? Et que venait-il faire tout à coup dans notre conversation. Mais Evangeline se leva et, avant de quitter la chambre noire, me dit de ne pas chercher plus loin, que la fatigue des larmes lui faisait un peu perdre la tête, et que cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Enfin seul, je passai ma main sur mon visage, les yeux écarquillés tout en soupirant. J'espère que cette conversation ne va rien changer à notre relation, et qu'elle ne va pas quitter Murray stupidement...

Je sortis de la chambre au bout de cinq minutes et croisai Jed dans le couloir. Il était du genre bibliothèque vivante celui-là, et une question me brûlait les lèvres.

« Jed !

— Ouaip ?

— Dit-moi, il me semble que j'ai entendu ce nom dans un roman mais je ne suis pas sûr. Le prénom Kili te parle ?

— Euh...Ouais...fit-il tout à coup distant. Pourquoi ?

— C'est dans quoi s'il te plaît ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est bon que je te le dise...

— Allez ! C'est juste un nom !

— Je te dirais simplement l'auteur du roman. Il s'appelle J.R.R Tolkien. C'était un professeur à Oxford dans les années 20 à 40, et il a écrit de nombreux romans, dont un qui contient ce nom-là. Ciao. »

Et il se précipita dans les toilettes. Je soupirais d'agacement. Pourquoi les gens sont distants et étranges avec moi !? Je fis demi-tour dans le couloir et donnai un violent coup de poing dans le mur avant de me diriger vers la salle de classe, la main tremblante. Je sens que je vais exploser d'ici quelques secondes.

J'entrai dans la salle, et commençai à faire mon sac.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, Turner ? Demanda Dean.

— Si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais tuer quelqu'un ici. »

J'attrapai mon sac et quittai la salle, sur les nerfs. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, la porte se rouvrit et j'entendis la voix de Dean me rappeler. Or je décidai de l'ignorer et à l'instant où j'entrai dans l'ascenseur, il réussit à s'y glisser également.

« Où vas-tu Dan ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi. »

Il appuya sur le bouton pour bloquer l'ascenseur et ce dernier s'arrêta. Je lui jetai un regard noir alors qu'il me plaqua contre le fond de la cabine métallique.

« A quoi tu joues ?

— Je sens que je vais exploser de rage si je ne vais pas prendre l'air tout de suite ! Les gens me prennent pour un con ! Et j'en ai marre !

— Mais... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne te prend pour un con !

— Si ! D'abord ces cachotteries entre Freeman et Blanchett, ensuite Eva qui fait des siennes, et puis Jed qui est distant et énigmatique ! Franchement, les gens me cachent des choses ! Et c'est insupportable ! »

Je vis Dean soupirer puis attraper doucement une de mes mains pour entrelacer nos doigts ensemble.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave...fit-il en caressant ma peau de son pouce. Tu es sur les nerfs parce que ce qui nous arrive est difficile à comprendre et du fait de ne trouver aucune raison concrète, tu commences à devenir fou...

— Je ne suis pas fou !

— Non, je sais, calme-toi... Je disais fou dans le sens où tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête... »

Il avait raison... L'accumulation de toutes ces choses me faisaient craquer... Heureusement que Dean, lui, était là... et qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, à tenter de me dissimuler des choses... Je soupirai afin de me calmer et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, un peu plus apaisé. Il releva un peu le menton et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes pendant de longues secondes.

« Je croyais...que tu ne voulais rien ici, à l'école...murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

— Il n'y a pas de caméra dans l'ascenseur, que je sache...dit-il avait de m'embrasser de nouveau.

— Je ne crois pas... »

Ses lèvres happèrent de nouveau les miennes avant que ma langue ne se glisse dans sa bouche pour entrer en contact avec sa jumelle. Le baiser était doux et court, mais plein de sensations vinrent pétiller dans mon ventre pendant cet instant.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer tout en souriant.

« Ça calme plutôt bien...

— Ça m'a démangé toute la matinée...

— Quel dommage que tu aies cours cette après-midi... Moi, je suis libre... et tout seul...

— Tais-toi...dit-il en faisant un sourire déçu. J'aurais bien voulu être avec toi... Ça a été trop court hier...

— Ça, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi... »

Je déposai mes lèvres une dernière fois contre les siennes avant de débloquer l'ascenseur.

« Je reviens en cours...Mais juste pour toi...

— C'est une motivation quand même, rit-il »

Il m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant que les portes ne se rouvrirent et que nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur pour retourner en cours.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce neuvième chapitre ! ^^**

Alors, finalement, on sait que Graham est contre le réveil de Kili, et que c'était surtout pour ça qu'il disait à Dean de s'éloigner d'Aidan. Eh ouais, Graham a conscience qu'il est Dwalin depuis un bon moment déjà ! Mais pourquoi ? Il a ses raisons, mais lesquelles ?

Aah... Ce passage avec Richard... Je l'ai imaginé il y a si longtemps ! Quand il lui raconte ce dont il se souvient après la mort de ses neveux ! Et ce passage quand Dean raconte un souvenir d'une vie lors de la seconde guerre mondiale... J'avais entendu parlé de ce Jack Churchill, qui se battait à l'arc et à l'épée, je me suis dit "c'est tellement Kili ça !" que je me suis dit "faut que ce soit une de ses vies de réincarnations, obligé" et puis Dean en uniforme allemand, je vous cache pas que j'adore xD

Alors si vous vous demandez pourquoi Eva est comme ça, c'est qu'elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle sait qui elle est, et qui est donc Aidan. Et ça lui brise le coeur du coup, vu que je me base sur le film (l'amour à SENS UNIQUE de Tauriel pour Kili).

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Jed a malencontreusement (ou pas) dit où se renseigner sur ce fameux Kili ?  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

(Où Aidan ne va pas s'en sortir indemne !)

Bybye les poulets ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Voici la suite de l'histoire ! Etant donné que je suis quasiment à la fin de mon histoire (côté word, je veux dire), je posterais désormais deux chapitres d'affilés :) Comme ça tout le monde est content ! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos nombreux Fave et Reviews sur les précédents chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D BONNE LECTURE ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan**

Depuis que j'étais rentré, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à faire des recherches sur internet sur ce fameux écrivain J.R.R Tolkien, dont Jed m'avait parlé. C'était un homme né en 1892 en Afrique du Sud, qui avait été professeur à l'université d'Oxford pendant un certain nombre d'années. Il était également traducteur, écrivain mais avait également servi dans l'armée britannique lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Rien de particulier sur sa vie m'avait interpellé, si ce n'est quatre de ses romans. Et je m'étais littéralement frappé le front lorsque je lus qu'il était l'auteur des trois romans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._ Bien évidemment que c'était Tolkien ! Faut dire que je n'étais pas un très grand lecteur, même si ces histoires sont beaucoup aimées par les jeunes comme par les plus grands, aucun réalisateur n'avait relevé le défit d'en faire des films.

Je lus alors quelques résumés mais aucun ne parlait d'un quelconque Kili, ou un nom de ce genre. Il devait s'agir d'un personne secondaire, ou beaucoup moins important. Le fait est que je n'avais pas envie de me plonger dans une si grosse lecture pour trouver un nom alors que je n'aimais pas ça.

Au lieu de ça, je tapais directement dans le moteur de recherche ce nom, accompagné du nom de l'écrivain. Et là, je puis faire le lien avec une autre de ses œuvres : _Le Hobbit,_ les préquelles des trois autres _Seigneurs des Anneaux._

 _«_ Alors...Qui est Kili.. ? »

A l'instant où je m'apprêtais à cliquer sur un lien, mon ordinateur s'éteignit tout à coup. Je reculai au fond de mon canapé tout en soufflant d'agacement et posai mon PC sur la table pour aller chercher son chargeur. Je pensais qu'en le rebranchant, la batterie pourrait de nouveau charger, et tout de même s'allumer, car il était branché sur secteur, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Non… Non, t'as pas grillé, enfoiré ! »

Je tentais par tous les moyens de le rallumer mais rien n'y faisait ! Mon ordinateur était foutu ! Je m'enfonçai au fond de mon canapé, les mains sur les joues tout en soupirant longuement et bruyamment.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de tricher. »

Je fis un bon phénoménal lorsque je vis l'étrange petit homme apparaître comme par magie à mes côtés. Je ne sus même pas comment je fis pour ne pas crier !

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? lâchai-je un peu sèchement.

— Tu triches. Si tu triches, alors jamais tu ne te réveilleras, du moins pas sous ton nom actuel…

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

— J'insinue que si jamais tu continues de fouiner, fit-il en se rapprochant de moi, je prendrai un malin plaisir de te tourmenter...Aidan.

— Tu es juste dans ma tête, fis-je en croisant les bras, tu ne peux rien me faire. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi et de tes menaces.

— Vraiment ? »

Il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et se le planta violemment dans la cuisse. Une soudaine douleur me lança dans la jambe et me fit bondir de mon canapé.

« Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Hurlai-je en me tenant la jambe. Comment tu fais ça ?! »

Il plissa les yeux de mépris et fit tourner la lame dans sa cuisse à 90 degrés. Je me mis à crier de douleur et tombai au sol, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux, et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, il se mit à sourire et retira le couteau de sa cuisse d'un coup sec. Je pus de nouveau respirer quand je sentis cette douleur s'estomper et qu'il rangea son couteau.

« Je te l'ai dit il y a plusieurs jours de ça. Je suis toi. Si jamais tu triches, alors tu seras puni de cette manière. »

Et il disparut.

Je me réveillai un sursaut lorsque j'entendis des coups retentir contre ma porte, et je me rendis compte que j'étais par-terre, à côté de mon canapé et ma table basse.

Je tentai de me redresser, mais une atroce douleur se vivifia dans ma cuisse, et je fus horrifié de voir un couteau de cuisine planté en plein dedans.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi, suivit d'une sueur froide et de vertiges. C-Comment m'étais-je fait ça.. ?

Les coups redoublèrent et j'entendis la voix d'Eva à travers la porte. Je lui dis fébrilement que cette dernière était ouverte, et elle entra puis s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'elle me vit avec le couteau dans la jambe.

« Dan ! Fit-elle tout à coup paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

— J-Je ne sais pas trop...fis-je en sentant la tête me tourner. J'ai… Je crois que j'ai eu une absence et… et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais comme ça…

— Attends, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, ne bouge pas, je vais appeler une ambulance, ok ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête et m'appuyai contre le canapé derrière moi tout en soupirant. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je remarquai que mon ordinateur était tranquillement posé sur la table basse, mais surtout, allumé.

« C'est bon, ils vont arriver, fit Eva en s'approchant de moi. Comment tu te sens ?

— J'ai super mal à la jambe, fis-je en riant légèrement. Mais sinon...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Eva ?

— Je...Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'avais dit ce matin… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit, et je préfère souffrir quelque temps de cette situation plutôt que de te perdre une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Je suis content d'entendre ça, c'est un bon choix...fis-je en laissant ma tête aller en arrière.

— Tu voudras que je t'accompagne quand l'ambulance sera là ?

— Évidemment… Tu pourras juste… prévenir Dean.. ?

— Dean ? Tu veux dire Monsieur O'Gorman ? (je hochai la tête). Pourquoi tu veux le tenir au courant ?

— Parce que quand je suis mal, il le ressent et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète si jamais il a ressenti quelque chose tout à l'heure.

— C'est à cause de cette histoire encore ? Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

— Oui. S'il te plaît, Eva. Je n'ai pas son numéro, mais appelle l'école. »

Nous entendîmes les sirènes de l'ambulance dans la rue, et l'angoisse commença alors à s'installer doucement rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils allaient me bouger, avec ça dans la jambe. Je ressentis de nouveau cette bouffée de chaleur m'envahir lorsque je tentai de toucher le manche du couteau de cuisine. Non mais quel con ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Parce que c'est bien évidemment moi qui ai fait ça, pendant que je n'étais pas conscient.

Les ambulanciers entrèrent alors dans mon appartement grâce à Eva, et à partir de cet instant, ce qui suivit ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

 **Point de vue de Dean**.

Depuis une bonne demi-heure, je n'arrêtais pas d'aller et venir entre mon bureau et les fenêtres pour regarder dehors, car quelque chose me préoccupait, mais il m'était impossible de savoir quoi.

« Monsieur ? C'est pour quand le voyage en France déjà ? Demanda une élève assise vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne me souviens plus de la date…

— Ce sera en fin Février, vous aurez l'occasion de voir le Mont Blanc bien enneigé. Je vous donnerai le dossier sur le projet la semaine prochaine, comme ça j'aurais vu tout le monde d'ici-là.

— Donc c'est dans presque un mois ?

— C'est ça, plutôt trois semaines en fait. »

Je me retournai vers la porte d'entrée quand la secrétaire entra dans la salle.

« Oui ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

— Je dois vous parler. C'est important. »

Je sortis alors dans le couloir avec elle, et après avoir refermé la porte, elle me fit face.

« Je n'ai pas tout comprit, mais une ancienne amie de votre frère m'a appelé pour vous prévenir que ce dernier était à l'hôpital.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez y aller, je vais libérer les élèves et faire une dérogation pour la classe.

— Merci beaucoup ! »

Je repartis chercher mes affaires et expliquer rapidement la situation à mes élèves, avant de sortir, d'enfourcher ma moto et de foncer à l'hôpital où Aidan se trouvait. Je n'étais pas idiot, j'avais comprit que le frère en question n'était pas Brett mais Aidan, ou Kili. Pour cette fameuse amie, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Evangeline, ou Tauriel. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je l'ai reconnu, mais je ne sais pas si elle s'est réveillée. Peut-être que oui, si elle a employé le terme de frère.

Bon sang, alors mon angoisse de cette après midi était justifiée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'était encore arrivé Aidan ?

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, je m'approchai de l'accueil pour demander où je pouvais trouver Aidan.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Aidan Turner, il est arrivé en urgence il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— Il est actuellement au bloc opératoire, mais sa chambre se trouve au premier étage, au numéro 18. Il me semble qu'une de ses amies s'y trouve déjà.

— Très bien, merci ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, je me retrouvais devant la porte de la chambre 18, et toquai avant d'entrer. Je vis alors Evangeline assise sur une chaise, en train de fixer le sol de façon pensive, mais elle se redressa lorsqu'elle me vit.

« Monsieur O'Gorman.. ! Vous êtes venu.. !

— Oui, merci pour ton appel à l'école.

— Que… Comment savez-vous que c'était moi ?

— Parce que tu es maligne… Fis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit vide.

— Dites… fit-elle plus doucement, c'est vrai cette histoire qu'Aidan m'a raconté ? Sur cette étrange sensation entre vous.. ?

— Euh...Eh bien, oui. Il ne t'a pas menti. Mais je pense que tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? (elle baissa les yeux). Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé au fait ?

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un genre de malaise ou d'absence, et que pendant qu'il était inconscient, il s'était planté un couteau de cuisine dans la cuisse.

— Quoi ?!

— Oui je sais, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il aurait fait un truc pareil, mais les infirmiers ont dit qu'il s'en sortira facilement. Qu'il aura certainement besoin de béquilles quelques semaines... »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, mais je me sentis obliger de lui demander quelque chose. Je me levai alors et m'assis en face d'elle, toujours sur le lit.

« Lily… Je sais que tu es comme moi…

— De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

— Que tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas seulement nous.

— Alors vous m'avez reconnu.. ?

— Comment pourrais-je oublier le visage d'une femme qui s'est battu à nos côtés alors que cette guerre ne la concernait pas ?

— Fili, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Je crois que Aidan s'est fait ça à cause de moi... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné qu'elle m'ait appelé par mon véritable prénom, mais surtout pour l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire. Je lui demandai de m'expliquer davantage.

« Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques jours, fit-elle en se tortillant les doigts, et j'étais encore troublée de tous ces souvenirs qui m'étaient revenu, de toutes ses émotions que j'avais ressentis...et… J'ai lui ai parlé, presque droit dans les yeux, de Kili…

— Q-Quoi ? Tu.. ? Tu lui en a parlé ?!

— Non ! Enfin, nous nous étions disputés et je lui ai simplement dit que Kili aurait agit différemment... »

Je soupirai tout en secouant la tête et en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Kili a dû riposter, cela expliquerait l'absence et l'acte de s'être blessé.

« Tauriel, tu sais que tu as presque tout gâché ?

— Je vous demande pardon, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il se blesse, ou qu'à cause de moi, la malédiction continue…

— Je le sais… Mais si jamais quelqu'un force la main à Aidan de façon explicite, alors ça ne marchera pas.. ! Pas dans cette vie… Nous devront encore attendre des milliers d'années avant qu'un tel moment ne se reproduise.. ! »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors, et Evangeline ne sembla plus où se mettre après ce que je venais de lui dire. J'insistai sur le fait que c'était important qu'Aidan ne sache pas tout ça, et qu'il fallait absolument préserver cette '"innocence"', car après ce que j'avais pu constater avec Graham, certaines personne ne veulent pas que la malédiction se termine.

« Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'ils veulent continuer de se réincarner, de se souvenir de toutes leurs vies qu'ils ont eu. Mais s'ils parviennent à éviter de réveiller Kili, alors nous repartons tous pour un tour. Je ne voudrais pas en faire des tonnes et être égoïste, mais Kili et moi en souffririons le plus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce manque peut être horrible. Un beau matin, tu te lèves et tu ressens un vide, comme si ta vie n'était pas si bien pour toi et que tu avais besoin de quelque chose en plus pour te sentir au complet.

— Et… Vous avez ressenti ça pendant toutes vos vies ?

— Oui, de façon plus ou moins intense. Et lorsque je me réveillais, c'était encore pire… Parce que tu es conscient de tous tes souvenirs, de toutes tes vies.. ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour te sentir mieux, mais tu ne peux pas ! Parce que tu ne sais pas où chercher, ni comment faire ! Et puis il y forcément eu des moments où moi j'étais vivant, et que Kili, lui, ne s'était pas encore réincarné ! Tu cherches alors quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Et quand tu vis pendant bien une soixante-dizaine d'années, tu as le temps de te sentir mal… très mal…

— Vous avez...déjà tenté de tout arrêter.. ?

— Sur toutes mes vies, où j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour me sentir si mal de ce manque, j'ai dû forcer la main de la mort plus de treize fois.

— Ah oui...quand même.. !

— Alors tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie que cette malédiction dure une vie de plus... »

Nous nous tûmes tout à coup lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta, surprise de nous voir ici, et nous demanda de sortir quelques minutes le temps qu'elle prépare la chambre pour accueillir Aidan qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Nous attendîmes alors une dizaine de minutes dans une salle d'attente quand cette même infirmière revint nous voir afin de nous informer que nous pouvions retourner dans la chambre, voir Aidan. Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier, et nous partîmes vers la chambre 18.

« Hey.. ! Fit Aidan quand il nous vit entrer. Oh t'es venu Dean !

— Toi, on ne peut pas te laisser seul une après midi sans qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose ! Fis-je en croisant les bras faussement énervé.

— Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est encore à cause de cette histoire !

— C'est bon Aidan, ne t'en fais pas, je te crois.. ! Fis-je en riant. Je te taquine... »

Il souffla de soulagement tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Je lui demandai s'il avait mal, mais il me répondit que pour le moment, sa jambe était encore endormie, qu'il me tiendrait au courant quand l'anesthésiant se sera dissipé. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous trois, mais je me risquai de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

« Euh...Eh bien...commença-t-il, j'étais chez moi en train de faire des recherches sur un certain...(il fronça les sourcils) Merde, je ne me souviens plus de son nom.. !

— Quel nom ? Demandai-je

— Je… Je ne sais même plus ! Bordel ! Commença-t-il à s'agiter. C'est comme si cet enfoiré m'avait fait oublier !

— Hey, calme-toi d'accord ? Fis-je en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le recoucher. Tu parles de qui ?

— Du petit gars comme moi, tu sais ? Tu as déjà rêvé de lui, tu me l'as dit. »

Oh...Je vois, il parle bien de lui-même. Je jetai un regard gêné à Evangeline, qui elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Hm, ouais et...fis-je en me concentrant de nouveau, tu crois qu'il...t'as poussé à te planter ce couteau dans la jambe et à oublier ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

— J'en suis sûr ! Il m'a dit que je trichais, alors pour me punir il s'est planté son couteau dans la jambe et la douleur s'est fait ressentir dans la mienne. Pour certainement éviter que ça se reproduise, il a dû me faire oublier ! Et maintenant je suis complètement paumé ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis planté ce putain de couteau de cuisine dans la cuisse !

— Aidan calme-toi, ajouta Evangeline, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre quelque chose qui, à ce que j'ai comprit, s'est produit dans ta tête, non ? Peut-être que tu as eu un genre de traumatisme et ton subconscient s'est comme matérialisé et a essayé de te faire passer un message ?

— Tu penses ? Parce que ce gars me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux !

— Justement ! Continua-t-elle. C'est ton inconscient qui t'a adressé la parole pour arrêter de faire des conneries, alors arrête d'accord ? Pour le bien de tous, mais surtout pour le tien, car je ne passerai pas tous les jours par hasard chez toi pour te sauver ! »

Je m'étais tus pendant toute cette conversation, surpris de voir, pour la première fois, Evangeline énervée. Aidan me jeta un regard, comme s'il réalisait qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

« Après tout, tout ça a commencé à notre rencontre, dit-il en me regardant, alors la solution n'est pas à trouver tout seul, mais à deux.

— Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, si tu dois faire quoi que ce soit, tu attends qu'on soit tous les deux, hm ?

— D'accord… C'est plus sécurisant pour moi. (il marqua une pause). Et toi ? Il ne semble plus t'arriver ce genre de truc ?

— Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais essayé de me tuer.. ! Ris-je nerveusement. Mais… Je continue de faire ces rêves...Et...J'ai eu un indice…

— C'est vrai ? dit-il en se redressant dans le lit.

— Oui. »

Je l'avais lancé sur cette piste pour qu'il oublie l'autre, car Evangeline m'avait dit que c'est parce qu'elle avait mentionné le prénom de Kili, qu'il avait commencé à faire des recherches. Mais je n'allais pas lui donner un si gros indices que ça. Je devais simplement l'aider sur la bonne voie.

« Je t'ai vu...sur la glace, auprès d'un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs. Il n'était pas vraiment grand et il avait une barbe courte.

— Sérieux ?! Dit-il avec les yeux ronds. Je l'ai vu ! Je le vois dans chacun de mes rêves, et je lui parle de cette personne que je cherche !

— V-Vraiment ? Fis-je faussement étonné. En plus de la glace, ça fait encore quelque chose en commun dans nos rêves.

— De la glace ? Intervint Lily. Alors vous êtes tous les deux givrés ! »

Elle prit ses affaires, me jeta un regard et quitta la chambre sans claquer la porte. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour ne pas rester plus longtemps avec nous, car elle savait désormais, elle savait tout et elle ne voulait pas accidentellement divulguer quelque chose. Mais elle avait rejeter la faute sur ce fait surnaturel, et même si je suis au courant que c'est pour faire semblant, Aidan, lui, ne sait rien.

Je le regardai, et je le vis comme vexé et blessé.

« Dan...fis-je en lui prenant la main. C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça… C'est particulier… Et… Vous êtes habituellement proche, elle doit peut-être être jalouse que ce truc se passe entre nous deux, et pas entre vous deux.. ?

— Peut-être...fit-il comme désolé. Mais je pensais qu'elle était assez ouverte pour comprendre que ce que je lui ai raconté était vrai…

— Laisse-lui du temps… Ce n'est pas facile… Je n'en ai même pas encore parlé à mon frère, et je ne sais même pas si je le ferai un jour, tu vois.. ? »

Il hocha la tête doucement avant de resserrer sa main dans la mienne et de m'attirer vers lui pour me voler un baiser.

« Et ça, il ne semble pas qu'elle soit au courant, fis-je en souriant.

— Non, mais après que je lui ai demandé de te faire venir, que tu étais très inquiet et que nous nous sommes tutoyés et appelés par nos prénoms, elle va certainement se poser des questions…

— Et puis viendront les questions comme ''Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? '' ou encore ''Je croyais qu'on était assez bons amis pour se dire ce genre de truc ! ''

— Dean...fit-il en souriant, c'est pas gentil.. !

— Mais c'est un truc de fille !

— Tu as raison, peut-être qu'elle va m'en vouloir… Mais j'attends je voire comment les choses vont avant…

— Ah.. ? »

Aïe, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça.. ?

* * *

 **Tadah !**

Bon je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux que "Kili" contrôle Aidan de cette manière mais cette blessure est importante pour la suite des événements, donc je n'ai trouvé que ça, comme effet surnaturel (bah ouais, fallait pas qu'il sache qui était kili quand même !)

Je vous averti d'avance que le prochain chapitre, je n'en suis pas satisfaite. J'aurais voulu le retravailler parce que c'est assez délicat (ouais il y a un petit lemon ! hihi), mais vu qu'à ce moment là, ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus écrit, bah c'est maladroit, je m'en excuse... :/

Sinon, on se retrouve tout de suite au prochain chapitre ! :D  
(Où Dean va tout révéler. Mais à qui ?)

Bybyyye ! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Et voici la suite ! Pardon pour ce petit lemon pourrit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Aidan s'était blessé. Il était sorti de l'hôpital le surlendemain, mais il n'avait toujours pas le droit de retourner en cours. Selon les médecins, il ne s'était pas loupé avec le couteau, et il devait donc se reposer pendant quinze jours avant de faire des séances de rééducation, puis retourner en cours.

Lily n'avait pas que ça à faire, et puis il était plus normal que ce soit moi qui y aille, alors Aidan m'avait donné son adresse pour que je puisse lui rendre visite régulièrement.

C'est pour quoi je me trouvais actuellement sur le palier de son appartement, sur le point de toquer pour entrer. Après avoir entendu un bref et discret ''entre'', j'enclenchai la poignée et entrai dans le couloir.

« Salut ! Fis-je en le voyant assis dans le canapé, la jambe tendue dans sur la table basse.

— Oh ! C'est toi ! Fit-il étonné.

— Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à qui d'autre ? Ton amant ?

— Merde...Comment tu sais.. ? »

Je le regardai de façon suspecte avant qu'il ne me donne un large sourire et qu'il ne se mette à rire avant de m'annoncer que c'était pour rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête et me dirigeai vers lui, puis m'assis.

« Tu m'as cru ? Fit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

— Pas du tout, tu ne sais pas mentir.. !

— Oh si, je le vois dans ton regard, Dean.. !

— Roh, oui c'est vrai.. ! Tu es fier de toi ? De m'avoir fait peur et de m'avoir rendu jaloux ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement avant de sourire à nouveau et de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

« C'est ça, fait toi pardonner…

— Sinon, pourquoi tu passes aujourd'hui ? Tu es déjà venu hier...

— Parce que tu me manquais.. ! Et… que j'ai une tonne de devoirs pour toi.. !

— Non ! Fit-il en balançant la tête contre le dossier du canapé. T'es pas sérieux là ? Je suis en convalescence, je ne suis pas censé faire mes devoirs, mais de me reposer !

— Je plaisante, Aidan.. ! Je passe seulement pour te donner des nouvelles pour les semaines à venir.

— Seulement pour ça ? Fit-il faussement vexé.

— La semaine où tu rentres, nous faisons cette fameuse sortie, tu sais, en France… Et malgré ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours de la partie…

— Eh bien, j'entame les séances de rééducation dans trois jours et pendant une semaine et demie. Je pourrais être là, mais je ne sais pas si je serais au top de ma forme pour aller faire du ski, tu vois ?

— Hm… Je pense que ce sera trop juste pour que tu puisses venir, Aidan…

— Quoi ? Mais c'est THE moment de l'année qu'on attend tous depuis qu'on nous l'a annoncé ! Je ne peux pas ne pas venir au Mont-Blanc, Dean !

— Écoute, je te garde ta place, mais si au dernier moment je vois que tu ne peux pas participer au voyage, je te demanderai gentiment de ne pas t'y opposer, d'accord ?

— Pff.. ! Tu viens de casser mon rêve de l'année, là !

— Bah fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de te planter de couteau dans la cuisse ! Fis-je pour le taquiner.

— Arrête avec ça ! Dit-il en se levant difficilement avant de prendre ses béquilles. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui me suis fait ça, je pensais que tu comprenais! Que tu étais comme moi, que tout ça c'était notre truc !

— Calme-toi, je comprends parfaitement, je ne faisais que te taquiner, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, toujours aucun truc bizarre ne s'est produit depuis ?

— Si, fit-il en s'engageant dans le couloir. Je sors avec mon prof depuis deux semaines, et il ne s'est toujours rien passé. Plutôt bizarre, non ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et de lâcher un petit rire pour moi même. Disons que je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, car je connais Kili, et même s'il est très joueur sur ce point-là, je sais également qu'il n'aime pas qu'on se joue de lui. Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre juste parce que j'ai précipité les choses, pas après tout ce temps passé à nous retrouver. Mais… si c'était monsieur qui demandait, alors…

Je me levai et m'engageai à mon tour dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il était parti faire. Au coin de l'entrée de sa chambre, je le vis s'installer dans son lit avec un peu de difficulté.

« Tu vas dormir ? Demandai-je sur un ton innocent.

— J'ai besoin de m'allonger, ma jambe commence à me tirer.

— Et donc tu te lèves sans même m'annoncer ce que tu comptes faire… J'aurais très bien pu décider d'attendre comme un idiot que tu reviennes dans le salon, tu sais ?

— Mais tu m'as suivi, et c'est ce que je voulais.

— Oh...fis-je en m'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, c'était alors une invitation implicite ? (Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative). Alors, que m'as-tu invité à faire ? »

Il tapota alors le matelas à côté de lui, et me regarda avec un léger sourire en coin. Mes yeux, tout comme mes lèvres, se pincèrent comme pour analyser la situation et mon amant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je m'avançai lentement dans sa chambre, fit le tour du lit, et m'assis sur le bord de ce dernier, où il m'y avait invité.

« Tu vas pas que resté assis, tu as eu une journée de cours certainement fatigante, tu devrais te reposer un peu… avec moi, non ?

— Je sens que tu as une drôle d'idée derrière la tête…

— Drôle ? Non… Je sens juste que mon plan est en train de tomber à l'eau, alors je rattrape les choses comme je le peux…

— Ton plan ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Ouais… fit-il un peu plus embarrassé. Même avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble, j'avais prévu que, pendant le séjour en France, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi… Mais voilà, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il y a de grandes chances que je ne fasse pas partie du voyage... »

Je lui jetai un regard amusé alors que je réalisai que ce chenapan avait tout prévu depuis le début. Mais, ceci-dit, certainement à cause de ce lien qui nous lie, ou bien je n'aurais probablement pas été son genre, ou inversement.

Je me mis alors à le détailler silencieusement. A chaque fois que je l'observai ainsi, je réalisai à quel point il était la copie conforme de Kili. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et puis Richard était du même avis que moi.

Il avait toujours ces yeux noisettes éclairés de cette lueur pétillante, ces lèvres qui se pincent pour esquisser un sourire timide, ou ce regard en coin qui reflète son côté taquin et aimant… Même sa voix et son rire étaient identiques.

« C'est assez embarrassant que tu me regardes comme ça…

— Je te détaille, fis-je un peu ailleurs. Je réalise à quel point tu me plais, et à quel point je veux que les choses aillent pour le mieux entre nous… Si… fis-je en revenant à moi, si tu es d'accord pour que notre relation soit sérieuse.

— Attend… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne prends pas ça au sérieux ? Si tu te bases sur les 'on dit' de l'école, alors je suppose que c'est McTavish qui t'a bourré le crâne de conneries. Je n'ai jamais été un coureur de jupon ou de caleçon, je ne sais même pas si ça se dit, ou une personne qui ne s'investit pas dans une relation, je-

— Hey, shhh… fis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres tout en souriant. Effectivement, j'ai entendu tout ça de la bouche de Graham, mais j'ai vite cerné le personnage, ne t'en fait pas, et je sais qu'il a fait ça pour que je m'éloigne de toi…

— Et tu n'a pas arrêté pour autant...fit-il contre mon doigt en commençant à sourire.

— La preuve que non, je suis assis sur ton lit, avec toi, et sur le point de faire ça. »

Je me penchai vers lui et scellai mes lèvres aux siennes longuement et tendrement avant de me séparer de lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'aimais Aidan, ça oui, et pas seulement parce qu'il était Kili. J'adorais sa personnalité et sa façon de se comporter avec moi me rendait complètement dingue.

Je grimpai un peu plus sur le lit, scellai de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes, et m'approchai de lui lentement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et lorsque je fus assez près de lui, je passai doucement une de mes mains sur son ventre, puis m'allongeai contre lui.

« C'est la première fois qu'on est si proche toi et moi, fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas si déplaisant, dit-il en souriant. »

Il m'embrassa encore une fois, et après une légère hésitation, je décidai de lentement glisser ma main jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je pu sentir son excitation dans son baiser qui se fut un peu plus brutal et langoureux. Je décidai alors qu'il était temps de faire un pas. Je passai doucement, mais de façon bien appuyée, sur son entre-jambe déjà bien éveillée. Je pus l'entendre soupirer contre mes lèvres, et une violente mais agréable montée d'adrénaline me foudroya tout à coup de part en part.

Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus brusque alors que mes attouchements s'accentuaient. Il tenta alors de bouger pour tenter une approche à son tour, mais je le sentis s'arrêter net et gémir doucement.

« Ça va ? Fis-je inquiet.

— Ouais, je… je me suis juste fait mal à la jambe…

— Fait pas cette tête, dis-je en riant, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu ne peux pas me faire ce que je suis en train de te faire…

— Ça ne l'est peut-être pas pour toi, fit-il presque embarrassé. C'est un peu frustrant d'autant plus…

— Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau, tu te rattraperas quand tu iras mieux...Hm ? »

J'exerçai une pression lente mais bien appuyée sur la bosse dans son jean, et je le vis fermer lentement les yeux tout en inspirant de façon saccadé. Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que je regrette qu'il se soit blessé !

Sans même lui demander l'autorisation, je débouclai sa ceinture, déboutonnai son jean et y glissai la main. Après quelques caresses, je commençai à être beaucoup plus sérieux, sentant l'excitation grimper comme une flèche, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Toujours en l'embrassant, je l'empoignai et commençai une série d'allées et venues plutôt appuyée et rapide.

Pendant un instant, j'avais tout oublié. Oublié cette histoire de réincarnation, oublié le fait que nous nous cherchions depuis des siècles de ça… Je repensais simplement à ce genre de situation que nous avions pu vivre lorsque nous n'étions que Kili et Fili. Une agréable chaleur se dégagea dans ma poitrine en pensant, encore une fois, qu'Aidan était bel et bien Kili. J'avais toujours cette agréable sensation quand j'y pensais, et la situation faisait que ça m'excitait, et que mes attouchements étaient de plus en plus prononcés.

« Dean.. ! HM ! »

Je relevai les yeux pour le regarder et je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec hardeur avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière tout en me disant qu'il se sentait proche. Dans un élan d'excitation, je descendis vers son ventre et pris son érection en bouche tout en prenant soin de jouer avec ma langue sur toute la longueur. Il poussa un long gémissement avant d'agripper d'un seul coup ma chemise et de venir dans ma bouche.

« Ah.. M-Merde.. ! Fit-il difficilement. D-Désolé.. ! »

Je tentais de ne pas rire devant son embarras, car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rire dans ma situation. Je lui caressai le ventre avant de me lever pour le rassurer et parti rapidement faire un tour à la salle de bain. Avaler n'est pas trop dans mon délire, mais voir Aidan embarrassé dans quelques secondes risque de bien me divertir.

Lorsque je revins dans sa chambre, il avait attrapé un des coussins pour se cacher tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner et de lui retirer l'oreiller à la volée, et je le vis aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« Cesse donc ton cinéma, tu n'es plus un enfant...fis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

— Désolé, mais il y a de quoi être gêné ! Non ?

— Oh oui ! Fis-je pour l'embêter. Tu as raison, tu devrais te cacher plus longtemps ! »

Je lui balançai l'oreiller sur la tête avant de me mettre à rire lorsque je l'entendis râler. Il le retira en le jetant à travers la pièce avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Je me penchai à ses côtés et vins timidement l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

« Va falloir t'habituer à ça Dan… Car maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer, tu vois.. ? (Je l'embrassai de nouveau) Sache que si tu n'étais pas si mauvais point, c'est après mon passage que tu l'aurais été... »

Je vis son teint virer au rouge en l'espace d'une seconde, et lui murmurai un ''je t'aime'' avant de me redresser. Je m'apprêtai à retourner à ses côtés encore quelques minutes mais mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je levai les yeux au ciel et décrochai à mon stupide frère.

« J'espère que c'est important...fis-je en soupirant.

— C'est super important oui, je viens de tomber sur un certain carnet. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça.

— Oh...Je...Oui, j'arrive d'ici vingt minutes. »

Je raccrochai et restai figé pendant quelques secondes, la main encore en l'air avec le téléphone. Brett avait trouvé mon carnet de rêves ? Ce n'était pas un problème en soi, mais j'avais composé ce carnet après m'être réveillé, histoire de trouver les points communs avec Aidan, et trouver un moyen de lui rappeler qui il est. Mais si Brett était tombé dessus, alors il devait certainement se demander qui était Kili, et...pourquoi je parle de moi sous le nom de Fili.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Aidan.

— Rien de bien grave… Enfin, je l'espère.

— Dean, dit moi.. ! Fit-il en se levant difficilement de son lit.

— J'ai tenu une sorte de journal sur les choses étranges qui nous arrive et je suis certain que Brett est tombé dessus. Il va falloir que je lui donne certaines explications maintenant… »

Je m'excusai auprès d'Aidan, mais je devais vraiment y aller. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et quittai son appartement. J'avais passé un très bon moment avec lui aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas cacher cette joie sur mon visage, mais je m'inquiétais de ce qui allait suivre avec Brett. Comment vais-je pouvoir expliqué tout ça ?

Lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, je vis Brett assis au fond du canapé avec, effectivement, mon carnet posé sur la table basse. Je lui glissai rapidement un salut, en rentrant dans la même pièce que lui, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas d'humeur à éviter le sujet.

« Dean, il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe.

— Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas le moins du monde. Alors, je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire de continuer sur cette lancée, Brett.

— Quoi ? Comment ça je ne te croirais pas ? Parce que ce qu'il y d'écrit dedans est totalement fou, certes, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques et me dise pourquoi ! Pourquoi...Toi ? »

Oh.. ? C'était donc ça ? Il était prêt à croire cette folle histoire mais il voulait savoir comment j'en étais arrivé là… Eh bien je crois qu'il est l'heure pour certaine révélation, petit frère…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris en lisant ces lignes ? Lui demandai-je.

— Pas grand-chose, m'avoua-t-il, mais ces histoires de rêves voir souvenirs en commun avec ton élève sont étranges, et de comprendre que cette attirance que tu as pour lui n'est peut-être pas le fruit du hasard m'intrigue d'autant plus.

— Bien… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Brett, alors tait-toi, et écoute-moi jusqu'au bout (Il hocha la tête). Il y a environ 9500 ans, je suis né sous le nom de Fili. Je faisais partie de cette race puissante, guerrière et riche qu'était celle des nains. J'avais eu d'autant plus la chance de naître d'une mère qui était de sang royal, ce qui faisait de moi quelqu'un d'important. J'étais le premier enfant à naître après de nombreuses années, car mes deux oncles n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, et ce n'était que ma mère, la petite dernière, qui avait réussi à perpétuer la génération, et l'héritage. Cinq ans après ma venue au monde, j'eus droit au plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire… J'ai eu un petit frère, du nom de Kili. Au départ, j'étais jaloux, puis je me suis vite attaché à cette petite chose, et je m'étais juré de ne jamais lui faire du mal et de veiller également qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Pendant de nombreuses années, j'avais réussis à tenir ma promesse, mais vint le moment où mon dernier oncle devait reprendre le trône de son royaume perdu. Alors Kili, notre oncle, moi et d'autres compagnons sommes partie dans cette quête longue et périlleuse pour récupérer ce qui nous revenait de droit. Mais j'oublie de parler d'un détail très important… Et tu vas certainement me voir bizarrement, enfin encore plus bizarrement du coup, mais je me suis apperçu que j'étais tombé amoureux de mon cadet pendant mon adolescence. J'avais refoulé ces sentiments pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que j'en parle à mon frère pendant ce voyage. Et tu sais quoi ?

— Ses sentiments étaient réciproques ?

— Ouais, fis-je un peu rêveur. Et c'était une agréable surprise, tu imagines bien ! Alors avons vécu un amour interdit secrètement pendant le voyage. Mais lorsque nous dûmes reconquérir nos anciennes terres, une guerre entre nous et l'ennemi éclata. J'avais juré à Kili que si nous devions mourir, nous mourrions ensemble, et que si jamais nous venions à partir chacun dans son coin, notre âme ne trouvera jamais le repos tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé son âme-sœur. Et, à notre plus grand malheur… Je suis mort seul. Loin de lui…

— Bon disons que cette histoire est véridique. Pourquoi tu es là ? Et quelle est l'histoire avec Aidan là-dedans ?

— Je n'aurais jamais cru, mais il s'est avéré que ce que je lui avais dit s'est réalisé. Pendant près de 9500 ans mon âme, ainsi que la sienne et tous ceux qui nous ont connu de près ou de loin, n'ont cessé de se réincarner. Il doit s'agir d'au moins la cent vingtième fois que je me réincarne Brett, dans le seul but de retrouver mon petit frère et d'arrêter ce cycle infernal.

— Alors Aidan est Kili.. ?

— J'en suis sûr à 100 %. Mais tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, rien n'est gagné. Si dans cette vie, Kili ne se réveille pas, alors nous sommes bien repartis pour 9000 ans encore. Sur toutes mes vies, Brett, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle qui n'est pas concerné. Alors je sais que c'est dingue, mais crois-moi… S'il te plaît... »

Un lourd silence prit place pendant qu'il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce que je venais de lui raconter. J'avais peur de perdre mon frère après une telle révélation… Je me souviens, dans une de mes vies quand j'étais petit, je ne cessai de demander à ma mère où était Kili, et elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Quand je lui disais que je m'appelais Fili, elle me prenait pour un fou, et a fini par se tuer à cause du chagrin et de la folie qui l'avait gagné. Je ne voulais pas que cette chose-là arrive à Brett.

« Je crois plus en la réincarnation qu'en la religion chrétienne, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je trouve cette histoire dingue, mais je te crois Dean. Mais j'imagine que je ne dois en parler à personne, pas même à papa et maman. (je lui dit non de la tête). Très bien. Comment je vais devoir t'appeler du coup ?

— Dean, bien évidemment.. ! Dis-je en commençant à rire. Je suis et serais toujours ton grand frère Dean, Brett. Kili était mon frère il y a de ça bien longtemps, mais toi, tu es mon frère d'aujourd'hui, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre à cause de cette histoire… »

Il se leva du canapé, m'adressa un sourire et écarta les bras pour m'inviter à faire une accolade. J'esquissai à mon tour un sourire, et l'enlaçai aussitôt. Je me sentais tellement plus confiant maintenant que quelqu'un de l'extérieur était au courant… Je me sentais d'attaque à réveiller Kili avant la fin de l'année. Et je parle de la scolaire, c'est-à-dire dans cinq mois au plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 11 !**

Et oui, c'était à Brett que Dean allait tout dévoiler ! Je trouvais que ce fardeau devenait trop dur à porter pour Dean, alors je me suis dit qu'un frère sera toujours là, à écouter si jamais on en a besoin. Et même si cette histoire est dingue, j'aime l'idée que l'amour fraternel pousse à croire en l'autre.

Sinon, ce petit lemon? C'est rien du tout, mais je m'étais dit qu'il était temps qu'il se passe un truc xD Mais comme Aidan est dans une posture assez délicate, je ne voyais pas la chose autrement... :P

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'attarder davantage ici pour ce soir :/  
On se retrouve la prochaine fois au chapitre 12 !  
( Où une discussion s'impose entre les anciens amis.)

Bonne soirée ! :D

Bye !


	12. Chapter 12

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Eh bien ! Je constate que le dernier chapitre a particulièrement attiré beaucoup de monde ! D'ailleurs, quand je lis les statistiques de visites, j'y comprends rien xD Ils disent 58 vues pour le chapitre 10 et 108 vues pour le chapitre 11! C'est quoi le truc ? Les gens saute le précédent chapitre ? xD BREF ! Je vous avoue que je suis a la rédaction de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire :) Mais il y en a 22 au total, donc vous avez encore une marge ! J'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, mais ces temps-ci, avec les devoirs à faire d'urgence avant lundi 29 février et la semaine de stage de la semaine dernière, j'ai eu du mal :/ (MAIS J'AI PROGRESSÉ DANS L'HISTOIRE !) Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Les journées sans lui, à l'école, se faisait très longues. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, et de rapprendre à marcher correctement. Franchement, le jour où Kili se serait réveillé, je lui demanderai bien pourquoi il a eu une telle idée de s'auto-mutiler !

« Dean ! Dean ! »

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et me retournai pour voir qui me retardait pour me rendre à mon cours de l'après midi. Je vis alors Richard, légèrement essoufflé, s'approcher de moi.

« Je dois te parler d'un truc important, vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire, fit-il plus bas sur la fin de sa phrase.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps…

— Va donc démarrer ton cours, puis rejoins-moi à mon bureau, au deuxième étage. Tes élèves sont assez grands pour les laisser une vingtaine de minutes tous seuls sans se blesser, non ?

— Oui, d'accord. Je vous, enfin te rejoins d'ici cinq minutes alors. »

Je partis amorcer mon cours et, aussitôt fait, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Richard. Il m'avait intrigué avec cette soudaine chose à me dire tout à l'heure, j'espère simplement que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va nous compliquer la tâche.

J'entrais après qu'il m'y ai autorisé à entrer et m'approchai de lui.

« Dean, ce n'est pas lié à Aidan, ne t'en fait pas, mais il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre que je viens de retrouver.

— De retrouver ? Qui donc ?

— Tu te souviens du magicien gris ? »

J'écarquillai grand les yeux avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise. Gandalf ? Il avait retrouvé Gandalf ? Je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui depuis… depuis la bataille des cinq armées.. !

« Il s'est réincarné lui aussi ? demandai-je.

— Non, il fait partie des quelques personnes a avoir vécu jusqu'à présent.

— C'est une blague ! Fis-je presque en train de rire. Personne ne peut vivre autant de temps, Richard ! Surtout qu'il était en Terre-Du-Milieu bien avant nous !

— C'est pourtant la vérité, F-Dean, pardon. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tenté mainte et une fois de vous retrouver, toi et Kili, pour que cette malédiction cesse. Il a dû changer de nombreuses fois d'identités pour vivre à travers les âges sans soupçons. Il a même écrit des livres dans l'espoir que toi et ton frère les lisiez et sachiez qui vous étiez !

— Des livres ? Fis-je intrigués. Attends… Attends, Aidan m'a parlé de ça il y a quelques semaines.. ! C'est d'ailleurs Nori qui lui en a parlé, et c'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est blessé.

— Bon sang, je lui avais dit de tenir sa langue à celui-là… fit-il en se pinçant l'arête du net. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces livres existent. Il y en a un en particulier qui vous concerne, il s'appelle _There And Back Again,_ et je pense qu'Aidan ne doit pas le lire.

— Nooon ! Fis-je halluciné, Tu es en train de me dire que Gandalf était J.R.R Tolkien ?! (Il hocha la tête). Bon sang, quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que ce livre parle de notre histoire ! Pourquoi quand je l'ai lu il y a une soixantaine d'années de ça, ça ne m'a pas réveillé ?

— Je n'en sais rien, Dean. Mais même s'il ne t'a pas réveillé, Aidan le peut peut-être, et ça ne sera pas bon, ça doit se passer naturellement.

— Je sais. Tu penses qu'on pourrait rencontrer Gandalf ? Peut-être qu'il sait davantage de choses sur cette malédiction ? Après tout, Kili et moi sommes trop vite parti pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…

— Tu croyais que j'allais laisser le magicien nous filer entre les doigts ? Fit-il s'appuyant sur son bureau. Je lui ai demandé de passer dans la semaine. Il s'appelle Sir Ian McKellen aujourd'hui. L'appeler comme avant pourrait faire rire les gens qui connaissent l'univers de Tolkien.

— Bon sang, c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! Fis-je enthousiasmé. Mais tu disais qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu si longtemps ? »

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte du bureau. Richard me murmura de faire comme si je n'étais que Dean, puis ordonna à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Cate, la professeur de français qui nous accompagnera en France. Elle fut surprise de me voir ici et s'excusa d'avoir dérangé notre entre-vue.

« Non, non, fit Richard en balayant sa main de droite à gauche, entrez-donc Cate, nous ne faisions que parler de la famille de Dean. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de Lance ? Son père est un peintre fabuleux !

— Oui bien sûr, tout le monde a entendu parler de Monsieur O'Gorman, votre père, dit-elle en me regardant. Je venais simplement pour vous donner la liste des professeurs qui partiront pour le voyage en France, histoire de pouvoir organiser les classes qui resteront ici avec les autres professeurs (elle tendit une feuille à Richard). Nous ne serons que trois finalement, Monsieur Freeman ne se sent pas de… retourner là-bas. »

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle me jeta un regard long et profond. Ces yeux bleus semblèrent me dévisager, et pendant un instant, je me sentis très mal à l'aise de cette situation. Elle m'esquissa un doux sourire, mais je décelais du mépris derrière, et elle redirigea son regard sur Richard.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas un souci. Vous n'aurez que les Première année Photo et quelques élèves de la seconde année.

— Je vais aller distribuer les quelques derniers documents pour le voyage. Monsieur O'Gorman, fit-elle en inclinant la tête. Bonne journée, Monsieur le directeur. »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Je regardai Richard avec de grands yeux, mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres et nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est quoi son problème ? Elle est si...intimidante ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me lisait comme un livre ouvert !

— Je ne l'espère pas… Elle fait partie des quatre a avoir vécu jusqu'ici.

— Vraiment ? Qui est-elle ?

— Nous ne l'avons jamais croisé, mais elle fait partie des premiers elfes à être arrivé en Terre-Du-Milieu lors de sa création par les Valars. Elle est très ancienne, Dean… Elle peut voir l'avenir, et elle fait partie de ceux qui ne veulent pas que vous vous réveilliez. Elle est certes l'une des plus belles et sages créatures que les Valars aient créés, mais elle aime l'idée d'être là depuis des milliers d'années, souhaite encore vivre pour être considérer comme une divinité. Il s'agit de Dame Galadriel.

— Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je l'ai déjà surprise au téléphone en train de parler dans la langue elfique, et il me semble avoir compris ça.

— Et tu penses qu'elle sait que.. ?

— Je n'en sais rien du tout, Dean. Mais si jamais elle ne sait pas, fait comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, et si jamais elle avait des soupçons, alors elle se dira peut-être qu'elle s'est trompée. »

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée finalement. Richard m'avait déjà dit qu'il y avait des personnes qui étaient contre le fait que Kili et moi nous réveillions, car cela engendrerait la fin des réincarnations, et donc l'effacement permanent des souvenirs vécus dans nos vies antérieures, et, bien évidemment, cette sensation d'être éternel.. ! Mais j'ignorais que ces personnes étaient si proches de nous ! Il fallait être prudent désormais… Il fallait que je me renseigne sur qui était contre, car il ne fallait absolument pas faire de gaffes.

Je demandai alors plus d'informations à Richard, mais il ne put me dire seulement qu'il était au courant pour Cate et Graham. Il n'était pas sûr au sujet de Martin, mais il me confia qu'il devait aller lui parler pour cette histoire du voyage, et au passage, en savoir davantage sur ça.

Au final, j'étais resté près d'une heure avec Richard, et lorsque je revins en cours, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter et à ricaner en me regardant de biais. Mais grâce à ma super ouïe, je pus entendre quelque chose qui ne me fit pas plaisir.

« John Bell.. ! Fis-je en croisant les bras en ayant reconnu sa voix. J'étais dans le bureau de Monsieur Armitage pour discuter du voyage en France, pas pour autre chose.

— Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais c'est juste que tout le monde pense que vous vous entendez plutôt bien...fit-il en riant.

— Eh bien, pour votre gouverne, Monsieur Armitage est le frère de ma mère, alors il est normal que nous nous entendions bien, Monsieur Bell. Et puis je suis déjà en couple, si pas mal de personnes ici présentes se posaient la question. »

A mon plus grand amusement, j'entendis quelques élèves se concerter entre elles, étonnées par cette si soudaine nouvelle.

Je terminai ma journée avec cette classe sur un cours de théorie sur la composition d'image, puis nous parlâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes à propos du voyage en France.

Il nous restait encore une semaine et demie avant de partir là-bas, et même si je voyais qu'Aidan faisait des efforts phénoménaux quotidiennement pour vite se rétablir, je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas avec nous. Et au fond, j'en étais bien déçu…

« Monsieur O'Gorman ?

— Oh, Mademoiselle Lilly ! Fis-je étonné de la voir. Je croyais que vous aviez terminé votre journée il y a deux heures de ça ?

— Effectivement, mais… je dois vous parler… de certaines choses, et… seul à seul. »

Je compris aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là, et nous partîmes nous isoler un peu plus loin, derrière l'école. Je lui demandai alors ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle se déplace seulement pour me voir en fin de journée.

« Vous êtes le seul que je connaisse, et qui sache, que nous sommes tous toujours-là… J'aimerais avoir plus d'explication, car… car depuis que je me suis réveillé, il se passe de choses étranges…

— Comme quoi ? Fis-je intrigué.

— Outre le fait que j'ai des souvenirs de mes différentes vies qui me reviennent en tête, j'ai… j'ai comme des visions et il m'arrive de parler en langue elfique…

— Je ne suis pas un adepte de cette langue, alors je ne pourrais pas vous aider, mais… vous pouvez me parler de vos visions. Elles sont du passé ?

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas très sûre, mais je crois qu'il s'agit du futur, car je n'ai pas souvenance d'avoir vécu ces images-là.

— Intéressant… Dites-moi donc ce qu'il en est, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais après avoir regardé de longues secondes autour de nous, elle se pencha vers mon oreille.

« Je crois que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare… Je crois que des gens vont tenter d'empêcher Kili de se réveiller. Mais ces gens sont très mal intentionnés, Fili… Je pense qu'ils seront presque capables de tuer Aidan pour empêcher la malédiction de cesser. »

Je reculai d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés à ces mots. Ils n'oseraient pas faire une telle chose ! Tout ça pour leur propre intérêt ?! Non, ils ne pouvaient pas planifier de tuer Aidan, il en était hors de question !

« Et qui, selon vous, va donc tenter de faire un acte pareil ?

— Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne, et...il s'agit de… de Mme Blanchett.

— Oh bon sang, dis-je en passant une main sur le visage, savez-vous qui elle est ? (elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative). Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir une sombre raison pour vouloir continuer de vivre éternellement encore… Elle ne doit plus être la si sage Dame que vous connaissiez jadis. La disparition de votre espèce, ainsi que toutes les autres pour être dominés par celle des Hommes, a dû lui monter à la tête avec toutes ces années. Elle a vu l'évolution et cela a certainement dû beaucoup l'affecter. Elle cache bien son jeu, mais je suis presque convaincu qu'elle a pour objectif de rester encore en vie pour se venger sur les Hommes.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un être si pur pouvait tourner si mal.. !

— Elle n'a jamais pu faire de pause en se réincarnant, comme vous et moi avions pu le faire. Elle a un compte à régler avec l'humanité.

— Je pense que cette idée va un peu loin...fit Evangeline un peu songeuse. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle fait partie des personnes qui vont tenter de faire du mal à Aidan. Et ça, il faut à tout prix l'éviter. Il faut que Kili se réveille, que ce soit pour nous, ou pour toute l'humanité, si jamais Mme Blanchett avait un si sombre plan en tête. »

Je hochai à mon tour la tête à l'affirmative, puis, avant de nous quitter, elle me demanda de veiller sur Aidan le temps que Blanchett était encore ici. Je le lui promis, mais cette tâche allait certainement durer le temps qu'Aidan termine ses études dans cette école. Ou tout simplement, jusqu'à ce que Kili se réveille.

C'est un peu angoissé que je repartis chez moi. Je devais parler au plus vite à Graham pour savoir s'il faisait partie de ces gens qui comptaient faire du mal à Aidan.

Dès le lendemain, lorsque j'arrivai à l'école, je me dirigeai vers la salle des professeurs, à ma plus grande joie, je vis Graham en train de discuter sagement avec Martin sur le sofa.

« Oh.. ! Dean ! Fit le plus petit en me voyant entrer. Comment vas-tu ? Nous ne nous sommes pas trop vu depuis cette fois où tu t'étais endormi ici-même.. !

— Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que je me suis réveillé, Bilbon ! »

Ce dernier se figea, et regarda Graham peu de temps après. Il ne semblait pas au courant que j'étais réveillé. Est-ce que notre cher Dwalin avait omit de lui en parler ?

« Ce n'est pas très malin de lui aborder la chose comme ça, fit Graham en secouant la tête. Tu imagines s'il ne s'était pas réveillé ? Comment il se serait senti mal à l'aise que tu l'appelles par un autre prénom ?

— Je sais, mais après sa réaction de la dernière fois quand je lui ai parlé de Kili et moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il était conscient de qui il était.

— Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Ragea gentiment l'ancien hobbit. Eh bien, je suis content d'apprendre que vous êtes bien de retour parmi nous, Prin...euh… Je… Je ne sais plus trop comment vous appeler du coup…

— Vous ? Mais tutoie-moi ! Ris-je en m'asseyant non loin d'eux. Je suis toujours Dean, tu sais ? Et dans le privé, tu peux simplement m'appeler Fili. Les formalités n'ont plus d'importance aujourd'hui…

— Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt, Fili ? Tes cours commencent après les miens aujourd'hui, fit mon ancien maître d'armes.

— Il faut que je te parle, Dwalin. Je sais… que tu fais partie de ceux qui ne veulent pas que Kili se réveille. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas, et savoir si tu serais prêt à commettre quelque chose d'atroce pour parvenir à tes fins.

— Déjà, Bilbon fait aussi partie de notre ''équipe'', alors c'est à nous deux que tu dois t'adresser.

— Finalement, reprit le plus petit, j'ai changé d'avis… (Graham le regarda étonné). Oui, j'y ai réfléchi, et finalement, j'ai bien trop de souvenirs… Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu tant de choses, d'avoir tant de souvenirs, mais tout doit se terminer… Nous sommes presque tous ici, et il a fallu attendre près de 9500 ans pour que ça se produise. Je ne veux pas avoir à me remémorer, quand je me réveillerais, toutes ces vies, tous ces moments douloureux...(Il me jeta un regard avant de serrer les poings). Je me souviens de la façon dont tu es mort, dont ton frère est mort, et de Thorin… Ce sont les premiers qui me reviennent en tête, et c'est horrible. Je ne veux plus que ça recommence, je ne veux pas me souvenir de tout ça.

— Eh...Eh bien, commençai-je ému, m'en voilà ravi Bilbon… Tu étais un très bon ami jadis, et je suis heureux de voir que tu l'es toujours… Si Kili se réveille, je suis certain qu'il t'appréciera toujours autant qu'avant…

— Je te remercie, fit Martin en souriant sincèrement. »

Je vis Graham jongler du regard entre Martin et moi, puis il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

« En y pensant, commença-t-il, Martin vient de donner de très bons arguments pour ne plus vouloir laisser la malédiction continuer… Mais ce n'est que comme ça que… que je peux encore me souvenir de Balin…

— Oh...fis-je dans une grimace, tu...tu ne l'as jamais revu depuis.. ?

— Eh bien… Nous sommes restés à la Montagne Solitaire ensemble pendant près de quarante-cinq années, mais je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de le revoir lorsqu'il est partit reconquérir La Moria… Je sais seulement qu'il en est devenu Seigneur de la Moria, mais cinq années après… je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui…

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? Fis-je intrigué.

— Beaucoup disaient d'arrêter de me faire du souci, que s'il avait dû retourner à la Halle de l'Attente, était parce que Balin se faisait vieux… Alors je me suis conforté dans cette idée, même si l'idée de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés dans ses derniers instants m'avait chagriné… (Il marqua une pause). Mais, quelques années plus tard, Gloìn est venu me rendre visite à la Montagne Solitaire. Il venait me raconter les exploits de son fils lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau… Et également une nouvelle qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos. La Moria… fit-il difficilement, La Moria avait été attaqué par un Balrog, et ce dernier a levé une armée d'orques et de goblins contre les nains de la mine… Selon Gimli, tous avaient péri… Balin était mort peu de temps avant l'attaque, il avait eu le droit, et surtout le temps, d'avoir une tombe digne de son statut… Mais...pour ce qui était des autres… pour ce qui était de … d'Ori…

— Ori était aussi là-bas ?

— Oui, et il a écrit tout ce qu'il se produisait dans la mine, jusqu'à son dernier souffle… Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été avec eux à cet instant-là, j'aurais tellement pu aider.. !

— Tu sais, Ori est ici, alors je suis certain que Balin s'est réincarné. De toute façon, n'importe qui, de près ou de loin, qui sont entré en contact avec nous se sont réincarné. Regarde le jeune John Bell… Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas reconnu que c'était Baìn, le fils de Bard l'Archer.. !

— Oui, tu as raison, mais justement… C'est ce raisonnement qui me pousse à vouloir que cette malédiction dure encore… Je veux retrouver Balin, au moins une fois, pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir été présent à la fin... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, car je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Les choses s'étaient faites moins dans la hâte pour eux, mais tout comme Kili et moi, ils n'ont pas pu se dire en revoir… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser non plus cette malédiction durer une vie de plus…

« Donc, je reviens à ma question initiale, Dwalin… Est-ce que tu serais capable de faire quelque chose d'atroce pour que Kili ne se réveille pas ?

— Tu entends quoi par-là ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Est-ce que… Tu serais capable de… de tuer Aidan.. ?

— Quoi ?! Fit-il en même temps que Martin. Bien sûr que non ! Ajouta Graham. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à ce gosse !

— Ouf ! Soufflai-je de soulagement. Voilà quelque chose de rassurant.. ! Parce que j'ai peur que les gens qui veulent que la malédiction dure tentent de faire du mal à Aidan pour parvenir à leur fin.

— Si jamais quelqu'un tente quoi que ce soit contre ce gamin, je lui écrase le nez ! »

Je lui adressai un sourire sincère et le remerciai. Je ne pouvais visiblement pas le faire changer d'avis sur la malédiction, mais j'étais certain que jamais il ne ferait de mal à Aidan, et cela me suffisait pour ne pas angoisser lorsqu'Aidan se retrouvera en la présence de Graham.

« D'ailleurs, commença-t-il avec un petit regard mutin, il y a un truc entre vous deux ou quoi ? Vous semblez si proches...

— Tu sais, cette proximité et complicité qui s'est créée entre nous est à cause de cette malédiction, et parce que, au fond, nous savions qui nous étions.

— Non, mais sérieusement, Dean...fit-il avec un large sourire. Vous étiez des frères dans le passé, certes, mais aujourd'hui, vous n'avez aucun lien de sang, je ne serais pas choqué d'apprendre que…

— Non ! Fis-je tout à coup embarrassé. Non, nous… nous ne sommes pas en couple…

— Bon sang, Fili, tu mens toujours aussi mal.. ! Rit-il à gorge déployée. Tu sais, en réalité, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que vous soyez en couple, du moment que vous ne vous affichez pas à l'école. Mais du coup, je comprends encore mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal... »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se mettre à rire. Je cachai mon visage entre mes mains, tellement le rouge me montait aux joues, puis j'entendis Martin lui dire d'arrêter de me taquiner ainsi, qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Graham se leva, me donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant, avant de nous annoncer qu'il devait aller donner son cours. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seul, je relevai la tête et regardai Martin.

« Je suis content pour toi, fit-il avant de se lever pour se préparer un café. Aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, toi et Kili étiez très proche, outre le fait que vous étions des frères très fusionnels...(il me jeta un regard qui en dit beaucoup). Je vous ai surpris plusieurs fois, avoua-t-il alors que le café commençait à couler dans sa tasse. Il m'arrivait de m'éloigner de la compagnie le soir pour souffler tout ce stress… Et parfois, je vous surprenais tous les deux, allongés dans l'herbe, en train de regarder les étoiles, et à parler de l'avenir, de ce qu'il se passerait une fois à Erebor, quand tu serais aussi devenu roi…

— Je m'en souviens aussi...fis-je nostalgique.

— Lorsque l'un de vous deux était de garde la nuit, l'autre l'était également par automatisme, fit-il amusé tout en prenant sa tasse pleine de café. Je me souviens vous avoir entendu parler de vos sentiments, je me souviens de vous avoir vu vous embrasser aussi…

— V-Vraiment.. ? Je pensais que personne n'était au courant…

— Et je pense que personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant, dit-il en revenant s'asseoir. Mais je suis content de voir que vous vous retrouvez, que vous vous aimez toujours en fait, même si Aidan ne connaît pas encore la véritable raison de ses sentiments…

— Merci, fis-je sincèrement, et sinon… qu'en est-il de toi et Richard ? Il me semble qu'avant… il y avait quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

Je vis son visage devenir rouge puis il détourna le regard comme gêné. Il balbutia qu'il n'y avait eu que de l'amitié entre eux, et que de toutes façons, les choses n'auraient pu aller plus loin, à cause de la mort de mon oncle. Je soupçonnai tout de même que cet embarras prouvait tout le contraire, mais Martin ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre, peut-être pour ne pas réveiller de douloureux sentiments.

« Ne me mens pas, Martin… Je suis bon menteur et je sais donc reconnaître un mensonge. Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de lui en parler, c'est ça ? (Il ne répondit rien). Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce genre de choses, et puis il est ici, tu le sais… Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir et en discuter ?

— Je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence, et puis… les années nous a tous les deux changés. Je crains que s'il y avait le moindre espoir il y a plus de 9500 ans, il n'y en ait plus aujourd'hui…

— Mais aimerais-tu en discuter avec lui ? Savoir ce qu'il en pense ? (il hésita mais finit par hocher la tête). Laisse-moi lui parler. D'accord ? De toute façon, je devais le voir aujourd'hui pour rencontrer une autre personne. Une personne, Martin, que tu as beaucoup apprécié lors de notre voyage... »

Je le saluai alors, et quittai la salle des professeurs pour me rendre au bureau de Richard. Je devais savoir quand Sir Ian McKellen allait arriver aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12, terminé !**

Je vous avoue qu'en postant ce chapitre, je l'ai redécouvert xD L'idée que Tolkien soit en fait Gandalf vient de ma petite soeur, et je dois avouer que c'était une sacrée brillante idée ! :O Car en fait, cela expliquerait bien pourquoi les livres existent et sont si détaillé sur leurs vies ! Seulement, il n'y a pas de films de PJ (bah oui, sinon, les acteurs n'auraient pas été les mêmes).

Et pour ceux et celles qui se demandaient "Pourquoi Graham désire que la malédiction continue ?" eh bien c'est à cause de Balin, bien sûr ! Qui y avait pensé ? =) Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une très bonne raison, et que Graham n'est pas qu'un ours, qu'il pense aussi à sa famille, bien qu'elle soi lointaine.

Alors ? A votre avis ? Va-t-il y avoir un petit truc entre Martin et Richard ? =D

Sur ce, je vous laisse et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où notre sage Gandalf fera son entrée!)

Bybyye !


	13. Chapter 13

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** bouh ! Je me suis fait une de ces peurs hier ! Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas connecté sur FF, et bien... Il a été down toute la journée ! O_O J'ai eu trop peur de perdre mes fics, de ne jamais pouvoir poster la suite de In An Other Life pour vous, et lire mes fics favorites du moment, BREF la flippe générale quoi ! xD Sur ce, je vous donner le chapitre 13 et 14 dans la foulé en lot de consolation x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Je savais que je ne devais pas me retrouver ici, aujourd'hui, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Cela faisait presque deux semaines et demie que je n'étais plus retourné en cours, et Evangeline, ainsi que Dean, ne venaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, leur monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de moi. Mais, du coup, je me faisais passer pour le blessé de service, avec mes pauvres béquilles et cette démarche de boiteux. Une fois assis dan la salle, je vis Eva entrer et esquisser un large sourire en me voyant.

« Dan ! Fit-elle en se précipitant vers moi avant de m'enlacer. Oh, tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu vas ? Ta jambe va mieux ?

— Oui, beaucoup mieux ! Le médecin m'a dit que je m'en remettais plutôt bien, et que je pouvais même marcher sans les béquilles, mais il m'a conseillé de les utiliser encore une petite semaine.

— Vaut mieux être prudent, dit-elle en souriant. Du coup, tu pourras venir avec nous en France, non ? »

J'allais lui répondre que oui, mais Dean entra à cet instant dans la salle. Il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, et il posa ses affaires tout en commençant à parler.

« Bon, vous allez continuer votre sujet de composition d'image, mais sur le lieu et l'espace aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir m'absenter une petite heure dans le bureau de Monsieur Arm- »

Il avait simplement pivoté et relevé la tête, qu'il me vit et s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. En vu de son expression de surprise, je commençai à rire silencieusement alors qu'il semblait se remettre lentement de ses émotions. Il fronça les sourcils tout en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

« Oh ! Turner ! J-Je… Je croyais que je ne vous reverrais pas en cours avant notre retour de voyage.. !

— Je me remets plutôt rapidement de mon accident, selon mon médecin, fis-je en plissant le regard. Et puis, je m'ennuyais un peu chez moi, tout seul. »

J'eus presque envie, pour rire, de dire que si j'étais revenu c'était parce qu'il m'avait manqué, mais cela aurait été peut-être déplacé vis-à-vis des autres élèves. Même si je n'en pensais pas moins.

« Dites, fit Dean en me tirant de mes pensées. Puisque vous êtes revenu, il me semble que Monsieur Armitage souhaitait vous voir à votre retour, pour discuter des cours à rattraper je crois. J'allais justement y faire un saut, pourquoi ne pas y aller en même temps ? Je pourrais vous aider si vous avez un souci.

— Euh...fis-je un peu troublé. Bien sûr.. ! Je vous suis. »

Je me levai alors et sorti de la salle en même temps que Dean. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il se tourna vers moi et me regarda sévèrement.

« Laisse-moi deviner, fis-je en le regardant de façon suspecte. Le directeur ne veut pas me voir, et toi, tu vas me faire la morale parce que je suis ici, au lieu de me reposer, c'est ça ?

— Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace, Aidan, mais toujours pas assez intelligent pour te dire qu'il était préférable que tu restes chez toi dans un état pareil…

— Dean...fis-je en soupirant. Je m'ennuyais chez moi, je commençais à devenir fou de rester enfermer comme un lion dans une cage.. ! Les médecins m'ont dit que je pouvais revenir si je m'en sentais capable, et comme je vais mieux, je suis venu.. ! (Un court silence s'installa) Et puis… tu me manquais... »

Il décroisa les bras et soupira longuement avant de secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche tout en souriant. Il regarda brièvement autour de nous, avant de s'avancer vers moi et de m'enlacer longuement. Je répondis à son étreinte comme je le pus d'une main, en tenant ma deuxième béquille dans l'autre main. Il m'avoua que je lui avais aussi beaucoup manqué, et qu'il s'excusait de ne pas m'avoir autant consacré de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il tourna la tête et, de façon discrète et prompte, nous nous embrassâmes. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ces petites montées d'adrénalines que je ressens quand je t'embrasse…

— Oh, toi aussi ? Fis-je étonné. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas désagréable... »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement et lorsque Dean déposa sa main sur mon visage pour de nouveau se rapprocher de moi et m'embrasser, il se figea, recula et plaqua sa main contre sa jambe.

« Oh ! Richard ! »

Je tournai vivement la tête derrière moi, et vis le directeur qui venait de surgir dans notre couloir. Il s'avança vers nous, et je me sentis tout à coup autant paniqué que Dean.

« Oh Dean ! Justement, je venais te voir, car notre invité est enfin arrivé.

— Oh...Oh euh, oui ! J'étais justement sur le point de venir te voir, mais comme Aidan, un de mes élèves, vient de revenir après deux bonnes semaines de convalescence, je discutais un peu avec lui.

— Bonjour, me dit-il en me tendant sa main pour la serrer. Que vous est-il arrivé, sans indiscrétion ?

— Oh, c'est idiot… Petit accident de cuisine, ris-je nerveusement. Le couteau m'a lâché des mains, et après quelques jongles, il s'est planté dans ma cuisse.. !

— Oh ! Fit-il dans une petite grimace. Ça n'a pas dû être très facile pour vous en remettre. (Il posa sa main sur mon épaule). Continuez de bien vous reposer, vous en aurez certainement besoin pour tout ce qui va suivre. »

Je vis son regard se plonger dans celui de Dean, et après un étrange échange entre ces deux-là, Monsieur Armitage m'invita à les accompagner dans son bureau.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, je vais certainement vous déranger, vous avez un invité, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

— Oui, mais je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Je fronçai les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, mais ne cherchai pas plus que ça et les suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir disparaître sur commande.

« Alors comme ça, vous deux… vous vous entendez plutôt bien, non ?

— Quoi ? fis-je en même temps que Dean.

— Ce n'est rien ! Profs et élèves peuvent très bien s'entendre, il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! »

Je jetai un étrange regard à Dean, qu'il me rendit, puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bureau, je vis un vieil homme debout, grand, les cheveux courts et gris, en train de regarder les photos sur les murs. Il nous regarda et je fus étonné par ce regard bleu, et cette expression sur le visage.

« Bon sang ! Fit cet homme en écartant les bras en enlaçant le directeur. Alors c'est bien vous !

— Eh oui ! Fit le directeur en répondant à son étreinte. Vous n'avez quasiment pas changé, en ce qui vous concerne !

— Et vous, à quelques détails près, vous êtes pareil que dans mes souvenirs ! »

Je me penchai discrètement vers Dean, alors que cette scène de retrouvaille se déroulait sous nos yeux.

« Dean...(Il ne me répondit pas.) Dean, je crois que je connais cet homme.. ! J'en suis sûr.. ! »

Il tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction, avec cette expression de surprise dans le regard, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne me regarde plus franchement en fronçant les sourcils.

« D-Désolé, tu as dit quelque chose.. ?

— Oui, j'ai dit que j'avais déjà vu cet homme. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je vis une lueur étrange dans son regard, mais notre début de conversation s'interrompit quand le vieil homme et le directeur se tournèrent vers nous. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'avança vers Dean et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot…

— Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Dean tout à coup offusqué par la phrase du vieil homme.

— J'espère que vous avez conscience que toute cette histoire est de votre faute. (Dean hocha doucement la tête). Je vous ai longuement cherché, vous savez, et je suis heureux de vous avoir enfin retrouvé. Et, par chance, continua-t-il en me regardant, on dirait que tout est en notre faveur pour réparer ce désagrément…

— Il...reprit Dean moins confiant, il ne sait pas...encore. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, sachant que Dean parlait de moi. Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et m'examina de haut en bas.

« Héroïsme ou idiotie ? Fit-il en haussant les sourcils tout en regardant ma jambe blessée.

— Euh...peut-être...idiotie ? Fis-je incertain.

— Hm...fit-il dans un sourire. On ne refait pas le monde à ce que je vois. »

Il lâcha Dean et s'approcha de moi avant de tendre la main dans ma direction pour que je puisse la lui serrer. Ce que je fis, et aussitôt, il se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Ian McKellen.

— Quoi ? Fis-je étonné. Sir Ian McKellen ? Vous… ! Mais oui ! Je me disais bien que je vous connaissais ! Vous êtes l'acteur qui a joué Magneto dans les X-Men !

— Oh, je suis content que vous me connaissiez alors ! Bien que Magneto ne soit pas mon seul rôle, dit-il en riant sincèrement.

— Moi c'est Aidan Turner, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur !

— Et moi également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, jeune homme. »

Il lâcha ma main, fit demi tour et retourna s'asseoir au bureau où le directeur était retourné lui aussi. Je restai là, sans bouger, confus par la tournure de la situation. Certes, j'étais face à une grande figure du cinéma, mais… il y avait quelque chose de bien plus curieux ici. Dean d'abord, disait que je ne savais pas encore quelque chose, et ça, ça n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête. Avec toutes ces étranges histoires entre nous, j'ai comme l'impression que Dean est au courant de quelque chose et qu'il ne m'a pas encore dit. Ou ne veut pas me dire, en fait… Et puis cet homme qui connaît Dean, qui semble me connaître étrangement, et qui est heureux de me voir.

Tout ça était vraiment louche.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je vis, appuyé contre le bureau du directeur, une canne. Elle était de taille normale pour une canne de marche, mais cette pierre blanche, presque luisante, en guise de pommeau, me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Vous aimez ma canne, Aidan ? Fit Ian Mckellen en me regardant.

— Oh je… je trouvais la pierre très belle… Elle… Vous l'avez eu où cette canne ?

— Je l'ai fabriqué ! Et cette pierre, fit-il en la caressant, passe de génération en génération dans ma famille. Cela remonte à tellement loin qu'il y a une petite légende dessus ! On raconte qu'elle serait magique... »

Je lâchai accidentellement un « vraiment ? », qui fit sourire l'acteur et qui haussa les épaules silencieusement. Il passa doucement ses doigts autour de la pierre et elle se mit à luire faiblement. Je le regardai effaré face à une telle démonstration. La pierre était-elle vraiment magique ou… était-ce juste une farce ?

« Hum, je… je crois que tu devrais retourner en cours, Aidan, fit Dean en s'approchant de moi.

— Dean ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de retourner en bas après un truc pareil !

— Vous vous tutoyez et vous appelez par votre prénom ? S'étonna le directeur.

— Euh…

— C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée de le laisser venir, Richard, continua Dean un peu énervé. La dernière fois, ça s'est mal passé, dit-il en pointant ma jambe de sa main, et je ne veux pas que quelque chose d'autre se produise en sachant que cette folle se trouve dans le coin ! Avec vous en plus ! »

Il s'était adressé eu vieil homme sur sa dernière phrase, et il prit son visage entre ses mains pour soupirer bruyamment. Je regardai le directeur et l'acteur à tour de rôle pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose, mais ils étaient silencieux et fermés.

« Écoutez, fit Dean plus calmement mais les yeux larmoyants. Je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air alors que nous sommes si près du but, vous voyez ? Vous savez très bien, tous les deux, pourquoi Aidan et moi sommes si proches, alors comprenez-moi que je n'ai pas envie qu'un malheur nous arrive. Encore. »

Il me jeta un regard qui me fit comprendre de le suivre. Nous sortîmes alors du bureau, et lorsque la porte fut close, je me tournai vers Dean pour de plus amples informations, mais il s'appuya contre le mur, chancelant.

« Hey...fis-je en m'approchant de lui. Ça va.. ? »

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, tout en prenant silencieusement son visage entre ses mains. Je posai alors mes béquilles pour me mettre à sa hauteur et attrapai ses mains dans les miennes pour le regarder.

« Dean...Dit moi ce qu'il se passe, je suis perdu… Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état-là…

— Je n'en peux plus, Aidan… Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, trop longtemps que j'ai attendu ce moment.. ! Je n'en peux plus.. ! Je suis à deux doigts de devenir dingue !

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— De toi, de nous ! De toutes cette histoire complètement dingue qui nous lie ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette promesse est devenue une malédiction, putain ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, me mordis la lèvre inférieure face à la détresse de Dean.

« Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas.. ? Après tout ça, pourquoi ne s'est-il toujours rien passé ?

— Dean… fis-je en soupirant. Je vois clairement que tu es au courant de quelque chose mais que tu ne veux pas me dire. Et je trouve ça très énervant et frustrant, mais j'ai comme une sensation, au fond de moi, que je ne dois pas chercher plus loin.

— Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, fit-il en prenant cette dernière entre ses mains. Je crois que… que je vais faire des choses horribles si ça continu.. ! »

Je secouai la tête et le pris dans mes bras pour le calmer un peu. Je ne sais quel mal torture l'esprit de Dean, mais je comprends qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de compliquée lié à notre relation.

« Écoute… Si ce que tu sais est trop lourd à porter pour toi tout seul, tu peux peut-être trouver quelqu'un en qui tu as assez confiance pour en discuter ?

— Je l'ai déjà fait, Aidan.. ! Ce n'est pas de quelqu'un dont j'ai besoin, mais de toi.. ! Mais… Mais tu ne peux pas, tant que tu...tant que rien. J'en ai assez dit... »

Il se releva doucement et, après m'être également relevé, me demanda de retourner en cours et de demander à Evangeline de m'expliquer le sujet. Il devait aller prendre l'air tout seul pour remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête.

Je retournai alors dans la salle, inquiet de l'état de Dean et de son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Il me reprochait clairement quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire. La seule chose étrange, et que mon autre ''moi'' m'ait déjà dit, était de me réveiller. Est-ce que cela avait un lien ? Et si oui, que voulaient-ils que je réveille exactement ?

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Je commençais à en devenir malade. Je m'étais pourtant montré plus patient dans mes vies antérieures, quand je réalisais qui j'étais et qui je devais chercher pour me sentir au complet. Mais là… ! Quand bien même qu'il soit là, que je sois sûr à 100 % qu'il s'agit bien de lui, je commence à craquer. J'ai peur que beaucoup de choses interfèrent sur le moyen dont il se souviendra, et j'ai bien trop peur qu'une simple gaffe fiche tout en l'air. Je ne sais pas trop réellement ce qu'il se passera si jamais Aidan se souvenait qu'il était Kili parce qu'on le lui aurait forcé la main, mais à de nombreuses reprises, j'avais entendu dire que c'était mauvais. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il suffirait d'une fois pour que la malédiction ne se verrouille à jamais, et ce même si dans une vie future, nous nous rencontrerions de nouveau et nous reconnaîtrions.

Je me laissai aller contre le mur de la façade de l'école et me laissai glisser jusqu'à être assis par-terre, et de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. En plus de tenter de réveiller des souvenirs chez Aidan de façon détournée, je devais maintenant faire attention aux gens autour de nous ! J'allais devenir dingue ! Il fallait que ça cesse, je n'en peux plus de le voir tous les jours et qu'il n'y ai aucune progression ! De savoir que c'est lui, que tout le monde sache que c'est lui, mais qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Pourtant, il m'a fallut un simple baiser pour que je me réveille, moi ! Pourquoi pas lui ? Nous avons même été un peu plus loin dans notre relation et rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi MOI je ne lui rappelle rien ?!

Je sentis des larmes de rage commencer à me brouiller la vue, et une sensation de désespoir s'empara doucement de moi. Dès cet instant, j'eus l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un voile sombre et rassurant. Et une voix, ma voix, résonnait dans ma tête en disant des choses terribles. Ces appels se ressemblent tous finalement… Que ce soit il y a cent-vingt ans, ou aujourd'hui, la tentation et la détresse reste intacte. Et comme si je n'entendais qu'elle, je me levai, retournai à l'intérieure de l'école pour me rendre dans la salle des professeurs. Je commençai alors à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche de ce que ma voix m'ordonnait, dans ma tête, de trouver. J'avais peur...très peur de ce que j'allais faire. Mais j'en avais une soudaine envie… Non, un soudain besoin de le faire… Mon cœur accéléra lorsque je vis ce manche en plastique, avec cette lame grise et brillante à l'intérieur. Je le pris rapidement, et quittai la salle pour retourner au rez-de-chaussé, dehors. Une fois dans un coin où personne ne pouvait me voir, je m'assis et m'appuyai contre le muret derrière moi. J'hésitai longuement avant de remonter ma manche, mais ma voix me hurlait de le faire, pour évacuer tout ça, car je ne pouvais pas tout supporter. Il fallait...me laisser aller…

Je remontai alors ma manche, pris le cutter, et serrai les dents lorsque la lame perça délicatement ma peau. Après plusieurs sillons, je sentis ma tête tourner doucement et ma vue commença à se brouiller. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je lâchai le cutter, et partis sur le côté avant d'entrer en contact avec l'herbe fraîche. Tout semblait s'effacer doucement, et, depuis longtemps, je me sentis loin… Loin de ma triste réalité…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai que je n'étais plus dehors et que je me trouvais allongé dans un lit. Je me redressai doucement et vis, un peu plus loin assis à son bureau, l'infirmier Callen en train de remplir de la paperasse.

« Bonjour, fis-je pour attirer son attention.

— Oh, Dean.. ! Vous êtes réveillé, comment vous sentez-vous ? Fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la tête, mais sinon, ça à l'air d'aller.

— Laissez-moi vous ausculter un instant... »

Je le laissai alors me manipuler. Il regarda mes pupilles, pris ma température, ma tension et mon pou, avant de retourner à son bureau pour griffonner quelques notes.

J'avais une étrange sensation en sa présence… Comme si tout ça, je l'avais déjà vécu, mais… il y a très longtemps.

 _Je ne sentais plus mon bras tant la blessure était profonde et étendue. Je sentais mon corps irradier tellement la fièvre était intense, et pourtant, je mourrais de froid. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte, et ma vue se troublait de plus en plus. C'était la fin… Je le sentais…_

 _« Kili ! Va me chercher de l'Achillée Mille-feuille dans le pot sur la troisième étagère ! Vite !_

— _Oui ! Mais, c'est quel pot !? Il y en a quatre !_

— _Celui où il y a marqué Achillée Mille-feuille, Kili ! »_

 _Je commençai à entendre un bourdonnement dans ma tête, et lors que je sentis une pâte froide et gluante entrer en contact avec ma blessure, mes doigts se crispèrent sur le matela, et je rejetai ma tête en arrière._

 _« Fili, calme-toi, fit Oìn… C'est pour arrêter les saignements et empêcher que l'infection ne se propage !_

— _J-Je vous jure… ! Fis-je difficilement. J-Je vous jure que je t-tuerais cet o-ouargue !_

— _Pas dans cet état, mon brave, fit Oìn en riant. Tiens, bois-moi ça. C'est de l'Agastache, ça va te faire tomber la fièvre et éviter que tu n'aies trop mal. »_

 _Kili m'aida à me redresser et, malgré le mal que j'avais à saisir le récipient, je réussis à boire son contenu. Je manquai de vomir sur l'instant, mais je pris sur moi pour faire bonne figure devant Kili._

 _« Allez, tout ça va se calmer d'ici une petite heure. Repose-toi en attendant, d'accord ? Je vais prévenir Thorin que tu es hors de danger. Kili, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ton frère._

— _Très bien. »_

 _Oìn quitta la pièce, aussitôt après m'être rallongé, je sentis la main de Kili se glisser dans la mienne, qui n'était pas engourdit._

 _« Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, idiot...dit-il en passant doucement ses doigts sur ma joue. Évite, la prochaine fois, de voler à mon secours si bêtement, sans même prendre une arme d'accord ? L'ouargue aurait pu te faire bien pire que ça... »_

« Eh oh ? Dean ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je reviens à moi lorsque je vis la main de l'infirmier Callen passer dans mon champ de vision.

« Euh, oui, pardon… je… je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose.

— Oui, vous sembliez absent… J'ai regardé vos plaies. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte ! Dites-moi ce qui vous à pousser à faire un truc pareil... »

Je me souvins alors que, effectivement, si je me trouvais ici était parce que j'avais joué à quelque chose de dangereux. Je soupirai longuement avant d'ancrer mon regard dans celui que, je pensais être, Oìn.

« Disons que certaines choses ne vont pas bien et… j'ai pensé que ça pourrait m'aider à oublier un peu…

— Dean… J'espère qu'en général vous n'avez pas de tendances suicidaires, car il faudrait qu'un psychologue vous suive et fasse en sorte que vous ne soyez pas un danger pour vous ou pour vos élèves.

— Non non, je ne comptais pas mourir… je… je voulais juste évacuer…

— Bon… Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez donner ce genre d'excuses aux trois personnes qui se trouvent dans le couloir et qui attendent de vos nouvelles. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressai plus franchement dans le lit. Je lui demandai qui m'avait trouvé pour ensuite me ramener ici, et il me regarda avec un large sourire.

« A votre avis ? (Je ne répondis rien). Je ne suis pas trop au courant de comment les choses vont, mais… savez-vous ? Savez-vous toute cette histoire qu'il y a derrière nous tous ?

— Oui. Je sais qui vous êtes, d'ailleurs.

— Alors, Fili, tu devineras facilement de qui il s'agit.

— Kili ?

— Oui et non… C'est lui qui est parti prévenir Martin parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Puis sentant les choses mal tourner, Martin et Aidan sont allés chercher Richard et Ian. C'est Richard qui t'a ramené ici. Mais Aidan a vu dans quel état tu étais…

— Merde… Il va certainement me harceler de question et m'en vouloir…

— C'est à toi de régler tes problèmes Fili, mais évite de les régler… de cette façon, fit-il en regardant mon poignet. »

Je hochai la tête, et me levai pour quitter l'infirmerie. A peine un pied dans le couloir, que je vis Aidan, Richard et Ian assis sur des chaises.

Je vis alors Aidan se lever et se diriger vers moi sans ses béquilles, légèrement en boitillant.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te mettre mon poing dans ta figure, Dean.. !

— Je… Je comprendrais…

— Non.. ! Non, tu ne comprendras pas.. ! Fit-il énervé. Parce que si tu as fait ça, c'est à cause de moi ! (Il se calma et souffla longuement). Je sais que je suis impliqué dans une histoire que je ne comprends pas encore, que je suis responsable de beaucoup de choses qui n'arrivent pas à se débrayer parce que je ne sais pas encore assez de choses… Alors non, non je n'ai pas envie de te frapper… Parce que tout ça n'est pas de ta faute… et j'en suis désolé…

— Aidan… ce… Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est quelque chose de compliquée et… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, car c'est indépendant de ta volonté, malheureusement…

— Je le sais...fit-il les yeux larmoyants. Mais promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne referas ça…

— Je te le promets Aidan...Excuse-moi... »

Même si Richard était présent, je ne me privai pas de l'enlacer franchement. Et de toute façon, quoi que Richard en pense, je m'en moquais. Il savait qui était Aidan, alors il savait qu'un certain lien nous liait, qu'Aidan soit conscient ou non de qui il était. Je sentis, néanmoins, qu'il se raidit et qu'il ne répondit pas aussitôt à mon étreinte devant le directeur. Il finit par resserrer ses bras autour de moi puis logea son visage dans mon cou.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me réveiller, comme vous le dites tous… Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

— Je sais Aidan… mais...tu devras trouver par toi-même… Nous faisons partie, toi et moi, d'une grande machination qui remonte à très loin dans le temps… Si je te disais ce dont il s'agit, alors nous, et les générations futures, seront coincées dans cette machination à jamais…

— C'est genre une introspection pour pouvoir sauver le monde ? »

Je me reculai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« C'est exactement ça. »

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que s'il réfléchissait ainsi, il était sur la bonne voie pour résoudre cette histoire. Je vis, dans mon champ de vision, Richard hoche la tête à l'affirmative avec un sourire en coin. Bien, il approuvait.

« Et ta jambe ? Fis-je en regardant de nouveau Aidan.

— Je t'ai dit que je pouvais marcher sans les béquilles, mais il est préférable que je les utilise encore un peu.

— Et...tu penses pouvoir venir à la fin de la semaine prochaine.. ?

— Tout dépend de si tu as gardé une place pour moi…

— Bien évidemment que je l'ai gardé, dis-je en souriant.

— Alors je serais présent. »

Nous entendîmes Richard se racler un instant la gorge et, lorsque nous nous tournâmes vers lui, Aidan comprit qu'il était un peu de trop.

« Je vais retourner en cours, mais promets-moi de revenir vite cette fois-ci.

— Je ferais le plus vite possible... »

Il me donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule, parti reprendre ses béquilles, et avant de quitter la salle d'attente, il me jeta un regard que je pus comprendre comme une timide déclaration.

Je me tournai alors vers Richard.

« Quoi ? C'est l'étreinte qui t'as dérangée ?

— Non, pas du tout, je comprends que vous soyez proche avec tout ça, c'est d'ailleurs mieux ainsi.

— Ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement de toute façon.

— Je sais, mais le problème n'est pas ça, Dean. Le problème est le voyage. J'ai peur que...(Il regarda d'abord autour de lui). J'ai peur que Cate tente le pire là-bas, car elle fait partie du voyage, et tu le sais… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici, pour sa sécurité.

— Je saurais le protéger. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, Thorin.

— Fili, non… Il s'agit-là de la personne la plus puissante qui existe encore en cette Terre… Tu ne pourras rien faire contre elle si elle décide de vous éliminer. Et j'ai bien dit vous, c'est à dire aussi bien Aidan que toi.

— Même si je n'en ai plus l'allure, je sais toujours me battre. J'ai toujours cette âme vaillante, cette âme de guerrier, Thorin. Et c'est Mahal qui m'a fait ainsi. Je le resterais toujours. Alors je suis certain de pouvoir faire face à cette femme, qu'elle ai des pouvoirs ou qu'elle n'en ait aucun. »

Il passa sa main sur son visage avant de soupirer et de me dire que j'étais toujours aussi têtu.

« Ca me rappelle la fois où j'ai dû te laisser à Esgaroth à cause de ton frère…

— Je suis obligé de faire partie du voyage, et je ne peux pas laisser Aidan tout seul ici. Je ne peux pas partir loin de lui.

— Tu sais que tu es en train de le mettre en danger.. ?

— Il ne le sera pas ! Je serais là pour veiller sur lui. Je l'ai toujours fait depuis que Adad est mort, et je l'ai encore plus fait lors que notre quête. Tu m'as toujours appris à assurer mes arrières tout en veillant sur mon petit frère. Je sais toujours le faire. Je suis toujours moi, et je n'ai pas oublié.

— Très bien, très bien… Malheureusement, je ne peux pas être présent pour vous filer un coup de main si jamais quelque chose devait se produire. Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi, Cate et William, comme professeurs, qui y allez.

— William ?

— Ne me dit pas que tu n'as toujours pas croisé le prof d'histoire de l'art ? (Je secouais la tête à la négative). Oh bon sang, fit-il en riant, tu vas être surpris ! C'est quelque que tu connais très bien ! Il a certainement une bonne anecdote à te raconter.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Bifur. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça à la base.

— Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici ? C'est un peu étrange non ?

— C'est pour ça qu'il faut que la malédiction cesse, car c'est un signe qui ne se reproduira pas de si tôt. BON ! Tu vas me laisser parler ?

— Oui, pardon…

— Je disais donc, que vous n'êtes que trois. Je vais demander à Graham de vous accompagner. Je pense qu'il pourra te venir en aide s'il y a un souci.

— Tu es au courant pour Graham ? »

Je lui racontai rapidement l'histoire de Balin, que Dwalin ne l'avait jamais revu, et qu'il était contre le réveille de Kili. Mais, en revanche, que jamais il ne tolérerait qu'on fasse du mal à Aidan. Richard sembla réfléchir un instant, mais après coup, il resta sur sa décision. Il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour défendre, car pour l'autre côté, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose s'il refuse de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Je remerciai alors Richard, même s'il semblait encore tiquer à propos de cette histoire.

Je retournai alors en cours, au plus grand soulagement d'Aidan. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé certaines choses, j'espérais au plus profond de moi que les choses avancent rapidement.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

Rencontre avec Sir Ian McKallen ! Je pense que vous avez bien deviné pour sa canne, la pierre est bien celle qui était sur son baton de marche quand il était gandalf héhé !

Pour ceux qui se demande "quelle anecdote bifur aurait à raconter à fili ?" eh bien, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la version longue de la bataille des cinq armées, c'est un passage où Bifur perd sa hache, et il a pu retrouver la faculter de parler correctement ! C'est vers la fin du film, quand les nains des monts de fer ont commencés à joindre ceux d'erebor. Voilà !:)

On se retrouve rapidement au prochain chapitre !  
(Où Dean va encore faire de la peine à Aidan...)

Héhé, a tout de suite !


	14. Chapter 14

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** et voilà la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Je me mis à ricaner tout en me retournant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Et il dit que c'est moi qui fais l'enfant après ? Je retiens.. ! Je retiens.. !

Alors qu'il était partit depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, je me retournai face au chêne et croisai les bras contre son tronc.

« Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre... »

Bon sang, j'ai passé l'âge à jouer à ça… La dernière fois qu'on a dû faire un cache-cache, je devais avoir dans les dix ans ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour proposer de jouer à ça. Mais je ne vais pas faire ma tête de mule, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, et je n'ai en aucun cas envie de lui faire de la peine.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinquante-sept ans que papa était mort… Je ne me souvenais pas de lui, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune, mais lui… lui il se souvenait. Et chaque année, en ce jour précis, il avait besoin de penser à tout sauf à ça. Ça le plongeait dans un tel état d'abattement, que je faisais tout pour le distraire. Et si mon frère voulait jouer exceptionnellement à cache-cache aujourd'hui, alors soit. Nous jouerons.

« Trente-huit… Trente-neuf… Quarante ! Fis-je avant de me retourner. Attention, j'arrive ! Et si je te trouve, je te colle une flèche dans les fesses ! »

Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir de l'entendre rire, mais aucun son, sauf ceux des oiseaux et celui des bruissements des feuilles des arbres, ne se faisait entendre. Je m'avançai alors dans les sentiers battus, regardais derrière les arbres, les buissons, ou gros rochers… Mais aucune trace de mon frère. Je continuai mes recherches en sortant du sentier, en passant par-dessus les troncs abattus, et me faufilant entre les buissons.

Je m'arrêtai au bout de plusieurs minutes et fermai les yeux. Je tendis l'oreille et fis abstraction de tous bruits parasites.. J'eus tout à coup l'impression d'être observé et après avoir pivoté sur moi-même, je levai la tête vers le chêne contre lequel j'avais compté.

Il est malin… Je fis comme si je n'avais pas deviné où il se trouvait, et continuais mes fausses recherches. Alors que je m'étais caché derrière un large rocher, j'attendis et je vis le feuillage du chêne bruisser et quelqu'un en descendre presque d'un saut. A l'instant même où je me redressai pour le rejoindre et le surprendre, il disparut lorsque le tronc du chêne passa dans mon champ de vision.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné qu'il se soit déplacé aussi vite., mais je sursautai peu de temps après lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux.

« Shht...fit-il doucement à mon oreille. Finalement, c'est moi qui te trouve...

— Ce n'est pas vrai… Je savais que tu étais dans l'arbre, mais je voulais te surprendre…

— Je le sais… Je te connais trop bien, Nadadith… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai envie de te surprendre. »

Il m'ordonna de garder les yeux clos, et retira doucement ses mains en prenant soin de les glisser dans mes cheveux afin de dégager ma nuque. A cet instant précis, un frisson me parcourru tout le corps, lorsque je sentis ses doigts caresser accidentellement ma peau sur leur passage, et son corps se coller au mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ? Fis-je dans un murmure.

— Quelque chose...que nous gardons en nous depuis beaucoup trop longtemps... »

Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mon cou délicatement, alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent sur mon ventre. Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai aller contre lui, en lâchant un long soupire. Je me laissai envahir par de nombreux frissons, et toujours les yeux clos, je me tournai pour lui faire fasse et happai ses lèvres entre les miennes.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de pouvoir faire ça… Depuis déjà presque deux ans je le soupçonnais qu'il m'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le devait, et… certainement, lui aussi l'avait deviné en ce qui me concernait.

Je plaçai mes mains autour de son visage pour accentuer notre baiser, et finis par lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Après un dernier échange, nous collâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu sais...commença-t-il. On ne peut pas faire marche arrière…

— Je n'en ai pas envie... »

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, aussi bleu que le ciel.

« Ensemble… jusqu'à la fin des temps...murmura-t-il.

— Jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut et donnai un violent coup de coude à Evangeline, assise juste à côté de moi dans le bus.

« Oh désolé Eva ! M'empressai-je paniqué.

— Non, c'est rien, fit-elle en riant tout en se frottant l'épaule. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

— N-Non… Pas vraiment… C'était juste… (je marquai une pause). Non, ce n'est rien. On est où au fait ?

— Les profs ont dit qu'on arriverait à l'aéroport dans vingt minutes. Par contre, il y a un truc qui m'impressionne chez toi !

— Ah ? Fis-je intrigué. Et quoi donc ?

— La vitesse à laquelle tu t'endors, Dan, dit-elle en riant. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on est parti de l'école, et tu t'es endormis même pas cinq minutes après !

— Ouais, fis-je amusé également. Quand je ne conduis pas, les moteurs ont tendance à me bercer et à m'endormir.

— Chanceux… Si seulement je pourrais faire la même chose dans l'avion ! Vingt heures de vol, c'est horrible !

— Ouais, mais on va certainement faire des escales, histoire de nous rassurer qu'il y a toujours du sol. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire un instant puis, après une annonce dans le micro, écoutâmes les dernières directives avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, les minutes qui suivirent, de repenser à ce rêve que j'avais fait. Cela m'avait semblé si réel..! Comme si j'avais vraiment vécu ces instants et qu'il ne s'agissait juste que d'un souvenir… Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir joué à cache-cache dans les bois avec quelqu'un… Et puis, cette personne, que je n'avais que très peu entrevu, se trouvait être mon frère. Or je suis fils unique.

Je repensai un instant aux caresses, à ces élans de tendresses, et au baiser qui avait suivit… Un agréable frisson me parcourut de la tête au pied, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, mon cœur loupa un battement. Mon regard venait de croiser celui de Dean, qui se trouvait à l'avant de bus, en train de rire avec Monsieur Kircher. C'était étrange… Je n'avais plus ressenti cette sensation depuis presque un bon mois. Cette attirance que j'avais pour lui était bien réelle, j'éprouvais des sentiments à son égard, mais là… Là c'était plus fort. Comme si je réalisais qu'il était un tout, mon tout. Et que nous étions destinés à nous trouver.

« A nous...retrouver.. ?

— Quoi ? Tu m'as parlé ? Demanda Eva.

— Eva… Je peux...te parler...de ces trucs bizarres.. ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais… j'en ai besoin…

— Eh bien… si tu en as besoin… je t'écoute.

— Je t'avais déjà dit que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Dean ?

— Tiens, parlons d'autre chose d'abord. Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez et vous appelez par vos prénoms ? »

Je resserrai doucement la mâchoire en réalisant qu'elle n'était toujours pas au courant. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle sache… Et plus ça durera, plus elle m'en voudra de ne rien lui avoir dit.

« Eh bien… depuis… depuis qu'on…(J'inspirai un coup) Depuis qu'on sort ensemble…

— Quoi ? Fit-elle étonnée. Vous.. ?!

— Oui, et c'est un secret, alors… ne le dit à personne s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais… J'avais peur que tu me juges, et que ça cause des problèmes à Dean…

— Tu es trop bête.. ! Fit-elle en souriant tristement. Jamais je ne te jugerai Dan… Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je suis que Monsieur O'Gorman est une personne très gentille, alors je n'ai aucune envie de lui causer du tort.

— Merci…

— Mais tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Quoi que ça date de quand ?

— Euh...Je ne sais plus trop, mais c'était dans la même semaine où j'avais fait mon malaise dehors, pendant le cours de dessin... »

Elle me regarda faussement vexée, car je devais l'avouer, cela remontait à plus d'un mois maintenant… Elle avait toutes les raisons pour m'en vouloir.

« C'est bon, ça va… Je suis contente pour vous deux, sourit-elle. Mais vas-y, dit moi ce qui te préoccupe…

— Tu crois en la réincarnation.. ? »

Son sourire s'effaça doucement et son regard devint fuyant pendant quelques secondes.

« Eh bien… Ce n'est qu'une théorie, bien que je crois plus en ça qu'en une puissance supérieure. (Elle prit tout à coup son visage entre ses mains). Imni nà apsenië niny Alcarë…

— Quoi ?

— Non rien, pardon, dit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Alors pourquoi tu me parles de réincarnation ?

— Parce que je crois… avoir déjà vu Dean quelque part… dans une autre vie. J'avais fait des recherches là-dessus, déjà, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment… Mais s'il s'avérait que c'était vrai, alors cela expliquerait pourquoi on me demande de me "réveiller".

— Écoute, pourquoi pas ? Mais pourquoi plus Dean que quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Ça, je n'en sais rien... »

Le bus s'arrêta et nous pûmes tous constater que nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport. Après avoir récupéré nos affaires et nous êtres tous rassemblés à l'intérieur afin de récupérer nos billets, nous nous installâmes à l'entrée des portes d'embarquements pour certainement une bonne heure. Je n'avais pas parlé à Dean depuis tôt ce matin, et j'espérais, qu'avec cette petite pause, nous pourrions un peu discuter.

Je me levai alors et me dirigeai vers lui, qui était au téléphone. Il me donna un sourire en me voyant arriver.

« Oui, d'accord. Fais attention à vous deux. A plus (Il raccrocha). C'était Brett, fit-il en rangeant son téléphone. Au cas où tu aurais voulu savoir par jalousie…

— N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jaloux.. ! Et puis tu as le droit de téléphoner à qui tu veux, tu sais…

— Évidemment...dit-il dans un sourire amusé. Et… sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu arrives à correctement marcher sans tes béquilles ?

— Oui, ça va très bien. Je n'ai qu'une vilaine cicatrice maintenant. C'est tout. (Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, silencieusement). Je… Je peux te parler de quelque chose.. ?

— Euh… Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu te souviens de la fois où… je t'ai parlé de réincarnations, et trucs assez farfelu ?

— Oui, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien… j'en suis toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire que je ne peux rien prouver vis-à-vis de ça, mais… Je suis certain Dean, que nous nous connaissions avant…

— Avant...quoi.. ?

— Avant aujourd'hui, avant de se rencontrer au cours de janvier.. !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— J'ai...fait un rêve assez étrange dans le bus, et… Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Généralement, il se tenait caché, ou j'avais les yeux fermés parce qu'il me l'avait demandé, mais j'ai entre-ouvert les yeux un instant, et j'ai vu son regard.

— E-Et.. ?

— Et il avait le même regard que toi. Cette même lueur de malice, cette même tendresse qui s'en dégage, ce...ce même bleu.. ! Dis-je en me passant la main sur le visage. Je suis perdu… Peut-être que ça n'a aucun lien, et que j'ai tout simplement rêvé de toi, mais… non. Non, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un-

— D'un souvenir ? Me coupa-t-il.

— Oui… Oui, d'un souvenir.

— J'ai un peu de mal à croire à ce genre de chose, dit-il dans un petit sourire, mais raconte-moi ce rêve… Peut-être que ça me reviendra si jamais nous nous sommes réellement connu dans le passé. »

Je voyais clairement que ce sujet le faisait rire, du moins le rendait sceptique, mais il n'était tout de même pas fermé à l'idée. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas y croire.

Je soupirai, agacé par son comportement, agacé par cette histoire qui n'est toujours pas expliquée… Mais je lui racontai tout de même mon rêve.

« Et ? Fit-il en plissant les yeux. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as vu que ça de cette personne ? Tu sais, ça pourrait être n'importe qui… Et ça me vexe que tu rêves de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.. !

— Dean, je suis presque certain qu'il s'agissait de toi.. !

— Très bien, très bien.. ! Je trouve ça juste étrange… Pour tout te dire, ça ne me rappelle rien, et… depuis quelques temps, je ne fais plus de rêves étranges qui auraient un lien avec nous. Je commence à me dire que c'était juste un sentiment de coup de foudre, amoureux.

— Arrête encore avec ces histoires...fis-je légèrement irrité. La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ce genre de chose, il y a eu un événement qui t'a prouvé que finalement, c'était vrai !

— Je le sais, et je te crois ! Seulement… »

Monsieur McTavish interpella Dean, et lui demanda de le rejoindre. Il me jeta un regard désolé, avant de passer à côté de moi en me tapant amicalement l'épaule. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement !

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Je m'approchai de Graham et lui demandai pourquoi il m'appelait. Il m'annonçait simplement que l'avion allait bientôt atterrir et qu'il fallait que tout le monde se prépare pour embarquer.

« Tu as l'air un peu sur les nerfs, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'avion qui te préoccupe ?

—Non, dis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler, à toi, parce que…

— C'est Aidan ?

— Ouais… Il… Il m'a dit qu'il pensait avoir rêvé d'un souvenir dans le bus.

— Et.. ? Il te l'a raconté ? C'en est un ?

— Oui. Mais… je ne veux pas le lui confirmer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai peur que la moindre chose sortant de ma bouche soit mal interprétée et que ça mette tout en l'air.. !

— Dean...fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je comprends ta crainte, mais… Je pense que du moment que tu ne lui donnes pas de noms, pas d'impératif pour se souvenir, ou que tu lui dises que toutes ses suspicions sont réelles et remontent à plus de 9500 ans, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

— Ouais, en gros je me la ferme et je lui parlerais de ça seulement le jour où il m'appellera Fili. Génial. »

Je me dégageai de sa poigne et m'éloignai de lui, légèrement énervé. Je savais que je devais être patient, mais le fait de savoir tout ça, d'être réveillé, je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais que tout se règle dans l'immédiat, que cette malédiction cesse une bonne fois pour toutes, et que nous cessions de souffrir de ce manque à chaque réincarnation.

« Dean ? Fit Cate en s'approchant de moi. Tout va bien ?

— Euh, oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'angoisse juste à l'idée de prendre l'avion. Je deviens toujours un peu nerveux lorsque je ne vois plus la terre ferme...fis-je dans un faux sourire.

— Oh, je comprends, d'autant plus que je voyage va être plutôt long. »

Je hochai la tête dans un sourire puis, après avoir ancré son regard dans le mien, elle partit vers Graham. Je me mis à soupirer longuement lorsqu'elle ne fut plus là, et me dirigeai vers Evangeline, qui se tenait assise, en face de moi en train de me fixer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je en l'observant.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette femme…

— Je sais, tu m'en as déjà parlé.

— Non, enfin...oui. Mais je crois qu'elle cherche à savoir si vous êtes réveillé ou non. Si c'est le cas, et qu'elle le découvre, je suis sûre à 80 % qu'elle s'en prendra à Aidan. D'ailleurs, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée qu'il soit ici…

— Je sais… Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, et le savoir sous ma surveillance me rassure plus que le savoir loin de moi et n'avoir aucunes nouvelles. Et puis Graham, enfin, Monsieur McTavich est ici, et m'a promit de veiller sur Aidan également. Nous sommes tous au courant de ce qu'il risque de se produire. Nous le protégerons si jamais elle tente quelque chose. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête d'avant en arrière, avant qu'une voix résonne dans l'aéroport pour nous avertir que l'avion était là. Sans plus de précipitations, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes d'embarquements, et grimpâmes à bord de l'appareil.

À mon plus grand malheur, je me retrouvais entre les deux anciennes elfes, et ce, pour une bonne dizaine d'heures au minimum. Bon, eh bien… il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : dormir.

Je me redressai subitement lorsque je ressentis cette pression sur la poitrine qui m'empêchait de respirer. Je regardai tout autour de moi, et vis que je me retrouvais dehors, en pleine campagne, mais surtout, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je me redressai alors, et m'approchai d'un arbre non loin, afin de m'y appuyer et observer les alentours.

Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et laissait un grand voile sombre parsemé d'un millier d'étoiles brillantes, et d'une grosse pleine lune, d'une teinte bleutée et qui éclairait assez les environs pour me repérer.

Je pouvais entendre le son des grillons et sentir la brise me caresser le visage. Une odeur de pins et de menthe se fit tout à coup ressentir, et je vis alors une grande femme, vêtue d'une longue robe d'argent, ornée de broderies d'un blanc éclatant, s'avancer vers moi.

Plus elle s'approchait de moi, plus je sentais l'odeur de pins et de menthe s'intensifier, et l'air se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, je vis ses longs cheveux blonds, décorés d'une tiare d'argent, ce regard d'un bleu pâle et ce visage d'une blancheur porcelaine.

« Vous semblez perturbez...fit-elle d'une voix envoûtante.

— Qui...êtes-vous ?

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas.. ? (Je fis non de la tête). Non, c'est vrai… Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Du moins, pas de votre vivant… (Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension). Après votre tragique mort, de nombreuses personnes sont venues pour vous rendre hommage, à vous et aux autres qui sont tombés. Et j'étais présente ce jour-là…

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Fis-je en réalisant ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Je ne suis pas mort comme vous le voyez et… vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez.

— Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

— Comment pourrais-je me souvenir de ma mort si je suis vivant ? Dis-je en croisant les bras. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, madame, et dites-moi qui vous êtes. »

Il plissa les paupières de scepticisme avant de sourire étrangement et de me tourner un instant le dos pour regarder le ciel.

« C'est étrange… J'étais presque certaine que vous vous étiez réveillé… A moins que… (elle se retourna vers moi). A moins que vous ne me mentiez et saviez donc qui je suis.

— C-Comment ? Excusez-moi, madame, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.. !

— Je ne peux pas faire ce test physiquement, car mes pouvoirs ont diminués avec le temps, mais ici… dans l'inconscience, je peux vous atteindre et… vous tester. »

Elle s'approcha de moi de façon inquiétante, et je vis ses yeux devenir noir, son teint se griser, se blanchir à certains endroits et noircir à d'autres, comme sur un négatif. Je reculai d'un pas, mais un arbre sembla m'empêcher de reculer davantage, et elle tendit son bras droit dans ma direction, prête à me toucher le visage. Mon regard remarqua immédiatement l'anneau d'or à son annulaire. Une étrange sensation s'empara de moi lorsqu'il m'évoqua un vieux souvenir concernant Bilbon.

« Alaië ! »

La femme blonde fit volte-face lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix dans son dos. Elle rebaissa alors son bras et s'éloigna de moi pour se diriger vers cette femme qui venait d'arriver de nul-part. Elle était grande, les cheveux auburn longs, lisses, parfois tressés, et les yeux d'un vert brillant. Elle se tenait avec défiance devant l'autre femme blonde qui avait retrouvé une apparence normale et qui lâcha un petit rire.

« Aï.. ! Fit la blonde étonnée. San ná coivalyë Tauriel… Manen nálye sinómë ?

— Alaië amlyë téna ! Répondit Tauriel.

— San ? Qui nás Fili mirroanwi, san tapta ?

— Je suis là pour le protéger et éviter qu'il ne se réveille. Alors allez vous en, vous n'obtiendrez jamais ce que vous chercher. Pas ici, ni ailleurs, fit Tauriel déterminée.

— Et vous pensez pouvoir me faire peur.. ? Fit la blonde en riant. »

Tauriel écarta grand les bras et cria « Ni lye ego ! » et une lumière aveuglante se dégagea d'elle et illumina toute la vallée.

Je bondis tout à coup sur mon siège, comme si j'étais en pleine chute libre dans un rêve. Je regardai tout autour de moi et vis Evangeline en train de s'essuyer discrètement le sang qui coulait de son nez.

« Hey, ça va ? Fis-je inquiet. Tout ça… c'était un rêve ou.. ?

— Elle est entrée dans votre tête pour tenter de vous démasquer. Elle sait qui vous êtes mais pense que vous êtes encore endormit. Ce que je lui ai fait, l'a renvoyé de son sort en quelque sorte, elle se réveillera dans une ou deux heures. »

Je regardai Cate, et constatai qu'elle dormait. Je soupirai, et mon regard se posa sur ses mains. Je reconnus alors l'anneau d'or, mais n'en parlai pas à Evangeline. S'agissait-il de celui que Bilbon avait eu en sa possession fut un temps ? Je devais le contacter pour en savoir davantage sur cet anneau. Ce qu'il en était advenu. Je me tournai alors vers Eva, et remarquait qu'elle avait quelque difficulté à arrêter les saignements.

« Attend, laisse-moi t'aider.

— Non, ça va aller… Je n'ai juste plus trop l'habitude de… d'utiliser autant de pouvoir. C'est même la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillée.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je vais t'aider…(Elle me regarda avec insistance) Tu viens de me filer un sacré coup de main, alors laisse-moi t'aider… Et puis tu es mon élève avant tout. »

Elle baissa les yeux et fini par acquiescer. Nous nous levâmes alors et, après avoir difficile réussis à sortir de notre rang, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes de l'appareil. Nous entrâmes ensemble, et une hôtesse nous regarda étrangement.

« Quoi ? Mon élève saigne du nez, il est normal que je veille à ce qu'elle aille bien. »

Elle s'excusa et retourna dans le couloir de circulation de l'avion. Je refermai alors la porte derrière nous, et invitai Eva à pencher sa tête en arrière tout en pinçant sa narine.

« Ça devrait vite passer, fis-je en lui essuyant doucement le sang qui avait coulé le long de son menton.

— Si c'était si simple, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à nos places ?

— Pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. (Elle ne répondit rien). Si elle sait qui je suis, mais que je ne suis pas réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

— Pour vous, rien… Ni pour Aidan. Seulement, elle sait que je vous protège, et elle tentera par tous les moyens de m'arrêter.

— Mais tu as dit que tu veillais sur moi pour que je ne me réveille justement pas. Je ne comprends pas.

— Elle est très maligne, c'est une elfe Ñoldo, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Elle pense certainement cela, mais elle sait que j'étais amoureuse de Kili par le passé. Elle se doute certainement que je veux que lui se réveille, et peut-être pas vous, pour certaines raisons. Alors il n'y a pas de différence pour elle. Que ce soit vous, ou Aidan, si l'un d'entre vous est réveillé, alors elle tentera peut-être d'éliminer l'autre avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de qui il est. Si Aidan se réveille, et qu'elle pense vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réveillé, alors elle tentera de vous tuer. Et inversement.

— Oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Il m'avait semblé pourtant entendre que la Dame de la Lorien était la femme la plus droite, la plus juste et la plus gracieuse de toute la Terre-Du-Milieu. Qu'est-ce qui l'a changé ?

— Peut-être les années. Elle n'est jamais morte depuis la création de Arda par Eru, elle s'est fait peut-être corrompre l'esprit par les Hommes lorsqu'ils ont commencés à dominer la planète.

— Elle serait comme une indigène qui se rebellerait contre les colons ?

— En quelque sorte. Elle veut montrer qu'elle peut être la reine, qu'elle contrôle tout »

Je resserrai la mâchoire, légèrement préoccuper par les plans de cette femme. Il ne fallait, en aucun cas qu'elle sache que j'étais réveillé, et si Aidan devait à son tour se souvenir, il faudrait immédiatement l'avertir pour qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose de regrettable.

Nous quittâmes alors les toilettes après qu'Eva se sentit mieux, et à peine les fesses de posées sur nos sièges, que nous entendîmes les hôtesses nous dire que nous allions bientôt faire une première escale à Bombay.

« Attends, j'ai dormit pendant combien de temps ? Demandai-je à Evangeline.

— Vous avez dormi presque huit heures, Monsieur O'Gorman ».

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 14 !**

Eh ouais, maintenant, Galadriel se doute vraiment de quelque chose ! Et je pense à un truc con xD Je me suis cassé la tête à construire les phrases en elfique pour rendre la scène plus crédible, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai écrit exactement, alors je ne peux pas le traduire, désolé... Faudra se contenter de ce que résume Tauriel :/

N'oubliez pas les reviews !:D

A plus, au prochain chapitre !  
( Où une surprise attend notre prof d'archi !)

a pluus !


	15. Chapter 15

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Désolé de tarder à poster la suite, mais du coup comme j'ai des idées qui germes pour ma propre histoire, je les écrit avant que ca ne s'en aille ! ^_^" Sinon, je suis sur le dernier chapitre de cette histoire depuis une semaine (c'est toujours comme ça pour les derniers chapitres, c'est trop dur de se dire que c'est fini :C ) BREF, voici le chapitre 15 ! Encore merci pour les reviews et toutes ces vues ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Je commençais à croire que ce voyage en avion n'allait jamais se terminer ! Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Genève, en Suisse, l'air frais m'avait un bien fou ! Et lorsque je levai les yeux vers le ciel, dans le lointain, je remarquai alors la chaîne de montagne du Mont Blanc. Une sensation étrange m'envahit alors, et je restai là, planté comme un idiot, en train de me demander pourquoi je me sentais si… nostalgique.

« Tout va bien Aidan ?

— Dean ! Sursautai-je à l'entente de sa voix. Oui, ça va. Je me sens juste un peu...bizarre. Comme si j'avais déjà vu cet endroit…

— Toi aussi.. ? (Je le regardai avec confusion). Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, mais… je ne suis jamais venu en France. Mais bon, des montagnes, nous en voyons de partout… Je suppose qu'elles doivent me rappeler quelque chose de lointain dans mes souvenirs…

— Oui, certainement… Ne rendons pas les choses plus bizarres qu'elles ne le sont déjà... »

Je lui jetai un regard rancunier et lui tournai le dos pour rejoindre Eva. Je lui en voulais toujours, malgré toutes ces heures de vol. Je n'avais vraiment pas apprécié la manière dont il m'avait parlé à Auckland. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me faisait un coup pareil. Et même si la première fois, il semblait avoir peur de ce qu'il se passait, qu'il rejetait l'idée qu'il y ait quelque chose d'un peu surnaturel dans cette histoire, je pensais qu'avec tout ce temps, il aurait fini par admettre que tout était peut-être réel ! Surtout après mes nombreux incidents, et accident, qui ont suivit cette fameuse discussion. Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, recommençait-il ? Il avait toujours peur ? Mais peur de quoi dans ce cas ? Je savais qu'il refusait de me dire certaines choses, mais je n'arrivais plus à supporter ce silence et ce rejet pour me protéger de quelque chose. Ah ! Ces mots reviennent bien trop souvent dans mes phrases !

« Dan ! Le bus est là, fit Eva en me sautant autour du cou. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, je suis un peu préoccupé par Dean. Il se comporte bizarrement avec moi… Il me cache quelque chose et semble se taire pour me protéger. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Et puis je ne suis pas le genre de gars à vraiment causer des problèmes au risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

— Sauf quand tu as tagué ''JERK'' sur la moto de Dean…

— Ouais, sauf cette fois-là, fis-je en riant.

— Tu sais… Les personnes qui nous chérissent ont tendance à trop protéger, et souvent pour des broutilles. Il suffit qu'il soit préoccupé par une petite chose, qu'il veuille t'en protéger. Il aggrave la situation dans sa tête, mais c'est peut-être quelque chose de bénin. Laisse les choses comme elles le sont… S'il ressent vraiment le besoin de t'en parler, il t'en parlera. Il faut seulement être patient. »

Je hochai la tête et lui souris. Nous grimpâmes alors à bord du bus, et nous partîmes pour une heure de trajet afin de nous rendre à Chamonix, la ville au pied du Mont Blanc. Plus nous nous approchions de la ville et de la montagne, plus je ressentais cette sensation de nostalgie. Cette sensation était presque identique à celle que j'avais pu ressentir avec Dean en début janvier, mais en moins intense. Dean… Dean c'était quelque chose de très puissant.

Après cette heure de trajet, le bus s'arrêta sur une plaine recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Un immense chalet de bois y trônait en plein milieu. Il pouvait largement accueillir deux classes d'une trentaine de personnes. Peut-être était-ce un ancien hôtel ? Après tout, les stations de ski ne se trouvaient pas très loin d'ici. A peine le nez dehors que je ressentis aussitôt le froid, et je regrettai d'avoir mis ma veste dans ma valise à Genève. Eva s'approcha de moi, toute excitée de voir de la neige. Je lui demandai, à tout hasard, si c'était la première qu'elle en voyait, mais elle me dit que non, seulement que la dernière fois remontait à très loin.

J'avais décidé d'ignorer Dean jusqu'à ce soir, je voulais lui faire regretter de ne pas me parler de tout ce qui le préoccupait. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais ouvert d'esprit, que je pouvais comprendre. Nous sommes en couple, et la communication est importante. S'il juge que je ne suis pas assez important pour lui pour se confier, je risque de vraiment mal le prendre.

Nous déchargeâmes le bus de nos affaires et nous entrâmes dans le chalet. Un vieil homme, aux cheveux court et blanc, se trouvait à l'accueil, et Dean, Monsieur McTavish et Madame Blanchett allèrent le saluer et l'informer de notre arrivée. J'observai la scène d'un œil, car nous devions patienter pour prendre nos clés de chambre de toutes façons, et je pus voir une chose étrange se produire. Monsieur McTavish semblait paralysé, comme s'il venait de reconnaître ce vieil homme. Je tentai d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais j'étais bien trop loin. C'est dommage, ils ont tous les deux l'air de réagir comme Dean et moi il y a un mois.

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

J'observai Graham, et remarquai qu'il était pétrifié face au vieil homme de l'accueil. Je jetai alors un regard à ce monsieur, et remarquai également que cet homme était comme troublé.

« Euh… Tout va bien ? Demandai-je aux deux hommes.

— Je...fit Graham ému. Je… Je ne sais pas…

— Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs. On se connaît.. ?

— Peut-être bien...fit Graham en souriant faiblement. Vous… Vous vous appelez comment ?

— Kenneth… Et vous ?

— Graham. »

Je leur jetai un étrange regard, à tour de rôle, puis j'eus comme un déclic lorsque le vieille homme ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Non… Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

« Dites-moi, monsieur Kenneth, fis-je à mon tour, est-ce que votre deuxième prénom ne commencerait pas par un B ?

— Quoi ? Que… ? »

Et merde ! Je venais de faire une sacrée gaffe en la présence de Cate. J'eus une soudaine envie de plaquer ma main contre mon visage et de pleurer. Je m'excusai alors auprès de Kenneth, et nous reprîmes notre but principal : prendre les clés pour les chambres. Après avoir distribué tout ça, je me dirigeai vers Aidan pour lui parler mais ce dernier me jeta un regard noir et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre. Il m'en voulait encore… Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de se comporter ainsi ? Il est bel est bien toujours Kili, décidément.

« Dean, il faut que je te parle, fit Graham en m'attrapant par le bras. Dehors, pas ici. »

Je le suivis avec contrainte jusqu'à dehors, et lorsque la porte fut refermée, il me plaqua contre le bois du chalet.

« Dean ! Dit-moi que tu l'as reconnu !

— Oui, c'est Balin, c'est ça ?

— Alors toi aussi ! Et puis tu as vu comment on s'est regardé ? Fit-il avec un large sourire. C'est lui ! Soit il ressent cette sensation de déjà-vu comme avec toi et Aidan, ou alors il se souvient et m'a reconnu. Tu penses que je devrais aller lui parler ? Lui en parler ?

— Graham, tu n'aurais certainement pas d'autre chance. S'il s'avère qu'il se souvient, tu vas pouvoir en profiter pleinement pendant une semaine. Alors ouais, je te conseille de le faire. Il n'y a pas le même souci qu'avec Aidan, après tout, tu peux lui en parler à lui.

— Génial.. ! Oh tu te rends compte, Dean ! C'est Balin ! C'est Balin ! »

Je lui tapais légèrement l'épaule pour qu'il me libère de cette proximité étrange, et il retourna à l'intérieur, le sourire aux lèvres, presque en riant. J'étais heureux qu'il ai retrouvé Balin, mais pour des raisons évidentes. Je sais désormais qu'il sera de mon côté pour que la malédiction cesse.

Je retournai alors à l'intérieur, et percutai accidentellement quelqu'un dans l'entrée. Je m'empressai aussitôt de m'excuser, et lorsque mon regard se posa sur cette personne, je le reconnus aussitôt. Lui.. ! Cet… enfoiré !

« Excusez-moi, fit-il sincèrement, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous êtes...un des professeurs qui organise ce voyage ?

— Euh oui, je m'appelle Dean O'Gorman, je suis professeur de photographie.

— Enchanté, fit-il en tendant la main que j'hésitai à serrer. Moi c'est Lee Pace, je suis guide d'expéditions, nous allons souvent nous voir cette semaine. »

Il m'adressa un franc sourire avant que je ne lui réponde également, mais sans sincérité. Il s'excusa alors, disant qu'il devait rejoindre son fils. Il sortit du chalet, et je restai là, immobile. Comment était-ce possible ? Nous retrouvons Balin ici, et voilà qu'il y a ce… ce Thranduil ! Mais il avait tout de même changé. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, courts mais légèrement ondulés, mais ce qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille était ce regard bleu, ces larges sourcils et la forme du visage. Non, sérieusement, avec une coupe et une couleur différente, ce type, tu ne l'oublies pas, même 9000 ans après.

Je montai à l'étage pour me rendre dans ma chambre tout en secouant la tête. J'avais beau me souvenir de tout, je n'arrivais pas à bien réaliser pourquoi nous nous rencontrions presque tous. Si je me mets à citer les gens que j'ai reconnus, ça en fait beaucoup plus que pour un simple hasard : Evangeline qui est Tauriel, Graham Dwalin, Martin Bilbon, Jed Nori, Adam Ori, Richard Thorin, Ian Gandalf, Cate Galadriel, William Bifur, Kenneth Balin, John Baïn, Lee Thranduil, et sûrement Aidan Kili.. ! Non, tout ça n'est pas un hasard. Soit quelque chose se trame, soit quelque chose va devoir se produire dans cette vie.

Je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, et restai ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Au moment où je commençai à m'endormir, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je me levai promptement et allai ouvrir pour tomber sur Kenneth, qui entra sans même demander, avant de refermer lui-même la porte.

« Euh… Vous voulez ?

— FILI ! »

Il se jeta sur moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. D'abord étonné, je restai sans bouger, mais après avoir réaliser ses mots, je me mis à sourire et répondis chaleureusement à son étreinte.

« Balin.. ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

— Je t'ai directement reconnu à l'accueil, mon gars ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Enfin, tu as beaucoup moins de cheveux et de barbe !

— Tout comme toi, fis-je en riant.

— C'est vrai, dit-il en se détachant de moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir un jour, et encore bien moi Dwalin ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai cherché cet imbécile !

— Et lui donc ! Tu es allé lui parler ?

— Bien évidemment, et il m'a expliqué pourquoi nous étions encore là. Je n'étais au courant de rien de cette histoire ! Elle est complètement insensée ! Pourquoi cette malédiction pèse donc sur tes épaules et celles de Kili ?

— Je n'en sais trop rien. Gandalf m'a dit que la promesse que j'ai faite à Kili avant de mourir, qui était que si nous devions mourir, nous mourrons ensemble, serait devenu comme un genre de sortilège. Mais je ne suis pas sorcier ni magicien, alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça pu se réaliser.

— Peut-être que ta détermination et tes mots ont touché Mahal ? Il est notre père, et l'un des fils du créateur tout puissant. Ce ne serait pas impossible, sachant que tu étais le descendant et héritier d'un de ses sept fils, qui était particulièrement puissant également.

— Tu penses ?

— C'est la seule chose plausible que je peux te donner actuellement, mon gars ! Mais d'ailleurs… Tu parles de Kili, mais… où est-il ?

— Eh bien, fis-je en baissant la tête, les choses sont un peu…

— Compliquées ?

— Non, lentes. Il est ici, c'est un de mes élèves. Il s'appelle Aidan. Je suis certain que c'est lui, mais personne ne peut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, car la malédiction risquerait de se sceller. Il doit se réveiller par lui-même…

— Comme beaucoup d''entre-nous l'ont fait, dit-il dans un petit sourire. Tu me le montreras discrètement ? »

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre, mais des coups retentirent à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils et allai ouvrir pour tomber sur Graham.

« Dean.. ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! »

Kenneth et moi sortîmes de la chambre et suivîmes Graham en courant dans les escaliers. Au fur et à mesure que nous descendions, une mélodie jouée par un violon nous montait aux oreilles, et je m'arrêtai promptement en plein milieu de ma course, les yeux écarquillés.

« Cette mélodie.. ! Je la connais ! »

Je redescendis alors, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et m'approchai lentement, comme apeuré, de la grande salle où de nombreux élèves et membres du personnel s'étaient rassemblés. Sans entrer dans la pièce, je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et vis Aidan, assis sur une table, en train de jouer du violon. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, car la mélodie qu'il jouait, bien qu'elle fut dynamique et joviale, très traditionnelle et populaire, me rendait nostalgique. Nous avions l'habitude de jouer cette mélodie lors des soirées de beuverie, qui arrivaient souvent d'ailleurs, avec nos amis. Nous jouions, chantions, buvions et rions dans ces instants-là.

Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de cette mélodie ? Était-ce un signe qu'il se… réveillait ?

Mon regard se posa sur le buffet, au coin de la pièce, et aperçus d'autres instruments, dont encore un violon.

Je jetai un regard à Graham et Ken, et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, comprenant ce que j'avais en tête.

Je me faufilai entre les personnes, pris le violon et l'archet, plaçai mes doigts sur les cordes puis l'instrument sous mon menton. Je comptai jusqu'à trois mesures, et m'incrustai dans la mélodie qu'était en train de jouer Aidan. Mon cœur se gonfla lorsque la mélodie résonna à mes oreilles, car je ne l'avais plus entendu jouée au complet ainsi depuis… très très longtemps.

Tout le monde se tourna dans ma direction, et Aidan, sans cesser de jouer, me jeta un regard confus mais à la fois étonné. Je lui adressai un sourire amusé, et continuai de jouer. J'avais l'impression d'être possédé, car je n'avais jamais appris à jouer du violon dans cette vie. C'est comme le vélo, ces choses-là ne s'oublient pas.

Comme était la mélodie à l'origine, elle se mit à accélérer, je m'aperçus que le regard d'Aidan cherchait le mien, et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Je m'étais rapproché de lui, pour renforcer cette sensation de duo et il finit par se mettre à sourire franchement tout en continuant de jouer de plus en plus vite. Je sentais ma respiration accélérer, mes muscles se tendre de plus en plus, mon cœur palpiter, mes doigts sur crisper, puis tout s'arrêta en une seule et même note et de manière abrupte.

Je rabaissai le violon, légèrement essoufflé tout en regardant Aidan, qui fit de même.

« Tu sais en jouer depuis quand ? Demandai-je à bout de souffle.

— Je n'avais jamais touché à violon de ma vie avant aujourd'hui, fit-il dans le même état.

— Donc...cette mélodie… Tu ne sais pas comment tu as pu la jouer ?

— Ni comment vous avez pu la jouer avec moi. »

Je remarquai à nouveau les gens autour de nous, et compris pourquoi il m'avait vouvoyé. Il fallait que je lui parle. Peut-être pas lui dire, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler. Après un tel échange, je me sens… bien mais à la fois peiné.

« Suis-moi. »

Nous partîmes avec les violons et je lui demandai de me suivre jusque dans ma chambre. Après avoir prit soin de refermer la porte derrière nous, je me tournai vers lui.

« Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi à Auckland, mais je… j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te parler de certaines choses.

— D'accord, mais raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous… Je n'y comprends rien, et ça devient de plus en plus bizarre chaque jour.

— Le destin nous a réunis, Aidan.

— Comment ça ?

— Toutes ces étranges sensations de déjà-vu, ces sensations d'aises que nous avons ensemble, ces rêves étranges et ces moments comme nous venons de partager il y a quelques minutes… Tout ça n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, et nous voilà ensemble. Je suis certain qu'il ne reste quelque chose à accomplir pour comprendre toute cette histoire. Et plus les jours passent, plus je sens que nous nous rapprochons de ce moment. Tu dois trouver ça bizarre, mais peut-être que… nous sommes issus d'une sorte de prophétie ?

— Dean, je comprends où tu veux en venir, mais je ne crois pas en Dieu…

— Moi non plus, crois-moi. Je crois plus en la… réincarnation. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Je pense lui avoir donné assez d'indice comme ça. Mais je voulais encore lui prouver que tout ça était réel, et qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose d'important. Je pris le violon, et commençai à jouer une mélodie douce, lente, et légèrement mélancolique.

Le regard d'Aidan se perdit dans le vide avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à larmoyer, puis à me regarder.

« C'est quoi cette musique.. ?

— Joue-là avec moi, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le violon qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et il sembla comme hésiter. Il semblait avoir peur de pouvoir jouer, comme s'il se rendrait véritablement compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas seulement Aidan. Et si cela arrivait, alors Kili arriverait à grand pas.

« Je t'en pris... »

Il leva doucement les bras pour placer l'instrument sous son menton, placer ses doigts sur les cordes et laissa son bras en suspend, l'archer en main.

« J'ai peur Dean... »

Je cessai de jouer et posai le violon sur le lit avant de me tourner vers Aidan et de poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Il semblait vouloir fuir, car il n'osait même pas me regarder.

« Aidan… Cela fait partie des choses à suivre pour savoir l'origine de cette histoire…

— C'est pas en jouant du violon que je saurais pourquoi tout semble converger vers l'idée que nous nous connaissions bien bien avant janvier, Dean.

— Quoi.. ?

— Je sais, je… c'est tout ressent, fit-il en passant ses mains sur son visage. Je t'ai parlé de ce rêve… Et franchement, même si tu l'as dit sur un ton amusé, je crois que oui, que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une vie passée. Tu m'as dit que tu croyais plus en la réincarnation qu'en Dieu, alors ça m'a davantage confirmer cette idée. Et si c'était vrai, Dean ? Et si nous étions destinés à nous retrouver aujourd'hui ?

— Admettons-le...fis-je difficilement. La situation reste la même, nous ne savons rien d'une quelconque vie passée, et encore bien moins ensemble.

— Justement si, continua Aidan sur sa lancée. Dès que nous nous sommes vu, nous avons eu la sensation de nous être déjà rencontrés. Puis vint les rêves commun : la glace, les ruines, la mort sur les talons.. ! Dean, ne le nie pas encore une fois… Mais ça, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir, et...(Il s'arrêta abruptement laissant le silence planer quelques secondes). Et si c'était toi que je cherchais.. ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Dans ce rêve, je cherchai quelqu'un éperdument. Il y avait cet homme brun et barbu qui m'aidait à le chercher également et… Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Freeman aussi ?

— N-Non…

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ces rêves sont proches ! Peut-être que c'était toi que je cherchais Dean ! Et puis toutes ces fois où je me voyais sous un air différent ? Et si c'était mon moi antérieur ? Il veut que je me réveille, parce que tu es là ! Et.. ! Et puis nous voilà en train de jouer du violon ensemble sur une chanson que je n'avais encore jamais entendu, et surtout sur un instrument auquel je n'avais encore jamais touché de ma vie ! »

Il s'arrêta tout à coup de parler en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit tout en prenant sa tête entre les mains. Il semblait comme exploser de l'intérieur. Je m'assis à ses côtés et passai un bras autour de ses épaules. Je lui avouai que c'était ce à quoi je pensais depuis un bout de temps, mais que la peur m'avait empêché de lui en parler. Bien que j'étais conscient de beaucoup de choses, j'étais ravi de voir qu'il était de plus en plus conscient à son tour. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé, certes, mais je sentais que ce n'était plus pour très longtemps, mais qu'il réalisait que nous nous étions peut-être rencontré dans une autre vie était déjà un énorme pas en avant sur sa prise de conscience.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes avant que je ne lui dise qu'il devrait aller rejoindre les autres, car il était tard, et que nous allions certainement bientôt manger dans la grande salle de réception.

« Attends, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, dit-il en se levant juste après moi.

— Quoi donc ?

— A ton avis... »

Il plaça sa main derrière ma tête et l'attira contre la sienne pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Un frisson de bien-être me parcourut tout le dos et une violente montée d'adrénaline me monta jusque dans la poitrine. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalisai que nous ne nous étions plus embrassés depuis longtemps à cause de la présence des autres. Et savoir qu'Aidan était rétablit, et que nous nous trouvions actuellement dans ma chambre, me fit avoir des idées très...très… déplacées. Je répondis avec fougue à son baiser, et je sentis que lui aussi, semblait avoir les mêmes idées que moi.

« A-Attend, fis-je entre deux baisers.

— Quoi.. ? Dit-il en me regardant. Dean… Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du-

— Si...fis-je en souriant. Ce n'est simplement pas le moment. Il est tard, nous devons rejoindre les autres en bas.

— Je t'ai parlé de mes plans si jamais je venais ici avec toi, fit-il avec un sourire mutin.

— Oui, je le sais très bien, mais je suis responsable de pas mal de monde ici, et notre emploi du temps sera assez chargé cette semaine. Nous commençons dès demain avec...(je marquai une pause). Avec le guide, Monsieur Pace. Je dois annoncer tout ça ce soir. Et puis...dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il faut être prudent pour tout les deux. Surtout vis-à-vis de certains élèves et surtout Mme Blanchett.

— Pourquoi elle en particulier ?

— Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre.. ?

— Il est vrai que dès que je l'ai eu cette année, elle… m'a pas mal intimidé, et mit mal à l'aise. Elle disait qu'elle me connaissait déjà (il fronça les sourcils). Attends, tu crois que si nous nous sommes rencontré dans une autre vie tous les deux, il serait possible que des gens ici présents nous auraient déjà aussi rencontré ?

— Assurément. Allez, c'est pas pour t'ennuyer, mais l'avion et le bus m'a creusé l'estomac ! Allez, sort, les plus jeunes d'abord !

— J'ai toujours été le plus jeune de toute façon. »

Je m'arrêtai net et il me regarda avec une extrême confusion. Je lui demandai de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, et il le fit mais avec comme une appréhension dans la voix.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Aidan ?

— Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, Dean. »

* * *

 **Voilà !**

Ca faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais ajouter un passage où Dean et Aidan auraient joués un duo de violon ensemble, je me suis dit que ca serait l'occasion ! :D J'imagine trop la déconcertation d'Aidan quand il réalise qu'il sait jouer d'un instrument qu'il n'a jamais touché, mais surtout que Dean connaisse la musique qu'il joue !

Et puis L'aubergiste Mr Stott... C'était obligé que ça devait ENFIN arriver pour Dwalin et Balin :) Et du coup, ça fait Graham dans le camp de Dean maintenant ! Avec Mr Kircher, dont je ne parle pas beaucoup, je l'avoue.

Alors ? On se le dénouement approcher ? :D Aidan qui commence à cerner l'idée, qui a toutes les cartes en mains mais qui ne sait pas comment jouer au jeu ?Aaaah frustration quand tu nous tiens ! xD

BREF ! on se retrouve au prochain chapitre!  
(Où Aidan et Dean vont changer de nom ;) )

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Byyye ! 


	16. Chapter 16

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir :) ! Je prends un peu de retard sur les postes, désolé, car j'ai beaucoup de devoir et quand j'ai du temps libre, je me consacre à mon histoire (EH OUI RIEN QU'A MOI AHAH !) qui s'intitule... Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop encore xD Je dirais peut être _"Nephilim - L'Évasion de Lucifer"._ J'aimerais la partager avec vous, mais FF ne serait pas le bon endroit... Je réfléchis encore... :/

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Tout commence dans cet ordre : le vide, la solitude, la rancœur… Cela faisait trois années que j'avais quitté mon foyer, pour me battre dans un pays que je ne connaissais même pas, pour pousser ces gens à rester sous l'autorité britannique. Mais me voilà qui rentre chez-moi, défait par la guerre, par la perte de mon père et par la femme qui je pensais être celle qui m'aurait accompagnée durant toute ma vie. Je n'avais plus rien, et même l'héritage que mon père m'avait laissé n'avait aucune valeur, et rien ne pouvait m'aider à en tirer quoi que ce soi. Tous les amis que j'avais sont morts à la guerre, et tout ceux qui sont toujours en vie m'ont trahi, et m'ont tournés le dos. Également ma propre famille.

Mais en tant que nouvel héritier, mais si de peu de choses, je devais aller en ville pour discuter de mon héritage le banquier. Je quittai alors ma maison presque en ruine et chevaucha sur le long de la falaise puis à travers champs pour enfin arriver dans le cœur de ville, qui grouillait de marchands et de potentiels acheteurs à cet heure-ci.

Comme je l'imaginais, le banquier ne me conseillait pas de garder mon héritage tel quel pour tenter de le restaurant comme j'entendais de le faire, il me conseilla de revendre, de partir afin de pouvoir sauver ma situation. Mais je ne voulais pas. J'étais ici, chez moi, et même si tout le monde semblait m'avoir tourné le dos de quelques façons et raisons que ce soi, ils était ma seule famille et seuls amis. Et puis j'avais tellement rêvé de revenir ici lorsque je me trouvais sur le front, en Amérique, pourquoi partir aussitôt ? J'étais déterminer à rester ici et sauver mon héritage quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même mon énergie voir ma vie s'il le faut.

Je quittai la banque pour aller flâner dans les rues, afin de redécouvrir cette petite ville qui m'avait tant manquée. Je m'arrêtai devant une taverne et hésitai. Je n'avais presque rien sur moi… Mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de goutter au bon vin de Cornouailles, et de me lamenter sur la mort de mon père, mon misérable héritage, et la perte de ma bien aimée.

Je m'installai à une table alors, accompagné d'un verre et d'un pichet de vin rouge. Je restai ainsi, seul, pendant de longues minutes, à penser que j'aurais peut-être dû mourir là-bas, à la guerre. Tout le monde ici me pensait mort, pendant ces trois années, je n'ai manqué à personne…

« Vous semblez bien affligé, pour une si belle journée.. ! »

Je relevai la tête vers cette voix et vis un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus, avec les cheveux blonds, mi-long, coiffés d'un tricorne couleur ocre. Sa tenue me porta à croire qu'il était soi issu d'une famille riche, soi qu'il était un voyageur, car il portait une chemise blanche surpassée d'un gilet de la même couleur que son tricorne, un pantalon beige et de hautes bottes noires. Le plus intéressant, était ce foulard bleu autour de son cou, qui rappelait parfaitement la couleur de ses yeux.

« Monsieur ? Insista-t-il encore une fois. C'est un peu embarrassant ce que vous faites-là…

— Euh… Excusez-moi, fis-je en secouant machinalement la tête. C'est juste… que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un autre que mon entourage m'adresse la parole.

— Alors, vous êtes bien une âme en peine, dit-il dans un large sourire. Je m'appelle Jim, les noms et les rangs ne sont pas importants pour moi.

— Intéressant, dis-je en lui serrant la main. Moi c'est Ross. Et je ne pense pas réellement être une âme en peine. J'ai simplement eu… une mauvaise journée. »

Il me demanda timidement s'il pouvait s'asseoir à ma table, ce que je ne lui refusai pas, et il commanda deux autres pichets de vin rouge.

« Vous semblez aux aises, fis-je en buvant une gorgée de vin.

— Disons que moi, et mes compagnons, revenons d'un très long voyage et nous avons décidés de faire une halte au port et de festoyer un peu.

— Vous êtes donc un voyageur, dis-je dans un sourire. Et marin d'autant plus !

— Capitaine, plus exactement. C'était une grande première pour moi, ce voyage, c'était la première fois que je prenais le gouvernail. Une sacrée expérience, je vous le dis ! Dit-il avant de boire une grosse gorgée de vin. Et vous, Ross, que faites-vous ici ?

— Eh bien… Je suis revenu d'Amérique il y a trois jours. J'y ai fait la guerre de sécession. Je suis initialement issu d'une importante famille d'ici, mais… mon père est mort et m'a laissé un misérable héritage, mon oncle n'est pas si ravi de me revoir et la femme que j'aimais va se marier avec un autre. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici.

— Effectivement, il n'y a rien de joyeux à tout ça, dit-il dans une moue. Mais j'ai une idée ! Ça vous dirait de faire la fête avec moi et mes compagnons ?

— C'est fort aimable à vous, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les gens qui me prenne en pitié, et puis je n'ai pas la tête à festoyer aujourd'hui... »

Il m'adressa un sourire déçu, mais resta quand même en ma compagnie encore une bonne demi-heure. Nous discutâmes de la guerre que j'avais menée, de ses voyages en mer, et de quelques anecdotes amusantes qui nous passaient par la tête. Lorsque nous terminâmes le dernier pichet de vin, je regardai Jim droit dans les yeux et ressentis quelque chose d'étrange dans la poitrine. Une chaleur agréable se propageant dans tout mon être, accompagné d'une pétillante montée d'adrénaline. Je savais que j'avais pas mal bu, mais ces sensations-là n'étaient pas la cause de l'alcool. Il m'esquissa un faible sourire avant de se lever et de s'appuyer contre la table quand il manqua de trébucher.

« Eh bien, Ross, je crois que je vais vous laissez… Il est bien dommage que vous ne puissiez pas venir festoyer avec mes compagnes, et moi-même…

— J'en suis également attristé, fis-je en souriant, car je dois avouer que vous êtes une personne forte intéressante et que, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnu, me pique de curiosité.

— Si votre curiosité vous pique tant, rejoignez-nous ce soir sur la baie, vous verrez le trois-mats. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de quitter la taverne. Je me mis à sourire avant d'appuyer mes coudes sur la table et d'entrelacer mes doigts ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais si bien sentis en la compagnie de ce jeune-homme ? J'avais beau avoir encore beaucoup à faire, et l'esprit encore préoccupé par mes soucis, mais mon cœur balançait vers ce Jim, qui était si joyeux, si frais et si enthousiaste à un si jeune âge. Enfin, si jeune… Il devait en réalité, avoir à peu près mon âge.

Je quittai à mon tour la taverne et retournai chez moi à cheval, mais beaucoup plus lentement qu'à l'aller, l'alcool n'arrangeant rien sur le trajet.

Après avoir prit toute l'après-midi à ranger la maison et à défricher un peu les parcelles de terres, je me posai dans ma chaise, près de l'âtre, et repensai à ce Jim. Et puis diantre, il fallait que je change un peu d'air.

J'attendis que le soleil se couche pour chevaucher à travers champs en direction du port, car je ne voulais en aucun cas être repéré par un membre de ma famille se baladant en fin de journée sur le croisement. C'est alors dissimulé sous une cape et mon tricorne noir que j'arrivai près des barques, et vis un grand trois-mats mouillé sur la rive. Mon cœur accéléra lorsque j'entendis la musique et les chants provenir de ce magnifique voilier, et je pus y distinguer des silhouettes allant et venant.

Je marchai au pas avec mon cheval sur quelques mètres avant d'en descendre et de lever les yeux vers la gigantesque coque de bois.

« Hé ! Mais c'est monsieur Ross ! »

Je relevai la tête et vis un grand homme vêtu d'une large chemise clair avec une longue veste sombre à manche courte par-dessus. Il avait une voix très grave, les épaules carrées et des cheveux bruns noués à l'arrière. Il s'appuya contre le pont et me fit un grand signe, m'indiquant le chemin à prendre afin de monter.

Une fois à bord, je lui fis face et une étrange sensation s'empara de moi lorsque je croisai son regard bleuté.

« Bonté divine.. ! Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eaux à un jeune-homme que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps !

— Vraiment ? C'est alors un pur hasard, car il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, monsieur… ?

— Pearce ! Dit-il inclinant la tête. Je devais guetter votre arriver pour le Capitaine.

— Eh bien vous avez eu de la chance, car il y a quelques heures, je ne savais pas encore si je me présenterais !

— Je vais pouvoir festoyer en compagnie de mes compagnons alors ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au Capitaine. »

Il ouvrit la marche et, après avoir traversé le pont, il m'ouvrit la porte pour accéder à l'intérieur du bateau. Je descendis quelques marches avant de longer un long couloir et d'arriver dans une grande pièce où se trouvait un grand bureau de bois merveilleusement bien travaillé, avec toutes sortes d'objets marin disposés de çà et là, ainsi que de nombreuses cartes aux murs, enroulées dans des casiers ou encore de d'étendues sur le fameux bureau. Je m'avançai vers ce dernier, et me retournai promptement vers l'entrée de la pièce lorsque j'y entendis des pas.

Je vis alors Jim dans l'encadrement de la porte me regarder avant d'esquisser un large sourire.

« Ross ! Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez venir !

— Je me suis dit que j'aurais tout le temps de travailler mes terres plus tard, et que vous, je ne vous verrais probablement plus dès demain.

— Oh...fit-il comme flatté. Et vous aviez bien raison. Nous reprenons la mer demain afin de retourner en Angleterre...(Un silence embarrassant s'installa.) Mais soit ! Festoyons ensemble une première et dernière fois.. !

— Bien sûr.. ! »

Il m'invita à le suivre et après quelques serpentines dans les couloirs, nous arrivâmes dans une assez grande pièce avec de nombreuses personnes, certainement son équipage, en train de déjà boire et manger sans retenue.

« Je vois que vous avez commencé ! Fis-je en voyant tout ce beau monde.

— Je n'ai pas voulu commencer tant que vous n'étiez pas là.

— Et si je n'étais pas venu ?

— Alors je n'aurais pas festoyé, Ross... »

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, le regard mutin et en amande avant de m'inviter à aller boire ce dont j'avais envie. Il y a avait une dizaine de barriques pleines, et d'autres sur le point d'être vidées, qui contenaient du vin, du rhum et de la bière.

J'avais un peu de mal à débuter, car j'étais encore préoccupé par mes soucis d'héritage, mais après avoir croisé le regard de Jim, qui m'observait en train de boire son verre de rhum, je me sentis tout étrange.

Je connaissais ce jeune-homme depuis quelques heures, et je ressentais un curieux sentiment de tristesse m'envahir lorsque je pensais au fait qu'il allait bientôt devoir quitter la ville.

Je m'en allai le rejoindre et il me suggéra de le suivre dans sa suite afin de discuter plus au calme. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il me regarda avec ces yeux bleus et brillants.

« Voulez-vous que je vous montre quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire perdre l'esprit, et dont vous n'aurez probablement jamais aucune autre occasion de voir ?

— Vous piquez grandement ma curiosité Jim. De quoi parlez-vous donc ?

— La raison pour laquelle j'ai entrepris ce voyage, Ross. Et, s'il ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais que nous nous tutoyons. Histoire de me dire, que j'ai un ami ici, en Cornouailles.

— Bien sûr, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Quelle était donc cette raison, Jim ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il vérifiait que nous étions bien seuls. Il s'avança près d'un secrétaire, appuya sur un ornement et un petit clic se fit entendre. Il ouvrit alors un tiroir, et prit une clé qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieure.

« Pourquoi tant de précautions, Jim ?

— Ce que je vais te montrer, commença-t-il, doit rester entre nous. »

Je hochai doucement la tête à l'affirmative et il me demanda de l'aider à pousser une armoire afin d'accéder à une porte qui était dissimulée derrière. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Je vis alors des coffres sombres et clos, de différentes tailles, avec des jarres bouchées et des sacs en toile de jutes bien remplis.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ca, Ross, c'est mon trésor, dit-il en attrapant un sac. Plus jeune, j'ai prit la mer avec un équipage que je ne connaissais pas. Nous avions mis le cape sur l'ile au trésor, comme je l'appelle. Et même si nous en avions ramené de nombreuses richesses, il en restait encore, et… il y a quelques années, c'est moi qui ai mené ma propre expédition. Voilà ce que j'en rapporte.

— Pourquoi me montres-tu ça ? Enfin, la question est surtout pourquoi le caches-tu si bien ? On dirait, à ton comportement, que ton équipage n'est pas au courant de sa présence.

— Eh si, ils le savent, mais ils ne se doutent pas qu'il y en a autant. Je compte leur donner leur part une fois en Angleterre, mais en ce qui concerne du reste, une partie pour moi, et pour améliorer les conditions de vies de mes camarades d'orphelinat, et l'établissement en lui-même.

— Tu es orphelin ? Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais peut-être pas comprit, venant moi-même d'une famille aisée, mais aujourd'hui… je te comprends. On dit que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais… s'il n'y en a pas, nous ne pouvons ni manger, ni avoir de toit, et si nous n'avons rien de tout ça, alors, nous ne sommes pas heureux…

— Je te montre tout ceci parce que, étrangement, je ressens une curieuse confiance envers toi. Et je savais que… tu pouvais comprendre. Ce n'est pas évident de garder un tel plan avec tant d'argent avec tout ce beau monde sur le navire, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Et, parce que je me lie d'une affection que je ne comprends pas encore pour toi, je veux… partager avec toi.

— Comment ? Pourquoi vouloir avec moi ? Je t'ai dit que je viens d'une famille aisée et-

— Et aujourd'hui tu n'as plus rien. Ta famille ne veut plus de toi parce qu'elle envisageait son avenir sans toi, et maintenant te voilà de retour, tu es comme une entrave à leurs plans.

— C-Comment.. ?

— Je t'ai bien écouté ce matin, fit-il dans un petit sourire, même si les bouteilles de vins tambourinaient dans ma caboche.. ! (Il me tendit un gros sac). Prends-le.

— Jim, je… je ne peux accepter un tel don de ta part…

— Dis-toi seulement que c'est le cadeau d'un ami, qui ne demande aucune rente en retour, et… qui t'aura aidé à te sortir un peu de ce mauvais pas.

— Jim…

— Ross, tu ne me reverras plus. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'insiste vraiment. J'ai l'impression… que tu es plus qu'un simple homme croisé en ville. Alors prends ce sac. »

Il me le tendit une nouvelle fois, et je compris que je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'acceptai alors, et aussitôt, cette mauvaise ambiance sembla se dissiper lorsqu'il se mit à sourire. Nous nous assîmes sur la banque de velours brun, et nous bûmes quelques verres de rhum ensemble tout en racontant nos histoires les plus étonnantes que nous ayons pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Et ses aventures étaient bien plus intéressantes que les miennes, je devais l'avouer !

« Et cette tempête était terrible ! Fit-il les yeux brillants d'ivresse et le ton un peu trop élevé. La pluie ! La pluie tombait comme des cordes, on ne voyait rien du tout ! Tellement rien que je me suis prit le bôme en pleine face et avais manqué de perdre mon tricorne !

— La folie que cela devait-être ! Dis-je en riant avant de boire cul-sec mon verre de rhum avant de regarder ma montre. Bon sang, je n'arrive même plus à lire l'heure !Je pense qu'il doit être temps de rentrer...

— Dans ton état, il ne vaut mieux pas rentrer à cheval, Ross ! Ici, ce n'est pas la place qui manque pour piquer un somme. Et puis, tu es mon invité d'honneur ce soir ! Alors j'invite à coucher dans une de mes loges, si cela ne t'incommode pas. »

Je ne voulais pas déranger et accepter un tel acte de gentillesse de la part de mon nouvel ami, mais l'idée d'être secoué par la course de mon destrier, et ce même si je le monte au pas, je préférai rester sur le navire. Un peu embarrassé, j'acceptai l'offre de Jim et nous nous levâmes en même temps mais Jim se rattrapa de justesse à une table, alors qu'il avait manqué de tomber.

« Ça va.. ! Fit-il en riant bêtement. Nous avons prit la mer ou je suis ivre ?

— Je crois que nous sommes ivres tous les deux ! Ris-je en le rejoignant. Heureusement que les couloirs sont étroits ! »

Je lui tendis le bras afin de le soutenir. Bien que moi-même, je n'étais pas très stable, nous partîmes en riant dans les couloirs en titubant, en nous cognant et en riant lorsque nous n'arrivions pas à passer à deux. Nous tournâmes à droite, et puis finalement c'était à gauche qu'il fallait tourner. Après avoir rebroussé chemin et emprunté la bonne porte, il s'avère qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine !

« Attends… fit Jim en tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Mais où est cette chambre ?

— Mais je l'ignore !

— Ross.. ! Me regarda-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Nous sommes perdus !

— Comment peux-tu te perdre dans ton propre bateau, Jim ! Fis-je en riant.

— Retour au camp ! Replions-nous ! »

Il lâcha mon bras et se précipita dans les couloirs, sans manquer de manger quelques murs au passage. Je partis à sa poursuite, afin de ne pas être seul mais pour ne pas le laisser se blesser, et nous retournâmes finalement à la case départ, dans sa suite.

« Bon.. ! Dit-il en refermant la porte. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux, pour nous, de passer la nuit ici !

— Peut-être bien !

— Prends donc le lit, je prendrais la banquette.

— Il ne me dérange aucunement de dormir sur la banquette, tu sais.

— Peut-être bien.. ! Mais tu es mon invité, tu prends le lit. »

Il me regardait sérieusement, de façon grave, mais son visage se déforma dans un sourire avant que nous nous mîmes à rire sans ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je m'engageai vers le lit qui se trouvait derrière un grand paravent de bois.

« Ça va aller pour toi ? Fis-je à voix haute pour Jim.

— Oh oui, après quelques verres de rhum, je trouve n'importe quel endroit aussi confortable qu'un matelas !

— Je comprends très bien ! Ris-je tout en me déshabillant et en me glissant dans les draps.

— Extinction des feux ! »

Il éteignit les chandelles, et après nous avoir plongé dans l'obscurité complète, de longues minutes de silence prirent place, et de nombreuses idées vinrent m'envahir l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je ne voulais pas que l'aube pointe, car cela signifierait le départ de Jim et son évanouissement dans la nature. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, et j'étais curieux de découvrir d'où me venait ce sentiment.

Une heure passa, dans le noir et le silence. J'avais les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le plafond, incapable de m'endormir tant mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Jim.

« Ross.. ? Tu dors.. ? »

Une montée d'adrénaline me piqua le ventre lorsque je l'entendis, et une curieuse sensation de chaleur m'envahit agréablement. D'où me venait cet étrange sentiment ? Je me risquai de lui répondre.

« Non…fis-je la voix grave.

— Moi non plus… J'ai les idées vagabondes ce soir…

— Et...de quoi s'agit-il ? Continuai-je pour entretenir la conversation.

— Je crains qu'il ne soit pas convenable d'en discuter, dit-il dans un petit rire embarrassé. Les idées de ce genre sont à proscrire et à garder seulement pour nous-même… D'aucun disent que c'est contagieux, alors… je n'en parlerais pas.

— Contagieux ? Dis-je en me redressant sur les coudes. Discuter n'est pas une maladie…

— Non, bien sûr que non. Seulement, ce dont je parle est de symptôme… alors, si, c'est une maladie. »

Un silence prit place puis je me mis à rire. Il me demanda sur les nerfs ce qui pouvait bien me mettre dans une telle euphorie, mais je ne lui répondis pas et lui demandai plutôt de me rejoindre. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Lorsque je sentis le matelas s'affaisser, je me tournai vers lui, bien que je ne le vis pas à cause de la pénombre.

« Quelle maladie ?

— Le genre de maladie qui fait fuir tout le monde.

— Et devrais-je fuir, à ton avis ?

— Je ne sais pas… beaucoup disent que c'est contagieux, dangereux et… mauvais. Mais certaines personnes "malades" disent qu'elles ne l'ont jamais contracté par quelqu'un, mais pas elles-mêmes… Un peu étrange, non ?

— Oui… Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

— Selon moi, non. Mais tu fuiras dès l'instant où je t'en parlerais et… Et je pense que ce serait idiot de se dire au-revoir si tôt...et en mauvais termes... »

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine lorsque je compris de quoi il parlait. Mais était-ce vraiment cela ? S'il s'avérait qu'il était...malade, comme il le disait, alors je n'allais pas fuir.

Je saisis alors sa main qui était posée sur le lit un peu maladroitement à cause de l'obscurité, et je le sentis se raidir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ?

— Tu es… homosexuel, c'est ça ?

— Je ne sais pas...peut-être un peu.. ?

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie. En Amérique, j'ai entendu des gens dire que c'était quelque chose qui était en nous depuis la naissance, qui est propre à chacun… Alors il ne s'agit pas de maladie. C'est mal vu, car ça fait partie d'une minorité et que l'Église punit ce comportement, mais… Je pense qu'en restant discret, on peut vivre tranquillement.

— Tu crois sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire.. ?

— Oui, dis-je en souriant dans le noir. C'était donc le sujet de tes idées vagabondes ?

— Oui, en partie… Le reste est confidentiel. »

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de siens. C'était étrange, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose que jamais au par avant je n'aurais imaginé faire. J'avais peur, car j'étais croyant et je pense comme beaucoup que les gens ainsi iront en enfer. Mais… je n'arrivais pas à refouler cette curieuse attirance.

Je me penchai dans le noir, vers lui, et sans même lui introduire mes intentions, plaçai ma main dans sa nuque afin de sceller nos lèvres ensemble.

Des papillonnements se fit ressentir dans tout mon corps à cet instant, mais un affreux mal de crâne me cogna les tempes aussitôt. Je me séparai de Jim lorsque la douleur devint trop insupportable et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Des voix raisonnaient en nombre ahurissant dans ma tête, et cela ne semblait plus s'arrêter. Une vive douleur me cogna derrière la tête, j'entendis alors un bourdonnement désagréable. Puis plus rien.

J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que je me retrouvai dans un lit deux places, avec une fille emmitouflée dans les draps. Je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué, et tirai doucement sur la couverture afin d'identifier la personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Cria-t-elle en se redressant promptement. Je te signale que si nous dormons dans le même lit, toi et moi, est parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre chambre seule ou à plus de deux ! Alors bas les pattes monsieur je touche à tout ! Et puis je crois que tu es déjà avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, Dan ?

— Eva ? Mais...fis-je troublé tout en regardant autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le même lit ? Et puis...Je dormais ?

— Dan...fit-elle comme désespérée. Nous sommes dans le même lit par manque de place. Et oui, tu dormais.. ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais garde ta bouche pour Dean, je suis également en couple, tu sais ?

— Je t'ai embrassé ?

— Non, mais c'était pas loin ! Alors… je t'ai frappé.

— D'où le mal de crâne...fis-je pour moi-même. Et quelle heure il est ?

— Bientôt l'heure de se lever, je devine par le soleil au loin qui pointe, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Levons-nous.. ! Nous avons une sortie aujourd'hui ! »

Elle se leva et disparue dans la salle d'eau. Était-ce un rêve ou...un souvenir que j'avais eu cette nuit ? Tout semblait si réel!Et...ce Jim ressemblait tellement à Dean…

Il fallait que je lui en parle dès que possible.

* * *

 **Alors merci à HunterHeart, car c'est grâce à toi (et ta vidéo en MP) que tu m'as inspiré pour ce chapitre ! :D**

Jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais regardé Poldark, et je me suis dit que si je voulais être cohérente, je devais AU MOINS me regarde le premier épisode :) Alors voilà, j'ai fait un mixe avec Poldark et l'Ile au Tresor (avec Dean O'Gorman en tant que Jim Hawkins).

Alors j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'une personne vivant à cette époque, et effectivement, je pense que c'était compliqué pour les homosexuels d'avoir des relations et de se penser "sain".  
Oh, et le gars que Ross croise sur le pont et qui le guide jusqu'à Jim, c'est Pearce, et devinez qui joue Pearce dans ce film ? WILLIAM KIRCHER ! (Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit "MAIS TOUT EST LIÉ !O.O" ) Et puis, dans ce meme film, il y a meme Jed Brophy qui joue Joseph Savage, mais je n'en parle pas ce chapitre (car c'est après l'histoire).

Enfin voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :)  
Et on se retrouve au chapitre 17 !  
(Où les secrets vont être durs à garder...)

Bybye ! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir tardé pour ce chapitre, mais étant proche de la fin de l'année, et bien des examens s'imposent haha ! Et puis j'ai pas mal consacré de temps à emNephilim - L'évasion de Lucifer/em, je compte l'écrire en entier avant de le sortir sur Kindle. Se faire un peu d'argent sur sa propre oeuvre ne fait pas de mal, je dis ! :D Sinon, je vous remercie encore de suivre mon histoire, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ! Je vous donne la suite aujourd'hui, et tenterais de ne pas trop tarder pour le chapitre 18 :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. J'étais à peine levé depuis une demi-heure qu'on me sollicitait déjà à l'accueil pour discuter avec le guide qui allait nous accompagner pendant notre expédition d'aujourd'hui.

Enfin prêt, je quittai ma chambre pour aller au rez-de-chaussée mais croisai par hasard Kenneth dans les escaliers.

« Oh ! F-Monsieur O'Gorman ! Dit-il en se rattrapant. Monsieur Pace vous attend à l'accueil.

— Oui je sais, merci.

— Attends, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras. Tu l'as reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, on ne peut pas oublier un personnage avec une expression si hautaine sur le visage.

— Très bien, alors méfie-toi, car même si je pense qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi, je fais comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Il est arrivé ici il y a quatre ans, avec son assistant. Ils venaient tout droit d'Allemagne. Devine d'où.

— Euh je ne sais pas.. ?

— Réfléchis deux secondes au personnage puis à l'Allemagne.

— Bien sûr...fis-je pour moi-même. La Forêt Noire…

— Lui et son assistant, sont comme Madame Blanchett. Des originaux, Monsieur O'Gorman. Alors ne laisse rien paraître. »

Je hochai doucement de la tête et il me lâcha le bras. Une fois à l'accueil, je reteins cette stupeur et surprise qui m'avait soudainement envahit lorsque je le vis lui, et son...assistant. Non, il s'agissait...il s'agissait en fait de son satané fils !

« Oh ! Monsieur O'Gorman ! Fit le guide en me voyant. Bien le bonjour, je vous présente mon assistant, Orlando.

— Bonjour, fit-il troublé en me voyant tout en me tendant la main.

— B-Bonjour...Enchanté. (Je lui serrai la main). Voilà un prénom qui sonne plutôt latino.. !

— Eh bien, je suis plutôt d'origine allemande et mon père voulait m'appeler Roland, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu, alors c'est Orlando.

— Quelle histoire.. ! Fit l'ancien roi elfe en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire crispé. Bien, nous devons discuter rapidement de l'effectif, des règles et des conditions météorologique d'aujourd'hui afin que l'expédition se mène à bien.

— Évidemment. Allons nous asseoir. »

Nous discutâmes alors de quelques formalités, comme le nombre d'élèves que nous devrions encadrer et les précautions à prendre s'il se passait un accident. Mais malgré cette conversation, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ces deux hommes. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu le nom de son fils dans la bouche de Tauriel, mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Je n'avais pas réellement la tête à retenir le nom de cet elfe à cette époque. Une chose sûre, était qu'ils mentaient. Ce...Monsieur Pace et son assistant n'était qu'un rôle, car s'ils étaient des originaux comme Balin a pu me dire plus tôt, ils étaient toujours père et fils, et surtout dangereux, tout comme Cate.

Je revins à moi lorsque Thran – je veux dire Monsieur Pace – me demanda si nous étions tous équipés de chaussures chaudes pour aller d'abord visiter la ville, mais les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

« Eh bien, il me semble que cela faisait partie des choses à apporter pour le séjour. Ils ont tous été prévenus qu'ils devraient marcher dans la neige, tant pis pour ceux qui n'en ont pas.

— Bien, sinon rien à signaler en particulier vis-à-vis de vos élèves ? Un problème de santé quelconque.. ? Vu que vous êtes leur professeur principal, j'imagine que vous devez savoir.

— Il y a Adam Brown qui est asthmatique, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de faire de crise depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler à l'école. Et il y a aussi Aidan Turner qui, un mois avant le voyage, a eu un accident. Il a dû faire de la rééducation pour sa jambe, mais s'il est ici, c'est qu'il est guérit. Normalement…

— Et vous savez si l'un d'entre eux est déjà venu ici ? Demanda l'assistant. Parce qu'il me semb- »

Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsque son regard passa par-dessus mon épaule et se perdit au loin. Je me retournai alors et vis Evangeline dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle semblait figée et cherchait désespérément de l'air alors qu'elle regardait certainement son ancien Roi et son ancien prince, qu'elle avait assurément reconnu.

« Eva, fis-je en souriant pour la rassurer. Tout va bien ?

— O-Oui...dit-elle incertaine. Je vais… Je vais chercher Dan. »

Elle fit demi-tour et disparu parmi les élèves qui entraient à leur tour dans la salle. Je fis de nouveau face à mes interlocuteurs, et l'assistant semblait plus que troublé. Il se leva promptement, comme s'il était prêt à courir après Evangeline, mais son père attrapa subitement son bras et raffermi sa poigne pour le faire rasseoir. Ce qu'il fit, les yeux baissés. Je vois, il l'a reconnu également.

« Bon, je vois que tout le monde arrive ! Allons déjeuner nous aussi, dis-je en tapant un coup sur la table. A plus ! »

Je me levai, mais au lieu de me diriger vers le buffet, je partis sur les pas d'Evangeline. Je la croisai dans les escaliers alors qu'elle redescendait.

« Eva.. ! Enfin, pardon, Evangeline. Ça va ?

— Vous savez qui ils sont ? Dit-elle la voix fébrile.

— Oui, je les ai reconnus tout de suite. Et on dirait qu'ils t'ont reconnus aussi. Surtout le jeune… je ne me souviens plus de son-

— Legolas. »

Elle détourna le regard, comme si elle était embarrassée de la situation. Je montai les deux marches qui nous séparaient pour déposer ma main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…

— Je ne veux pas être confronté à ce passé-là, fit-elle presque la voix enrouée. J'ai détesté cet homme… et pourtant, je lui dois tellement…

— Écoute, si tu ne veux pas être confronté à eux, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu ne les connaissais pas, ou comme si...comme si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée ?

— Oui...Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée... »

Elle secoua doucement la tête et tenta de descendre les escaliers, mais je la retins en resserrant doucement ma prise.

« Evangeline...De quoi parlais-tu quand tu as dis ''Je lui dois tellement'' ?

— C'est...Vous ne savez pas pas. P-Personne ne sait à part lui…

— Alors dis-moi.

— C'est un peu gênant… vis-à-vis de vous et...et de Dan. (J'insistai du regard.) Vous vous souvenez certainement de ce sentiment qui m'animait en présence de… de vous-savez-qui. Et lorsqu'il est partit, je me suis sentis terriblement mal et je souffrais.

— Et.. ?

— Et j'ai dit à cet homme qui je ne voulais pas continuer de vivre si c'était pour souffrir, alors… il m'a libéré.

— T-T-u es en train de me dire qu'il t'a.. ?

— Oui...dit-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne fais peut-être pas partie des originaux…

— De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Nous sursautâmes en même temps lorsque nous entendîmes la voix d'Aidan en haut des escaliers. Il croisa les bras un instant tout en me regardant avec cet air sérieux sur le visage.

Je soupirai tout en pinçant mes lèvres et jetai un regard à Evangeline pour lui faire comprendre que je m'occupais de lui. Je relâchai son bras et elle quitta les escaliers pour se fondre dans la masse d'élèves en bas. Je me tournai de nouveau vers Aidan qui haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu.

— Tout.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Aidan… Je te connais, et tu as toujours feinté tout savoir afin de, justement, tout savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment entendu ?

— C-Comment tu as su que je faisais semblant ? (J'insistai du regard). J'ai entendu Eva dire qu'une certaine chose l'avait peut-être empêché de faire partie des originaux, ou un truc comme ça. »

Je passai ma main sur le visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais je ne savais pas comment rectifier le tire. A moins que.. ?

« Ca va… Tu n'as entendu que ça…

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— C'est… Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Tu sais, je suis votre professeur principal avant tout et… Evangeline m'a confié des choses...plutôt personnelles, et donc… Je ne dois pas en parler.

— Ah...D'accord, pardon. Je… Je me mêle un peu de choses qui ne me regarde pas ces derniers temps, fit-il embarrassé. Mais, euh… Dean, il faut que je te parle.

— Maintenant ? Les choses vont vites s'accélérer ce matin, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

— S'il te plaît, c'est important. C'est à propos de ce dont on a discuté hier soir... »

Je montai alors les marches pour le rejoindre et nous partîmes dans sa chambre pour discuter sans être écouté.

« Raconte-moi.

— J'ai rêvé de toi et de moi. Mais ce n'était pas comme là, je veux dire, à cette époque. C'était au dix-huitième siècle. On portait des tricornes, et nous nous étions rencontré dans une taverne dans une ville des Cornouailles. Tu étais un marin, et tu t'appelais Jim. Et moi… Je m'appelais Ross. »

Je resserrai la mâchoire et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'avais complètement oublié cet épisode de ma vie.. ! Enfin, mes vies ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'était pas revenu en tête lorsque je me suis réveillé ?

« Dean.. ? »

Peut-être tout simplement parce que, ce jour-là, dans la suite du bateau, je ne m'étais pas réveillé… Je crois même que, en y pensant bien, je n'ai jamais pris conscience de qui j'étais et de qui était Ross dans cette vie. Je regardai Aidan qui me fixait étrangement, et j'eus l'impression de revoir Ross.

« Dans le bateau...fis-je à demi-mot. Je...le trésor et...tout les deux, nous...(Je réalisai enfin ce que je disais). Pardon, je divague.

— N-Non ! Tu as raison ! Je ne t'ai même pas parlé du bateau, Dean.. ! Ni du trésor !

— C'est vrai...fis-je finalement, ne voulant pas mentir. Mais tu te souviens de rien d'autre ? C'est peut-être un bon début.

— Non… Je n'ai eu que ce passage sur le bateau, et je me suis réveillé quand nous nous embrassions…

— Alors tu n'as pas vu le reste, fis-je en souriant.

— Quoi ? s'empourpra-t-il.

— Bah oui, nous n'allions pas nous dire au revoir juste avec un baiser, non ?

— Attends, mais donne-moi des informations parce que je vois que les choses ne sont pas revenues dans l'ordre. J'ai fait ce rêve, mais à part ça, je n'ai aucun autre souvenir d'une vie passé ! Et puis… ce flash semble se produire bien des siècles après celui avec la glace et les ruines... »

Je m'approchai de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Continu sur cette voie Aidan… Creuse, cherche ta première identité… Et… le jour où tu sauras, tu sauras qui je suis également, et pourquoi toi et moi… étions destinés à nous retrouver.

— Et si je ne me souviens pas.. ?

— Je t'aimerais quand même, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe. Je te laisserais pas. Il est hors de question que je te laisse filer après tout ce temps... »

J'esquissai un sourire et il en fit de même. Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser furtivement puis nous repartîmes au rez-de-chaussée, où tout le monde avait entamé leur petit déjeuner.

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Je n'aimais pas trop la tournure que prenait ce voyage. Dean et moi nous comportions étrangement l'un envers l'autre, comme si depuis que je savais que nous nous étions rencontré dans une vie antérieure, m'avait fait beaucoup trop réfléchir, et que je n'arrivais plus à le voir autrement que mon simple professeur dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Je cherchais sans arrêt des indices qui pouvaient m'aider à élucider ce mystère, alors je commençais presque à devenir paranoïaque.

J'avais remarqué que Monsieur McTavish s'était, étrangement, rapidement lié d'amitié avec l'homme qui tenait le chalet. Et pendant un instant, alors que j'observai bien ces deux-là rire ensemble, je me demandai si eux aussi, ne se seraient pas connu dans une autre vie et venaient de se retrouver. Je secouai la tête. Non, impossible. C'est déjà difficile à croire que ce soit possible pour le cas entre Dean et moi, alors d'autres personnes si proches de nous, serait totalement improbable.

Je regardai Eva, qui était assise juste en face de moi, et remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuner. Elle était immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide et une expression de mal aise avait prit place sur son visage.

« Eva.. ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Q-Quoi ? Fit-elle comme si elle revenait à elle.

— Je te demandais si tu allais bien… Tu sembles ailleurs et préoccupé.

— Ce n'est rien. Le mal du pays, certainement...(Un silence prit place entre nous). Dit...est-ce que… est-ce que le brun aux cheveux un peu ondulés, derrière moi, m'observe.. ? »

Je relevai doucement les yeux pour regarder au loin derrière elle, et vit effectivement un homme brun aux cheveux ondulés, en train de nous observer. Ou de l'observer. C'est étrange, ce visage… Il me parle.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, une image m'éblouit la vue dans un flash. Un regard d'un bleu froid. Un air hautain. Une peau pâle. De longs cheveux blonds platines.

Je fronçai les sourcils et gémis de douleur en prenant mon visage entre les mains.

« Hé.. ! Fit Eva inquiète. Ça va ?

— O-Oui...dis-je en sentant la douleur partir. C'est juste...(je regardai cet homme qui me regardait à présent). J'ai vu…

— Quoi.. ?

— Non, rien… C'est… Tu me prendrais pour un cinglé.

— N'importe quoi, fit-elle sérieuse. Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Eh bien… Lorsque j'ai regardé ce...cet homme, j'ai...sur l'instant, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, ils se ressemblaient mais...ils étaient différents. Mais c'était très rapide, comme un flash d'appareil.

— Oh...Eh bien, c'est possible qu'il t'ai rappelé quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas rare d'avoir l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un, non ?

— Tu parles de Dean et moi ?

— Par exemple.

— A ce propos… Dean m'a avoué quelque chose hier soir.

— A propos de quoi ? De cette sensation de déjà-vu ? Fit-elle d'un air grave.

— Il m'a fait comprendre, qu'effectivement, nous nous connaissions, mais d'une vie antérieure à celle-ci. C'était ça cette sensation, que nous étions en fait destiné à nous retrouver mais… qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant que je ne me réveillerais pas par moi-même.

— Bon. Au moins je ne suis plus obligé de faire semblant maintenant.

— De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je confus.

— Cette histoire, Dan, ce n'est pas qu'avec Dean. Enfin, peut-être l'idée d'être destinés à vous retrouver, si, mais il n'est pas la seule personne que tu sembles avoir déjà rencontré.

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire que, peut-être, des gens présents ici me connaîtraient depuis une vie antérieure ?

— Oui. Et, pour être honnête, tu es en fait quasiment le seul qui ne se souvienne de rien. »

Je fus tout à coup prit de vertiges et je dus boire un coup pour avoir les idées plus claires. Alors… Si Eva me disait ça, c'est qu'elle faisait également partie de ces personnes qui me connaissaient autrefois. Mais à quelle époque ? Quel était leur nom ? Ou encore le mien ?

« Et...tu es qui ? Me risquai-je à demander.

— Ah...dit-elle en souriant. Ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu dois découvrir tout ça tout seul, comme un grand.

— Tu as toujours su qui tu étais, toi ?

— Non… À vrai dire, je me suis réveillé il y a seulement quelques semaines de ça…

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

— Parce qu'on...fit-elle tout à coup gênée. Parce qu'on s'est embrassés, tu te souviens ? Pour voir si Dean était jaloux ou pas…

— Oh...C'est à cause de ça que tu n'es pas venu les jours suivants.. ? (elle hocha la tête doucement). Je suis désolé… Si seulement j'avais su… Ou plutôt que je savais le fin mot de cette histoire, j'aurais été plus présent pour toi…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je m'y suis fait.

— Comment ça fait quand on se réveille ?

— Ça fait très mal à la tête. Déjà il y a les rêves qui précèdent le réveil, puis sur l'instant même, des images t'assaillissent à la vitesse de l'éclair, et tes oreilles bourdonnent douloureusement. Tu as l'impression de faire un bad trip mais la tête dans une cheminée de paquebot.

— Je fais des rêves, et je t'en ai déjà parlé en plus. (elle hocha la tête). Et il m'est même arrivé d'avoir des hallucinations.

— Des hallucinations ? Fit-elle étonnée.

— Oui. Je me voyais moi, le premier moi je veux dire. Mais rien ne me revient. Aucun nom, aucune idée de l'époque, ni même pourquoi je suis si petit… Mais je sens, au fond de moi, que je veux me réveiller, que je veux que toute cette histoire s'arrête…

— Je te comprends… Si j'avais su que nous nous reverrions un jour, je… j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas croiser ta route…

— Quoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Je la regardai, complètement confus et dès l'instant où je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche, Dean annonça à voix haute qu'il était l'heure de partir pour la ville. Eva s'empressa de se lever, comme pour éviter le sujet. Je me dirigeai vers Dean, et il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est Eva, est-ce que je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal dans...l'autre vie ? (Il écarquilla les yeux.) Oui, elle m'a dit que toi et moi n'étions pas les seuls à se connaître dans une autre vie. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, à part que si elle avait su qu'elle recroiserait ma route, elle aurait tout fait pour que ça ne se produise pas.

— Hm...C'est parce qu'elle… a souffert. Et, maintenant que j'y pense, l'histoire doit se répéter pour elle aujourd'hui aussi…

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je ne peux pas Aidan. C'est peut-être déjà trop que tu saches tout ça… J'espère que ça ne portera aucun préjudice au reste... »

Il effleura ma main de la sienne avant de partir devant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand même, car même si les choses paraissaient froides et un peu étranges entre nous, Dean tentait toujours de me montrer de petites affections comme celle-ci. Je me rendis compte que je souriais comme un idiot, et lorsque je me mis en marche vers la sortie, je m'aperçus que le brun aux cheveux ondulés me regardait.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Fis-je un peu sèchement.

— Peut-être bien, fit-il de façon hautaine. Est-ce que tu causes des problèmes à la jeune fille aux yeux verts, qui était en face de toi ?

— Non. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Et tu ferais bien de m'écouter, fis-je en m'approchant de lui. N'y pense même pas. Elle a déjà quelqu'un.

— Et alors ? »

Il me lança un sourire en coin avant de partir d'un pas assurer. Oh, l'enf.. !

Il fallait que je parle à Evangeline. Que je l'avertisse que ce type n'est pas net mais aussi pour savoir ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire dans le passé.

Mais dès que je montai dans le bus, je vis justement ce gars assis à côté d'elle. Une chance pour moi qu'ils étaient vers l'avant et que Dean se trouvait juste devant, seul.

« Je peux ? Lui demandai-je pour la place.

— Oui, fit-il en souriant. Mais n'oublie pas, prudence est mère de sûreté, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers l'arrière.

— Merci beaucoup, Monsieur O'Gorman. »

Je m'assis alors et il me jeta un regard qui, malgré la situation, me fit presque fondre sur place. Je lui adressai un sourire que je ne voulais aucunement timide, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il sourit à son tour et regarda droit devant lui avant d'attraper discrètement ma main et d'enlacer ses doigts avec les miens.

Je fis tout ce que je pus pour me concentrer sur la conversation entre Eva et ce gars derrière, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais je me sentais bizarre à cause de Dean. Ce n'était pas en mal, mais...j'avais ce sentiment comme si nous n'avions encore jamais été aussi proches. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas, nous avions déjà été plus proches que ça.

« Je t'en prie, entendis-je derrière moi, jure-moi qu'il ne sait rien.

— Il ne sait rien, chuchota bruyamment Eva. S'il te plaît, laisse-nous tranquille…(un silence prit place). N'insiste pas.

— C'est juste que j'ai du mal à réaliser que je te revois… Après tout ce temps… Tu es toujours aussi belle… Je regrette ce temps où nous étions proches, ce temps où j'aurais pu être plus démonstratif.

— Disons que les choses auraient peut-être été différentes peu importe tes décisions.

— A cause de K- »

J'entendis un claquement et, machinalement je tournai la tête pour voir la main d'Eva plaquée sur la bouche de cet homme, et ses yeux verts écarquillés en train de me fixer.

« Il y a un souci ? Il t'ennuie ?

— Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas.. ! Je me mettrai à côté de toi au retour.. ! »

Elle me donna sourire plus que forcé, et je décidai de laisser tomber. Ces deux-là semblaient visiblement se connaître, ils avaient peut-être des comptes à se rendre ? Eva parle très bien français, j'imagine qu'elle a déjà dû venir en France et a peut être rencontré cet homme. Les problèmes de filles sont d'un désintérêt parfois.. !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la ville, nous amusâmes tous un peu avec la neige qui se trouvait par-ci par-là, et nous partîmes d'abord visiter quelques musées dans le simple but de connaître un peu plus cet endroit.

Après avoir déjeuné dans un restaurant tous ensemble, nous fûmes libérés pour l'après-midi afin de faire quelques photos. Après tout, cette sortie allait agrémenter notre projet de fin d'année a 80 %, car les photos, c'est ici qu'il faut les faire.

« Hey, Aidan.. ! Fit Adam en s'approchant de moi. Tu as eu l'info ?

— Quoi donc ? Fis-je en rabaissant mon appareil.

— La majorité de notre classe est partante pour faire une soirée plutôt arrosée ce soir avec les deuxième année. Ca t'intéresse ?

— Je ne dis jamais non à ce genre de truc. Ca fera un bon souvenir d'autant plus !

— Génial, je vais prévenir Seb. Tu as vu Evangeline ?

— Pas depuis ce midi, fis-je dans un sourire pincé. J'espère juste que si elle veut y participer, qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie avec ce mec accompagnateur là.

— Orlando ? Il… Il n'est pas méchant. Je pense juste qu'il a le béguin pour elle.

— Qu'il ne tente rien, fis-je sèchement. Elle a un copain, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal ou de la peine. Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle est… sacrée pour moi. »

Je baissai la tête en réalisant que la situation était peut-être difficile pour elle. Nous étions meilleurs amis, puis elle se réveille et se souvient que je l'ai fait souffrir. Elle ne doit probablement plus me voir pareil désormais.

« Je sais, fit Adam en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je garde un œil sur elle aussi, et on se tient au courant mutuellement ? (Je hochai la tête). Bien.. ! Je vais prévenir Seb, à plus tard.. ! »

Je le vis partir et je me sentis tout à coup seul mais observé. Je me retournai et vis les montagnes se dresser hautes devant moi, au loin. Je plissai les yeux comme pour tenter de voir quelque chose, quand j'entendis un grondement.

Mon sang se glaça. Ce son horrible semblait venir tout droit des entrailles d'un monstre. Je scrutai les pics enneigés, et vis comme une avalanche dévaler le flan du Mont. J'eus tout à coup d'avoir chaud, trop chaud. J'avais l'impression d'être trop près des flammes et que la chaleur me faisait fondre à petit feu.

Je tentai d'ouvrir mon blouson mais impossible, la fermeture éclair était bloquée. Je commençai à paniquer, et lorsque je me retournai pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un, il faisait nuit.

Les arbres brûlaient..et ce grondement semblait venir de la montagne. Je sentis le sol trembler d'une violente secousse et je sentis une présence, une gigantesque présence derrière moi. Un souffle chaud souffla dans mon dos, et j'entendis de nouveau ce grondement, qui était un grognement. Juste derrière moi.

Je tournai lentement la tête, avant que le reste du corps ne suive, et je me figeai face au monstre qui se dressait devant moi. Je levai haut la tête pour voir la sienne et son regard de feu se plongea dans le bien.

« Aidan ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et bondis comme si on venait de tirer un coup de feu. Il faisait jour, la montagne ne semblait pas avoir subit d'avalanche, mais surtout, cette chose n'était plus là.

« Aidan.. ! »

Je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi et je reconnus aussitôt cette chaleur et cette odeur. Je réalisai alors que je m'étais évanouis, et me rendis compte qu'une douleur au crâne commençait à me lancer.

« Dean.. ? Fis-je tout de même confus de le voir.

— Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dit-il en panique.

— Juste...derrière la tête...dis-je avant de regarder de nouveau vers la montagne. Comment tu as su.. ?

— Je l'ai senti, comme à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Un dragon… J'ai vu un putain de dragon, fis-je en prenant mon visage entre les mains. Je commence à devenir fou, c'est ça ?

— Non...Cela fait partie des choses...du passé.

— Mais les dragons n'existent pas.. ?

— Ils n'existent plus... »

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je le regardais. Il s'assit alors à mes côtés et m'attira contre lui. Je me détendis aussitôt et pu me sentir de nouveau respirer. Je laissai ma tête aller contre son torse et m'autorisai à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

« Dean… J'ai peur de confondre la réalité avec ces hallucinations…

— Ne t'en fais pas, les choses vont s'arranger…

— Mais il faut que je m'éveille pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je l'entendis soupirer et le sentis hocher la tête. Je resserrai la mâchoire et, à ma plus grande surprise, sentis ses lèvres sur mon front. Je fus apaisé instantanément, et ces mots, que je ne lui avais plus dit depuis un certain temps, m'échappèrent presque. Je le sentis presque sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi, Dany... »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 17 ! :D**

Bon, ça remonte à tellement loin pour moi que j'ai du le relire pour me le remettre en tête !  
Alors oui, j'ai décidé de rajouter quelques ennuis en précisant que Pace et Bloom étaient en fait des originaux. Quoi de mieux que de nouveaux obstacles à nos protagonistes ? :D

Sinon, c'est ma propre interprétation, mais à la fin de BoFA, j'ai l'impression que Thranduil accepte justement de tuer Tauriel pour la délivrer de cette souffrance (la mort de Kili et l'amour à sens unique du coup). Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne fait pas partie des originaux, parce qu'il l'a tué pour la délivrer. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est plutôt logique, c'était un personnage créé par Jackson, donc elle ne devait pas rapparaitre dans LotR, d'où la mort suggéré à la fin de BoFA.

BREF ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il y en a encore d'autre, ne vous en faite pas (je crois que j'en ai 21 au total...j'sais plus...)

Sur ce, on se retrouve au chapitre 18 !  
( Où un gros citron sera posé sur la table, ahah... ;D )

Bybye ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	18. Chapter 18

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Hello ! Je suis étonnée comme le nombre de vues sur le dernier chapitre est monté en flèche ! J'avais tant tardé de que ça ? x) Et puis ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous lisez toujours cette histoire, vraiment ! :) D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas terminé cette fiction ! (Espoir ?) Bah... je n'ai juste pas conclu mon dernier chapitre, car c'est difficile de mettre un terme à ces choses-là... C'est comme laisser des amis, avec qui on a vécu plein de trucs, partir et mener leur vie sans nous... Tristesse.. MAIS BON NE SOYONS PAS TRISTE ! Eh ouais, enjoy ce chapitre ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

La fête battait son plein depuis déjà deux bonnes heures dans la salle de réception, nous avions réussis à obtenir l'autorisation du gérant, et après avoir passé tout ce temps à boire en compagnie de mes amis, je ressentis tout à coup le besoin de m'isoler et de souffler. Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais sur un balcon du premier étage, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les montagnes en face.

A chaque expiration, une fine brume blanche s'élevait dans les ténèbres avant de s'évaporer dans le froid. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter les montagnes… Des bribes d'images de ce dragon venaient comme des flashs, comme des souvenirs… Mais je ne savais pas si c'était mon inconscient qui m'envoyait des signes, ou si ce n'était pas simplement l'alcool qui me faisait délirer.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur les sombres silhouettes dentelées, je me mis à fredonner un petit air. Un air qui me semblait inconnu, mais que je connaissais pourtant. Je continuais alors de la fredonner, partant à la recherche de l'origine de cette mélodie, quand je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je repensai à ces rêves étranges… tous ceux que j'avais pu avoir depuis que j'avais rencontré Dean. Ceux qui se déroulaient sur un lac gelé, près de ruines dissimulées par la brume… Et puis tous ceux qui ressemblaient à des souvenirs, comme cette partie de cache-cache, cette rencontre avec Jim au XVIIIème siècle, et… ce dragon s'échappant de la montagne. Ces apparitions étaient quelque chose qui me préoccupait également… Cela remontait à bien des semaines que je n'en avais plus eu, mais je ne cessai d'être intrigué, et à la fois angoissé par cette idée de devenir de plus en plus fou chaque jour…

« ...dans l'aube bleutée… il faut aller… En quête de l'or… pâle et enchanté... »

Je m'arrêtai tout à coup. Je réalisai que ces mots, c'était moi qui les avais dis, et ce sans m'en rendre compte. Je fronçai les sourcils sous la confusion, et portai ma bouteille de bière aux lèvres avant de la terminer cul-sec.

Je me mis de nouveau à scruter l'horizon, même si je ne voyais rien à cause de la nuit épaisse qui s'était installée depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. C'était comme cet après-midi, comme si je cherchais quelque chose du regard, quelque chose que j'ignorais, bien évidemment. Après de nombreuses minutes dans le silence et l'immobilité, je sortis une cigarette que je commençai tranquillement à fumer.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de fumer. »

Je manquai de faire tomber ma cigarette par-dessus le balcon dans mon sursaut, et me retournai promptement. Je resserrai la mâchoire quand je vis Madame Blanchett, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre.

« Euh...Oui, je sais… Mais...(Elle s'avança sur le balcon et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma) Ah...Vous aussi...dis-je un peu tremblant. C'était de l'ironie…

— Non, fit-elle en expirant la fumée, c'est vraiment mauvais, mais… nous nous en fichons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle m'adressa un large sourire qui me glaça instantanément. Pendant un instant, je me demandai pas si elle ne faisait pas une tentative de drague, mais je vois très mal Madame Blanchett faire ce genre de chose. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et scruta elle aussi le lointain.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis, en bas ?

— Eh bien… je… J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. En bas, nous n'arrivons même plus à respirer tellement nous sommes nombreux et qu'il fait chaud.

— J'espère que demain tout sera en ordre, car vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici... »

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête, en pendant un instant, je me sentis très mal à l'idée de savoir que je n'étais pas chez moi. Ce n'était pas le mal du pays, non, c'était… comme si elle me mentait. Comme si j'étais effectivement chez moi mais...qu'elle tentait de me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout sera en ordre avant le lever du soleil.

— Bien, fit-elle avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Vous avez déjà fait de la randonnée dans la neige ?

— Euh...Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

— Demain, dit-elle en se tournant lentement vers moi pour me fixer de ses yeux bleus brillants, nous faisons justement une randonnée là-bas (elle jeta un regard aux montagnes). J'espère que tout ira bien… Ces endroits sont très dangereux pour les personnes inexpérimentées… Les crevasses sont la cause de nombreuses disparitions, en montagnes, vous savez ?

— J'imagine...fis-je un peu troublé.

— Et votre jambe ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement intéressée. J'ai été tenu au courant que vous vous étiez blessé quelques semaines avant le voyage. Cela ne vous handicapera pas demain ?

— Je ne pense pas, je ne ressens plus aucunes douleurs ou difficultés à me déplacer.

— Bien, dit-elle encore une fois avec ce large sourire. Ce fut une agréable conversation, Aidan...dit-elle en s'approchant un peu trop près de moi. On se dit à demain...pour la grande aventure de notre vie... »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le balcon avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Ma bouche était entre-ouverte et mes yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Puis lorsque je réalisai, mon visage se ferma et je fermai les yeux avant d'essuyer machinalement la joue qu'elle avait embrassée.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'était...presque terrifiant ! L'aventure de notre vie ? Elle pète un plomb si elle croit que quelque chose est possible entre nous !

C'est presque horrifié et dégoûté que je quittai le balcon pour sinuer dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de chambre de Dean. J'hésitai à frapper mais j'avais besoin de le voir, pour plusieurs raisons.

« Aidan ? Fit-il étonné en me voyant sur le palier de sa porte. Tu n'es pas en bas ?

— Euh… Non, c'est avec toi que je veux être, maintenant... »

Il sourit, légèrement embarrassé de la situation, et m'invita à entrer. Je lui demandai pourquoi il ne dormait pas, car après tout il devait être une heure du matin passée.

« Je suis un peu préoccupé par la sortie de demain.

— Pourquoi ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

— Parce que… j'ai eus quelques...révélations ce soir.

— Des révélations ? Fis-je intrigué.

— Oui, des choses du passé...lié à cet endroit.

— Au chalet ?

— Non, aux montagnes... »

Je réalisai alors que ce n'était peut-être pas si anodin que je n'arrêtais pas de les observer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Cet endroit nous était en fait familier, cela expliquerait certaines choses.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter, justement, cette randonnée sera peut-être la clé ? (Il se tourna vers moi). J'ai aussi une étrange sensation de déjà-vue avec ces montagnes, et si ça déclenchait quelque chose ?

— Aidan...fit-il se s'accroupissant devant moi tout en croisant ses bras sur mes genoux. Si jamais...quelque chose à propos de ça se passe, je veux que tu gardes ça secret.

— Mais.. ? Pourquoi ?

— Cate. Enfin, Madame Blanchett… Elle sait quelque chose à ce propos, et j'ai peur qu'elle te veuille du mal si jamais elle est au courant.

— En parlant d'elle, fis-je un peu gêné. Je l'ai vu il y a environs vingt minutes… Elle… Elle était plutôt bizarre. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais déjà fait des randonnées dans la neige, si je n'avais plus mal à ma jambe…

— Ce sont plutôt des questions normales…

— Oui mais… Quelque chose d'étrange et de terrifiant se dégageait d'elle. Et puis… elle… juste avant de partir, elle… m'a embrassé sur la joue.( Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent). Et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait hâte d'être demain pour que l'aventure de notre vie commence. »

L'expression sur le visage de Dean en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. La surprise, le dégoût, la confusion...et la jalousie. Vous n'imaginez même pas la tête que ça lui faisait.

« Dean ?

— Ne t'approche plus d'elle, c'est comprit ?

— Et si c'est elle qui s'approche de moi ?

— T'as cas lui dire qu'elle te fait peur après ce qu'elle t'a laissé sous entendre, ça justifierait pourquoi tu l'évites.

— Aucun soucis, ça me va très bien. »

Il se releva et traversa la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il semblait encore plus préoccupé maintenant. Me sentant coupable, je me levai et le rejoins pour l'enlacer par-derrière. Il était complètement tendu et semblait même nerveux.

« Hé...détends-toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi quand elle a fait ça…

— Ce...Ce n'est pas que ça, Aidan… J'ai simplement peur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose et que les choses se finissent mal…

— Écoute-moi, fis-je en le faisant pivoter. Tout se passera très bien. Je suis conscient que des choses doivent rester secrètes vis-à-vis de certaines personnes, pour notre propre sécurité. Je saurais être prudent quoi qu'il advienne. D'accord ? (Il hocha la tête). Allez viens-là... »

Je l'attirai contre moi et nous nous enlaçâmes longuement tout en nous berçant doucement.

« C'est marrant, habituellement, c'était plutôt toi qui me rassurais...fis-je à demi-mot.

— C'est vrai, dit-il en me regardant. Ça me fait bizarre que des choses te reviennent mais sans que tu ne te réveilles… A moins que...tu me le caches ?

— Non, Dean… Je n'en sais toujours rien… Ce sont des choses qui sortent naturellement, que je ne contrôle pas, car c'est certainement mon subconscient qui parle dans ces moments-là… Tiens, tout à l'heure, je fredonnais une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendue. Et puis j'ai fini par en chanter une phrase, et elle m'était toujours aussi inconnue.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je ne sais plus trop… Mais je crois que ça parlait d'une quête pour retrouver un trésor magique ou-

— Enchanté ?

— Oui, c'est ça. (Il se mit à sourire) Quoi ?

— Rien, je suis content de voir que les choses avancent... »

Il se colla contre moi et scella doucement ses lèvres aux miennes tout en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, ce qui me provoqua une bouffée de chaleur et une agréable montée d'adrénaline. Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui et répondis à son baiser, qui commença à s'embraser. Nous nous séparâmes et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je pus y lire du désir et je me sentis comme dévoré par ce regard.

Le baiser qui suivit fut plus brutal, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, je me retrouvai allongé sur le lit après que Dean m'y ai poussé. Il se trouvait penché au-dessus de moi, les jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, et ses lèvres toujours collées aux miennes. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quelque chose de si excitant juste avant de passer à l'acte. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Dean, et que lui et moi étions destinés à nous retrouver. Peu importe la façon…

Je sentis ses mains s'aventurer sous mon T-shirt alors que ses lèvres dérivèrent dans mon cou, où ses dents venaient mordiller gentiment ma peau.

Plus je me laissais emporter par cette vague de désir et de plaisir, plus j'avais envie de passer à l'étape suivante. Je glissai alors à l'oreille de Dean ce que j'attendais de lui, et il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il esquissa un sourire avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de commencer à me déshabiller sans mouvements brusques. Il prit le temps de caresser certaines parties de mon corps lorsqu'il retira mon T-shirt, et à également embrasser quelques parcelles de peau. A mon tour, je le déshabillai, afin d'être toujours autant vêtu l'un que l'autre, même si plus le temps passait, plus les vêtements s'entassaient sur le sol de la chambre. Alors que nous nous retrouvions seulement en sous-vêtements, Dean s'allongea contre moi, entre mes jambes, avant d'entreprendre un lent mais appuyé va et vient. Je n'avais pas pu retenir ce gémissement qui venait de m'échapper, et Dean sembla bien apprécier ce genre de son. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent encore et encore les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'il susurre tout contre elles qu'il voulait beaucoup plus. Je lui souris et me redressai sur mes coudes pour me reculer dans le lit et me glisser sous les draps. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, et le simple fait de nous savoir si près du point de non-retour, l'excitation grimpa en flèche. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors nus, nos corps l'un contre l'autre, sans vouloir pour autant tout bousculer. Nous étions en train de savourer ce contact, qui nous avait presque électrisé. Nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter mais le manque d'air nous contraint de nous séparer. Dean se redressa sur ses genoux et attrapa, dans un sac posé sur la table de chevet, un tube bleu et blanc avant de s'installer entre mes jambes. Il me demanda si c'était bien ce que je voulais, et je m'empressai d'affirmer en secouant la tête.

« Par contre, fit-il comme un peu gêné, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça avec un homme et…

— C'est pas sorcier, dis-je en me redressant sur les coudes. C'est simplement plus bas et...plus étroit.

— Je sais, fit-il en souriant. Je voulais dire pour cette vie-là, c'était la première fois…

— Alors c'est pareil que les autres fois, mais certainement mieux que dans tes souvenirs.

— Petit prétentieux.. ! »

Je lui souris franchement et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour moi, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, alors je savais à quoi m'attendre. Ou peut-être pas, avec Dean, rien n'était comme d'habitude.

Il passa alors du lubrifiant sur son érection et après un dernier regard incertain, il s'enfonça doucement en moi. Mes doigts se resserrèrent instantanément sur les draps alors qu'un long gémissement s'était échappé de ma gorge.

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

— Oui, fis-je haletant. Tout va très bien. »

Il se colla contre moi avant d'entamer une longue série d'allées et venues.J'enroulai aussitôt mes bras autour de lui pour ne pas le laisser partir. J'avais attendu ce moment presque dès l'instant où mon regard avant croisé le sien. Une pointe d'excitation supplémentaire vint s'ajouter au reste lorsque je réalisai que j'étais également en train de faire l'amour avec mon professeur. C'est idiot, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ç'aurait son petit effet.. !

Je lâchai par mégarde un cri étouffé lorsqu'il tapa en plein dans la zone sensible. Et il le remarqua, car il continua ces violents coups de reins qui me faisaient perdre pied.

« Dean, embrasse-moi, pitié.. ! »

Il scella aussitôt ses lèvres aux miennes et je sentis comme une explosion se répandre dans ma poitrine. Je fronçai douloureusement les sourcils alors qu'un son suraigu, telles de puissantes acouphènes, me percèrent les tympans. Je n'entendais plus rien à par ce son en continu et mes battements de cœur qui ne faisait qu'accélérer. Des images commencèrent à apparaître, à se succéder les unes les autres de plus en plus rapidement, comme des flashs douloureux qui nous brûleraient les yeux. Ma tête bouillonnait, je sentais que j'allais exploser ! Ça ne voulait pas cesser ! Ces images, ce son abominable, que ça cesse ! QUE CA CESSE ! AAAAA-

« Aaaah !

— Shhht.. ! »

Dean me plaqua la main sur la bouche, et je me sentis décoller subitement. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis devant moi, en train de me faire jouir. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller alors que mes muscles commencèrent à se décontracter lentement. Le souffle court et haché, je regardai Dean, qui me sourit.

« Désolé, j'avais peur qu'on t'entende… La chambre de Graham est juste à côté de la mienne…

— Ce… C'est rien, fis-je en réalisant qui se trouvait réellement devant moi. J'ai...beaucoup apprécié.. ! »

Il m'adressa un sourire et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien aux autres que nous avions pu échanger. Il était puissant, et me provoqua une douce chaleur dans la poitrine. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant… J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour qu'il continue de m'embrasser, et cette insistance sembla ne pas le laisser indifférent. Il reprit alors ses mouvements de bassins, et je pus savourer cet acte sous un angle nouveau. J'avais rêvé de cet instant depuis des années… des centaines d'années… Je vis les muscles de ses bras se contracter de plus en plus, et il se libéra en moi, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je m'empressai de l'embrasser, et lorsqu'il se détendit, je le fis venir contre moi, son torse contre le mien et sa tête contre mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir son cœur tambouriner contre le mien, et sa respiration sembla reprendre un rythme normal.

« Dean.. ? »

Mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Il s'était endormit. Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui, et soupirai.

« Bonne nuit, Fee... »

« Dany.. ? Dany.. ! »

Je fis un bon dans le lit et vit Dean agenouillé sur le matelas, devant moi. Il se mit à rire en me voyant autant paniqué et tenta de me calmer sans trop rigoler.

« C'est moi, c'est bon.. ! Se mordit-il la lèvre. Ça va ? Bien dormit ?

— O-Ouais… C'est nouveau que tu m'appelles Dany… Enfin, ça fait la deuxième fois seulement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude…

— Je me suis dit qu'après une telle nuit, je pouvais me permettre un petit surnom. Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas "mon canard", rit-il. Mais je te défends de m'appeler Deano.. !

— Dean est déjà trop court. A part Dee, je ne vois rien d'autre. Mais je vais garder Dean, c'est très bien.. ! »

Il me jeta un regard amusé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me redressai un peu plus sur mes coudes et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres.

« Une telle nuit.. ? Susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

— J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ça… avec toi…

— Moi aussi, fis-je en l'embrassant. Mais tu as fini par m'engourdir un bras, tu sais ça ?

— Désolé, rit-il, je suis tombé comme une pierre juste après… Je me suis seulement réveillé vers trois heures pour me dégager de toi quand même...fit-il un peu embarrassé.

— Je devrais d'ailleurs aller prendre une douche avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner et la sortie. Tu devrais en faire autant je pense.. !

— Déjà fait.. ! Dit-il en m'embrassant chastement. Je te conseillerais bien de prendre ta douche ici, mais mieux vaut quitter ma chambre tant que tout le monde dort, non ?

— Tu as raison, fis-je en me levant. Euh...T-Tu pourrais me passer mon caleçon, s'il te plaît ? C'est quand même un peu gênant…

— Je ne sais pas... »

Je me levai du lit et il attrapa mon caleçon avant que je ne le puisse, et me regarda victorieux. Je croisai les bras, et il finit par céder. Avant de m'envoyer le caleçon en plein visage, bien évidemment, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

« Je me vengerais.. ! Dis-je tout en m'habillant.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça.. ! »

Habillé, je m'approchai de lui et fini par sourire et l'enlacer. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette sensation de bonheur que je ressentais au fond de moi. J'avais envie de lui crier que je m'étais réveillé...mais après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre sur Madame Blanchett, qui est en fait Galadriel, ça me poussait à me taire. Si Dean ne sait pas tant que l'ancienne elfe est là, il sera en sécurité.

« Je t'aime Dean...dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime aussi Dany... »

Il m'embrassa encore une fois, et là je fus vraiment contraint de quitter sa chambre. C'est furtivement que je rejoignis la mienne, et lorsque j'y fus, je vis Evangeline allongé en plein milieu du lit. Eva...Eva était Tauriel… Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais remarqué.. ? Elle est pourtant si… fidèle à son image d'origine.. ! Je m'approchai lentement du lit avant de m'y asseoir doucement et de dégager cette mèche brune qui lui était tombée en plein milieu du visage. Je devais l'admettre… Elle était vraiment très belle… Et ce même si mon cœur appartenait à Fili.

« Elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles… Dans un autre monde... »

Je lui caressai la joue et souris. Je me levai alors et partit sous la douche. Pendant ce temps-là, je réfléchis à un moyen de tenir Dean tout de même au courant de la situation sans pour autant qu'il puisse être comprit de tous…

Ça me prit un bout de temps, mais lorsque je fus rhabillé, une brillante idée me traversa l'esprit.

« Ah ! Tu es là, fit Eva en me voyant revenir dans la chambre. Où étais-tu passé ?

— A ton avis ?

— Tu étais.. ? (je hochai la tête) Et vous avez.. ? (Je hochai la tête) Dan, c'est pas vrai ! (Je hochai encore la tête). Arrête ça ! Rit-elle. Sérieux, c'est vrai ?

— Mais oui !

— C'est super, je suis contente pour vous deux !

— Vraiment ? Fis-je en me souvenant la conversation qu'on avait eu dans le studio photos. Je croyais que ça te déplaisait de savoir que j'étais en couple.. ?

— Quoi ? N-Non… Seulement, j'ai réalisé par la suite que tu étais mon meilleur ami, et que… je ne devais pas t'accaparer. Tu es libre d'être avec qui tu veux, même si...enfin…

— Si, c'est bien lui que je veux. »

C'est d'ailleurs toujours lui que j'ai voulu. Je dis à Eva qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour la douche. Et elle disparut dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je commençai à écrire un texte. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un poème un peu à l'eau de rose, mais je n'avais trouvé que ces mots. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, il devait savoir que j'ai été moi...vraiment moi, Kili. Lorsqu'Eva eu terminée, nous partîmes dans la salle de réception, qui avait été bien rangée et nettoyée. Avant de commencer le petit déjeuner, je pris soin de placer discrètement ce texte dans la veste de Dean, qui était là.

* * *

 **Alors ? :D Une pierre deux coups, non ?**

Avec l'indice précédemment laissé, vous vous attendiez certainement à un lemon, mais est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'Aidan se réveille ? ^^  
Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été super contente d'enfin le réveiller xD Ca devenait lourd et très long surtout !

Sinon, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Comment va s'organiser exactement Aidan pour ce "texte" ? Et puis surtout... que va-t-il se passer pendant l'expédition ?

Ahah, vous saurez tout ça au chapitre suivant !  
( Où Aidan va tomber de haut...)

Allez, bybye !


	19. Chapter 19

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour ce p****n de retard, haha, mais j'étais en examens (et je passe d'ailleurs en 2eme année de mon BTS !) et puis de fil en aiguille, j'ai du quitter mon appartement pour me rendre dans la ville où je dois faire mon stage de presque 2 mois, donc c'était un peu la course ! Alors je ne vous ai pas oublié, non non ! Alors je vous donne le chapitre 19 aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes malheureusement presque à la fin de cette fiction, étant donné qu'elle se termine au chapitre 21 :/ Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

J'essayais de paraître le plus normal possible, mais c'était tellement dur ! Chaque visage que je croisais, il me revenait instantanément ! Par exemple, outre le fait qu'Evangeline était Tauriel, Madame Blanchett l'elfe Galadriel et Dean mon frère, Adam se trouvait être Ori, notre timide scribe de l'époque.. ! Et Jed était Nori.. ! Je me demande si ces deux-là sont réveillés et s'ils se sont reconnus… Après tout, ils étaient frères dans le passé. Monsieur McTavish avait été celui qui m'avait le plus surpris. Il était Dwalin, et aussitôt j'avais repensé à l'altercation entre lui et Dean plus tôt au début de l'année. Je me demande bien pourquoi ces deux-là s'étaient battu alors qu'ils étaient proches à l'époque…

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda le Guide.

— Oh mon Dieu...fis-je à voix basse. C'est lui.. !

— Qui ça ? Demanda Eva.

— Non mais...fis-je pour me rattraper. Sa tête me dit quelque chose, je trouve qu'il ressemble à un personnage que j'ai déjà vu quelque part…

— Où ça ? Fit-elle intéressée

— Oh je sais ! Avec des cheveux longs et blond platine, il ressemble un peu à l'acteur qui joue Lucius Malfoy dans Harry Potter ! (Elle éclata de rire). Mais quoi ?

— Tu as parfaitement raison ! Rit-elle de mon cœur. Et je trouve que ce personnage lui va très bien ! »

Je me félicitai moi-même intérieurement, car je venais de me sauver les miches in extremis. Mais dès que je croisai le regard de son assistant, je le reconnus également aussitôt. Legolas… Je comprends mieux pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec elle, et qu'il m'avait parlé ainsi. Et puis ils semblaient se connaître ces deux-là.

Se connaître ? Alors Tauriel était belle et bien réveillée ? Et si j'étais le dernier à m'être réveillé.. ?

« Dan ! On y va ? Fit T-Euh Eva en se levant.

— Oui oui, désolé,j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Nous retournâmes rapidement dans nos chambres chercher nos gros blousons, de quoi nous tenir chaud, et, bien évidemment, nos appareils photos.

Une fois dans le bus, quelque chose me turlupinait. Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose et que Dean ne sait pas pour le texte, je devais quand même mettre quelqu'un au courant qu'il existe.

« Eva ?

— Hm ? Dit-elle en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

— J'ai une mission pour toi, de la plus haute importance. (Elle tourna la tête vers moi en arquant un sourcil). Dans la veste de Dean, il y a un texte que j'ai écrit ce matin. Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose pendant le séjour, dit lui qu'il se trouve dans la poche à l'intérieure. Et s'il ne comprend pas dit lui qu'il faut rebrousser chemin.

— Hein ?

— S'il te plaît… C'est très important…

— Je...D'accord, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant le séjour ?

— Je crois que Madame Blanchett est devenue complètement folle. »

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Nous fûmes contraints de descendre du bus au but d'une certaine altitude. Les routes devenaient trop sinueuses et le risque de verglas était élevé aujourd'hui. Nous nous étions donc arrêté à une station où des télécabines étaient à dispositions pour les visiteurs. Après avoir donné les instructions, tout le monde s'installa dans trois cabines différentes et le voyage suspendu commença. Je n'avais pas particulièrement le vertige, mais la vue d'ici était impressionnante. La neige s'étendait à perte de vue sous nos pieds, et plus nous montions, plus les skieurs devenaient de petits points noirs sur ce gigantesque manteau de neige. Le ciel était dégagé et était d'un bleu pur. La neige, par endroit, semblait beaucoup plus blanche, sur seulement quelques mètres carrés.

« Ce sont des crevasses, dit Cate à côté de moi. La neige à ces endroits n'est pas très épaisse. Une petite secousse et la glace se brise sous nos pieds. Et on se retrouve à plusieurs mètres plus bas, coincé ou pas.

— Je plains ces skieurs, fis-je en regardant deux points noirs assis juste devant cette tâche bien plus blanche que le reste de la neige. Elle semble gigantesque celle-là.

— Oui, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas d'avalanche, tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas.. ? »

Elle m'adressa un large sourire avant de l'aller de l'autre côté de la cabine. Quelque chose était louche… Elle se conduisait exactement comme Aidan me l'avait dit hier.

Une fois que nous descendîmes des cabines, à la station plus haute, je repensais à cet étrange rêve que j'avais eu avec Evangeline dans l'avion. Et c'était réellement l'anneau unique qui était en possession de Cate ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone et remarquai que je n'avais pas de réseau. Il fallait que j'appelle Martin, mais pas mal de choses m'ont préoccupés ces deux derniers jours.

Je me risquai quand même de lui envoyer un message écrit, qu'il recevra quand nous retournerons au chalet.

 _Bonjour Martin, C'est Dean. Je dois te poser une question un peu bizarre.  
Tu te souviens de cet anneau __qui te rendait invisible ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était advenu.  
_ _Donne le bonjour à Richard de ma part, à bientôt._

Je rangeai alors mon portable dans la poche interne de ma veste pour ne pas le perdre, ou pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, quand je sentis un papier dans cette dernière. Je le tirai alors doucement et après l'avoir ouvert, je commençai à lire quelques lignes.

Dean,

éveillé

je suis désormais

une nouvelle personne depuis la nuit dernière

je suis

empli de joie et de bonheur

grâce à toi, nous sommes

liés et ensemble

nous sommes enfin

ce dont nous avions besoin

tout est à propos de

cette étrange histoire entre nous

je ne sais pas comment est apparu

ce puissant sentiment

je me souviens avoir ressentis

mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine

j'ai ressenti

quand je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux

ce jour

que tout se terminerait

j'ai réalisé

que la solitude, la peur et la douleur

était parti mais j'ai senti

mon âme-sœur en face de moi

et tout commença à cet instant

Dean.

Je tentais de cacher ce sourire qui voulait se dessiner sur mes lèvres, car beaucoup d'élèves ou professeurs se demanderaient bien ce qui me mettrait dans cet état, dans cette lettre. Aidan… Je savais déjà qu'il tenait à moi avant même de franchir de pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'hier soir l'a fait pas mal réfléchir et réalisé à quel point il tenait à moi. Et ce texte me faisait réaliser à quel point moi aussi, je tenais à lui. Et même s'il ne se réveillera pas, je resterai avec lui. Car même si nous étions destinés à nous retrouver, rien ne nous destinait à tomber amoureux. Je rangeai le papier dans la poche, et inspirai profondément l'air frais de la montagne. Je me sentais prêt pour cette randonnée dans la neige.

Je fis signe aux élèves de nous suivre et nous commençâmes à nous aventurer sur ces longues étendues de blanc. J'étais en tête avec Monsieur Pace et son assistant Orlando. Je pouvais voir, en me retournant de temps en temps, qu'Aidan se trouvait avec Evangeline et Adam, à la fin de la queue. Je le comprenais qu'il soit si loin… Cate se trouvait derrière moi avec Graham et William, il était trop risquer de s'approcher d'elle.

« Et sinon, vous enseignez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Lee.

— C'est ma première année, je n'étais qu'assistant jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai que trente-et-un ans après tout, je suis encore jeune.

— Oui, j'imagine que les élèves doivent être indulgents avec vous. En général, ils apprécient les jeunes professeurs, car il y a une proximité voir une complicité qui se crée.

— Une complicité ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Oui, j'ai cru remarquer que vous et le jeune homme brun à l'arrière vous entendiez bien. Avec son amie brune également.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier, Aidan a eu un accident et nous en avons pas mal discuté, et un lien s'est crée. (Je soupirai). Il me rappelle mon petit frère… Brett, ajoutais-je pour n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. Et Evangeline le suit de partout, alors j'ai sympathisé avec elle aussi. Et puis, je pense qu'en amitié, nous ne devons pas nous arrêter à nos collègues de travail, certains élèves valent mieux que certains professeurs. »

Il me jeta un regard en coin avant de s'arrêter et de s'adresser à tout le monde pour parler du pic qui se dressait au dessus de nos têtes. Il s'agissait du Mont Blanc, bien évidemment. Il parla rapidement de la faune, et de la montagne, sans oublier de parler des incidents qu'il s'y était produit. En continuant notre ascension, nous passâmes dans un sentier un peu étroit où nous pûmes clairement voir un petit avion piégé dans la roche et la glace. Je me demande bien pourquoi le roi Thranduil s'est rabaissé à Guide d'exploration au Mont Blanc. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il a trouvé un peu d'humanité en lui, et cet air hautain l'a quitté ? Son fils semblait toujours aussi sceptique à ce qui se présentait à lui, en revanche.

« Savez-vous que le Mont Blanc est la montagne la plus haute d'Europe ? On l'appelait autre fois le Pic de la solitude, car quiconque errait ici, se perdait et mourrait seul. »

Le pic de la solitude ? Pourquoi ça me fait penser au Pic Solitaire ? Je levai les yeux et une étrange sensation s'empara de moi, comme une once de nostalgie et de regret. Oui, je regrettais de ne pas avoir plus connu que ça Erebor, notre fabuleuse cité pour laquelle nous nous étions battu pour la reconquérir.

Nous sortîmes alors, pour une bonne demi-heure d'exploration des environs, nos appareils photos aussi bien pour les souvenirs que pour le travail. En effet, les élèves avaient un important devoir avec ce séjour, un gros travail sur la réflexion, la réfraction si possible et même tout ce qui touche à la lumière.

Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrer et je vis que Martin m'avait répondu. Son neveu de l'époque, un certain Frodon, l'avait jeté dans la Montagne du Destin, dans le Mordor. Je fronçai les sourcils et me demandai si je ne m'étais pas fait des illusions concernant Cate. Mais je me risquai quand même de demander s'il était possible qu'il en existe encore un aujourd'hui. Mais je n'eus pas de réponse.

Nous reprîmes alors notre randonnée sur une grande étendue de neige, et Cate s'avança jusqu'à être à ma hauteur.

« Tout va bien ? Pas trop anxieux à cause des crevasses ?

— Non ça va, selon Lee, il n'y a pas de risque d'avalanche aujourd'hui, nous devrions tous bien nous en sortir.

— Certainement...Dites-moi, Dean, est-ce qu'il vous arrive… de rêver d'Aidan ? (Je m'arrêtai tout à coup.) Simple question.. !

— Non, mentis-je. Mais j'ai déjà rêvé de vous, dans l'avion.

— Vraiment ? De quoi avez-vous rêvé ?

— Que vous vouliez me tuer, mais je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Vous ne sembliez pas être vous-même.

— Dites-moi encore, à quoi vous fait penser le nom de Kili ? »

Mon estomac se serra et je compris qu'elle tentait de me tendre une piège. Elle tentait de savoir si j'étais réveillé.

« Rien du tout.

— Fili, je peux lire dans vos pensées, et je sais que vous êtes conscient de qui vous êtes, et de qui vous pensez qu'Aidan soi.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

— Je suis au courant pour votre relation...plus qu'amicale de professeur à élève… C'est le genre de chose qui se voit au milieu de la figure, vous savez ? Et puis… Je suis également au courant pour cette histoire de réincarnation. Je sais que s'il se réveille, ce cycle se terminera, et je deviendrais mortelle… Car oui, je suis toujours une elfe, je me suis simplement adapté à la vie des humains pour passer inaperçu. Vous avez idée de l'âge que j'ai ? Si Kili se réveille, je n'aurais plus aucun atout à surpasser l'espèce humaine. Et mes plans pour tous les gouverner partiront en poussière.. !

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Kili n'est pas réveillé de toute façon, et les choses semblent bien trop compliqués.

— Bien… Je vais prendre quand même mes précautions. Vous savez que s'il meurt avant, il faudra attendre autant de temps voir plus pour que l'occasion ne se représente ? Ça me laisse du temps, non ? Regardez-le bien, Dean, c'est fini. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je sentis le sol trembler et que ses yeux devinrent presque noir, tout comme son teint. Elle marmonna des mots que je ne compris pas, et je sentis le sol craquer. Je vis une fissure courir et fendre la neige sous nos pieds, jusqu'à Aidan. Le sol se brisa sous lui et il disparut.

« AIDAN ! »

Je partis en courant vers la crevasse qui s'était creusée à la fin de la file, et me jetai dans la neige pour me pencher au-dessus du vide.

« AIDAN ! »

Je ne le voyais plus ! Il était tombé tout au fond ! Je criais encore son nom, mais je n'eus aucunes réponses. Pas même un gémissement. Mon sang ne glaça. Non, je ne pouvais pas le perdre ! Pas encore une fois ! Et s'il meurt, toute cette histoire recommencera indéfiniment ! Je me relevai et je me retrouvais face à Lee.

« Je vais appeler les secours, dit-il en sortant son téléphone satellite. Je vais en attendant aller le chercher dans la crevasse. Restez avec les élèves.

— Non ! Fis-je en perdant mon calme. Ce garçon est sous ma responsabilité ! Et je ne vous fait pas confiance du tout !

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Arrêtez de faire l'ignorant, je sais qui vous êtes ! Et vous aussi ! Fis-je en pointant du doigt Orlando. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que vous vous souciez réellement d'Aidan, car vous faites partie des originaux ! Vous voulez certainement la même chose que cette sorcière ! Criai-je en regardant Cate. Alors je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser à aller le chercher. C'est mon devoir, il est sous ma responsabilité ! »

Je me retournai vers Evangeline.

« Préviens les secours, j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en eux. »

Eva hocha la tête et avant que je ne m'apprête à descendre, elle se retourna vers moi.

« Dean..! (Je la regardai surpris) Aidan se doutait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Soyez prudent, et je suis sûr que ça ira pour Aidan.

— Je l'espère aussi... »

Elle sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna. Je me glissai dans la crevasse en essayant de me cramponner aux rebords anguleux de neige et de glace, mais plus je descendais, plus le chemin se faisait étroit, et pendant un instant, je repensai au film 127 heures. Pitié que je ne reste pas coincé et soi contraint de perdre un membre.. !

Je tentai d'appeler Aidan, mais je n'entendis que ma voix raisonner sous mes pieds. Bon sang, cette fissure devait donner sur une énorme cavité !

Je remarquai que la glace semblait brisée à un endroit, près du trou qui se trouvait sous mes pieds, et j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait certainement d'Aidan qui avait tenté de se ralentir dans sa chute. Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois mais la glace m'échappa des mains et je dégringolai sur plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter de justesse devant le trou. Je n'entendais plus que le son de mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et dans mes tempes, la glace me brûlait les doigts.

Bon sang, dans quel merdier nous nous étions retrouvé ! Comment vais-je sortir d'ici vivant ? Je regardai un coup en bas, et me rendis compte que je ne voyais rien dans ce trou. Tout était noir, froid et angoissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas laisser Aidan en bas, je devais le retrouver, quitte à en mourir, car c'est notre destin à tous les deux.

Je tentai de descendre d'un pas, mais mon pied ripa sur la glace et dégringolai plus bas avant de sentir une violente douleur à la tête. Puis le noir complet…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais très froid. C'était presque le noir complet, car la seule lumière qui éclairait la cavité de glace provenait du trou à des mètres au-dessus de ma tête. J'avais chuté d'au moins une dizaine de mètres. Je me relevai doucement et ressenti une douleur dans mon bras gauche. Je ne semblais rien avoir de très grave, mais je pense simplement m'être fracturé le coude. Ça faisait mal, oui, mais étrangement c'était supportable. Peut-être à cause du froid.. ?

Je levais les yeux pour scruter la caverne, et une sensation étrange commença à m'envahir. Je sortis difficilement ma lampe torche de mon sac à dos et allumai pour regarder si Aidan se trouvait dans le coin. Et mon cœur loupa un battement quand je le vis inerte à quelques mètres de moi.

« Aidan ! »

Je me précipitai sur lui et le secouai doucement pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à gémir de douleur.

« D-Dean…

— Shht, ça va, je suis là, dis-je pour le rassurer. Ne bouge pas, je crois que tu es blessé…

— Sans rire...fit-il en souriant difficilement. J-Je crois que… que j'ai pété mon reflex…

— Dan, on s'en fiche de ton reflex...ris-je doucement. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te lever.. ?

— Je crois... »

J'empoignai fermement son bras avec mon bras valide et le tirai vers moi pour le relever. Il prit appuie sur une de ses jambes et elle ploya aussitôt sous lui, tout en lâchant un cri de douleur.

« Hé.. ! Tout va bien ?

— Ma jambe.. ! Râla-t-il de douleur. J-Je crois que je me suis rouvert la jambe.. !

— Montre-moi. »

Je regardai comme je pus sa cuisse mais remarquai seulement un énorme bleu au niveau de la cicatrice.

« Je crois que tu fais une hémorragie interne…

— Fait chier.. !

— Calme-toi, tu vas t'allonger et on va attendre que les secours arrivent d'accord ? Inutile de te malmener et d'empirer la situation.

— Sauf qu'on ne peut pas rester ici. »

Un horrible grognement raisonna dans toute la caverne et nous glaça le sang. Aidan me regarda silencieusement mais complètement paniqué.

« C'était quoi ça ?!

— Calme-toi ! Chuchotai-je bruyamment. Ce… On aurait dit que c'était un...un troll.

— Un troll.. ?! Fit-il horrifié. Comment un truc pareil aurait pu survivre ici ?!

— Ça ne te choque pas ce que je viens de dire ? Fis-je étonné.

— Pas après que tu m'eus dit que les dragons n'existaient plus. (Un autre grognement raisonna dans la caverne). T-Tu penses qu'il aurait été figé dans la glace et qu'avec le tremblement, ça l'aurait...sortit de son sommeil cryogénique ?

— On n'est pas dans un film Aidan.. ! La glace tue les êtres vivants, elle ne les endort pas.. ! »

Je l'aidai à bien se lever et il s'appuya sur mon épaule. Il fallait qu'on se tire d'ici. Nous ne pouvions pas sortir par l'endroit d'où nous venions. Il fallait trouver une autre sortie, sans tomber sur ce troll.

Nous avançâmes dans la pénombre lentement quand une sorte d'énorme rocher nous barra la route. Je pointai la lampe torche un peu partout afin de trouver un passage, mais je ne remarquai qu'une fissure entre ce rocher et la glace sur notre droite.

« Dean...R-Regarde.. ! »

Je pointai la lumière sur le rocher qu'Aidan regardait, et remarquai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un énorme rocher, mais… mais d'une énorme tête ! Un visage sculpté dans la pierre, monté d'un gigantesque casque de pierre. Non… Ce… C'est impossible…

Je m'avançai vers la roche et déposai ma main dessus. Cette tête… C'est celle d'un des gardiens de la Porte Principale de...d'Erebor ! J'inspirai difficilement en réalisant doucement ce que tout cela signifiait…

« Dean.. ?

— C'est la tête d'une gigantesque statue, fis-je ébahis. Tu imagines la taille qu'elle devait faire !

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? Dans la glace ?

— Le Mont Blanc..? Le Pic de la Solitude.. ? Murmurai-je pour moi-même. C'est parce qu'avant, il n'y avait pas de glace, Aidan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— On vient de tomber sur les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation… disparue depuis plus de 9000 ans... »

Il me regarda confus, les sourcils froncés et légèrement essoufflé. Je l'aidai à continuer d'avancer et nous nous faufilâmes dans la fissure entre la tête de pierre et la glace. Grâce à la lampe, je vis sur le sol des fragments de pierre et de pavements piégés dans la glace presque opaque. Plus nous nous avancions, plus je reconnaissais l'endroit. C'était bel est bien Erebor.. ! Mais elle était en si piteux état.. !

Nous nous trouvions devant, ce qui fut autrefois, la Porte Principale. Des éboulements de la montagne avait bouché une grande partie du passage, mais un endroit semblait encore dégagé et assez grand pour que nous puissions passer.

« Dean, attends, nous n'allons pas rentrer dedans ? Il fait extrêmement noir !

— Ne t'en fais pas, je… je sais où je vais.

— Je ne te cache pas que je pense au film Alien VS Predator à l'instant même.. !

— Il n'y a pas d'Alien ni de Predator dedans, Aidan. Fait moi confiance... »

Il resserra la mâchoire et hocha la tête. C'est en boitillant, que nous entrâmes dans l'ancien royaume d'Erebor. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas d'Alien, ni de Predator, mais si ce que nous avions entendu tout à l'heure était effectivement un troll, alors le danger n'était tout de même pas loin. Surtout s'il se trouvait dans le royaume.

Je balançai le faisceau lumineux de droite à gauche et vit que les lieux étaient toujours les mêmes, seulement plus détériorés par le temps et les intempéries. Je fus éblouit un instant quand la lumière rebondit sur le sol.

« Dean.. ! Ce… C'est de l'or !

— Oui, mais le sol est glacé, faisons attention où nous mettons les pieds. Si tout est pareil, il faut prendre la quatrième porte à gauche. »

Aidan me jeta un regard inquiet, et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les profondeurs du royaume. Je recherchais l'aile royale. Nous n'y avions passé que peu de temps, mais assez pour savoir où nos lits se trouveraient lorsque la bataille serait finie. Après cette porte, nous dûmes monter une bonne trentaine de marches avant d'arriver dans un long couloir poussiéreux et froid qui, grâce à la balustrade, donnait une vue plongeante sur le Hall d'Or.

« Et ensuite ? Fit Aidan essoufflé. Dit moi que nous y sommes presque, je n'en peux plus…

— Après la porte au fond, dis-je en pointant la lumière dessus, nous devrons parcourir le deuxième couloir. Il y a… la salle du trône juste de l'autre côté. Nous prendrons à gauche ensuite et c'est dans cette aile que nous devrions trouver un endroit pour nous reposer.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ?

— Je suis déjà venu ici, fis-je en soupirant. Il y a plus de 9000 ans de ça...(Il fronça les sourcils). C'est ici, qu'on a vécu, Aidan. Enfin, disons quelques semaines avant...(je m'arrêtai).

— Avant de mourir.. ?

— Oui. La première fois… Là où tout a commencé. »

Nous franchîmes la porte et nous parcourûmes l'autre couloir. Je pus voir la salle du Trône sur notre droite, le pont qui y conduisait était détruit après un éboulement. Le siège semblait toujours y être mais… mais rien n'y scintillait au-dessus. Où était passé l'Arkenstone ? J'espère qu'après ce qui est arrivé à notre lignée, ils ont eu la bonne idée de la détruire…

Nous tournâmes à gauche comme je l'avais dit, mais le couloir était bouché par un éboulement.

« Génial.. ! Râlai-je.

— Attends, il y a une porte de dégagée ici.. ! »

Nous nous empressâmes de l'ouvrir et nous vîmes à l'intérieur un grand lit à baldaquin très ancien, avec quelques meubles de bois recouverts de poussière et aussi une cheminée sculptée à-même la roche. Je fis entrer Aidan, et après avoir arrangé un peu le lit, et être sûr qu'il ne s'effondrera pas sous son poids, il s'allongea doucement.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fit-il difficilement. Un endroit pareil qui aurait traversé tant d'âges.. ! C'est comme si je me retrouvais dans un rêve… Ou peut-être que je suis mort dans la chute.. ? Et que je revois ma vie défiler.. ?

— Hé non, dis-je en m'accroupissant près de lui. Non, tu n'es pas mort Aidan… Tout cela est bien réel… malheureusement, car rien n'est encore sûr que nous sortirons d'ici vivant… Mais pourquoi tu as dit que tu revois ta vie défiler ?

— Tu as dit que nous avions vécu ici…, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un endroit fabulé…

— Il ne serait pas dans cet état, dans ce cas… Crois-moi, à l'époque, c'était magnifique… Même si quand nous sommes arrivés ici, cela faisait bien soixante ans qu'il avait été ravagé par la fureur de Sm… de...du dragon.

— Smaug ? (Je fronçais les sourcils) Comme le dragon polonais ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas très fort en légendes. Mais passons… Comment va ta jambe ? Demandai-je inquiet.

— Pour tout te dire, fit-il gravement, je ne la sens plus…

— Q-Quoi.. ?

— Mais je pense que c'est à cause du froid… Au moins, ça aura peut-être arrêté l'hémorragie.

— Ce n'est quand même pas bon. Je vais chercher dans le coin si jamais il reste du bois que je pourrais faire brûler dans le cheminer.

— Dean, nous sommes sous des tonnes de roches et de glace, par où va sortir la fumée ?

— Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ta jambe et tout de suite. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand je quittai la pièce. J'étais sûr que je pouvais trouver quelque chose qui brûlerait. Et connaissant Aidan, il aura son briquet sur lui pour démarrer le feu. J'avais peur de cet endroit, même s'il s'agissait d'Erebor. Comme l'avait dit Aidan plus tôt, cette aventure prenait vraiment la tournure du scénario d'Alien VS Predator, et ça ne me rassurait pas trop.

Au bout de presque quinze minutes de recherches sans résultat, je décidai de retourner auprès d'Aidan. Je trouvai dans les meubles et placards quelques frasques que je balançai dans la cheminée. Et comme je l'imaginais, Aidan me tendit son briquet. Après quelques tentatives, le feu prit doucement avant qu'il ne rougisse avec hardeur dans l'âtre.

Aidan se réchauffa doucement et moi aussi. Je m'allongeai alors contre lui sur le lit, et le sommeil nous emporta tous les deux.

Nous revînmes à la réalité quand les murs se mirent à trembler et qu'un grognement accompagné d'un cri nous parvint jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'était quoi encore ? Fit Aidan en se réveillant.

— C'est le troll.. ! »

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ?! :D**

J'adore les terminer sur de petits (ou gros) cliffhanger xD C'est mon côté un peu psychopathe je pense !  
Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit poème ? Si vous savez comment je me suis cassé la tête à l'écrire, pour qu'il ai du sens vis-à-vis de l'histoire ! (et d'autre chose, mais ça, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !)

Alors, j'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'ils découvrent la cité oubliée sous des kilomètres de glaces ? C'est un peu mon trip x) Ce serait tellement géniale de découvrir une citée disparue, une civilisation oublié comme ça, qui aurait un lien avec un monde comme celui de Tolkien ! (je rêve, désolé !)

Sinon, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Et j'essaierais de poster plus rapidement le chapitre 20 (je m'excuse encore pour le retard, vraiment..!)  
Sur ce, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !  
(Où un nouveau personnage va entrer en scène !)

Bybye ! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour ce p****n de retard, haha, mais j'ai bossé tout le mois de juillet (ouais, finalement être en vacances n'est pas synonyme de temps libre pour écrire et poster... ) et je commence à rentrer en panique avec les devoirs que j'ai reçu de mon école ! Je me suis dit que c'était le moment poster le chapitre 20 ! Etant donné que ce mois-ci je le consacre qu'à mes devoirs, et que je peux donc modeler mes horaires, il y a de grandes chances pour que le chapitre 21 arrive plus vite. Voilà Encore un gros désolé pour ce retard, et ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous lisez encore cette fanfic jusqu'au bout malgré mes délais de poste :/

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Point de vue d'Aidan.**

Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver le troll, et nous étions tout de même obligés de quitter la chambre dans laquelle nous nous étions abrités, car les murs avaient commencés à s'effondrer et le feu s'était éteint lorsque la cheminée partit en morceau à cause d'un cri abominable.

Dean ne semblait pas vraiment où nous emmener, car il fallait l'admettre, cet endroit ne ressemblait presque plus du tout au royaume abandonné que nous avions connu au Troisième Âge. J'avais beaucoup de mal à le suivre, ma jambe me faisait atrocement mal, mais j'essayais de rien laisser transparaître. Ce n'était pas digne de moi de me plaindre, de pleurer ou de baisser les bras. Nous nous étions aventuré dans cet endroit, parce que nous n'avions aucune sortie. Il fallait en trouver une autre, mais pour ça, nous devions monter et tenter d'en trouver une autre.

« Par ici ! Chuchota Dean bruyamment. Il y a un escalier !

— Il y a des pierres juste en bas, Dean, il y a certainement eu un éboulement plus haut. Nous ne pouvons pas passer par-là.

— Par où allons-nous dans ce cas ? Je pensais qu'en montant, nous trouverions une sortie, mais une grande partie des étages supérieures semblent détruits et bouchés !

— Alors il faut descendre.

— Descendre ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu sais qu'il y a plus de place en bas qu'ici ! C'est certainement en bas que ce trouve ce troll, Aidan !

— Alors nous l'affronterons s'il nous barre la route.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? (Je le regardai sérieusement.) Aidan, je ne suis pas armé ! »

J'attrapai une épée recouverte de poussière qui était accrochée au mur, et la lui jetai. Il la rattrapa agilement et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Maintenant tu es armé.

— Mais Dany ! T-Tu ne comprends pas.. ! C'est...(Il inspira profondément.) Il s'agit d'un putain de troll !

— Et de quoi as-tu peur ? Fis-je en le regardant de haut. Tu as peur de mourir ? Si nous ne tentons rien, nous allons mourir quoi qu'il en soit ! Je suis blessé, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps sans soins médicaux, et si le froid ne te tue pas, alors tu mourras de faim.. !

— Ce n'est pas ça...fit-il dans un murmure. J'ai juste peur… de ne pas pouvoir te protéger. Je suis un peu rouillé, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas manié d'épée. Je ne peux pas risquer d'échouer et de te mettre en danger.

— Je préfère mourir en tentant de sortir d'ici plutôt que de mourir lâchement et de n'avoir rien tenté ! »

Il inspira profondément et me regarda d'une façon pénétrante. Je ne savais pas s'il se doutait de quelque chose, car ce caractère-là était bien le mien, le vrai. L'ancien Aidan aurait certainement dit d'attendre ici, en espérant que les secours viennent.

« Bien, fit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de l'épée. Descendons dans ce cas. »

Nous entreprîmes alors une descende quelque peu laborieuse, car les escaliers étaient en très mauvais états, et ma jambe n'arrangeait rien. Monter les escaliers était compliqué, mais les descendre était bien pire. Mais Dean trouva sur le chemin une lance brisée, et me donna la partie en bois massif pour m'y appuyer dessus comme un bâton de marche.

Lorsque nous eûmes descendu, ce que je dirais presque trois étages, tout était ténèbres et gelé. En effet, le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche de verglas à certains endroits, mais en longeant les murs encore debout, Dean se prit quelque chose et manqua de tomber.

« Shht.. ! Fis-je bruyamment.

— Tu as fait plus de bruit que moi, idiot ! Fit-il à voix basse mais encore sous le choc du heurt.

— C'est quoi ?

— Je crois que c'est une coupole, dit-il en tâtant l'objet. Non, c'est un brasero je crois ! Il y a du bois dedans. Tu as encore ton briquet ?

— Dean, on ne va pas allumer un feu dans un endroit pareil ! On ne sait pas où est ce troll !

— On ne voit même pas à trois mètres avec la lampe torche, et je commence sérieusement à avoir froid. »

Je le regardai étonné qu'il se comporte ainsi mais fini par lui tendre mon briquet. Le feu prit d'un seul coup, comme s'il restait encore du combustible au fond du brasero, et une agréable chaleur s'en dégagea et, pendant un instant, je pensais que l'idée de Dean n'était pas si mauvaise.

« Finalement, un peu de chaleur ne fait pas de mal, fis-je en me réchauffant les mains. Et maintenant ? Dis-je en regardant en l'air. Nous semblons être dans une gigantesque salle.

— Oui, c'est la salle du trésor je crois, dit Dean en se relevant et en ouvrant son poing sous mon nez.

— De l'or ? Il y a de l'or ici ? Mais avec tout ce temps, ç'aurait dû être pillé !

— Peut-être… qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le piller.. ?

— Où tu veux en venir ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— B-Beaucoup d'Êtres semblent avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre…

— Comme les dragons ?

— Comme les dragons, et bien d'autre encore. Peut-être que… les seuls qui restaient n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour peupler toute la Terre, et ne contentaient de vivre en troupeau.

— Tu parles de l'époque préhistorique, non ?

— Ça y ressemblerait… Mais...ces survivants n'auraient pas vraiment eu l'apparence de singes marchant à deux pattes... »

Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir. Après un certain Âge, toutes les créatures telles que les elfes, les orques, les nains, les hobbits et autres créatures surnaturelles auraient disparues pour laisser place aux Hommes.

Je soupirai tout en regardant les pièces d'or dans sa main. Je me souviens du regard qu'il a eu lorsqu'il a posé ses yeux sur ce trésor. Il semblait comme fasciné, et pendant un instant, j'avais cru que le mal du dragon c'était emparé de lui… Qu'il allait devenir comme Thror puis Thorin par la suite… Après tout, nous étions leurs héritiers, Fili directement, il ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande surprise de le voir succomber à la folie. Et ça m'en aurait détruit…

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Dean.

— Que cet or devrait rester ici. Je ne suis pas un voleur, et… j'ai peur que ce trésor soi maudit.

— Tu as raison, dit-il en lançant les pièces au loin. Autant de trésor conduit à la folie… Tu connais… l'histoire de Jim Howkins ? Fit-il hésitant.

— Oui, souris-je avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de lui-même. Attends.. ? Jim Howkins ? L'île au trésor ? (il hocha la tête). Tu as donc...été.. ? (il hésita mais hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.) Alors ce n'est pas un mythe.. ? Cette île a vraiment existé ?

— Et tu as même bénéficié d'une partie de son trésor. Un certain Ross je crois…

— Tu parles de mon rêve en fait.. ? »

Mais nous entendîmes des tintements au fond de la salle suivit d'un son de cascade. Je regardai Dean et nous comprîmes qu'il y avait encore des montagnes de pièces d'or dans la pièce. Sauf que quelque chose venait de les faire dégringoler.

Mon regard croisa celui de Dean, qui était ampli de terreur. Un grondement raisonna dans salle et nous vîmes une gigantesque silhouette noir se dresser dans l'obscurité. Ce ne pouvait pas être un troll, c'était beaucoup trop gros.. ! Mon souffle accéléra quand je compris en entendant son cri nous percer les oreilles.

« UN GRAUG ! »

Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Dean et moi partîmes en courant dans la direction opposée malgré nos blessures, car la survie était la chose la plus omniprésente dans notre esprit, peu importe la douleur que nous devions subir. Le Graug bondit sur notre ancienne position et se prit le mur qui s'effondra en partie sous le choc. Nous passâmes dans une entrée qui nous mena à des escaliers puis à de grandes passerelles de pierres qui tenaient encore depuis tout ce temps et qui semblait traverser la salle de part en part.

« PAR ICI ! »

Nous courûmes sur ces ponts de pierre quand le Graug nous vit et nous chargea tel un énorme taureau et donna un violent coup de bras dans le pont qui explosa sous son passage, mais nous étions maintenant à une bonne trentaine de mètres du pont, par chance. La douleur dans ma jambe était abominable, mais je ne devais pas faiblir, je ne devais pas mourir !

Nous atterrîmes dans une deuxième grande salle, et je pus reconnaître aussitôt la forge. Nous sentîmes le sol trembler et nous continuâmes de courir droit devant nous, ne sachant plus où aller pour se sentir en sécurité. Je m'étais retourné pendant ma course pour voir nos arrières, mais je vis le mur exploser sous la charge du Graug qui venait d'entrer avec fracas dans la forge.

« C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Hurlai-je terrifié.

— LE GOUFFRE ! IL Y A UN GOUFFRE CREUSÉ JUSTE LA-BAS ! »

Nous prîmes légèrement à droite et fonçâmes le plus vite que nous pûmes quand ma jambe me lâcha.

Je tombai en avant et glissai sur trois bons mètres avant de réaliser que j'étais à terre. Je jetai un regard en arrière et vis le visage du Graug éclairé par un faisceau lumineux venant du plafond, où une partie s'était écroulé à cause de sa charge dans le mur. Non,je ne pouvais pas mourir en voyant la sortie !

Je jetai un regard en avant et vit Dean qui s'était arrêté juste devant le gouffre, tourné vers moi.

« AIDAN ! »

Je lui fis signe de continuer, mais il refusa d'un non frénétique de la tête. Il revint dans ma direction alors que je me relevai aussi vite que je le pus pour courir dans sa direction, la jambe douloureuse, que je me traînai presque. Le Graug n'était plus très loin quand Dean m'attrapa et m'aida à courir vers le gouffre. Je pus distinguer une passerelle de bois le traverser dans tout son diamètre, et nous nous y engageâmes aussitôt. Le Graug se jeta à plat ventre pour nous attraper, mais il tomba dans le gouffre. Dean arriva de l'autre côté, sur le sol ferme, quand je sentis le mien se dérober sous mes pieds.

Mon regard croisa celui de Dean. Je vis son visage crispé devenir inexpressif et livide en une fraction de seconde.

« AIDAAAAAAAN ! »

La passerelle avait lâché sous le poids du Graug. Je me rattrapai violemment et douloureusement d'une main à une latte de bois du pont, mais ce dernier claqua sèchement contre la paroi du gouffre, manquant de me faire lâcher prise sous le choc. J'entendis un bruit sourd sous mes pieds et un courant d'air remonter le long du gouffre avant de me glacer de la tête au pied. Le Graug s'était écrasé tout au fond.

Je relevai la tête, à bout de souffle, et vu Dean penché au-dessus du rebord.

« VIENT ! »

J'agrippai la latte avec ma deuxième main mais celle-ci se brisa sous mon poids, mais je pus me retenir de juste à celle du dessous. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon corps était sur le point de flancher sous la douleur. J'entamai alors une lente et longue ascension à bout de bras, et fus contraint de faire des pauses pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Ça va aller, fit Dean pour me rassurer. Tu y es presque.. ! Regarde, attrape ma main.. ! »

Il tendit son bras au-dessus du vide, et je continuai de grimper lentement. J'entendis le bois craquer et mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine. Pas maintenant alors que je suis sur le point de m'en sortir ! Je me dépêchai de grimper les dernières lattes et tendis mon bras dans la direction de celui de Dean. Nos doigts se frôlèrent et la corde céda.

Je fermai fermement les yeux et senti une prise autour de mon poignet. Je vis alors Dean qui me tenait fermement.

« Aidan.. ! Fit-il le visage crispé. Je vais lâcher.. ! »

J'attrapai son avant-bras de ma deuxième main pour me hisser et quand ma tête passa enfin au-dehors du gouffre, la deuxième main de Dean, blessée, m'agrippa le blouson et me tira hors de cette fosse.

Nous nous laissâmes tomber à l'arrière sur le sol ferme tout en regardant en l'air, complètement à bout de souffle. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues secondes, cherchant simplement de l'air pour remplir nos poumons et réaliser que nous étions bel et bien en vie.

La tête commençait à me tourner plus ma jambe était douloureuse et engourdit. Je tentai de parler à Dean, d'attraper sa main pour lui dire que je me sentais partir, mais je perdis connaissance.

« Kili ? »

« Kili.. ? »

Cette voix...cette douce voix féminine… Je la connaissais. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et ne vis que l'obscurité pendant un instant avant d'apercevoir ce faisceau de lumière blanche et douce sur ma droite. Je me relevai et me tint sur mes deux jambes, indolores. Il y avait une petite femme qui se tenait dans ce halo de lumière. Je me dirigeai doucement vers elle et une douce chaleur se propagea dans ma poitrine quand je la reconnus. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe bleu royal, et ses cheveux bruns attachés et tressés avec élégance sur sa tête. Ses yeux noisettes s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

« Mère.. ? Fis-je la voix enrouée.

— Tu me reconnais.. ? Fit-elle dans une petite intonation étonnée. (Je hochai la tête). Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Kili… Si tu savais comme toi et ton frère m'avez manqués pendant toutes ces années…

— Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi, mère...fis-je ému. Que...Quel est cet endroit.. ?

— C'est la Halle mon chéri… la Halle de l'Attente.

— J-Je suis mort.. ? Fis-je presque paniqué.

— Pas encore, ton corps est en train de faiblir à cause de ta blessure. Cette course-poursuite avec le Graug a, malheureusement, aggravé la situation…

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire.. ? Je ne veux pas mourir… Je veux revoir Dean… Enfin, Fili.

— Je sais… D'ailleurs, je dois t'avertir de quelque chose, parce que tu es mon fils et parce qu'une mère souhaite protéger son enfant… (J'insistai du regard). Cette malédiction est à cause de moi… Cette rune que je t'avais donné, même si le cadeau venait de moi, c'était ton frère, à l'époque, qui l'avait gravé. Je n'étais pas assez agile pour graver dans de la labradorite.

— '"Reviens-moi"'… Cette promesse… Venait donc de Fili.. ? (elle hocha doucement la tête). Alors quand il est parti avant moi, la promesse a été brisée.. ? Et… son souhait était qu'on se retrouve et pour toujours.. ?

— C'est exact.

— Mais… Maintenant que c'est fait, nous sommes débarrassés de cette malédiction ?

— Malheureusement non… Pour achever ce cycle infernal de réincarnations, vous devez partir ensemble, en même temps.

— Comment ça.. ?

— Vous réveiller et vous reconnaître ne suffit pas… Vous devez...mourir ensemble, Kili… Si jamais l'un de vous meurt avant l'autre, alors la malédiction continuera… Même s'il s'agit d'une maladie, même s'il s'agit de vieillesse…

— Tu veux dire...q-que nous devons.. ? (elle hocha la tête). M-Mais… nous mourrons...pour de bon.. ? »

Je sentis un courant d'air sur mon visage, et ma mère leva les yeux vers la lumière avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« On dirait que tu te bats pour survivre, mon fils. Tu t'es toujours battu pour gagner. (Ma vision se brouilla). N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit mon fils… Mourir ensemble est votre unique chance de vous délivrer de cette malédiction..! »

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et fus éblouis par une lumière blanche. Mon corps était douloureux, et je sentais quelque chose sur mon visage. Ce son de battements me réveilla davantage, et je compris que je me trouvais dehors, sur un brancard, prêt à grimper dans un hélicoptère. Le masque à oxygène commençait à m'oppresser, et je commençai à paniquer. Un secouriste se pencha au-dessus de moi et me dit que tout allait bien, qu'ils allaient me conduire à l'hôpital de Genève, où de bons médecins pourront s'occuper de mon cas. Ils hissèrent le brancard dans l'appareil, quand je vis, un peu plus au loin, Dean et Eva en train de discuter ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais Eva semblait bouleversée, et Dean confus. Je vis qu'il portait son bras en écharpe, et il se tourna vers nous au moment où un secouriste l'aborda. Il prit place à mes côtés dans l'hélicoptère.

« Aidan.. ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant éveillé avant de me prendre la main. Comment tu sens.. ?

— Mal...dis-je difficilement en pensant à l'apparition que j'avais eu. M-Mais ça va aller... »

Je ne me souvins pas ensuite de notre arrivée à l'hôpital, car j'avais perdu connaissance pendant le trajet. Quand j'étais enfin revenu à moi, je me trouvais dans une chambre double, dans mon lit, le cathéter au bras et la jambe enroulée dans un bandage. Je vis alors Dean assis sur une chaise sur ma droite, le bras en écharpe, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Je murmurai un faible '"salut"', et il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu es réveillé.. ! Dit-il en rapprochant sa chaise de mon lit. Comment te sens-tu.. ?

— Sous morphine, fis-je en souriant. Et en sécurité, surtout…

— C'était une sacrée aventure…

— Plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça, dis-je en inspirant profondément. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester…

— Mais tu es encore-là...dit-il en souriant.

— Et heureusement... »

Il m'embrassa chaleureusement le front avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise, sa main dans la mienne. Je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il m'ait remonté du gouffre, et il me raconta comment il m'avait porté sur son dos, en gravissant les escaliers éboulés qui menaient plus ou moins à la percée qui s'était créée dans le plafond de la forge. Les secours n'avaient pas tardé à nous trouver, car un hélicoptère survolait la zone dans l'espoir de nous apercevoir.

Il me dit également qu'il avait le coude fracturé, et quelques lésions par-ci par-là, mais qu'il allait bien s'en remettre. Quant à moi, ma blessure m'avait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque dans l'hélicoptère, et après m'avoir réanimé et ramener ici, les médecins se sont occupés de stopper mon hémorragie interne. Selon Dean, mon muscle s'était complètement déchiré. Si nous n'avions pas dû faire cette course contre le Graug, je me serais simplement contenté d'une petite hémorragie. Mais j'allais m'en remettre aussi, il fallait simplement me balader à l'avenir en fauteuil roulant. Pas indéfiniment, heureusement.

« J'ai...fit-il hésitant, j'ai lu ta lettre…

— Ah.. ? Dis-je le cœur battant. T-Tu en as compris le sens ?

— Eh bien...C'était… un belle déclaration. Une déclaration sincère…

— Alors tu n'as pas tout comprit...dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Comment ça ?

— Est-ce qu'Eva t'a dit quelque chose à propos de la lettre ?

— Euh...Oui, que je devais rebrousser chemin, mais je n'ai pas compris où elle voulait en v- (Il s'arrêta). Attends. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit à côté du mien, qui s'avérait être en fait le sien, et il fouilla dans sa veste qui était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés avec la lettre dans la main.

« Il faut que je la lise à l'envers, c'est ça ?

— Lit-la à voix haute, s'il te plaît... »

Il me regarda intensément en se demandant certainement pourquoi et surtout quel message j'avais bien pu cacher dans cette lettre. Il déplia le papier et commença à lire.

« Dean,

Et tout commença à cet instant

mon âme-sœur en face de moi

était parti mais j'ai senti

que la solitude, la peur et la douleur

j'ai réalisé

que tout se terminerait

ce jour

quand je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux

j'ai ressenti

mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine

je me souviens avoir ressentis

ce puissant sentiment

je ne sais pas comment est apparu

cette étrange histoire entre nous

tout est à propos de

ce dont nous avions besoin

nous sommes enfin

liés et ensemble

grâce à toi, nous sommes

empli de joie et de bonheur

je suis

une nouvelle personne depuis la nuit dernière

je suis désormais

éveillé.

Dean. »

Sa voix s'éteignit et sa main tenant le papier se mit à trembler. Il releva doucement ses yeux vers moi, rouges et brillants d'émotions.

« Shamukh Sannadad... »

Il échappa un petit bruit et bondit de sa chaise pour m'enlacer puissamment. Je resserrai aussitôt mes bras autour de lui et le sentis secoué par de légers spasmes.

« Shhht… Abâd… Abâd…

— B-Burushruka igbulul e..! fit-il la voix hachée.

— Ma shubutmi...dis-je en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Zûr astu.. ?

— Agbur zirin gamil ni ikh-khebab, sourit-il en se détachant de moi avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. Mukhuh e ? »

Je hochai la tête et sentis ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Une sensation de bien être m'envahit tout à coup, et notre baiser s'intensifia. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes et nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Alors, tu étais toi-même lorsque nous étions là-bas…fit-il à demi-mot.

— Oui, j'ai même fait une gaffe en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un Graug.. !

— Une gaffe ? Tu ne voulais rien me dire ?

— Je t'ai laissé un message caché, Dean… Si je n'ai rien dit de vive-voix, c'est parce que j'avais peur que Galadriel sache…

— Cette garce.. ! Si je la vois, je la tue.

— Non, il faut savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de malfaisant derrière tout ça…

— Sans rire !

— Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que c'était peut-être indépendamment de sa volonté.. !

— Tu parles de l'anneau ?

— L'anneau ? »

Dean me raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il s'était endormi dans l'avion, et qu'il avait vu l'anneau au doigt de Cate. Il me fit part de ses soupçons à propos de l'anneau unique, que Bilbon avait eu en sa possession des années de ça plus tôt.

« Il m'a dit que son neveu s'en était débarrassé, à l'époque, et qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul de la sorte. Néanmoins, comme il s'agissait d'une infime partie du Nécromancien, il se pourrait que…

— Que quoi ?

— Qu'elle ait survécu ou se serait réincarnée.

— Dans un autre anneau ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. C'est ridicule.. !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait comme un horcrux dans Harry Potter ?

— Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu de la fiction, tu sais.. ?

— D'un point de vue externe, nous sommes quoi à ton avis ? »

Nous fûmes interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, les lunettes sur le bout du nez et les yeux rivés sur les feuilles qu'elle tenait.

« Bonjour, dit-elle toujours la tête dans son document. Je suis le Docteur Turner, je vais... »

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, les yeux rivés sur moi cette fois-ci. Elle tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais c'est moi qui brisai le silence en premier malgré l'étonnement.

« Maman ?!

— A-Aidan.. ! Mon Dieu si j'avais su que c'était toi, je me serais occupée de ton opération !

— Ce...Je m'en sors bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un hôpital de Genève ?

— E-Eh bien… trois mois après que tu sois parti en Nouvelle-Zélande, j'ai été promu ici… Je vis aussi ici. Enfin, pas dans l'hôpital.. ! Rit-elle nerveusement. Que t'est-t-il arrivé.. ? »

Elle posa son regard sur Dean et son sourire s'effaça instantanément avant qu'elle ne lâche toute la documentation qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains. Elle recula d'un pas et inspira difficilement. Je regardai Dean, qui lui, semblait figé.

« Oh mon Dieu...dit-elle en se plaquant une main sur la bouche. Fili.. ! »

* * *

 **Mouahahahaha ! hum, pardon...**

Voilà la traduction :

Aidan : Shamukh Sannadad (Content de te revoir, grand frère.)  
Aidan : Shhht... Abâd... (Shhht, je suis là.)  
Dean : Burushruka igbulul e ! (Je suis terriblement désolé !)  
Aidan : Ma shubutmi... Zûr astu ? (Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Comment tu te sens ?)  
Dean : Agbur zirin gamil ni ikh-khebab... Mukhuh e ? (Ma flamme se ravive comme au premier jour... Puis-je ?)

Sinon, je me suis détruit le cerveau pour créer une putain de lettre qui puisse être lu dans les deux sens, et qu'il y ai le message que je souhaite ! C'était un challenge x) Alors j'espère que ce petit dénouement vous a plût ! Dean est enfin au courant, les choses risquent d'être un peu différentes, peut être ?  
En tout cas, j'espère aussi que vous avez aimé la course poursuite avec le Graug, et l'apparition de Dis. D'ailleurs, vous savez désormais le pourquoi du comment de cette réincarnation ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que les deux sont réveillés, que les choses sont simples et terminées...

Galadriel est toujours un problème, mais surtout, pourquoi la mère d'Aidan reconnait Dean en Fili..? hmmm hmmm..!

Sinon, on se retrouve dans le chapitre 21, et ça sent la fin de cette fiction. Le chapitre 22 sera le dernier, malheureusement...

A bientôt alors !  
(Et vous verrez que toutes les bonnes choses ont effectivement une fin...)

Bye ! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et follow, que ce soit pour moi ou l'histoire, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que du monde lit toujours et s'intéresse à l'histoire de cette fiction ^^ Désolé du retard (décidément, je le suis tout le temps), mais j'ai des devoirs de merde qui me prenne beaucoup de temps, et j'ai la pression ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui font leur rentrée en début septembre, sinon, quelques jours de répit pour les autres et, bon courage à ceux qui bossent ! Ici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible. La mère d'Aidan s'approcha doucement de moi avant de tendre sa main tremblante vers ma joue, mais la retira aussitôt, n'osant pas me toucher.

« Maman, comment.. ?

— Je..fit-elle toujours perturbée. C'est très long à expliquer.

— C-Comment pouvez-vous être.. ? Fis-je dans le même état. Ce n'est pas un hasard.. ! »

Elle inspira profondément et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Aidan. Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle cherchait les mots pour nous expliquer.

« Je m'appelle...Diana, dit-elle en me regardant puis son fils. Mais...Mon premier nom est...Dís »

Un frisson me parcourut tout le dos à l'entente de ce nom. C'était tout bonnement impossible.. ! Elle ne pouvait pas être notre Mère et à la fois celle d'Aidan.. ! Ça ne peut pas être le hasard ! Mais je devais l'admettre. Aussi insensée que pouvait être la situation, Diana ressemblait presque trait pour trait à notre Mère.

Je jetai un regard à Aidan qui regardait sa propre mère comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

« C'est impossible, murmura-t-il comme s'il réalisait enfin. Tu...Tu es Amad.. ? (elle hocha la tête). M-Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué quand tu as franchis le seuil de la porte ?

— Alors tu es réveillé.. ? Dit-elle dans un large sourire. Je suis heureuse de l'entendre… Je pense que tu ne m'as pas reconnu parce que tu me connais depuis toujours Aidan… Tu n'as vu que...ta mère d'aujourd'hui, parce que c'est ce que je suis vraiment…

— Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Dit-il confus. Les probabilités étaient tellement infinies que ça n'aurait jamais pu se produire !

— Pourtant c'est bien le cas… Et ce n'est pas un hasard. Il y a vingt-quatre ans de ça...commença-t-elle sérieusement, j'ai eu une apparition en pleine nuit. Cette personne s'était adressée à moi sous l'apparence de ma mère, votre grand-mère, et elle m'a dit que j'avais une mission.

— Laquelle ? Fis-je en même temps qu'Aidan.

— Vous réunir. (Aidan me jeta un regard.) De mauvaise choses se préparent sur Terre. Il faut que tout cela cesse, et la seule solution est que la malédiction cesse.

— Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant que Dean se trouverait en Nouvelle-Zélande.. ? Demanda Aidan comme terrorisé.

— Lors de cette apparition, continua-t-elle, on m'a dit que certaines choses seraient misent en œuvres pour me faciliter la tâche. Que je devais simplement accepter ma mission, parce… j'étais d'une certaine manière coupable de ce qu'il se produit actuellement...

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu as insisté à me virer de la maison ? À me payer toutes mes études en Nouvelle-Zélande ? Tu savais que Dean y serait, et dans mon école en plus ! »

J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'entendais… Pendant toutes ces années, nous nous sommes couru après, et parce qu'une force supérieure le décide finalement, nous nous rencontrons ? Cette idée me faisait froid dans le dos. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il n'y avait aucun destin, aucun choix.. ! Que nous n'étions seulement que les marionnettes de quelqu'un de plus grand, de plus puissant et… d'invisible me faisait peur.

« Ta faute.. ? Fit tout à coup Aidan sur un ton plus bas. Dean, quand j'étais inconscient après que tu m'eus remonté du gouffre, j'ai… vu quelqu'un.

— Quelqu'un ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, j'ai vu...Amad. (Diana fronça les sourcils). Elle m'a dit que je me trouvais dans La Halle de l'Attente, mais si maman, tu es notre vrai mère à nous deux, alors… ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu.

— Tu as vu Mahal...fit-elle songeuse. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

— Que la malédiction était à cause de la Rune que tu m'avais donné à l'époque, tu sais, celle en labradorite.. ?

— O-Oui, mais...en quoi est-ce à cause de ça ? »

Mon coeur se mit à accélérer tout à coup alors qu'un condensé d'images me revint en tête.

« Parce que c'était moi qui l'avais gravé, fis-je le regard dans le vide. Amad m'avait demandé de graver les runes pour elle, car tu n'étais pas très agile de tes doigts pour ça, tu étais plutôt une très bonne tapissière (elle hocha la tête). Je savais que la pierre était destinée à Kili, alors… j'ai souhaité simplement que si jamais il devait nous arriver quelque chose, que nous nous retrouverions toujours. Et ce jour-là, j'ai été séparé de toi...fis-je la gorge serrée en m'adressant à Aidan. Je suis parti en premier, sans toi… Et à cet instant-là, j'ai encore souhaité qu'on se retrouve.

— C'est...C'est vrai.. ? Fit Aidan la gorge serrée.

— Oui… Tout est de ma faute, en fait…

— Les labradorites ont leur propre don des pierres, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas.. ? Fit Diana en me regardant. J'avais choisi cette pierre parce qu'elle protège celui qui la possède, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle fait.

— C'est vrai...fis-je en réalisant doucement que tout était à cause de la pierre. C'est une pierre irisée reflétant les cieux, elle s'élève au-dessus du monde, se pare de protection et de secrets divins… Elle renforce les liens, et à celui qui souhaite ne jamais être seul le guidera toujours vers ceux en qui il a vraiment besoin…

— Je me souviens, fit Aidan en me regardant. Balin nous avait donné un cours sur la Parole de la Pierre. Si je me souviens bien, pour la labradorite, ça disait : « _Ma flamboyance, mon chatoiement facilite l'accès aux trésors cachés de ton_ _âme._ _Désires-tu découvrir ta destinée ? Dans ma luminescence, il t'est possible d'être connecté aux énergies évoluées d'autres_ _mondes au-delà_ _du ciel_ _et de recevoir dans ton âme, la lumière d'autres êtres_ _éternels._ _Ton questionnement doit être cependant sincère et réel. Les éclats fugitifs de ma beauté secrète et mystérieuse te parleront alors des êtres de lumière et te révéleront, au-delà des lois_ _de l'espace et du temps_ _, l_ _e refle_ _t d_ _u cycle éternel_ _avant ton_ _ascension. »_ Bon sang, c'est comme se souvenir des paroles d'une chanson en l'écoutant en même temps.. ! Dit-il les yeux grands ouverts.

— Tu penses qu'il faut détruire la pierre ? Fis-je les sourcils froncés.

— Non, continua-t-il. La clé ce n'est pas la pierre, c'est nous. Nous devions nous rencontrer, nous reconnaître pour annuler la malédiction. Nous devons, comme tu l'as souhaité par le passé, nous retrouver et rester ensemble.

— Alors la malédiction est levée ? Demandai-je en même temps que Diana.

— Eh bien...non...dit-il en baissant les yeux. Si l'un de nous deux part avant l'autre, alors la malédiction continuera. Même si c'est une maladie ou un accident qui nous sépare. Nous sommes toujours vulnérables tant...tant…

— Tant que nous serons encore vivants...fis-je comme achevé. Ne me dis pas que pour que cela cesse, nous devons nous...sacrifier ? Ensemble ? »

Un lourd silence prit place et la vérité m'éclata au visage.

« Il est hors de question que ça se passe ainsi. »

Je bondis sur mes pieds et quittai la chambre en claquant presque la porte. Je longeai les couloirs vide et m'accoudai face à un mur, les yeux clos en expirant lentement mais bruyamment. Mon poing valide s'écrasa avec violence contre le mur en face de moi, et je resserrai aussitôt les dents pour contenir la douleur, alors que j'entendais encore le claquement résonner dans le couloir.

Je venais à peine de le retrouver.. ! Nous pouvions vivre enfin ensemble, enfin conscients de qui nous étions ! Et voilà que finalement, c'est impossible ! Toutes ces années de recherches, de douleurs, de manques, de fins dramatiques, d'ignorance et de souffrance pour au final se séparer par la mort ?! Une mort définitive qui plus est.. !

Je sentis les larmes me monter, mais elles étaient provoquées que par cette violence morale. Si nous nous séparons de la sorte, alors nos enveloppes charnelles mourront, et nos âmes… nos âmes ne se rencontreront plus jamais sur Terre… Ou peut-être que si, mais nous aurons tout oublier…

« J-Je ne veux pas oublier... »

Dès l'instant où j'avais croisé le regard d'Aidan, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'était créé entre nous. Certes il s'avérait qu'Aidan était mon frère du Troisième Âge, frère que j'aimais bien plus que de raison, mais Aidan… Aidan.. ! J'aime Aidan comme il est ! A la fois lui-même et Kili.. ! Peu m'importait que Kili soit encore endormi, car je l'aimais quand même.. !

« Je ne veux pas que tout cesse… Je ne veux pas. »

 **Point de vue d'Aidan**.

Le reste du séjour s'était pratiquement entièrement passé à l'hôpital pour moi. Les jours qui avaient suivit notre conversation sur la solution à la malédiction avaient été assez éprouvants. Dean n'avait pas voulu retourner au chalet avec les autres élèves, il avait préféré rester avec moi, mais… il était silencieux. Dès que nous effleurions le sujet, son humeur changeait subitement. Il ne voulait pas en parler, je le savais très bien, car moi non plus cette situation ne m'enchantait pas, mais nous devions au moins en parler afin de savoir quoi faire si jamais la situation devenait alarmante.

Aujourd'hui, était le jour où je sortais enfin de l'hôpital. Je m'étais plutôt rapidement remis de mon opération, et je pouvais aisément me promener en béquilles. Nous nous trouvions à l'accueil, et ma mère me regarda avec un sourire peiné.

« J-Je sais ce que tu penses de moi…

— Qu'est-ce tu vas t'imaginer ? Fis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à cette fin… J'ai toujours cru que… tu ne voulais plus vraiment de moi à la maison, mais aujourd'hui je comprends bien mieux.

— T-Tu m'en veux.. ?

— Pas du tout, souris-je. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Dean, parce que pour au moins une fois dans toutes mes vies je me sens… au complet. (Elle baissa les yeux). Même si ce n'est que pour un temps, dis-je à demi-mot.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre Aidan… Tu es mon fils quoi qu'il arrive…

— Je le sais… Mais je pense que toi aussi, tu veux pouvoir lâcher prise et oublier, comme les autres.. ? (Elle hocha faiblement la tête). Je t'aime maman, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Je… Je ne veux pas te dire adieu, ni à bientôt parce que le premier est douloureusement vrai et le second serait mentir... »

Je la lâchai et elle me regarda avec les yeux larmoyants. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Si tu n'as plus de nouvelles de moi, dit toi simplement que je mène ma vie. Je serais photographe professionnel à mon compte, fis-je en souriant, je partagerai cette passion avec Dean et on s'amusera à parcourir le monde pour faire de magnifiques photos. Son chien Batman viendra même avec nous… Et je penserais souvent à toi, qui sauvera de nombreuses vies. Je me demanderai même si tu n'as pas refait ta vie avec quelqu'un… Et dans tous les cas, j'irais bien. Très bien... »

Elle se mit à pleurer tout en souriant, pour rester fière et confiante. Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de m'enlacer une dernière fois. Elle s'approcha alors de Dean, qui était un peu à l'écart pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, mais surtout pour ne pas trop écouter la tournure de la conversation.

« Dean...fit-elle chaleureusement. J'aurais tellement voulu te rencontrer plus tôt, dans d'autres circonstances… Apprendre à te connaître,… et te redécouvrir en tant que fils également…

— Je regrette aussi… Tu nous as été d'un grand soutien ces derniers jours. J'ai été content d'avoir fait ta connaissance et… de t'avoir revu, Amad. »

Elle se permit de l'enlacer et, à contre cœur, nous laissa quitter l'hôpital. Une ambulance nous attendait à l'entrée, et nous retournâmes, dans le plus total des silences, vers le chalet.

A peine un pied mit à l'intérieur du bâtiment que deux bras s'accrochèrent à mon cou, qui manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse.

« Eva ! Attention.. !

— Comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu peux toujours marcher ?

— Hey, doucement.. ! Une chose à la fois ! Ris-je. Je vais bien, et oui je peux marcher, mais temporairement avec les béquilles. Et toi ?

— C'était horrible ici, Blanchett est devenue complètement folle ! Pendant ces quatre jours, elle a préférée rester enfermée dans sa chambre, et laisser Kircher et McTavish s'occuper de nous.

— Valait peut-être mieux, fit Dean qui regarda Eva. Des nouvelles concernant ce que je t'ai demandé de regarder ?

— Euh...E-Eh bien, dit-elle en me regardant hésitante.

— Tu peux parler Tauriel, fis-je en la regardant.

— K-Kili.. ?

— Pas trop fort, si jamais Blanchett nous entend, il se pourrait que les choses se passent mal. (Elle acquiesça). Alors ?

— J'ai bien observé son comportement, et je me suis même immiscé dans un de ses rêves. Elle est complètement tourmentée, comme si elle était possédée.. ! C'est comme si les ténèbres la consommaient à petit feu.

— Tu as réussi à voir l'anneau ? Demanda Dean.

— Oui, mais je crois que c'est l'original. Je sens que quelque chose de maléfique s'en dégage, comme l'anneau unique de l'ancien temps.

— Comment tu expliques une telle chose ? Martin m'a dit que son neveu d'époque l'a jeté dans la Montagne du Destin.

— Je pense qu'un résidu de Sauron s'est réincarné. Mais en ce qui concerne le pourquoi du comment l'anneau unique existerait encore après son voyage dans les entrailles du volcan du Mordor, je ne l'explique pas.

— Tu penses, commençai-je, que Blanchett en souffre.. ?

— Certainement, dit Eva, Galadriel est un être de lumière et de sagesse… La corruption va la mener à la mort. Elle est immortelle, pas invulnérable... »

Nous entendîmes des pas dans les escaliers, et nous nous précipitâmes à la réception pour nous cacher derrière l'accueil. Je vis passer Galadriel, qui s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, comme si elle savait que nous étions revenus. Elle scruta l'endroit avec les yeux à demi-clos.

« Je sais que vous êtes ici, dit-elle d'une voix calme et grave. Il est inutile de vous cacher. Je sais également que vous avez survécu, Turner. Mais ça n'entrave toujours pas mes plans... »

Elle pivota sur elle-même, dans ma direction, je me replaçai aussitôt derrière la banque, le cœur battant. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait vu ?

« Vous ne m'éviterez pas bien longtemps, nous prenons l'avions demain pour rentrer en Nouvelle-Zélande... »

Elle finit par repartir à l'étage, certainement pour aller s'enfermer encore dans sa chambre.

Je regardai Dean et Eva à tour de rôle, avant de nous relever et de réfléchir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre l'avion avec elle demain, fit Eva.

— Et comment veux-tu faire ? Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Je pense que la seule chose a faire, est de faire comme si de rien était, et lorsque nous serons en meilleure position, nous attaquerons, fit Dean. Elle sait que je suis réveillé, toi aussi Eva, mais pas encore Aidan.

— Dean, c'est trop risqué. Il s'agit de Galadriel.. ! Imagine qu'elle décide d'attaquer alors que nous ne sommes pas prêts ?

— Il ne se passera rien, fit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Et si jamais il se passait tout de même quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave ?

— Ca n'arrivera pas !

— Dean, arrête de t'obstiner à penser qu'il y a une échappatoire parce qu'il n'y en a pas !

— Si ! Il suffit de combattre Galadriel et nous serons tranquilles !

— Non ! M'énervai-je. Non, Dean ! Parce que même si le danger est écarté, si je dois mourir sans toi, quoi qu'en soi la raison, ça ne fonctionnera pas !

— Je refuse d'en parler ! »

Il me bouscula légèrement en passant son chemin et disparu de la réception. Eva me regarda avec incompréhension.

« C'est quoi l'histoire ?

— L'histoire c'est que même si je me suis réveillé, la malédiction n'est toujours pas levé. Initialement, elle a commencé parce que Fili et moi ne sommes pas mort en même temps, ensemble, plus précisément. Aujourd'hui c'est toujours là même histoire. Si l'un de nous meurt sans l'autre, la malédiction continuera encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de nous faire rencontrer de nouveau pour y mettre un terme.

— Tu veux donc dire que, pour éviter de prendre trop de risques, vous devriez mourir en même temps ? Et ce bientôt ?

— Oui…

— Mais… Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Vos âmes vont être réunis et satisfaites, on va dire, mais vous deux, Dean et Aidan, allez mourir.. ! Je sais que c'est cette étrange attirance qui vous a fait tomber dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, mais je sais que vous vous aimez réellement, toi et Dean, pas forcément Kili et Fili. Vous ne vivrez jamais cette histoire d'amour, vous ne vieillirez jamais ensemble.. ! Et si jamais vos âmes se recroisent, la malédiction sera terminée, et vous ne vous reconnaîtrez plus ! Tout sera fini à partir du moment où vous rendrez votre dernier souffle.. !

— J-Je le sais… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, je n'ai pas envie de quitter Dean, de l'oublier… Mais… Je ne veux pas non plus revivre tout ça, encore une fois. Vous condamner vous tous encore, qui nous avez connu de près ou de loin, à vous réincarner sans cesse. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer, mais je pense que c'est égoïste et masochiste de ne pas vouloir que ça s'arrête.

— Dean ne semble pas vouloir…

— Bien évidemment qu'il ne veut pas, qui voudrait.. ? Mais il faut savoir se sacrifier pour les autres… Il faut savoir donner sa vie pour les autres. Il faut savoir se battre et gagner, quitte à mourir.

J'empoignai mes béquilles et quittai la salle de réception pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette idée, mais elle semblait être la seule solution. Je ne pense pas que ce soit défaitiste de penser ainsi, parce que nous libérerons tous les autres, et nous aurons vaincu cette malédiction. C'est une bataille comme une autre, il faut simplement rester humble, même si la mort est quelque chose de terrifiant.

Arrivé à l'étage, en même temps que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, j'entendis un bruit sourd provenir de la chambre en face de moi. C'était celle de Blanchett !

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et vis la professeur de Français au sol, comme si elle venait tout juste de tomber. Dean se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, un ouvre-lettre à la main.

« DEAN ! NON ! Ne fais pas ça !

— Et pourquoi pas ?! Elle le mériterait tellement ! Elle a essayé de te tuer, Aidan !

— Je sais mais imagine qu'elle ne soit pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait ! »

Il ne répondit rien. Je jetai un regard à Blanchett qui, elle, me regardait froidement avec un large sourire.

« Alors tu penses que je ne suis pas consciente.. ? Se releva-t-elle difficilement. Eh bien tu as tort. J'ai fait croire à Martin et Graham que ce serait une bonne chose que vous ne vous réveilleriez pas ! Et que pour cela, l'un de vous deux aurait dû mourir ! Et de ce fait, la malédiction aurait continué de sévir ! Et j'aurais pu mettre mon plan à exécution, plan que je travaille depuis des années pour contrôler toutes les espèces vivantes de cette planète ! Malheureusement, si la malédiction est levée, je ne serais plus immortelle, les années me rattraperaient en un instant, et je n'aurais plus de pouvoir pour régner sur ce monde comme une reine ! Alors vous comprendrez bien que l'un de vous doit mourir ! »

Elle tendit sa main dans ma direction et tout se mit à s'envoler à travers la pièce comme dans une tornade. Son teint commença à virer au gris et ses yeux devinrent noir comme de l'encre. Instinctivement, je lui lançai une béquille tel un javelot en plein dans le ventre, et elle se plia sous la douleur. Le vent cessa, mais Blanchett me jeta un regard de haine avant de tourner la tête vers Dean.

« Que c'est drôle à voir, fit-elle en riant cyniquement en s'adressant toujours à moi. Vous êtes réveillés tous les deux, et vous allez revivre la mort de l'autre comme il y a 9594 ans. »

Elle pointa son bras vers Dean, et l'ouvre-lettre s'envola de sa main pour rejoindre celle de Blanchett. Dean, maintenant désarmé, me regarda paniqué quand Galadriel s'approcha doucement de moi. Je tentai de reculer, mais elle referma la porte derrière moi dans un simple mouvement de poignet.

« Inutile de te sauver, tu n'iras pas bien loin dans ton état… (Elle se colla à moi et mit la pointe argentée contre la peau de mon cou). Tu veux entendre une histoire avant de t'endormir.. ?

— Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Hurla Dean.

— Silence ! Dit-elle en regardant Dean et en le plaquant contre le mur d'un simple geste. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais ! (Elle me regarda à nouveau.) Alors.. ? »

Je vis que sa main, qui tenait l'ouvre-lettre, portait ce fameux anneau d'or dont m'avait parlé Dean à l'hôpital. Une idée commença alors à germer dans ma tête, et j'acquiesçai doucement.

« Après la chute de Sauron, les plus grands Elfes Ñoldor, les Istaris et quelques Maiar s'occupèrent de chasser les fidèles de Morgoth et de Gorthaur. Nous avons fait cela pendant près d'un Âge entier ! Nous voulions que les hommes qui hériteraient de la Terre du Milieu soient en sécurité. Beaucoup sont mort lors de cette mission. Puis il ne restait plus que moi. J'avais entendu des rumeurs dans les Terres de l'Est, qui disaient qu'un Balrog avait réussi à passer entre les mailles de notre filet, et avait pointé le bout de ses cornes près de la Porte Noire. C'était ce même démon que Gandalf n'avait pas réussi à tuer dans les Mines de la Moria, bien des années plus tôt. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? (Je secouai rapidement la tête de droite à gauche). Il a fait un plongeon dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin pour récupérer quelque chose qui contenait encore une infime partie de son Maître, et qui de par sa puissance, n'avait pas pu être complètement détruit...(Je jetai un regard à l'anneau). Je vois que tu comprends très vite.. ! Je ne pouvais laisser une telle chose se produire, alors j'ai tué le dernier fidèle de Sauron ! J'ai alors regardé l'anneau, et je me suis dit...que si même le volcan n'avait pas pu le tuer, alors personne ne le pourrait. Je devais donc veiller à ce que personne de malveillant ne mette la main dessus.

— Finalement, vous vous êtes faite avoir ! »

Elle appuya davantage la pointe contre ma gorge et fronça les sourcils de colère.

« Non ! J'ai porté l'anneau parce que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention ! Je suis Galadriel, fille de Finfarin, Fils de Finwë ! Il n'y a rien de plus pure et noble que moi en ce bas monde !

— Sauf que l'anneau vous a corrompu, et maintenant, vous êtes à deux doigts de me tuer par égoïsme, tout comme Morgoth et Ungoliant tuèrent Finwë pour les Silmarils !

— NON ! Hurla-t-elle de rage. Je dois faire ça pour continuer de vivre et protéger l'anneau !

— Je ne crois pas, non. »

J'attrapai subitement sa main, mais elle se débattit violemment et manqua de me percer la gorge avec l'ouvre-lettre. Je lui mordis l'avant-bras et elle hurla de douleur. Je pus, de mon autre main, attraper ses doigts et lui retirer l'anneau d'un coup sec en même temps qu'elle me donna un coup de genou, qui me fit lâcher l'anneau par terre.

Dean, enfin libre de l'emprise de Galadriel, se jeta sur elle pour la pousser loin de moi, mais elle se tourna pas réflexe dans sa direction, l'ouvre-lettre dans la main.

Dean s'arrêta net dans son élan et se laissa lentement aller contre Cate, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand je compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Galadriel, sous le choc, s'agenouilla avec Dean encore dans les bras et s'écarta de lui pour le regarder, horrifiée. L'ouvre-lettre était planté dans le ventre de Dean, et une tache de sang commença à brunir son T-shirt autour du manche argenté.

« DEAN ! »

Je me laissai tomber à genoux à côté de lui, et l'attrapai contre moi. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et s'effondra, comme si ses muscles venaient de le lâcher.

« DEAN ! NON ! JE T'EN PRIE ! »

Il essayait de parler, mais aucuns mots n'arrivaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, sauf des sons étranglés et son souffle irrégulier le pouvaient.

La panique me submergeait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je voulais l'allonger, mais son visage grimaçait de douleur, et retirer la lame ne le fera saigner que davantage !

« J-Je suis là, Dean… dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Tiens bon, je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver, je te le promets ! »

Il réussit à faire un léger non de la tête, avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser violemment du sang.

« Je ne voulais pas.. ! Fit soudainement la voix de Blanchett.

— Pardon ?! Fis-je tout à coup énervé. Je ne vous crois pas !

— Je le jure ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. Ce-C'était l'anneau ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité faire le mal autour de moi ! Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit.. ! »

Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et de regrets. Je regardai Dean, qui me fixait, les yeux presque hagards.

« Aidan...fit-il difficilement.

— Shhhht...fis-je en lui caressant la joue. Shhht, ne t'embête pas à parler, d'accord.. ?

— Tu avais raison…

— Quoi ?

— Tu avais raison, il f-faut en fini…

— Non, j'ai eu tort, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, tu as comprit ? On a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ensemble.

— O-Ouais...fit-il dans un faible sourire. Je me sens p-partir...Ai-dan…

— Non ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

— Amrâlimê...fit-il le regard tendre. C'est...le moment, je crois...Nous n'aurons… pas d'autre chance…

— On va mourir Dean… On perdra tout… Cette chance de vivre ensemble aujourd'hui… Nos souvenirs… Nous…

— J-Je sais...mais la machine est lancée, Aidan… O-On ne peut pas faire m-marche arrière... »

Ma gorge se serra. Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Les yeux commencèrent à me piquer, et quand je vis les yeux de Dean rouler, le sang pulsa violemment dans ma poitrine.

« D-Dean.. !

— Prenez ça ! Dit Galadriel en retirant la baguette de bois qui retenait ses cheveux attachés. Je crois que c'est la seule solution... »

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et attrapai la baguette pointue qu'elle me tendait. Je pris Dean contre moi et cherchai son regard.

« Fee, regarde-moi… je t'en pris, ne part pas avant moi… Pas comme la dernière fois. »

Sa tête dodelina légèrement, mais je le secouai doucement pour le faire revenir à lui. Il me regarda, comme s'il émergeait d'un lourd sommeil.

« Ensemble, fis-je en empoignant le manche de l'ouvre-lettre. Ça va piquer un peu, Sannadad... »

J'hésitai un instant, mais je ne devais pas. Je resserrai mes doigts sur le manche argenté, inspirai profondément, et tirai. Son cri raisonna dans tout le chalet et un étrange sifflement se fit entendre de la blessure. Bordel, il avait un poumon perforé ! Il me regarda, le visage contracté par la douleur. Je pouvais presque entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer sous l'adrénaline et qui, de ce fait, maculait sa blessure de plus en plus de sang. Les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable.. ! Mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

« Je t'aime Dean...fis-je la gorge nouée.

— J-Je t'a-aime...Ai-dan... »

Il esquissa un faible sourire et une larme roula sur sa tempe. Je positionnai l'ouvre-lettre contre son cœur et fis de même avec la baguette de bois contre le mien. J'avais peur...peur qu'il n'y ai plus rien à l'avenir… Peur qu'il n'y ai que le vide… Peur qu'il n'y ai plus Dean.

« P-Pardonne-moi.. »

Mes mots avaient été entrecoupés par ma respiration saccadée, et je donnai un dernier regard rassurant à Dean.

J'inspirai profondément, et enfonçai d'une traite la lame et la pointe dans nos poitrines. Une vive douleur se piqua au plus profond de mon torse, et un cri s'arracha de ma gorge. Mon souffle se coupa, et alors que je sentais ma vu s'assombrir, je jetai un dernier regard à Dean, qui me fixait… Sans aucune autre expression sur le visage que celle de la tendresse…

Tout bascula alors, et ma tête sembla lentement cogner le sol. Le goût du sang se propagea dans ma bouche, alors que je sentais mes battements de cœur ralentir. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent une dernière fois à ceux de Dean…

Dean… De toutes mes vies avec ou sans toi...tu as été celui que…

* * *

 **Je sais que vous me détestez après ce genre de fin x)**

 _(Amralime = mon amour)_

MAIS ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, heureusement, je pense que je serais déjà morte et enterré sinon ! ^^  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à décrire la scène d'action qui s'est déroulée dans la chambre, alors j'espère que le rythme n'était pas trop lent ou saccadé, ce n'est pas toujours évident.

J'espère que l'histoire que raconte Galadriel, sur la façon dont l'anneau est entré en sa possession et pourquoi, est assez plausible. J'ai mis du temps à la construire, bien avant d'écrire cette fiction, bien qu'elle se soit étayé un peu au fil des chapitres. J'espère que ça vous convient comme version :)

Bon, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, mais le passage avec Diana m'a ému, quand Aidan lui dit au revoir en lui disant que si elle n'a pas de nouvelle, c'est qu'il va bien, et pas l'inverse (bien que comme termine ce chapitre, on pourrait croire le contraire).

Petit détail que vous ne remarquerez pas si je ne vous le dis pas : AIDAN = DIANA ! En gros, la meuf a pas eu d'inspiration quand elle a nommé son gamin xD, mais c'est fait exprès, comme tout. Tout est lié, héhé !

BREF, sur ce, on se retrouve au dernier chapitre, le 22ème !  
( Où il faudra dire au-revoir)

Bybye ! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**1\. Appartenance** : Etant une fiction AU/RPF, l'univers global m'appartient MAIS dès qu'il touche à l'oeuvre du Hobbit, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Les personnages hors univers de Tolkien appartiennent aux acteurs eux-même (gnéhé)

 **2\. Rating** : Je la note "T", car dans sa globalité il n'y a rien de choquant, mais certains chapitres risqueraient d'être en "M", pour cause de sexe ou de violence.

 **3\. Autre:** Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! C'est le grand jour, il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, et je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre... J'ai terminé cette fic il y a quelques temps, mais vous l'annoncer et me dire qu'on ne se recroisera peut-être pas sur les autres fictions à venir, que ça me fait un peu de peine :/ Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin (malheureusement). Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, aussi bien pour moi que pour la fiction, et qui me follow également. Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes plaisir, énormément, et vous allez me manquer !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Point de vue de Dean.**

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je démarrai cette journée. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, mais il avait insisté pour partir. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place, m'avait-il dit, mais qu'il était grand et qu'il était temps pour lui de se prendre en main et de s'installer sérieusement, et seul, avait-il insisté sur ce dernier mot. Je n'ai donc pas pu le retenir… Mais je soupçonnais que la cause de ce départ était une certaine rencontre avec une demoiselle sous la pluie, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça. Avec un peu de chance, elle le convaincra de rester en Nouvelle-Zélande, et je pourrais continuer de rendre visite à mon petit frère quand l'envie me prendra d'aller le torturer avec des crêpes et de la crème chantilly.

Je me mis à sourire tout en sortant ma sacoche du coffre de ma moto. Ce couillon de Brett allait me manquer…

Je m'engageai alors dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, saluai la secrétaire de la tête, et continuai mon chemin vers ma salle, au rez-de-chaussée. J'entrai, posai ma sacoche sur le bureau et me retournai avant de parcourir la salle des yeux.

« Aujourd'hui, vous avez une évaluation ! Fis-je en souriant sadiquement. J'espère que vous avez bien pris vos appareils ? (un silence d'épouvante s'installa tout à coup). Je plaisante, je vous avais dit de venir sans aujourd'hui.. !

— Ce n'est pas malin ! S'écria un élève. Vous avez fait grimper la tension en chacun de nous !

— Un peu d'adrénaline avant une évaluation pour donner un coup de fouet ne fait pas de mal ? (Un silence douteux prit place). Bien ! Aujourd'hui, continuai-je en distribuant les sujets, à partir du corpus d'images sur votre sujet, vous proposerez une analyse comparée de deux de ces œuvres en vous appuyant sur vos connaissances en histoire de l'art et de la photographie. Vous avez deux heures.. ! »

L'expression de trahison sur le visage des élèves me fit presque rire. Eh oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que je reviens de voyage que je suis tout gentil, et que j'oublie que les troisièmes années avaient un contrôle !

Une fois tous les élèves servit, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour prendre quelques documents et sortir de la salle.

« Monsieur ? »

Je m'arrêtai alors et me retournai vers l'élève qui m'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait de Peggy, une grande blonde, au visage allongé, le nez pointu et les yeux bleus.

« Oui ?

— C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte.. ?

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte, Mlle Nesbitt ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Que...Que Madame Blanchett...Ne reviendra plus.. ? »

Ma mâchoire se resserra et mon regard se perdit sur le sol.

« Malheureusement, repris-je, Madame Blanchett...nous a quitté dans un tragique accident, lors de notre voyage en France...(des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle). Une minute de silence sera faite aujourd'hui à midi en son honneur… Maintenant… travaillez, s'il vous plaît, et dans le silence. »

Je quittai la salle, le cœur plus gros que je ne l'aurais voulu, et refermai la porte. Je restai ainsi immobile pendant bien dix secondes, avant de lever ma main et de la poser sur ma poitrine, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je secouai la tête et montai à l'étage pour me rendre dans la salle des professeurs. J'ouvris la porte, et j'entendis des rires s'élever de la pièce, mais quand les deux personnes assises sur le canapé me virent entrer, elles se turent aussitôt. C'était Martin et Richard.

« Bonjour. »

Je les ignorai et me dirigeai vers la machine à café, et me servis une tasse. Un long silence prit place, et j'entendis un bruissement provenir du canapé. Quelqu'un venait de se lever, mais je ne le voyais pas, je lui tournais dos.

« Bonjour ? Fit sèchement Richard. C'est tout ce que tu nous dis après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de particulier.. ? Les choses ont été plutôt étranges ces derniers jours, et j'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre…

— Que c'est-il exactement passé là-bas ? Nous n'avons eu que des retours de Graham et William. Tu as rejeté mes appels quand j'ai essayé de te joindre et savoir comment tu allais !

— Eh bien je vais bien ! Fis-je en me retournant d'un coup de rein pour lui faire face. Je vais très bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait transpercer le cœur il y a seulement dix jours !

— Dean… Comprends-nous…(il marqua une pause). Comprends-moi… »

J'inspirai profondément avant de soupirer bruyamment et de prendre mon visage entre les mains.

« Vous avez eu quoi comme version.. ?

— Evangeline Lilly nous a dit que vous aviez eu un accident lors d'une sortie… fit Martin.

— Oui, le jour où je t'ai envoyé les messages, exactement. Mais ça, ce n'est rien… Enfin, non, pas du tout en fait, dis-je en regardant Richard avec une intensité soudaine. Là-bas, sous quelques kilomètres de glace, se trouvait Erebor…

— Quoi ? Fit-il comme désarçonné.

— Oui. Et c'est là-bas qu'Aidan a retrouvé la mémoire...Enfin, pas exactement, mais...enfin, c'est compliqué, fis-je tout à coup embarrassé en me souvenant que ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait revenir à lui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, notre ancien royaume se trouvait bel et bien là-bas, et j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce se soit réalisé. Il y avait même un Graug.

— Un quoi ? Fit Martin.

— Un Graug, reprit Richard. C'est beaucoup plus gros qu'un troll des montagnes et bien plus violent. »

Je me retournai pour prendre mon café qui venait de finir. Je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé et regardai Richard, qui était encore planté debout au milieu de la pièce. Je racontai alors comment nous avions atterrit sous la glace, à cause de Blanchett, la rencontre étrange avec Diana, la mère d'Aidan, qui s'avérait être Dis, puis l'affrontement avec Cate…

« Donc… vous vous êtes...suicidé.. ? Fit Richard d'une voix grave (je hochai doucement la tête). Vu ce que tu me décris, vous n'auriez pas dû vous en sortir…

— Il n'y avait aucune chance, Aidan a tout fait pour ne pas se louper et que la malédiction continue de plus belle…

— Mais alors.. ?

— C'est Cate…fis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le café. Elle a utilisé toute la puissance de ses pouvoirs pour nous ramener… Ça l'a tuée…

— Alors c'est bien ce que nous à dit Graham… fit Richard à demi-mot. Et tu penses...que la malédiction est levée ?

— Oui, elle n'a pas été bête… elle nous a laissé mourir avant de nous ramener. Il n'y a plus que...Dean maintenant, on va dire. La partie de Fili est en paix… Je sais que c'est fini, parce que je n'ai plus cette… obsession pour Aidan.

— Mais...Entre vous… ?

— Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que nous sommes rentrés… Je comptais, après mon café, le convoquer… Il est en salle 25, en retouche... »

Un léger silence prit place alors que je terminai mon café. D'un regard discret, je remarquai que la main de Richard était posée sur celle de Martin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors ? C'est quoi, ça ? Fis-je en regardant leurs mains.

— Eh bien, commença Richard en regardant Martin, je crois que tu as réussis à motiver Martin pour venir me parler et aborder quelque chose qu'on ne pensait pas possible, pas après tout ce temps du moins…

— Je suis content pour vous, fis-je sincèrement. J'espère que la chose sera réciproque de mon côté… J'ai peur qu'Aidan soit différent avec moi maintenant que Kili est en paix… J'ai peur que tout ça n'était que le fruit de cette étrange attirance…

— Écoute… N'attends pas plus longtemps… Va dans mon bureau, et je vais demander à la secrétaire d'y convoquer Aidan immédiatement, vous pourrez donc discuter, d'accord ? (Je hochai la tête). Je te dois bien ça, fit-il en regardant de nouveau Martin. »

J'esquissai un sourire et déposai mon café sur la table. Il pouvait attendre celui-là. Je quittai alors la salle des professeurs et montait au bureau de Richard. Je m'étais assis sur une chaise devant le bureau et avait attendu. Il ne s'était écoulé que cinq minutes, mais j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir attendu une bonne heure. La tension était tellement à son comble, que quand des coups retentirent à la porte, j'avais violemment sursauté sur ma chaise. Je me levai promptement, encore sous l'effet de la surprise et le cœur battant la chamade. Merde, je… je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.. ! Je ne pensais pas être si nerveux à l'idée de le revoir. Pour de vrai.

Les coups retentirent à nouveau et je m'avançai vers la porte pour enfin ouvrir. Je vis alors Aidan devant moi, appuyé sur ses béquilles, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Ah.. ! Euh… M-Monsieur O'Gorman ! Fit-il comme extrêmement gêné.

— Entre, ce n'est pas Monsieur Armitage qui voulait te voir. »

Aidan fronça les sourcils et entra méfiant. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur une chaise et je pris également place sur celle à côté de lui.

« Il faut qu'on discute, Aidan…

— Je savais que ce moment allait arriver...fit-il en baissant la tête. A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? Histoire de me préparer psychologiquement.

— Eh bien je me pose la même question… Je… Je redoute pas mal ta réaction en fait… Mais il faut mettre les choses au clair. »

J'inspirai profondément pour calmer les battements douloureux que mon cœur exerçait dans ma poitrine. J'étais stressé, angoissé à l'idée qu'Aidan me rejette. Je fermai alors les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t'aime toujours Aidan... »

Un court silence suivit ma voix, puis j'osai enfin rouvrir les yeux. Je vis Aidan, le teint pâle, une expression stoïque sur le visage, mais les yeux rougis puis des larmes perler aux bords de ses yeux.

« A-Aidan.. ? »

Il se mit à sourire puis à rire avant de prendre son visage entre le main et de sangloter. Du moins, je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de petits rires ou de pleurs.

« Quel idiot, murmura-t-il avant de lever ses yeux marrons vers moi. J'ai… J'ai cru que tu allais me rejeter, Dean…

— V-Vraiment ? Souris-je dans le même état que lui. Alors on est idiots tous les deux, finis-je par dire en riant.

— J'ai cru que… que dès le moment où nos anciens nous seraient en paix, nous ne nous considérerions plus de la même façon… Ce n'était pas mon cas, mais j'avais peur que toi, tu…

— Je sais, souris-je les yeux larmoyants, j'ai résonné comme ça aussi ces dix derniers jours... »

Aidan saisit ses béquilles et tenta de se relever, mais je posai une main sur son épaule pour le faire rasseoir et posai un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur. Je saisis ses mains dans les miennes et levai le visage vers le sien avant de l'embrasser doucement, comme si j'avais peur de le faire fuir. Mais il ne recula pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il répondit au baiser et retira ses mains des miennes pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous nous embrassâmes à plusieurs reprises, le souffle court, et souriant contre nos lèvres.

« Je me sens tellement bête, avoua-t-il son front contre le mien.

— C'est normal… Je pense que, tous les deux, avions pensé que notre attirance venait seulement de Fili et Kili…

— C'est un peu le cas, non.. ?

— Disons que ça nous a bien aidé, souris-je. Mais tout le reste, c'est nous qui l'avons formé, créé… Ce sentiment que subsiste encore au fond de nous, c'est authentique à Aidan et Dean… C'est nos sentiments, nos choix, notre amour… »

Il se mit à sourire et hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer ce que je venais de dire. Je me relevai alors, et il fit de même, en prenant appuie sur sa jambe valide.

« Je ne veux plus passer un seul instant sans toi, Dean… Ces dix derniers jours ont été affreusement longs, et… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

— Ça ne recommencera pas. (Je marquai une pause). J'ai une question à te demander…

— Laquelle ?

— Brett est partit il y a quelques jours, et… je suis seul avec Batman, est-ce que… à tout hasard, tu serais intéressé de… (Il se mit à sourire) de venir habiter avec moi.. ? »

Il fit une moue en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais je le connaissais trop bien. Je savais qu'il en serait heureux et qu'il faisait ça pour m'embêter. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, un air malicieux brillant dans ses yeux, puis il se mit à sourire avant de hocher la tête. Je soupirai de soulagement, même si je me doutais qu'il dirait oui, et le prit doucement dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi un instant, savourant la présence de l'un et de l'autre, de sa chaleur et de son odeur. J'avais eu tellement peur de perdre tout ça. De le perdre lui. Nous nous étions sentit comblés lorsque nous nous étions tous les deux réveillés, et l'idée de mourir et de ne jamais pouvoir vivre avec lui avait été dur à s'ancrer dans ma tête. En réalité, ç'aurait été égoïste de refuser de nous sacrifier pour le monde. Deux personnes contre sept milliards, ce n'était rien, mais j'étais si heureux d'être encore là, et qu'il soit encore là, avec moi, à partager encore mes sentiments.

Nous sursautâmes en même temps lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans l'école. Je me détachai de lui et le regardai, un sourire pincé.

« Je crois que je dois retourner en cours, fit-il dans un grimace.

— Alors vas-y. Après la minute de silence, on mangera ensemble si tu veux.

— D'accord, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Il prit ses béquilles et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers moi, et mima des lèvres trois petits mots qui me provoquèrent une montée d'adrénaline. Me voyant pantelant, il sourit, et disparut dans le couloir parmi les élèves qui s'affairaient à quitter leurs salles. Je restai un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile, avec un sourire niais s'étirant de plus en plus sur mes lèvres. Il avait accepté de vivre avec moi…

Je retournai alors à la salle des professeurs en descendant les marches deux par deux, et entrai un peu trop brutalement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Richard et Martin, qui étaient toujours là.

« Wow, tu sembles de bonne humeur tout à coup, constata Richard. Ça c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, très bien, souris-je en me servant un autre café. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais visiblement, lui non plus. Au final, tout va bien !

— Je le savais, fit Martin d'un large sourire. Ce genre de sentiments s'accroche toujours quand il y a de fortes attirances comme celle-ci.

— Je confirme, rit Richard en regardant le professeur de dessin. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde, au final… Car ceux qui sont éveillés, gardent les souvenirs de leurs vies passées, mais sans souffrir d'un quelconque manque.

— Et vous ? Fis-je avant de boire une gorgée de café. Vous avez des projets du coup ?

— Je compte m'installer chez Richard, fit Martin dans un hochement de tête. Mon appartement est trop petit pour accueillir une deuxième personne et ça ne serait pas vivable.

— Ça le serait si monsieur Freeman n'avait pas un si fort caractère, car si on se dispute, on ne pourra pas trop se bouder dans un 25m², tu vois.. ?

— Moi, j'ai un fort caractère ? s'empourpra tout à coup Martin. Je te signale que c'est toi, l'ours des cavernes ! »

Ils commencèrent à gentiment se chamailler sur le sujet pendant que je terminais ma tasse de café. Ils me firent sourire, car j'imaginais ce genre de dispute bénigne entre Dan et moi.

Je décidai alors de les laisser, et retournai à ma salle de classe. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'un grand coup, tout le monde sursauta, et je me souvins qu'ils étaient tous en devoir. Je m'installai alors pour les quarante minutes restantes sur mon fauteuil et commençai à taper les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine sur mon ordinateur.

Lorsque la sonnerie de midi sonna, les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers l'extérieur. En quelques secondes, la totalité de l'école se trouvait devant l'établissement, en train de discuter bruyamment, et s'agitant un peu. Le corps enseignant se plaça à côté d'un mémorial de marbre blanc, qui avait été dressé sous un jeune chêne. Il y avait écrit, en lettres d'or : ' In Loving Memory of Cate Blanchett, a wonderful woman, teacher and friend. She reached the stars and now is the brighter one to guide us.'. Une très belle phrase pour une femme d'exception. Même si elle avait mal tourné à cause de l'anneau, elle restait l'être le plus respecté de tous les temps, la plus noble et la plus pure.

Nous fîmes alors baisser les élèves d'un ton pour qu'ils puissent être attentifs à ce qui allait suivre. Richard demanda définitivement le silence, d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire, et pour pouvoir enfin parler.

« Il y a dix jours de cela, commença-t-il de sa voix grave, nous avons perdu notre chère Cate. Il s'agissait d'une femme exceptionnelle, de caractère et déterminée à rendre le monde meilleur. Pour certains d'entre vous, elle n'était qu'un professeur de français, au bel accent et à la pédagogie bien encadrée, mais elle était aussi une amie, aimable et attentive. C'était une femme qui… qui a vécu beaucoup de choses tout au long de sa vie, assez de choses graves et parfois invraisemblables pour faire douter chacun d'entre vous de leur véracité… Elle pouvait paraître, parfois, un peu distante voire froide, mais elle était la femme la plus chaleureuse que j'ai pu connaître. Une femme extraordinaire qui, malgré un passé chamboulé, à su faire un choix crucial. Un choix sur lequel on ne peut pas revenir en arrière...(Un silence prit place dans la foule d'élèves et de professeur). Comme vous le savez, i peu près deux semaines, un voyage a été organisé en France pour certaines classes de Photo. Madame Blanchett faisait partie des professeurs accompagnants, tout comme Monsieur Kircher, Monsieur McTavish et Monsieur O'Gorman. Le séjour ne s'est malheureusement pas déroulé comme prévu… Le professeur O'Gorman et un de ses élèves, Monsieur Turner, ont eu un terrible accident lors d'une expédition. Si Madame Blanchett n'était pas intervenue, c'aurait été Monsieur O'Gorman et son élève à qui nous serions en train de rendre hommage... »

Je baissai la tête, terriblement gêné de ces faits. C'était donc l'histoire officielle. Ceux qui avaient été présents, lors du voyage, avaient subit un envoûtement réalisé par Evangeline pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions sur cette version de l'histoire. Je me sentais très mal à l'idée que Cate soit morte pour nous sauver. Même si l'histoire n'était pas exacte, elle était quand même morte pour nous. Je lui étais infiniment reconnaissant, mais j'avais ce poids sur la poitrine, cette culpabilité qui commença à me faire paniquer face à tous ces élèves qui avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, et sur Dan par moments.

Je resserrai les poings pour me concentrer sur cette pression plutôt que sur celle qui commençait à me faire manquer d'oxygène.

« Madame Blanchett est une héroïne, continuait Richard de parler. Elle a été brave, elle a sacrifié sa vie pour en sauver deux autres. Prenez exemple sur un tel exploit. (Un court silence prit place). Maintenant, faisons une minute de silence pour rendre hommage à cette grande dame qui a maintenant rejoint les étoiles. »

Le silence s'installa alors parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Cette minute me sembla durer une éternité, car je sentais tous ces regards sur moi, et je commençai à avoir la nausée. Je portai mon poing, fermé, sur ma bouche pour me calmer, et constatai que je tremblais comme un malade. Je fermai les yeux, pour tenter de faire abstraction de tout ça, mais c'était trop. Des bouffées de chaleurs me parcouraient le corps par vague, me donnant le tournis et l'envie de vomir encore plus prononcée.

Néanmoins, je réussis à tenir pendant la minute de silence, et lorsque Richard remercia tout le monde, et que la foule se dissipa, je m'éloignai à grands pas de l'endroit de rassemblement, en direction du portail, dans un coin de verdure. Je m'assis alors sur le muret faisant office de clôture et prit mon visage entre les mains.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable en quoi que ce soit... »

Je relevai subitement la tête et vis ce vieille homme, debout en face de moi, appuyé sur sa canne. Il m'adressa un sourire amical et réconfortant avant de faire quelques pas vers moi et de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ici.. ? Lui demandai-je sans le regarder.

— Depuis que j'ai sentit le lien se rompre, dit-il calmement. Je sais que tout est terminé désormais. Les réincarnations auront toujours lieu, tel est le cycle de la vie, mais les souvenirs disparaîtront, et les immortels finiront par mourir…

— Les immortels.. ?

— Nous étions peu nombreux, mais nous sommes contre nature, désormais… Il est temps pour nous d'accepter notre nouveau destin, et de préparer nos derniers bagages avant de partir…

— Vous allez mourir.. ?

— Oui, dit-il dans un sourire pincé, mais pas toute de suite ! Se reprit-il. Je n'ai que soixante-quinze ans, et je suis en bonne santé.. ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et j'osais enfin le regarder. J'avais honte de me trouver à ses côtés après ce qui était arrivé à Cate. Je me sentais coupable, et je n'arrivais pas à ôter cette idée de ma tête.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Dean, me sourit-il tendrement. C'est elle qui a choisi ce chemin, et pour une bonne cause… Vous allez pouvoir vivre heureux, vous et Aidan.

— Je sais, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que… que ç'aurait pu être autrement…

— Oh, bien sûr que ç'aurait put être autrement, dit-il en croisant les jambes, mais Galadriel aurait dû mourir tôt ou tard, comme les autres immortels, alors… Elle a bouclé son dernier sac.

— Elle se réincarnera, vous pensez ?

— Évidemment, mais elle n'aura aucun souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Aucun de nous ne se souviendra...mais il nous reste encore une vie humaine, ou ce qu'il en reste, sourit-il, pour accomplir encore de grandes choses et être heureux. (Il marqua une pause face à mon silence). Vous l'avez libéré, Dean… Vous avez libéré Galadriel de l'emprise de l'anneau… Si elle était restée en vie, le peu qui lui restait à vivre aurait été utilisé à mauvais escient. »

Un silence prit place, mais un silence de respect, de réflexion et de repos.

« C'était un beau discours, ajouta-t-il les yeux rivés vers Richard au loin en train de discuter avec Graham. Il savait que c'était une grande dame, et implicitement, lui a rendu hommage comme on aurait pu le faire à l'époque où vous étiez encore Fili.

— Je me sens plus libre de mes pensées, désormais… Comme si j'étais enfin capable d'écrire de nouvelles choses sur de nouvelles pages, toutes blanches…

— Et qu'en est-il de vous et d'Aidan ?

— Je crois que tout va bien, souris-je en le regardant. Nous allons certainement nous installer ensemble.

— C'est intéressant, fit-il d'un air distrait. Vous êtes de véritables âmes sœurs pour continuer à entretenir de tels sentiments avec votre libération de la malédiction.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je suis prêt à débuter une vie avec lui, même s'il s'agira de la dernière.

— Oh, ne croyez pas que ce soit la dernière, car si vous êtes des âmes sœurs, vous finirez par vous retrouver un jour ou l'autre. Sans ce manque, cette attirance pour quelque chose dont on n'a pas conscience, mais plus comme une révélation, un coup de foudre lorsque vous vous verrez. »

Je me mis à sourire à cette idée. Ca me plaisait bien, de me dire que rien de tout ça ne marquait une fin, mais plus un renouvellement sur une approche différente, sans souffrance, mais avec plus de temps peut-être… Je levai la tête et vis Aidan en train de discuter avec Evangeline devant l'école.

« Et vous… Qu'allez-vous faire du reste de votre vie ?

— J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête, sourit-il, je pourrais continuer d'être acteur, de voyager, de défendre les droits des LGBT… Je pourrais également écrire, raconter votre histoire, pourquoi pas.. ? »

Je me mis à sourire alors qu'Aidan s'approcha de nous. Il sourit en voyant le vieil homme, et ce dernier se leva pour lui donner une accolade.

« J'étais certain de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, sourit Aidan en regardant le vieil homme. Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu avec mes souvenirs… Gandalf.

— Je suis heureux de le savoir, sourit-il. Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un ami à aller voir, avant de partir pour une toute nouvelle aventure. »

Il nous serra la main, et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers nous.

« Au fait… qu'en est-il de l'anneau.. ?

— Je...fis-je en tiquant dans une grimace. Je l'ai perdu…

— Dean…

— Ou alors, repris-je en me mordant la lèvre, il doit être avec le corps de Galadriel.

— Dean, s'il vous plaît… Ne jouez pas à ça, c'est bien trop dangereux... »

Je passai ma langue longue entre mes lèvres et pressai inconsciemment la poche droite de mon jean. Ian posa son regard sur ma main un instant avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« C'est un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter pour que je le laisse en possession de quiconque ayant de simples facultés humaines…

— Qu'en ferez-vous ?

— Je le détruirais.

— Beaucoup ont essayé, en vain. Pas même le feu de la Montagne du Destin à réussir à l'annihiler.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas ce qui peut définitivement le détruire. Le pouvoir de Sauron à l'intérieur, bien que dangereux, est infime. Et de ce fait, les sœurs de l'anneau unique peuvent en venir à bout.

— De quoi parlez-vous.. ? »

Ian prit sa canne dans son autre main et montra les doigts de sa main libre. Trois anneaux d'or, l'une à la pierre bleue, l'autre en forme de fleur et l'autre d'une pierre rouge, ornaient ses doigts. Il devait s'agir des trois anneaux des elfes, Vilya, Nenya et Narya.

« Je les ai tous récupéré au fil des années, et maintenant que je les possède, ils sont plus puissants à trois contre l'infime part de Sauron qui a survécu dans l'anneau unique.

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

— Certain.

— Dans ce cas... »

Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et hésitai à la ressortir. Je jouai quelques secondes avec l'anneau, du bout des doigts, avant de jeter un œil à Aidan, qui me regardait d'un air confiant. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup trop importants. J'inspirai alors profondément et sortit ma main, et tendis l'anneau à Ian, en détournant le regard.

Il saisit l'anneau de sa main baguée puis referma ses doigts dessus. Une lumière jaillit entre ses phalanges puis il rouvrit la main. L'anneau n'était plus que cendre.

Je me sentis tout à coup plus léger et serein. Ian jeta un regard aux bagues elfiques, et celles-ci se mirent tout à coup à ternir, et les pierres à noircir.

« Elles se sont éteintes, elles aussi… soupira Ian. Mais peu importe, nous vivons dans un monde sans magie, alors les derniers artefacts devaient disparaître avant que les immortels ne meurent et que leurs histoires se perdent et que ces objets tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

— Tout est terminé, maintenant ? Demanda Aidan.

— Non, sourit Ian, ce n'est que le début de la liberté, Aidan. »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, et finalement, Ian s'en alla vers l'école, après une accolade amicale, pour donner un dernier au-revoir à Martin.

Je regardai alors Aidan, et il me sourit.

« Une nouvelle vie tous les deux, ça te tente ?

— Je n'attends que ça depuis des mois, lui répondis-je avant de lui attraper la main. Tu es sûr de vouloir venir habiter avec moi ? Je comprendrais que ce soit rapide, mais je me rends compte qu-

— Dean, ça fait des années que je te connais, réellement, alors non, ce n'est pas trop rapide, sourit-il. Je dirais même 'enfin !' »

Je lui attrapai la main et le regardai en souriant. Nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux, quelques secondes, avant que je ne pense à quelque chose d'assez important.

« Dan… Tu devrais appeler ta mère… La rassurer, lui dire que tu es toujours en vie.

— Oui, c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé ces derniers temps avec toutes ces… histoires...dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je le ferais, tu as raison. »

Il referma ses doigts sur ma main qui le tenait et me vola un baiser qui me figea. Je regardai partout autour de nous mais nous étions assez bien cachés par un gros arbuste, alors je pus respirer.

« Que veux-tu qu'on dise ? Le directeur est déjà au courant, rit-il doucement.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on nous embête avec ça, c'est tout. »

Il me sourit et, après un court silence, me demanda si je voulais manger avec lui ce midi, au pub, qu'il m'invitait.

« Tu sais, comme la première fois… ?

— Pourquoi pas, souris-je en acquiescent. Dépêchons-nous si nous voulons avoir le temps de manger, alors. »

Il emboîta le pas devant moi, mais je le retins par le bras un instant, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens quelques secondes.

« Je t'aime Aidan… Je t'aime vraiment…

— Je t'aime aussi Dean, sourit-il, et je sais que c'est sincère. »

 **Fin Point de Vue.**

Je soupirai longuement et me laissai aller dans le fond de mon fauteuil, m'étirant de tout mon long, mes muscles fatigués et engourdis par la position assise. Je me frottai quelques secondes, les yeux fatigués par le rétro éclairage de l'écran d'ordinateur et me mis à bailler. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure : 17:35. En soi, ce n'était pas si tard, mais me concentrer ainsi sur l'écriture me fatiguait beaucoup plus vite que la normale.

Je me levai difficilement de mon fauteuil pour sortir de ma caravane. Je levai les yeux au ciel, qui était encore assez éclairé, et me mis à sourire.

Deux années que j'ai passé à écrire, relaté ces récits à la fois ordinaires et fantastiques, et à faire les tournages. La fin sera donc ainsi, car nous faisons désormais tous partie du commun des mortels.

« Sir McKellen ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Bill, le producteur, et lui adressai un large sourire en m'approchant de lui.

« Vous semblez fatigué, constata-t-il.

— J'ai passé toute la journée à terminer mon roman. Ça a prit un certain temps, mais les choses sont maintenant prêtes. Un peu de mise en page et un tour chez l'éditeur, et ce livre pourra parcourir le monde.

— Je serais certainement le premier à le lire, sourit-il.

— Je n'en doute pas, Billy. Avais-tu besoin de moi ?

— Euh oui, Emma a terminé la scène avec Dan qui était prévu aujourd'hui. On a besoin de vous maintenant pour le doublage de cette scène, de Big Ben.

— Oh, oui bien sûr, sans problèmes, je te suis, Billy.. ! »

Et la vie continue. J'aurais écrit ce roman pendant le tournage de Mr. Holmes et La Belle et la Bête. Je souris en pensant aux personnages de mon histoire, qui était tirée de faits réels. J'espère qu'Aidan et Dean se portent bien depuis ces deux années.

« Au fait, fit Billy pendant que nous nous rendions au studio, vous avez une idée du titre de votre roman ?

— Eh bien, je crois que j'en ai trouvé un bon, oui.

— Lequel, par curiosité ? »

Je fis la moue, hésitant à lui révéler, mais j'aimais bien Billy, il s'était intéressé à mon passe-temps, et avait été conciliant sur le temps que j'y passais dessus. Alors je pouvais bien le remercier en le lui disant. Je souris et pensai à toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient vécues en si peu de temps. Peu de temps selon mon point de vue, bien sûr.

Je regardai Billy, qui attendait avidement ma réponse, arrêté devant la porte du studio. Je souris.

« In An Other Life. »

* * *

 **Et voilà comment se termine cette histoire !**

J'imagine que la fin de point de vue a dû vous surprendre, car il n'y en avait encore jamais eu jusque là. Eh ouais, depuis le début, ce que vous lisez, c'est le roman de Sir McKellen ! xD Enfin, non, je ne suis pas Sir McKellen, soyons franc !  
Mais l'idée est là depuis le début, et même si ce sont des points de vues internes, c'est bien McKellen qui a écrit, car il était toujours Istari à ce moment-là, et avait un certain don d'omniscience :)

Alors d'accord, c'est très con comme solution pour se débarrassé de l'anneau unique, mais au final, pas tant que ça, car la puissance des bagues des elfes réunis contre une infime partie de Sauron était largement suffisante, c'est pour ça que ça n'aurait pas pu marcher lors du Troisième Âge, car Sauron était encore trop puissant. Voilà !

Alors oui, les deux protagonistes sont toujours ensemble malgré les doutes des premières lignes ! et l'histoire se termine ainsi, les passages qui suivent, McKellen ne peut plus le raconter. Libre à vous, donc d'imaginer comment ça se déroule :) Pour ma part, Aidan s'installe avec Dean et termine ses études de photos. Ils partent ensuite voyager et vivent en tant que photographes professionnels, comme Aidan l'avait dit à sa mère.

Tout est bien qui fini bien comme on dit :)

Oh, et j'ai dû me renseigner sur la vie actuelle de Sir Ian McKellen à la fin, car quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, il était au tournage de Mr. Holmes, et donc j'ai dû me mettre à jour :)

En parlant de Holmes, je me suis convertit à la série BBC avec Martin Freeman et Benedict Cumberbatch (il n'est jamais trop tard, haha !) Et j'ai l'intention d'écrire un petit truc dessus. J'ai actuellement 2 chapitres en court, même, j'attends d'avoir peut-être écrit 5 pour mettre la fic en ligne, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ;)

Allez, je vous laisse sur ce, et je ne vous dit à pas à bientôt pour cette fic, malheureusement !  
Portez vous bien, gros bisous à tout le monde !

Vous allez me manquer ;')


End file.
